City of Broken Hearts
by CinnamonMoon42
Summary: Simon did all he could to protect her, he would've given his immortal life to protect her, but everyone was always so certain she could protect herself, and now because of it she's gone... suck at summaries, have a soild plot, lots of twists, post-COLS. Rated T to be on safe side. Clary/Jace, Alec/Magnus, Simon/Isabelle...
1. Chapter 1: Beginning with Death

It is not death, that sometime in a sigh This eloquent breath shall take its speechless flight; That sometime these bright stars, that now reply In sunlight to the sun, shall set in night; That this warm conscious flesh shall perish quite, And all life's ruddy springs forget to flow; That thoughts shall cease, and the immortal sprite Be lapped in alien clay and laid below; It is not death to know this,-but to know That pious thoughts, which visit at new graves In tender pilgrimage, will cease to go  
So duly and so oft,-and when grass waves Over the past-away, there may be then No resurrection in the minds of men.

"Death"

Thomas Hood

* * *

The autumn leaves swirled around him as he gazed down at the grave marker, the head of white pale marble below him, the chilled wind blew by him, but yet he could not feel it, whereas before he could feel little to nothing, now he really felt nothing.

"Goodbye, Isabelle…" Simon spoke softly, as he touched the stone before him with a pale cold hand, he watched as drops of red fell onto the pale marble, streaking it with blood from his tears.

He forced himself to turn away from the stone, and the name engraved upon its surface. He could no longer look, he couldn't fathom the thought of him never being able to go to the Institute doors again and hearing her voice, seeing her smile, watching her as she argued with Jace.

_She's gone. _

His mind processed it, it had only been nearly two weeks since her death, and he remembered it all too well, that it nearly killed him. He hadn't known, however if she had been burned like most Shadowhunters were when they died in battle, he had not been allowed to attend the funeral.

He was a Downworlder, a vampire, and although the Accords made it possible for Downworlders and Shadowhunters to work together, he was still unwelcomed in some strict Shadowhunter ceremonies, and the funeral of a fallen in battle, was apparently one of them.

Simon walked away from the Silent City that was under the old cemetery, he walked upon the cold ground littered with multicolored leaves of gold, orange and red of the old Manhattan Graveyard; he was trying not to think of when she was taken from him. He was there, he should've protected her, but nobody had to protect _Isabelle_ she could easily do that herself.

He still felt guilty, knowing he was so close, but so far away to save her, before it was too late…

_Simon heard the waves of demons shrieking, it was a larger invasion then many of them had seen, no doubt the work of Sebastian who had still not been found. Simon no longer bared the Mark of Cain, so he noticed in the battle everyone seemed nervous of his presence, could the actually be worried he'd be killed? He knew Clary would most defiantly be, but he couldn't find a reason why the others – Alec, Isabelle, and Jace would care. _

_A demon surged forward, claws extended rotting yellow cracked teeth bared as it jumped for him, Simon used his vampire speed to veer away from it, and when he looked again to attack he saw it's form closing in on itself decapitated. _

_He looked over in confusion to see Isabelle, a wicked grin spreading across her face as she held a glowing seraph blade in one hand and her golden whip in the other. _

_"Watch yourself, vampire." She winked as she passed him jumping back into the heat of battle, Simon stopped for just a moment to stare before he too got back into the battle._

_After ripping a smaller demon apart with his hands, Simon gazed around the black blood of them all around him, he saw Clary and Jace across the opening alley they were in they seemed to be paired up it helped them, Alec was using his bow above them on the fire escape, as he had once before in a battle. _

_And then there was Isabelle, Simon rushed toward her as a demon came up behind her about to strike, Simon grabbed it and wheeled it around against the wall, as it screeched out in pain and faded from the wound he made in its chest. _

_Isabelle turned quickly after killing the one in front of her, her dark eyes wide as they took in Simon behind her, covered in black blood and gook from the battle. _

_She slitted her eyes slightly, like an unhappy cat that just lost a mouse and gazed at him. _

_"I can take care of them myself, I don't need you saving me…" she told him, not unkindly as she pushed her hair from her face. _

_Simon shrugged, "I thought maybe we could team up like Clary and Jace." _

_Isabelle made a snorting sound, "No, that's fine…Clary and Jace both know what they're doing." _

_"Ouch." Simon laughed once, as Isabelle made an attempt to insult him, but failed Simon could tell she was grateful for his saving her life just a moment ago, but for some reason he knew she'd never admit it, to herself or anyone else. He still wasn't sure what she felt of him, and he was still working out what he felt for her, but what he did know was, there was no other girl like Isabelle Lightwood. _

_Isabelle made a face and shoved passed him, Simon stepped back and blinked in surprise, and then sighed, as he watched her jump back into the middle of a ring of demons heading for Jace and Clary. _

_Simon couldn't help but think that his laughing didn't go over the way he had liked. And shrugged it off, they'd talk about it when they got back to the Institute…_

Simon took a deep breath as he stopped to set on a park bench, he'd already almost walked halfway to the Institute now before setting down, stopping his flow of memories, he wore a dark blue wool coat, that buttoned across his chest, making him seem more muscled then he was, it was a coat that Clary and Isabelle had picked out for him, they both had agreed it made him look hot.

Simon of course couldn't see how, as he put his face back into his hands, as the blood streaked tears threatened to spill over once again. He couldn't let the passing humans see him like that, so he took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he remembered, he knew he'd be able to speak to her when they returned to her home, ever since he had met with the Angel Raziel to gain the sword Glorious, he had been able to walk upon holy ground, the Angel had said he was a warrior of God, and they suspected that could be also the reason why he could speak his name once again.

Simon sighed inwardly, if only he knew they wouldn't get back to the Institute…

_Clary and Jace had been boxed in, Simon knew what he must do, regardless if he was hurt or not, he had to help them, Isabelle seemed to be doing well at the moment and Alec was close behind him, seraph blade in hand to help defend Jace and Clary who were being closed in on. _

_The impact Simon felt was like hitting a rock hard wall as he tackled a demon to the ground and slashed at its throat, spraying blood all over his face and chest, his t-shirt forever stained with the black liquid from the demon he just slain as it collapsed in on itself, it gave Jace and Clary they clearage they needed to be rid of the rest in the circle, with the help of Alec who was close by. _

_"Nice work, vampire." He said as he passed by, his black hair matted with black blood, as he patted Simon on the shoulder as if with approval of fighting demons, but his dark blue eyes shone, and his mouth was set in a hard line, Alec still didn't like the thought of how Simon and Isabelle were on again off again. _

_"Thanks." Simon acknowledged his noticing how he killed the demon, although it did make him slightly self-conscious. _

_"Is that all of them?" a voice asked coming up to them, _

_"Think so." Clary looked around and noted, as the blood that was once all around them too was fading into the ground. _

_Simon looked down at himself covered with the stuff and smirked; "Now if only it would fade from my shirt, this is one of my favorites." _

_He looked back up to find them all gazing at him. "What?"_

_"Funny, Simon." Isabelle replied coiling her whip back around her pale arm, flecked with the black swirls of runes. _

_Simon grinned as she made a face at him, at first he thought she was just mocking him, but something was wrong…her eyes seemed too bright, and her face was twisted up as if in pain. _

_"Izzy?" Jace asked, slight panic trailed his voice, which to Simon was unusual, Jace was never panicked about anything, especially not a battle. _

_"Isabelle?" Alec to asked, as Simon watched in horror, as a blade pushed forward out of her chest, dark blood bubbled out from around the blade protruding from her chest. She coughed, as it bubbled out of her mouth as well, and then it vanished, being pulled back as she collapsed on the ground, and behind her sword in hand was Sebastian. _

_His black eyes shone like dark tunnels, his white hair now stained red with Isabelle's blood, hatred boiled within Simon as the shock began to fade, Sebastian looked up at them, as they rushed forward grinned and spat. _

_"That was for taking my hand, you little bitch!" and with those venomous words, he was gone as fast as he had come. _

_Simon rushed over, pulled Isabelle up on his lap as she shuddered, he smelt her blood, and felt his fangs, but ignored them as he forced them to retract, he couldn't think about blood now, he couldn't. _

_"Izzy…" he said softly, as her eyes fluttered, the hole in her chest pumped blood like the broken heart beneath the skin, the others stood around them, as they worked healing runes all over her stomach and arms Clary put one on her shoulder as Simon held her, but she wouldn't tell anyone what it did, all she said was it's a stronger healing rune, but when Simon caught glimpse of it, it looked more than that, it looked somehow familiar but not, and something strange stirred in him, but he had no time for that. _

_"Isabelle." He said, blood tears streaked his face, as she gazed up at him, Simon noticed Jace holding Alec back as he too cried, Clary looked at Simon and he told her using his eyes that it was okay to leave him and Izzy to help Jace with Alec. _

_Isabelle laughed, as Simon looked at her. _

_"Why are you laughing?" his voice cracked, as she looked up at him, her dark eyes trying to tell him something, she took a deep breath and winced as she tried to look down at the wound but failed. _

_"Ouch…" _

_"Shhh. don't move." He told her stroking her hair as she grabbed onto his arm with her hand, Simon was used to Isabelle being warm and fierce, but at the moment even he could feel her skin growing cold. _

_Simon wept as he kissed her forehead, she closed her eyes and opened them, putting a hand to his blood streaked face, she wiped the tears from his face, staining her pale fingers red._

_"Simon? Why are you crying?" she asked quietly, "I'm fine, I've never felt better."_

_"No…" Simon replied looking at her, this may be his only chance, "You're not fine, Izzy.." _

_She opened her mouth to speak, but he kissed her before she could, Simon could taste her blood in her mouth as she breathed raggedly under his hands, he felt her hand stroke the side of his face, as he pulled away to look at her. _

_"Thank you…" she whispered, as her hand began to shake and she pulled in another painful breath, Simon looked down at the wound, the blood was still pouring from it, and he wondered how she could still be breathing, and he remembered the healing rune, and the one Clary had placed on her, and he became hopeful. _

_"Simon…" her voice was quieter, nearly a whisper,_

_"Yes, Isabelle?" _

_"I…I've always been afraid…" _

_Simon laughed, "Afraid? Afraid of what, you aren't afraid of anything, Izzy. It's what makes you fierce." _

_She looked up at him, her eyes sad but pleading, pleading for him to listen, so Simon did, as he stroked her face. _

_"But I am, I'm afraid of love…" she spoke slowly, her words becoming slurred, _

_Simon took in her words, as he listened to her. _

_"I was so worried, so scared if I gave my heart away it would be broken, I was worried that what happened to my parents would happen to me, and I kept it to myself, inside me, until you.." she paused, and Simon grew frantic as he took her hand in his, and she closed her eyes but opened them again, as if she was fighting for her life. _

_"Even when you were mundane, at first I did just use you, I was lonely, but then…it changed, I began to feel something, I couldn't stop thinking of you, when you were gone I'd miss you and finally…it dawned on me, why, and I denied it, I couldn't face the thought, but now…it may be too late, but now…I have to tell you…"_

_"Shhh, Isabelle, it's never too late…" Simon told her comforting her, _

_"Oh…but it is, Simon….it is and I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked as she brought his lips down to hers, Simon noticed they too had become cold as she pulled away. _

_"I love you…" she said, quickly. _

_Simon was taken aback, as he blinked, three times he had thought she was going to say those words, but never did, three times he was prepared to tell her the same, if she had first._

_He gripped her hand tighter. _

_"I love you too, Isabelle Lightwood. I think in a way I always have…" And he leaned to kiss her softly once more, "And when we get you back home, and you get better, we can discuss our feelings further, okay?" he was hopeful she'd agree, but all she did was grin, and close her eyes. _

_"You love me too?" _

_"I do." He nodded, "I have always in a way, ever sense I first saw you. Even if I thought I was in love with Clary, there was always just something about you…it drew me in." _

_She laughed slowly, "Good…but Simon…"_

_"Yes?" _

_"I won't be getting better…"_

_"Of course you will Izzy…" he said but his voice trailed off, as she shook her head slowly, _

_"Not this time…"_

_"No! Isabelle! Don't you say that!" Simon shouted, as he got glances from Clary and Jace, as he noticed Alec sat against the brick wall, shaking his head in his hands, and he wondered how much of their conversation they had heard, but Simon didn't care, he just wanted Isabelle to be okay again. _

_He felt her fingers brush his face, and he looked into her dull eyes, the shine that was once there was fading, as he gripped her hand tightly, the cold seeping in him worse than falling snow. _

_"Izzy…" he said, as he looked at her, she had grown still, but her chest still rose and fell slowly, _

_"Isabelle…" Simon leaned over her, _

_"Just…remember…" she said so quiet he had to lean in to hear, "I love you, Simon Lewis, I have always…"_

_Her words were cut off, as she sucked in a breath. _

_"Isabelle?" _

_Simon felt her grow very still, as he looked down at her, he placed his hand just below the wound in her chest, the blood had stopped pumping out, and her form were very still. _

_"ISABELLE!" Simon shrieked, shaking her, the blood tears blinding his vision as he kissed her, trying to get her to awaken, trying to get her to speak to him to talk anything. _

_"ISABBELLLE!" he bellowed, as he felt arms drag him off, her hand fell limp from where he held onto it, the strength sucked from her grip, as he was hoisted away from her, _

_"NO! NO! PUT ME DOWN!" he yelled frantically, kicking, when he heard Clary's voice, sad and grief stricken as his own. _

_"She's gone Simon! She's gone!" _

_Gone._

_Simon stopped moving and went limp, as he let them take him from her body, and he saw Alec shuffle over and pick up his sister, his tears fell upon her body, as her black gear was wet with the blood from her unhealing wound, _

_Gone. _

_She was gone…_

* * *

**Okay...sooo um this is first story i've ever uploaded for anyone to read, and i just got this idea after reading that Cassie Clare will be killing off one of the main characters in CoHF and i was thinking, what if it was Isabelle? being she is one of my favorite characters (i'm a full on Sizzy shipper lol) how would i feel and how would Simon feel...anyways, i think this sucks, terribly but i'm opened to reviews for sure before i update to the next chapter :) i have a few written and i think the plotline will be interesting. **


	2. Chapter 2: Autumn Winds

My sorrow, when she's here with me,  
Thinks these dark days of autumn  
rain  
Are beautiful as days can be;  
She loves the bare, the withered tree;  
She walks the sodden pasture lane.

**Robert Frost**

* * *

Simon slammed the bench he was setting on with his fist, cracking the stylized boards that he sat on, just as a passing couple went by gazing wide eyed at him and hurried past.

He pushed his thoughts of grief and sorrow away, and replacing with a blind rage. A rage for Sebastian, he was the cause of this, and a rage to himself for not protecting her anyways, despite her claims she could herself.

He stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets, he didn't need the coat but he knew if he was to blend in to the mundane world he had to have it, although he didn't feel the chill in the air, and he figured even if he could feel it, he wouldn't he just felt numb.

He walked forward, in long gliding strides toward the Institute, toward the only person he knew may be able to help him through his grief, the only friend he's had since he could remember.

Clary.

He hoped she wasn't with Jace, although she was always with Jace, but he needed her now and he hoped Jace would understand that although Jace never really understood anyone else's feelings but his own, and sometimes Simon didn't even think the understood his own.

Simon sighed slowly as he reached up to push his glasses back on his nose, and remembered once again that he no longer wore them. Feeling completely dumb to himself he walked on, as two passing girls, about high school age passed whispering to each other and giggling.

Simon knew that no doubt they were giggling at him, and whereas he would usually blush, even if he couldn't now being a vampire, he knew in the current situation he may not have anyways, no with the cold feeling in the pit of his stomach, no matter how he tried to push the thought away from his mind, the sorrow still returned, she was gone.

Isabelle was gone.

He sucked in a deep breath as the cool autumn wind blew leaves around him, and stirred his dark brown hair into his eyes.

He moved forward, and stopped to gaze up at the steps of the Institute.

He looked around to be sure nobody was watching him before he moved up the steps and took a deep breath before knocking on the great doors that lead to the cathedral.

Simon waited as he watched the bitter wind blow through the streets below and human life carried on as if nothing had happened, and to them nothing had, yeah sure they may have lost loved ones but they went on, they had the comfort of knowing someday they would be reunited with the departed, but Simon knew he had no such hope, he had nothing to look forward to but a immortal life of sadness.

He looked up at the bright blue sky, as he thought of how depressing it would be, and wondered why he would think such a depressing thing at this time, he was already in grief as it was, he didn't need to add to it, as he drowned in his pity of depressed thoughts, he heard faint frantic footsteps coming from inside, and he turned his head as the large doors creaked opened.

And in the doorway pale and breathing as if she had run a marathon of 55 miles straight, was Clary, her red hair sticking up all over her head as if she had brushed it with a hay rake, her eyes were wide and very green, she wore a white shirt that showed off her pale freckled arms, and a pair of old jeans.

"Simon!" she gasped, as if in surprise, he smiled weakly at her.

"Hey." He replied softly, a nagging ache pulled at him, something was wrong, "Is everything okay?"

"Um…" Clary began as she looked behind her, her voice trailed off, as Simon tried to peer over her shoulder to see what was happening inside. She looked back to him and Simon looked up at her, her expression tight, her mouth in a straight line.

"Yes…but I can't talk right now, do you think you can come back later?"

"Later?" he mumbled, as he played with the cuff of his jacket, "Look, Clary I really need to talk to you…"

He looked down and slowly back up at Clary who looked at him, the pained sadness in her eyes told him everything, she knew he was hurting but she had no idea how to comfort him, Simon stood awkwardly as the cool wind blew his hair, and the heat from the inside the Institute hit him from the front, it was like he was trapped between two worlds, he tried not to laugh out loud at the thought that he was actually trapped between two worlds, two very different worlds.

"Oh, Simon," Clary whispered as she came from the doorway and hugged him tightly, she wrapped her small arms around his waist and rested her head just below his collar bone, Simon returned the hug, wrapping his long arms around Clary's back as he buried his face in her hair.

_I will not cry, _he commanded himself, as Clary drew away and looked up at him,

Simon ran the back of his hand across his face and blurted out, "I went to the cemetery today…"

Clary's eyes shone a bright green as they seemed to darken, her voice came out shaky.

"And what did you find there?"

Simon squared his shoulders and looked out at the mundane life around them, he knew they couldn't see them which made it all the better.

"More grief and sorrow…sadness…" he told her softly, his voice pained.

Clary tapped her foot against the steps, as she followed Simon's gaze, he looked back at her.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" he asked whispering,

Clary nodded, "Yeah." But Simon knew her voice well, and she too sounded sad and tired…

He sighed, and closed his eyes before blinking back tears as his memories of being here tried to edge back into his memory, he opened his eyes again to find Clary looking at him, her expression soft and comforting, talking to her always seemed to find a way to make him feel better, even in the darkest moments, but even this time, the sadness still tugged at the corners of his still heart.

He put his hands back in his pockets and decided to try and engage in a conversation with Clary, his best friend, the only thing that grounded him to his former human, mortal life.

"So…I'm surprised Jace isn't here using his cocky wit to make fun of me?" Simon asked Clary in a roundabout way, not unkindly but not without bitterness either.

Clary sighed slowly and shook her head, "No, they aren't here."

"They?" Simon raised an eyebrow.

Clary looked around awkwardly, before mumbling, Simon had to lean closer to hear what she had said,

"Yes. Jace and Alec went somewhere, somewhere with Maryse."

"Oh."

Clary nodded and kept gazing back inside the Institute, as if something was going to pop up at any second, Simon looked into the darkness of the large stone building, the old church used to be frightening to Simon but now he knew he could enter it didn't frighten him as much as it once had.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Simon asked her, he knew something was wrong, but it seemed Clary had gotten really good at hiding things from him, something he knew once was nearly impossible they always knew when someone was wrong with each other and Simon hated not knowing.

"Yes, yes Simon I'm fine." She answered, beginning to sound a little annoyed,

"Okay…" he replied and looked at her full on, "You do know you can tell me anything right?"

She paused and looked at him, Simon gazed at Clary, he searched her eyes as she searched his face for something, what he wasn't quite sure of, it was like she was reaching for his soul through his eyes, looking for something there something that would tell her all she needed, now if only he knew what that may be.

"Yes…" she finally said, after several minutes never taking her eyes off of Simon, he blinked and looked puzzled. "I know I can, but sometimes Simon things must wait."

She turned from him and walked back up toward the doorway, Simon watched as she turned.

"Uh…okay?" he was confused as Clary laughed,

"Don't worry, it's not anything overly terrible, just I don't think you're ready for my news yet."

_News? What more news could he take after the tragedy at hand? _

"News?"

Clary nodded with a gleam in her eyes as she began to shut the door, but Simon stopped her.

"Clary."

She stopped and looked at him blinking several times, "Yes Simon?"

"I was wondering." He swallowed hard, suddenly not wanting to be alone, "I was wondering if you'd like to come out to eat with me, at Taki's I mean you said nobody is home and I'm all alone, Jordon and Maia went on some vacation to New Jersey for the week, I'm not sure when they'll be back."

Clary looked at him as the gleam in her eyes deepened, and a sadness returned.

"Simon if I could I would, but I can't right now, but soon later maybe, I'll call you?"

Simon stopped, he suddenly felt more cold then he ever had, he needed her now and Jace wasn't there at the moment, nor was anyone else, but still she had no time for him either, it seemed nobody ever did when Shadowhunter business was in play.

"Yeah, sure…whatever I guess." He murmured and kicked some leaves off the steps, Clary smiled weakly,

"I'm sorry, I'll explain soon, okay? Promise, you need to go home and get plenty of sleep okay, I'll call you later."

"Yeah, okay." He answered, as she waved and shut the doors of the Institute as he hopped down the stairs two at a time, and looked back up at the large stone doors before turning and walking back the way he came through the cold autumn wind.


	3. Chapter 3: Music of Immortality

**ok, so this chapter may seem a little cheesy in parts because i don't think i can get down the drama of how Simon is feeling without it being a little to much, but the song i was listening to at the time (the lyrics are in this chaper) kinda went with the story, that was pure accidental i had no idea it would be a significant part until i heard it playing on my sisters IPod while i was writing, it just clicked...anyways, i'm going to shut up now, please review, favorite, all that if you like this story and want me to contiune, trust me it's just starting to pick up. **

**As a note, i do not own The Mortal Instruments or any characters in this story, everything belongs to it's respectful owners and the song belongs to Andrew Belle and the poem in the beginning written by Bessie Rayner Parkes. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Sweet melody amidst the moving spheres  
Breaks forth, a solemn and entrancing sound,  
A harmony whereof the earth's green hills  
Give but the faintest echo; yet is there  
A music everywhere, and concert sweet!  
All birds which sing amidst the forest deep  
Till the flowers listen with unfolded bells;  
All winds that murmur over summer grass,  
Or curl the waves upon the pebbly shore;  
Chiefly all earnest human voices rais'd  
In charity and for the cause of truth,  
Mingle together in one sacred chord,  
And float, a grateful incense, up to God.

'Music'

by

Bessie Rayner Parkes

* * *

Simon threw his jacket on the old futon couch as he entered the apartment he shared with Jordon and most recently his sister, but Rebecca was also gone for awhile, on some nature tour of the country, she wouldn't be back for awhile, which was okay with Simon, he wasn't sure how he'd explain his situation to his sister anyways, he opened the fridge to see it pretty much bare other than a few oranges a half gallon of old milk and a half eaten sandwich, Simon made a face as he shuffled around to find the bottle of blood he had stashed in there.

He hated cold blood, but it was better than nothing, and he figured he had nothing else to do, mind as well gorge himself, maybe if he drank a large amount he'd be so high on the blood he would forget his pain.

Simon took a quick drink, and realized that would never happen, as he wiped his mouth on a dark green dish cloth he stood in front of the stove and gazed around the apartment as he recalled what he would tell his sister if she found out about his grief.

_Oh by the way, Becky, not only am I a vampire but I had this on again off again dating relationship with this ultra-hot sexy Shadowhunter named Isabelle, but she got stabbed by Clary's evil demon brother while killing his evil demon minions, and died in my arms after confessing she loved me and I realized how much I loved her, just think of it as World of Warcraft meets Romeo and Juliet. _

Simon chuckled to himself slowly, he could see that conversation going over well, with the remaining Shadowhunters having a fit if he told his very 'm_undane' _sister about them and their world, although she took his being a vampire particularly well, something he hadn't expected but hey, life throws lemons sometimes.

Simon sat down the bottle and twisted the cap around in his fingers as he reached over the turned on the radio, the familiar cheerful voice of the disc jockey came on talking about a song he was about o play, Simon left it on for the noise as he drifted off into thought, he thought of how much things had changed in shut a short time.

Jace had this strange angel fire in him, he wondered how he and Clary were handling that, Alec had broken up with Magnus, nobody had heard from him sense, Camille was dead by the hands of Maureen with whom Simon knew was his fault, and now Isabelle was gone…

The disc jockey spoke of the song he was about to play, Open Your Eyes by some guy named Andrew Bell, Simon wasn't sure he had ever heard of him, but as the tune began he knew he was in for a relapse.

He picked up the bottle again and took a large swig of blood as visions of Isabelle danced across his closed eyelids. As the opening of the song began…

_Open your eyes now_  
_Open your eyes now_  
_It's time to see_  
_If you can reach me_

_Open your eyes now_  
_Open your eyes now_  
_It's time to leave_  
_It's time to leave me_

_Open your eyes now_  
_Open your eyes now_  
_It's time to see_  
_If you still believe me_

_Open your life now_  
_Open your life now_  
_I'll try to be_  
_All that you need me_  
_To be…_

It seemed only weeks ago, and it was _only weeks_ ago that Isabelle, had kissed him and told him he wasn't nothing, had let him bite her, had thought he had died and hugged him in the sand after he had gotten the sword had whispered the words '_it's gone, your mark is gone…your no longer cursed…"_

Simon slid down the stove front until he rested on the floor the bottle of blood fell from his hand spilling all over the press board as shudders went through him, he breathed heavy although he no longer needed to breath as the memories of her smile, her laugh, her hair, her scent and her blood pulsed through him, as he shuddered he felt the tears pour from his eyes, as his fangs bit deep into his bottom lip, as it always did when he grew upset or angry, or hungry or some of all three. He covered his face with his arms as the song blared loudly into his mind, not helping him at all, as he sobbed uncontrollably.

_She'll be a star now  
I will follow her lead  
She'll be a scar now  
I will still let her bleed_

Open your eyes now  
Open your eyes now  
_Try to speak_  
_Like you can see me_

_Open your eyes now  
Open your eyes now  
I'll try to be  
Almost everything  
You need me to be_

_She'll be a star now_  
_I will follow her lead_  
_She'll be a scar now_  
_I will still let her bleed_  
_All over me…_

Simon lifted his head to rest on his arms, as the shaking sobs slowed his face once again streaked red as was the floor, the scent of cold animal blood was all around him, but it did nothing to know the scent of her from his nose, everything about her, every memory of her poured into him like wild fire, the first time he drank her blood, it made his body sing with a heat he had never realized he could possess after becoming a vampire. The night at Magnus's apartment came to mind, her over him, her shower of black hair around them like the night sky, starless as her eyes shone dark brown, with the gold tunnels of light piercing through his unbeating heart like a knife.

He closed his eyes again as the memories played like a movie before him…

_She'll be a star now  
She'll be a scar now_

_She'll be a star now_  
_She'll be a scar now_

_She'll be a star now_  
_She'll be a scar now_

_She'll be a star now_  
_She'll be a scar now_

_She'll be a star now_  
_She'll be a scar now_

_She'll be a star now_  
_She'll be a scar now_  
_I will let her bleed_  
_All over me…_

_All over me…_

The words began to fade with the last memory, of Isabelle in his lap, covered with demon blood, her blood, and dirt from the abandoned alley they were in, he could see feel her cold hand upon his face, her cool lips on his still hear her soft words, as she told him, finally told him all she had felt, and it was too late.

_I will always let you bleed all over me…_ he choked on the words he thought as he spoke them out loud to the fading light that came through the blinds. Simon looked up to the light, his face he could feel as sticky with his latest crying spell, the song didn't help it tugged at him, in worse way then he could ever comprehend the words hit home for him, and he hated how it did. He let the sun attempt to warm his face, as he knew that those words although sad, were true.

Simon would never forget her, and he knew he may never be able to go on, he would always follow her lead, wherever she may go, or have gone.

Standing up slowly, finding some form of strength in himself, Simon shut off the radio before another soul piercing song could stab at his cold heart, the words still echoing in his mind.

_She'll be a star now  
She'll be a scar now  
I will let her bleed  
All over me…_

He wrapped his arms around himself as he shuffled toward his room, not bothering to pick up his feet, and not caring that he drug his feet across the floor leaving red streaks, he opened the door to his bare room and walked over to his bed, and plopped down on it.

He covered his face with his hands and drew them away, gazing down at the red of his blood filled tears. Simon clenched his hands into fists, as he gazed up at the bedside table and his eyes fell onto a photograph of her and himself, she was smiling and he was setting next to her, his arm around her casually, he remembered that day it was taken by Clary at Taki's awhile ago, Magnus and Alec sat across from them, Alec wore a unamused expression with his arms crossed as Magnus's face was filled with laughter, for Alec was wearing a goofy looking party hat.

Simon smiled weakly at the memory as he saw a smaller picture in the corner of it, of a Polaroid photo of all of them.

Magnus was doing bunny ears on Alec who held his party hat in hand and expression of that of an older brother as he looked next to him around Magnus at Isabelle who was kissing Simon's cheek, as Jace grinned holding Clary to his lap, as she held the camera in front of her, to snap the picture, their faces all filled with joy and laughter, one of the few good moments Simon remembered and wished would come back instead of just in his memory, he lifted the photograph off the table and covered Isabelle and Magnus's faces with his thumb, and frowned sadly.

Alec and his expressions fit with the current situation, a worried look clouded Alec's expression now, as Simon realized he wasn't looking at Izzy kissing his cheek, but at Magnus who was grinning at the camera, and Simon noted his own expression as of shock and a little short of a type of astonishment himself.

_It's as if Alec and I somehow knew, our futures wouldn't turn out well… _he thought, then taking note of both Jace and Clary seeming happy, but he knew even their happiness was limited as noting they could never touch each other like they had in the photo again.

Simon sighed and replaced it to its place by his bed, but this time he turned it away from him so he could no longer see the faces present, he didn't want to see it anymore.

Not caring to remove his shoes, he curled up on his bed and let memories take him over, that day so long ago at Taki's before Jace had been taken by Sebastian, before Magnus had gone, before Isabelle…

He couldn't bear thinking the word without choking on the lump developing in his throat as he thought about her. He shut his eyes tight the words to that song playing along with the memories he replayed in his mind, ones he never wanted to forget even if through the pain he would remember them, even if he had to every minute of the day.

_Open your eyes now_  
_Open your eyes now_  
_Try to speak_  
_Like you can see me_

_Open your eyes now_  
_Open your eyes now_  
_I'll try to be_  
_Almost everything_  
_You need me to be_

_She'll be a star now_  
_I will follow her lead_  
_She'll be a scar now_  
_I will still let her bleed_  
_All over me…_

Simon shut his eyes so tight the blood of his tears spilled out over his lashes, as he held felt his hand begin to shake, he moved his hand toward the other side of his bed, and his hand grasped a familiar soft fabric, he opened his eyes slowly…

_Open your eyes now  
Open your eyes now  
I'll try to be  
Almost everything  
You need me to be_

He took in the familiar scent of her, as it came to his nose, as he grasped one of Isabelle's black and silver nightgowns one of the ones she had told him to keep there in case she ever needed it,

He remembered the night well…

_"Just keep it here never know when I may need it, anyways, we're friends, and friends can leave clothes at other friends houses…" she grinned with a wink, _

_"Yeah, sure if that's what you call it." He replied with a smirk as he put his hands behind his head and watched her, Isabelle made a face and smacked him playfully on the leg closest to her._

_"Ouch!" he protested as she smiled satisfied in his saying ouch, she walked over and sat on the bed and swung her long legs up under the covers and snuggled against him, Simon's arm went around her as if it belonged there. _

_She closed her eyes and breathed deep, _

_"Mmm." _

_"What?" Simon asked, a playful smirk on his face as he wondered why she was being so affectionate all a sudden, Isabelle was many things but affectionate was not one of them. _

_"Just thinking, somehow this feels right, but wrong at the same time…" she whispered sleepily, eyes still closed as he felt her body relax. _

_He chuckled, "How does that make any sense?" _

_She smirked, her mouth quivering, "Who cares if it does? Shut up, and let me sleep."_

_"Yes your highness." _

_She smiled with her eyes still closed, as Simon leaned over and kissed her forehead before turning out the light and also settling off to sleep, _

_"Goodnight, my Isabelle…" he whispered, knowing she hadn't heard him. _

Holding onto the nightgown now, Simon gazed at it, taking in its texture with his fingers, as he drew it close, taking in the lingering scent of her, although he didn't cry, not this time the shudders still raked his body, as he knew he had nothing left to cry, no soul left to feel, as he surrendered to the numbness, as he held onto the nightgown and the last piece of the living Isabelle he had. The last piece he'd ever have, the last memory of her scent to remember to memory. Simon closed his eyes again, the scent filled his senses, and it relaxed him, it was almost as if she were in the room with him, he held the nightgown in his shaking arms, and willed himself to relax, even if for only awhile…

_She'll be a star now  
I will follow her lead  
She'll be a scar now  
I will still let her bleed  
All over me…_

"I will follow you, Isabelle, I will find a way…I will meet you in the milky stars, I will see your face once again, I will never give up on seeing you again…being immortal means, my love for you will never die, this is goodbye Isabelle Lightwood, my Shadowhunter, my beauty in the dark, my light of the tunnel, my star… forever the scar that is on my heart."

Simon whispered the words, as he let the dark take him, into the world of sleeping.

* * *

**so like i said, cheesy right? yeah, i think so too...sooo, i think right after this is where things begin to move forward and the beginning of the plot is coming up, it'll change everyones lives, oh and if your a Magnus fan (like me! lol) expect an apperance from him very soon! Remember, review even if it's just a 'i like this' or a 'you need to change that' or 'maybe you should do blah blah' give me some feedback. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams & Nightmares

**this is where things begin to get interesting, for me at least, my sister said that it was pretty good but sometimes i wonder if she just tells me that to make me feel better, and my brother forget it he says is sucks either way, anyways, i'm thinking of posting this one and chapter 5 and after that i really need someone to let me know their reading and enjoying before i'll contiune, i really enjoy writing this and i have some good ideas for how it's going to go, but i'm not going to post if nobody is reading. sooo if you're out there and enjoy this story, please let me know. Thanks!**

**As stated in last chapter, everything TMI and characters belong to Cassandra Clare and the poem in the beginning belongs to the writer, his or her name is right after the end of the poem, thanks for reading. :)**

* * *

Hold fast to dreams

For if dreams die

Life is a broken-winged bird

That cannot fly.

Hold fast to dreams

For when dreams go

Life is a barren field

Frozen with snow.

'Dreams'

by

Langston Hughes

* * *

_The sky was dark, but the stairs before him were golden and silver, and stepped up into the stars. The silver and white lighted stars glowed around him._

_Simon looked around himself, wondering where he could possibly be. When he heard a familiar voice. _

_"Simon!"_

_He gazed up the stairway and squinted realizing he was once again wearing his glasses, which he found to be odd, why would he wear his glasses again? _

_"Simon!"_

_The voice called again, as he looked around, and stood up straight his ears sharpening on a familiar sound of a heartbeat he had heard before, sleeping next to him. _

_"Isabelle?" he said frantically, as he began to rush up the golden and silver steps, but as he ran up golden and silver spiral stairs, she finally came into view at the top setting on a dark gray and purple cloud, it looked like a storm cloud, she wore a dark blue dress that covered her, it was flecked with silver sequins that glittered like the stars around him in the night sky, he saw lightning flash in the distance once, green, blue and yellow. _

_Simon rushed up the stairs, not taking his eyes off Isabelle, the dark dress hugged her form as she laid draped over the storm cloud, the black flats on her feet shone with a golden shine, and her hair was black and wavy almost as black as the night itself, her eyes appeared incredibly dark but had a spark Simon had never seen before, the darkness of her hair and eyes made her skin appear more pale and ghostly, but Simon didn't care, it was Isabelle. _

_She grinned at him and sat up egging him forward as he rushed up the never ending stairs that seemed to go on forever, nothing mattered to him but getting to her, but the stairs seemed to go on forever, it didn't matter how close he seemed, how able he was sure he could reach out and touch her he was always too far away. _

_"Isabelle!" he called, his voice lost in an echo as he reached out. _

_"Simon." She called, as she smiled softly, something about her smile seemed sad. _

_Simon raced faster, as he realized he was losing breath and paused, a familiar beating was banging in his chest. _

_Simon looked down, and realized his heart was the cause, how was it possible? How could his heart once again beat? When he knew, it would never, ever beat again. _

_Confused Simon looked up to realize he was on a now golden plate form, a large rune carved in the middle that he instantly recognized as the rune that Clary drew on Isabelle's shoulder while she was dying, the one she said was a more powerful healing rune, a rune that Simon now gasped at as he gazed on it. _

_The points looked like a star, but the inner lapping loops around the edges created spirals and crisscrossed lines, and in the middle of the star was a eye, not stylized specifically but it stared at him, creepy and unblinking and Simon found it difficult to look away until he heard the sound of his name again. _

_"Simon!" _

_He snapped his head up, away from the strange rune which had begun to appear fuzzy to his vision, as he looked up through his glasses he saw Isabelle, she didn't smile or grin at him as she had before but stood as still as a pale statue, her eyes set and narrowed at him, like piercing black daggers. _

_He stumbled back almost falling over, the expression Isabelle wore terrified him and he was unsure of why, she still wore the midnight blue dress the one that sparkled like the night sky complete with silver stars. _

_"Isabelle?" he asked, confused as to what was going on, as she walked forward a few steps toward him, her expression blank as if she wasn't seeing him. _

_She stopped in the middle of the plate form the rune she stood over began to glow faintly blue and a pale sea green, Simon lifted his arm to shield his eyes as he still gazed at Isabelle who looked all around her and then up at him, her eyes were too dark, too black, they were almost the color of coal, and the only one he knew that had eyes like that, that held a cold edge was he dare not think the name, _

_Sebastian. _

_"What's wrong Simon?" _

_Simon swallowed as he looked at Isabelle, it was Isabelle just not his Isabelle, and his mind reeled back to when Clary had told him about when Jace was possessed taken over by Sebastian, how he was Jace just not her Jace, and he wondered if this could be the same now. _

_"You're not Isabelle…" Simon whispered as he backed up a few more steps until he was close to the edge, he gazed down into the black hole, and the spiraling stairway he had bounded up. _

_He looked back at her as she giggled covering her mouth, but the voice no longer belonged to Isabelle, it was too high pitched to girlish, to familiar but yet foreign to Simon's ears._

_"Maureen?" he gasped, as she stepped closer, _

_"Who else silly?" she giggled and turned her head to one side to eye him, he swallowed hard, as he looked at her, _

_"What have you done with Isabelle?" he demanded, angry and annoyed. _

_Maureen didn't answer but just looked to her right, Simon followed her gaze and saw another form setting on the plate form, pen in hand with a sheet of paper, Simon gasped, as he recognized familiar red hair and freckled face, with the deep green eyes. _

_"Clary?" _

_But even as he called her name she couldn't see him to hear him, Maureen looked at him, her cold black-Sebastian eyes bored into him, _

_"I have done nothing with Isabelle…" she answered, waving her hand wildly in the air as if it didn't matter either way, "If you wish to know ask her." _

_She motioned to Clary as Simon looked from Clary to the Isabelle-Maureen-Sebastian person and back to Clary, he stepped forward as Isabelle's form went silent and still once more, Simon gazed over Clary's shoulder and saw the same run from the middle and the one she drew on Isabelle on the paper, and under it the words were scrawled in such an untidy hand it took Simon a moment to realize what it said. _

_Rune of Devine Amaranthine. _

_He stepped back from Clary and looked at Isabelle, _

_"Amaranthine? What does that mean?" _

_He was unsure, but it gave him an uneasy feeling in his gut, as he walked back to the edge of the plat form, and stood in front of Isabelle who appeared to not see him again. _

_He waved a hand in front of her, as he looked back over to where Clary had been, but she was now gone. _

_Simon swallowed hard, what was going on? _

_He didn't get much time to think, for someone grabbed his wrist, tightly, he spun his head around to see Isabelle gazing at him, her eyes once again dark brown flecked with gold. _

_"Simon…" she breathed her voice normal but held a hint of regret, and a hint of sadness. _

_"Isabelle?" he spoke, a sense of relief in his voice, _

_"Yes." She answered._

_Joy exploded his body, it was her, it truly was her. _

_He hugged her, wrapping his arms around she returned the hug slowly, and Simon got the sense that something was wrong. _

_"Isabelle?" he pulled away and looked at her, as she gazed at him her face in a composed mask, as she furrowed her elegant dark brows, and reached up to touch his glasses. _

_"Simon?" she asked, confused._

_"I know." He sighed and looked down at himself, and back to her, she wore an expression of puzzlement. "I appear to be human again." _

_Isabelle backed away from him slowly as she took in his sight, Simon hurt and slightly confused spoke again. _

_"Izzy what's wrong?" _

_"Something is wrong, Simon…look at your arms." _

_Simon looked down at his arms to find they were flecked with great black overlapping lines he squeaked out in surprise as he looked back up at Isabelle's grim expression. _

_"Iz…" he began but couldn't find words, as her eyes locked with his, and for the first time he noticed exactly how pale she was, and how he wasn't anymore. _

_"But, don't runes kill humans? And Downworlders?" _

_"Yes." She breathed, but sounded as if she were in pain, Simon watched as she turned from him and clutched her hands to her chest. _

_"Isabelle, are you alright -" _

_For several moments, Simon had forgotten that Isabelle was gone, she was dead, something was wrong. _

_He stepped back wondering what could be going on, how did he have runes, why was he appearing human? Why was she so pale? _

_When Isabelle turned around, the blank mask was in place again, and it sent shivers up Simon's spine as she neared. _

_"Izzy…" he asked quietly as she was close enough to touch him, _

_"Simon…" her voice was fading, being replaced with someone else's, "Whatever Clary did, it messed something up, it's switched us…" _

_"Switched us?!" Simon was dumbstruck, _

_"Yes." She hissed, "You are Shadowhunter now…"_

_"Does that mean…" he could bear to ask, and when he looked up, his blood ran cold, and he got his answer. _

_"Yes." She whispered and he knew now why her voice was distorted, in place poking right from her upper lip were two perfectly white fangs. _

_Simon stepped back in horror of seeing Isabelle as a vampire, he would've never thought it to happen, never had wanted to think of it happening. _

_"Izzy I'm so sorry, what can I do?" _

_"Find out what rune Clary used!" _

_Simon paused, and blinked, "How is this possible? How am I talking to you?" _

_Isabelle didn't answer, but turned from him, _

_"Izzy! You're DEAD! How am I talking to you?! What is going on?" he rushed toward her and touched her shoulder. _

_"Find out what the Rune of Divine Amaranthine is, and quick…" was all that was said, _

_"No! I want to know what you know, what is going on? Is this real?!" Simon demanded as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. _

_"Izzy!" _

_But as he touched her shoulder and her hand came up to touch his hand that rested on her pale shoulder, that stood out in the dark dress, she turned toward him, sharp teeth glowing white in the two white face, and Simon gasped and staggered backwards back to the edge of the plate form. _

_"Izzy is no longer with us, Simon….silly, Daylighter you held her as she died, are you fool enough to think she can live again?" _

_It was a cold, voice a voice that Simon had heard only a few times before, a voice that made his now pumping blood run cold. _

_"Sebastian." Simon whispered, as he chuckled and moved forward the black eyes like shinning tunnels of night, without the stars, _

_Simon tried to hold his ground but Sebastian moved forward and pushed Simon from the plate form with two strong arms, arms that held the blood of the demon Lilith within. _

_Simon lost balance and fell as he reached to grab it, but lost his grip on the slick surface and began to fall, he fell and fell through the blackness seeing Isabelle's blood stained body all around as he fell, and hearing Sebastian's cold voice chuckle, his black eyes haunting Simon as he shut his own eyes and saw nothing but the strange rune Clary drew embedded behind his eyelids, as he fell Simon felt it was the end, and he knew it was quite possible he may be joining the real Isabelle very soon, as he was swallowed into the black night, with the golden staircase and the softness of Isabelle's true eyes, as his guides into the void. _

* * *

Simon shot up into setting position and looked around his room, it was dark as shadows of cars passing outside the window casted eerie shapes on his wall, he looked around his breathing erratic which in itself was odd, considering he didn't breath anymore, he touched his own forehead to find it was coated with sweat.

What was that? That was such an odd dream.

Simon swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rested them on the floor, what did all that mean? He wondered, as he rubbed sleep from his eyes with his hands and placed them back on either side of him on his bed, as his hand ran over something silky smooth and familiar, he froze as he looked down at the nightgown he held, as he quickly tossed it away, unsure if it was the cause of shut a strange dream nightmare whatever it was, Simon stood up, trying to piece together what it could mean, but not remembering all that was sad or all that was in his dream/nightmare.

Confused and still yawning Simon stood up and made his way to the bathroom, ignoring the now dried red streaks on the floor from earlier, something he knew he'd be forced to clean up before Jordon returned home, but he had days before that happened, maybe even more than that knowing how he and Maia were now the happy couple.

Simon mumbled irritably at himself as he slashed his face with cool water, and dried it quickly with a towel, trying to clear his head of the thick fog that seemed to in case his mind, he knew he had to find out about a rune, but what rune? And what did it mean?

Unsure he stepped out of the bathroom with a rag towel and began to clear away the dried blood on the floor that left faint red stains that Simon knew he'd get hell for later.

He had just gotten to the kitchen and the large puddle of red, that was halfway between dry and wet and he knew would begin leaving a terrible odor if it wasn't cleared away but as he flipped on the lights in the now darkened apartment, his eyes set upon his cell setting on the island bar in the middle of the kitchen, and Simon remembered Clary was to call him that afternoon, quickly dropping the rag towel and scooping up his phone he turned it on and looked at his voice mail.

Zero messages.

Simon looked at the screen in disbelief, never had Clary forgotten to call when she promised, and never had she not at least sent a text saying why she may not have called, but there was even zero new ones of those as well.

Simon slipped his phone in his pocket and looked down at the pool of blood that spilled from earlier as he remembered all of the past events since he returned home and sighed rubbing his face, as he remembered a key point in that awful odd dream.

He and Isabelle had switched, he was a Shadowhunter, she a vampire.

Seemingly wide eyed, Simon lowered his hands and inspected them, then he touched his chest, there was no sound, indicating his heart still was unbeating, he took a deep breath of relief, but just to be doubly sure, Simon closed his eyed and concentrated until his fangs sliced into his bottom lip, he winced but the pain wasn't too hard to pain, not that pain anyways.

The blood from his lip tasted warm and salty on his tongue as he forced his fangs back where they were stored in his gums.

He stood then, contemplating on what he should do next, and wondering what more could happen to him before he finally got a break, but decided there was no answer to that question, as he concentrated on his dream, there was a rune he needed to find out about, a strange rune, the same one that Clary drew on Isabelle as she was dying, the word and thought still sent a pang of sadness and guilt through Simon as he thought of the past events, and that's when it hit him.

_The Rune of Divine Amaranthine._

He snapped his fingers that was it! Now how to find out about it was another story entirely. Simon crossed his arms as he thought, he thought more on what his dream meant, to everything that had happened to why Clary had yet to call and it was already nearly six at night.

He could've help but to feel a nagging feeling that something was wrong, terribly wrong and without further thought on the blood or anything else, Simon grabbed his jacket and quickly went out the door not evening bothering to turn out the lights, but making careful consideration to lock the door, last thing he needed was a nosy neighbor to find his blood mess.

And as soon as the tumblers turned the lock into place, Simon turned with a quick swiftness that would put most vampires in those old movies to shame, and was off toward the Institute, phone in hand he tried to call Clary but her phone was off, which was unusual, and upon hearing the voice message play it left Simon with even more of a nagging feeling that something was terribly wrong, and it had something to do with that rune she had drawn on Isabelle.


	5. Chapter 5: Death's End or Beginning?

**okay, so i know i mentioned it in last chapter, but this is the last chapter posting until i get a few reviews, that's just to let me know someone is reading, i know a lot of writes out there say that and it annoys some people but many of you may know that sometimes you just need that small push of awknowledgement to move forward and i guess you can say i need some spark of that to move forward...this is where things really begin to get going, at the end, tell me what you think of this turn of events! :)**

**TMI and characters belong to Cassandra Clare poem belongs to rightful owners and the name is write after the poem itself. **

**Thanks for reading! **

* * *

FATE slew him, but he did not drop;  
She felled—he did not fall—  
Impaled him on her fiercest stakes—  
He neutralized them all.

She stung him, sapped his firm advance,  
But, when her worst was done,  
And he, unmoved, regarded her,  
Acknowledged him a man.

'Fate'

by

Emily Dickinson

* * *

Simon walked the dark streets alone, it was quiet for a Thursday night in New York, which Simon found unusual but comforting for the current situation, he bounded the steps of the Institute without thinking, and banged on the door, as he gazed around himself at the passing cars and mundanes walking upon the sidewalks oblivious to the world around them.

Simon smirked as he turned back to the door; he wished he could be that oblivious to everything around himself, maybe he wouldn't be in such the trouble he was in now if he had.

He waited, and waited, until he realized nobody was coming to the door, so he banged on it again, and once again, nobody came, so convinced either they couldn't hear him or didn't care, somehow someway to his surprise when Simon pushed on the door, it opened with a long soft creak.

Simon poked his head in the dim lit hall, and wondered if this is what Nancy Drew felt like when trying to solve a mystery and he wondered if she too had about as much problem he had finding the conclusion.

Be nice to know someone else had a screwed up life as well, he thought as he entered, his footsteps making echoes onto the floor around him.

Usually his footfalls were quiet, but in the dead silence the echoes were almost like old voices from long ago.

Simon kept pace as he walked toward where he knew he'd find Clary, he finally got to the old elevator and waited until it came to a halt in front of him before he opened the large birdcage like structure, if it had been at the upper levels that means someone was home. No doubt Jace and the others were back, he smirked at the thought, and hoped he didn't walk into any embarrassing situation, Simon laughed once to himself as part of him wanted to just to see the look on Jace's face, and the other side of him didn't after thinking how mad Clary would be at him, he sighed that just be the icing on his undead cake, his best friend angry at him when he needed her the most, Simon waited as the old elevator made a rattling creaking noise before it came to a full stop, the designs of the bird cage around him casted long shadows across his face in the dim witchlight, and Simon shuddered being reminded of long skeletal fingers of death, he shook off his uncomfortably before he exited and rushed toward Clary's room.

Simon looked behind me as he heard silent footsteps behind him and saw nobody, the heat of the Institute was on, and Simon felt the muggy air around him as it cut through the coldness he'd felt since that terrible night, out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark shadowed form move in the dim light,

"Hello?" he stopped and called behind him, "Anyone there? Clary? Alec?"

Nobody answered as he looked around but saw nobody at all; he took a rough breath to clear his annoyance he was in no mood to play games.

"Jace, if that is you I'm not in the mood right now and if Clary finds out your messing with me after the shit I've been through she'll get mad I know she will…"

But still, there was no answer, Simon looked around awkwardly and finally after hearing and seeing nobody at all, he ignored the footsteps he heard and the dark form he had seen and turned back around and made way to Clary's room, that nagging feeling that something was wrong was still firmly in place deep within him.

He slowly came up to Clary's room, the door was firmly shut and as he focused on any noise within the room, however even with his acute vampire hearing he heard nothing but silence from within, Simon began to panic, his inner spirit knowing something was wrong, very, very wrong, slowly he opened the door and creaked it opened, in full horror movie fashion.

"Clary?" he whispered as he peaked in, and blinked in the dark getting his eyes to adjust, he always found it difficult to get his vampire vision to work, especially in the dark, as he squinted he realized he couldn't see anything inside because the room was empty. Confused as to where Clary could've gone when he knew she must be here and if not he wondered where she'd go, Simon slowly backed out of the doorway, just as he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye, the same shadow he had seen before, but this time it was close to him, close enough that he saw a flash of pale white in the dim shadows.

Using his vampire reflexes he turned swiftly, he felt every muscle in his back and arms tighten as he made an attempt to try and pin whoever was behind him to the wall, but they were a quicker blur and with the speed of a ghost Simon felt his wrist snap as the mysterious shadow grabbed hold of him, their grip like an iron bar on his arm, he winced in pain as pins and needles of fire shot through his arm all that way to his shoulder, he felt his footing give way as the attacked moved with a speedy grace and knocked him from his feet slamming him to the ground.

Simon groaned as his face plowed into the floor, his vision went instant red as he felt the blood pour from his nose and the stinging pain of his broken wrist sear up his arm, not knowing who the attacker was or what on earth had happened to Clary, Simon was in no mood to be in a fight but if it came to finding what had happened to Clary he would fight until he couldn't any longer, broken wrist or not. Snarling he flipped himself over onto his back ready to attack if the attacked pursued, but they didn't.

Simon's shadowed attacker stood still and silent, the shadows covering their face as if not wanting to be seen, he gazed up at them, in the dim light and tried to see, he tried to make the shadows move so he could see them clearly, but every attempt he had made failed. Despite the shadows incasing them from all around the moonlight overhead illuminated the figure above him; Simon blinked several times, and opened his mouth to ask his attacker a simple question.

"Who are-?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" a sharp voice rang from down the hall cutting off Simons words, as the figure casted in shadow above him looked toward the new speaker, as she neared, Simon recognized that feminine voice anywhere when she was angry.

As she grew closer Simon noticed her footfalls grew quieter and he heard her whisper the words,

"Oh no…"

Simon looked up and over behind himself to see Clary in the pale light as he looked from her to the shadowed face he could barely tell who it was, for some reason he didn't trust taking his eyes off the attacker, it could leave an opened opportunity to attack him once more.

"I didn't know it was him, you know I'd never do this one purpose, Clary." The voice of the mystery attacker spoke almost slurring the words together, making it hard for Simon to understand what was being said as Clary's expression was that of a pinched one.

"Well with your current state I'm not sure what to believe…" Clary said not unkindly but more worried,

But about what? Simon thought, as he finally spoke up,

"What's going on?"

Clary sighed and looked down at him as if she had forgotten he was even there, "I told you I'd call."

"Yeah but you didn't." he said standing up slowly the blood from his nose ran down his chin and dripped on his shirt, as he looked at Clary who sighed again this time looking away from the sight of him.

"I got hung up…"

"You couldn't text to say that?" he asked, bitterly.

Clary looked back at him with a grim expression her mouth in a tight line as he continued.

"I knew something was wrong, and gosh Clary I thought you of all people would be there for me during this tough time….nobody else is…" he said, pain in his voice again as Clary looked passed Simon to the mystery person casted in shadow, her green eyes were bright in the moonlight overhead, her expression still dark and grim.

"Simon, I need to tell you something…"

"No." Simon stopped her as he spoke, Clary closed her mouth clearly in annoyance as it passed her expression, "You are my best friend Clary, I expected you to be here for me, knowing that she's gone, Isabelle is gone, and I miss her… I need your support through this…"

Clary sighed, as she stopped Simon,

"Look, before you say more, I really need to talk." She told him as he nodded,

"Okay?"

Simon was clearly confused, he knew Clary could be bossy sometimes but she was taking it a little extreme this time, he wondered what would be more important to tell him then him just needing her there for him while he coped from losing Isabelle?

Simon watched as Clary took a deep breath and took hold of his arm and spun him around where he faced the mystery person who attacked him, they were medium height, shorter than Simon himself but taller than Clary, and just as Simon began to make out the shapes in the darkness, they shifted turning away from him, he looked down at Clary who wore the same sadness in her eyes as he had seen before when she told him to come back later.

"What is going on?" Simon asked looking at Clary who put up one finger as if meaning to wait a moment.

"He's not going to freak out, I promise just come into the light everything will be okay we'll all work this out together." Clary assured the shadowed figure, that turned slowly back toward Clary and Simon heard a strange noise almost as if choking and realized the shadow person was laughing.

"How many times have you assured me things would be alright, just to make them worse again?" the quiet low voice asked, and Simon noted how tired it sounded, and he couldn't make out if the voice was that of male or female.

"About as many as you assured me." Clary answered placing her hands on her hips, "And look, we've been through hell and back, but we've all stayed together, haven't we?"

There was a quiet sigh and a nod of the head, as Clary looked from Simon who wore a puzzled expression as Clary turned back to the quiet speaker.

"Come into the light once more, it's where you belong…" Clary whispered quietly, as the figure before them nodded slowly and turned back toward them, Simon watched as the figure hesitated slightly and took a deep breath as if to calm themselves, Simon squinted in the dark shadows again to try and make out facial features but he didn't get the chance, before he could get a good look in the darkness, the shadowed figure looked down toward their feet, and walked one step forward spilled fully into the dim light around them.

Simon grew wide eyed as he took in the pale sight before him and he gasped, a hand shooting up to cover his mouth, because there who stood before him as if she had never been gone at all, was Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood, her dark hair had been pulled up upon her head, her dark eyes were just as he remembered, her face was drained of all color in the pale moonlight above, she stood there firmly, the scars on her arms shone as they had all the other times, she took her gaze from her feet up to meet his eyes, she smiled halfheartedly, her smile weak and it didn't touch her eyes, as he stared eyes wide, as she whispered two simple words, her voice low and tired.

"Hey Simon…"

* * *

**so many questions! what was his dream really about? was Isabelle actually there? was it all his mind? what is this mysterious rune and how did it bring her back from death? is it demonic? seraphic? bad warlock magic and what does Maureen and Sebastian have to do with it? find out in coming chapters...**

**Review, favorite, message me, all that. lol. thanks. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Twisted Fate

**here's the next chapter, i plan to update more maybe tomorrow afternoon if i can but my sister has a soccer game so it may be late into the evening at least, anyways, here's the next chaper, review tell me what you think and all that. Thanks for reading. :)**

**As always, TMI and characters belong to Cassandra Clare, the poem belongs to their rightful owners. **

* * *

SOFTLY as brown-eyed Angels rove  
I will return to thy alcove,  
And glide  
upon the night to thee,  
Treading the shadows silently.

And I will  
give to thee, my own,  
Kisses as icy as the moon,  
And the caresses of a  
snake  
Cold gliding in the thorny brake.

And when returns the livid  
morn  
Thou shalt find all my place forlorn  
And chilly, till the falling  
night.

Others would rule by tenderness  
Over thy life and  
youthfulness,  
But I would conquer thee by fright!

'The Ghost'

by

Charles Baudelaire

* * *

Simon staggered backwards into the wall still gasping, the bleeding from his nose had stopped but the blood that stained his face made his hands sticky as he held them over his mouth in fear he would cry out at the sight before him.

Clary looked at Simon worried as he watched Isabelle cross her arms over her chest, she was dressed in black gear again, the same gear she had worn when she was stabbed, and Simon noted the hole in the gear as he saw a flash of pale skin, Isabelle's skin, perfectly healed where it hadn't been before. Simon went still as he moved his hands away from his face.

"This…" he began looking from Clary to Isabelle before his eyes rested on Isabelle, "This…this isn't possible!" he shouted as he went flat against the wall and looked at Clary.

Isabelle smirked and looked at Clary about to speak when Simon cut her off,

"You DIED!" he moved forward one step moving his arms in the air, as the smell of his own blood made him dizzy, "You were dead! I held you as you died, you had a hole in your chest a gapping one! Sebastian stabbed you!"

Simon paced back and forth watching Isabelle as if she were a wild animal about to pounce, he didn't believe it he didn't believe she was standing here in front of him, and it was not possible he had to be dreaming.

He stopped and looked at Clary that was it. He was dreaming, like the weird dream he had before.

"I thought you said he wouldn't freak out?" Isabelle asked Clary sternly, as Clary shot her a look.

"Well look from his point of view, people don't just come back from the dead, Isabelle." Clary answered her, as she went toward Simon.

Simon moved away from Clary's grasp, as Isabelle smirked. "No your right they don't so _how exactly did I?"_ she asked a certain measure of cold in her tone.

"I don't know yet." Clary said as Simon slid down the wall putting his face in hands once more, as they spoke as if he weren't even there.

"Well we need find out, and soon." Isabelle answered flipping her long black hair over her shoulder.

"I know."

Simon heard Clary say as she came over to kneel in front of him, she lightly touched his arm but he shook off her hand.

"Simon…" she began softly,

"No!" he growled, moving his hands away as Clary was taken aback and stood up moving away from him, Isabelle stood still and unmoving as Simon looked up at them both, Isabelle's dark eyes averted away from his gaze and he looked back to Clary.

"You're crazy." He accused, acid in his tone, as he saw Clary flinch. "I'm dreaming either that or your using some Shadowhunter magic to trick me but there is no way that is _Isabelle."_

"Shadowhunters don't use magic." Isabelle interjected as Simon and Clary both looked over at her, "And I can assure you, I am very much Isabelle Lightwood, how I'm here I have no idea other than Clary there put some rune on me when I was dying that she thought was a stronger healing rune that would heal the fatal wound I had, well apparently that wasn't so."

"It was a stronger healing rune!" Clary snapped, as Isabelle held up her hands in defense.

Simon jumped to his feet then, "I'm outta here…" he mumbled, as the two girls looked after him wide eyed.

"No! No! Simon!" Clary squealed as she ran after him, his long legs made it hard for her to catch up with him and he heard the click of heels behind him as Clary came into view and he was sure that whoever else was there, in disguise as Isabelle was not far off behind.

Clary stood in front of him, pushing on his chest as he tried to walk forward but eventually gave up.

"Look, midget I don't know what you did, how you did it but I'm not getting involved Isabelle is _dead _as much as it hurts and pains me she is, she is gone, you said so yourself that night when Jace dragged me away from her."

Clary stopped and looked up at him taking a careful breath before speaking,

"I thought she was…" she admitted absentmindedly, as Simon smirked, and walked passed her toward the elevator, Clary rushed after him.

"And I'm not a midget by the way!"

"Whatever." Simon told her as he looked behind him, and then moved his head to gaze in front of him and stopped short as he blinked.

In front of the elevator casually inspecting her nails while her other arm draped protectively at her stomach was Isabelle.

"How…?" Simon began looking back down the hall as Clary came up slowly, and Simon looked at her confused and shook his head and moved toward the entrance to the elevator, but Isabelle stopped him.

"No you don't." she said, as she moved in front of him every direction he tried to go, Simon looked down away from her bright eyes.

"Let me passed." He gritted his teeth and moved forward.

"No…" Isabelle replied, and shot a hand out, against his chest so he didn't move, Simon froze and looked down at the familiar delicate hand flecked with silver scars pressed flat against his chest, the same warmth he had always loved seeped into him, but he couldn't help to notice an underlying chill beneath her fingers. Quickly, taking note of his expression she removed her hand as fast as she had put it there, Simon looked up at her as she looked away toward Clary, his gaze too went to Clary.

Clary shrugged with a hopeless expression, "I told you, I don't know how yet but it's her, she's here, Simon, she's here."

Isabelle looked away from Clary back to Simon who looked at her as well, Simon opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again as he backed away from the elevator and Isabelle moved forward, he hadn't noticed before that she had been pressed against the doors of the large cage.

"I still don't believe you…" he began slowly, looking at them both Isabelle's eyes held a hint of regret and sadness, and Clary opened her mouth to speak, but Simon cut her off. "Not fully, not yet, I won't let my guard down just to be thrown back into my real world where Isabelle is gone and I have to go through life in pain of the memories I don't wish to lose."

Clary nodded as she looked at Isabelle, she was looking at her feet, and Clary fidgeted slightly and looked at Simon.

"Please. Let me explain what I do know, and then you can choose to believe what from there, but just know we may need your help."

Simon raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And why is that?"

Clary opened her mouth to speak as she looked at Isabelle, whose head snapped up to look at Simon and when she spoke her voice was ice hard and equally as cold.

"Because the other Shadowhunters don't know yet, and they aren't going to find out."

* * *

**lol. sorry for a sort of cliffhanger, but as some say every good story makes readers wanting more and i guess cliffhangers are a good way of doing that, i know this one is short i'm still editing and polishing the next chapter before i post, if i get it done before i have to sign off i'll be defaintly posting it. Keep reviews coming dear readers, i enjoy reading opinions and even if you have some suggestions of what you'd like to see in coming chapters, i'm opened to a lot of things! thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Chill in the Night

**here's new chapter, i'm going to post it now although it's very very very late, but i'm unsure when i'll be on later this evening if at all and i don't want to leave readers waiting :) i'll be writing more and doing other chapters to those who enjoy the story so far, but please, please review i love hearing feedback from other writers and opinions on things, i think it inproves the ability having others read your work, so reviews are much liked. in this chapter we have some Jace action, i'm not sure how well i did writing his part, sooo...let me know...i think it kinda sucks lol but that's just me :)**

**TMI and characters belong to Cassandra Clare and the poem to his/her name that is at the bottom, thanks for reading!**

* * *

I loved you, and I probably still do,  
And for a while the feeling may  
remain...  
But let my love no longer trouble you,  
I do not wish to cause  
you any pain.  
I loved you; and the hopelessness I knew,  
The jealousy, the  
shyness - though in vain -  
Made up a love so tender and so true  
As may God  
grant you to be loved again.

'I Loved You'

by

Alexander Pushkin

* * *

Simon took in what Isabelle had said as they walked down the hall back to Clary's room,

"Jace, Alec and your mother don't know your back?" Simon asked, fighting to keep pace with the two girls.

"That's right." Isabelle replied, not looking at him but moving forward. "And they aren't going to know."

Simon stopped and blinked once before rushing to keep pace, he wondered if a Shadowhunter coming back from the dead gave them more speed, because even with his long legs he was having trouble keeping up, and he knew Clary who was falling behind slowly was having a tough time for sure.

"But why? Don't you think they'll be happy? Excited even?"

Isabelle stopped and turned to face him, causing Clary to bump into his back with a soft, "Ouch."

Isabelle's eyes were large and surprisingly very dark, as she clenched her jaw and spoke.

"A Shadowhunter that is dead is _dead, _there is _no _coming back, not only is it against the Law it usually involves bad magic, demon magic, if they know my mother will report to the Clave, Jace will want to as well, he'll think it's what I want, and Alec…God knows how he is evening doing, first his boyfriend breaks up with him and then, I die he probably has gone mad." Isabelle replied slowly as she turned back toward the way they were traveling.

"He makes me wonder some days." Clary admitted as Isabelle sighed slowly, when they finally reached Clary's room, Isabelle held the door opened for them, as Clary went in first, and Simon stopped and hesitated looking at Isabelle from head to toe, she looked like she was getting impatient, and he thought maybe it was her, it was Isabelle. He shook the thought away; even she had said it was impossible, his mind must be playing tricks on him.

"Ahem." Her voice broke him out of his thoughts, as she eyed him. "Are you going in, or going to stand there?"

Simon without answering, slide in through the door as far away from touching Isabelle as possible, as she gazed around the hall to be sure nobody was around before she entered and shut the door behind her.

Simon didn't hesitate as he sat down at Clary's desk chair awkwardly; it seemed to be smaller than most desk chairs which fit her small body better than his. He folded his hands in his lap to keep them from shaking, as he watched Clary take a seat on her bed and look over at Isabelle as she moved away from the door and leaned against closet door as she rubbed her hand up her one arm as if she had gotten cold.

Simon tore his gaze away as he looked at Clary, "Okay. So what is going on?"

Clary took a deep breath and looked down at her hands, as both Simon and Isabelle watched her, and she looked back up at both of them and began to speak.

"Well, as you know…we were all there when the demon invasion from Sebastian came through the wards into this world." She eyed them as they nodded; she took a breath and continued. "Well, when Isabelle was stabbed and we realized that is what had happened." Clary paused again and Isabelle furrowed her perfect brows over her eyes as she listened to Clary.

Simon kept his eyes on Clary's face, as she struggled to find the words, and in that moment Simon knew Clary knew something she wasn't saying, something about this situation, about this rune that she knew about more than she was letting on.

"I saw a rune," she looked at Isabelle as she spoke softly, "A stronger healing one, one that could save you and so I didn't hesitate to draw it on your shoulder, where I knew it had to go."

Isabelle closed her eyes as she turned her face away, and looked toward the door, as if she were contemplating leaving and never looking back, but she held very still when Simon spoke again.

"I had a dream…well, nightmare actually before I came here when I fell asleep earlier."

Both girls turned to eye him, Clary looked genuinely interested as Isabelle's eyes shone with a strange spark, Simon had never seen before, he shook off the look in her eyes and shook his head.

"I don't remember all of it, but I do remember this certain rune, I found out the name and I someone told me that I needed to find out more about it, and quickly." Simon swallowed hard as he remembered how Isabelle seemed to change people quickly, from herself, to Maureen, to Sebastian and he cringed as he remembered the icy eyes of Sebastian as he pushed him from the golden plat form and shook his head. Simon looked up at Clary who seemed to be waiting to hear more, and then at Isabelle, her arms crossed securely over her chest as once again she stared at the door.

"Do you remember the name?" Clary asked Simon hopeful, as Simon shook his head slowly,

"Not fully, it was called the…uh, Rune of Divine something, but in the dream you had drawn it on a piece of paper and had written the name beneath it, but I couldn't make out the whole name."

Simon knew he had known the whole name of the mysterious rune, but now as he thought of it his mind was drawing a blank, like someone didn't _want_ him to remember the name of it, but for what reason and who? He shook the thought away as Clary swore under her breath, "If we could find the whole name, maybe we'd be better off knowing what it does…"

Isabelle laughed without humor, cutting off Clary's words, Simon and Clary both looked over to her as she didn't take her eyes off the door.

"Well, obviously we know _some_ of what it does."

Simon watched as Clary swallowed hard as Isabelle's cold eyes came to rest on her, and Simon got the feeling there was something they weren't telling him.

"So." He began, trying to change the subject and relieve some tension that had begun to creep in the room as Isabelle and Clary stared at each other soundlessly.

Isabelle broke her gaze from Clary and looked at him, as did Clary.

"So?" Isabelle repeated, as Simon nodded.

"So, what do we do now? We don't know what the full name is; we have no idea where it came from, or anything, where do we go from here?"

Isabelle went silent, when Clary spoke,

"Well, we can't stay here while we find out, Jace will be back anytime now and they can't know that Isabelle is back and alive…"Clary's voice trailed off as Isabelle swallowed and shifted her weight to her feet as she shifted uncomfortably.

Simon knew what was coming, and although he was still convinced this was all a weird dream and he would awaken any moment, he knew that he had to help, if somehow this wasn't some odd nightmare made up from his subconscious to tease him, he didn't want Isabelle to be taken as prisoner to the Silent City until they found out how she was alive.

"So, you're saying you want to know if can stay at the apartment?" Simon asked as he smirked at Clary,

Clary nodded as she shot a worried glance at Isabelle who hadn't moved, "Yes. Would that be alright?"

Simon shrugged as he leaned back in the chair and put his hands behind his head awkwardly, "Sure, as I told you before Jordon and Maia are gone for the week, or more I'm not sure when they'll be back and Rebecca is off on a tour of the country for some nature group, she won't be back for another month or two."

Isabelle looked over at him then, her eyes wide and as he turned his head to look into them, they were the same dark brown he had remembered, the flecks of golden swirls mixed into the brown making them appear as beautiful as ever. Simon turned away to look at Clary.

"Good." She finally let out a breath she had been holding. "When we get there we can begin finding out what we're going to do."

Simon nodded as he noticed Isabelle stiffen, Clary noticed too as she jumped up, Simon got up in one smooth quick motion, as he heard Isabelle suck in a breath.

"What is it, Izzy?" Simon asked softly, as she looked at him, and for once since he had gotten there, he saw a flash of the old Isabelle, the one he held as she was dying in her eyes.

Clary stood by the door waiting as she looked at Isabelle and Simon, he looked back at Clary as he stood inches from Isabelle, close enough to feel her warmth and feel her heartbeat close to him, a feeling he had missed the last two weeks.

"Their here." She whispered so low, Simon found himself lean in closer to hear her,

"Jace?" Clary panicked, as her eyes grew wide, Isabelle nodded and looked at Simon, Simon looked back into her eyes to find the soft look he had seen moments ago, was gone and he fought the urge to sigh.

"What do we do?" he asked to nobody in particular, Isabelle shrugged indifferently, as Clary seemed to try and think fast.

"I don't know…"

Simon looked at Isabelle, and smirked, "How do you even know they're here?"

She looked at him and pursed her lips in a pout, "I hear them in the entranceway…"

Simon was taken aback, "You can hear _that far away?_"

Isabelle smirked, her eyes shone, large and dark like midnight, "Can't you?"

Simon opened his mouth to answer when Clary hissed in his ear.

"We can argue about how far you can hear up to later, right now you two need to hide, now."

Isabelle opened her mouth to protest, as Clary opened the closet door in one fluid motion and pushed them both in, Simon made a sharp yelp sound as Isabelle squeaked out a foul unladylike word as Clary shut the door closed and turned on her desk light quickly, Simon heard her fumble around for her pencils as she cursed under her breath, there was the sound of paper ripping and then silence.

Simon stole a quiet look over at Isabelle, but he couldn't make our her expression in the dim light coming through the door, as half her face was masked in deep shadow, Simon turned to begin talking to her, when he heard the door to Clary's room opened, and Isabelle held up a hand to silence him, as they both peaked out through the cracks in the door between panels.

"Hey." They heard Clary's voice as she turned to talk to the visitor in the door,

"Hey, what are you doing?" the voice sounded tired and slightly annoyed,

"Oh, just drawing…" Clary answered without much empathy on the subject,

"Okay." Jace replied, his voice indifferent and slightly irritable.

Simon looked over at Isabelle who had backed away from the door so she couldn't see out as she turned away, Simon closed his eyes and then leaned against the door closer so he could see and hear what was being said outside it.

"So," Clary began, putting down her pencil and facing fully at Jace, "Something on your mind?"

Simon could only make out Jace's disarrayed golden hair as he rocked back on his heels, hands deeply in his jeans pocket, as began.

"Well, unless you count the countless times I've watched myself flex my Godly muscles in the mirror of my room, then no not a lot is on my mind."

Simon smirked, as Clary mimicked his expression although he knew she couldn't see it.

"You and I both know that isn't what I meant."

Jace smiled crookedly and answered, "Really? I thought you'd want to attend the show sometime."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Well, we can talk about that and your sexy godly body later, right now I want to know how Alec and Maryse's are."

Jace frowned, the smile fading. "I'd much rather talk about my Godly body."

"_Jace."_ Clary used her warning tone, as he sighed,

"They aren't well."

Simon glanced over at Isabelle who had her head propped against the far wall of the closet, behind some hanging clothes of Clary's, her one hand was flat against the wall next to her face, and Simon looked back at Clary wondering why she would do this to Isabelle.

"No, I don't think they would be."

Jace didn't answer at first just looked out back in the hall, "I don't think they'll ever be."

"Well how do you think they would be?" Clary asked him, as he looked back at her, and by the tone he used Simon could see his golden eyes, hard and cold.

"Life goes on, we're Shadowhunters we die all the time, and they shouldn't have thought they wouldn't lose anyone."

"Jace," Clary's voice was appalled, "They just lost another child, first Max, now Isabelle…"

Jace cut her off, "Yes."

"Do you feel nothing?" Clary was dumbfounded.

Jace let out a rough breath and spoke again, this time his voice softer.

"I do, I miss my sister, but there isn't anything I can do, I've lost many and I have gone on, it's terrible but we can't let this loss run our lives, not with demons coming more in everyday, not with Sebastian still out there."

"Sebastian is the cause of this." Clary gritted her teeth,

"He is." Jace agreed, as he turned from her to go out the door, "And I will be the one to kill him."

"Jace," Clary's voice was firm, as he turned back to her,

"Yes?"

Clary's eyes shone bright green as she took a breath, she wanted to hug him so bad, she wanted to wrap her arms around him, but she knew she couldn't, not until they knew more about the Heavenly fire within him, she swallowed hard and spoke softly.

"What if I had been me?"

Simon turned his head over toward Isabelle who turned her head inclined to hear what was said, Simon turned his face back as he saw Clary's face, pale making her red hair looked redder and her freckles stand out more on her pale face.

Jace's eyes went soft, as he spoke. "It is bad enough…" he whispered as he lifted his hand as if to stroke her face but left his hand extended in the air, Clary closed her eyes remembering his touch, as she felt him put his hand back down by his side, when he continued she opened her eyes slowly, tears threatening to spill, but she wouldn't let them.

"It's bad enough." He repeated softly, "Loosing Isabelle, but if it had been you, I would have soon followed."

Clary bit her lip, as she looked at him, her eyes hard as she spoke her voice a lot evener then she had expected, "Jace, you wouldn't…you couldn't just kill yourself."

"Of course not." He answered closing his eyes slowly, "I wouldn't kill myself, and I'd fight a demon and lose."

Clary looked at him shocked as he opened his eyes.

"You? Lose a fight with a demon?"

He grinned, "An impossible thought I know, but yes, I would let it win, I would go down fighting, but I wouldn't live without you, never can I live without you."

Clary shook her head, "No, you wouldn't want me to do that if you…"

Jace cocked his head to the side, his golden hair falling into his liquid honey eyes.

Clary shook her head and closed her eyes to clear her thoughts as she continued, "If something had happened to you, would you want me to do the same?"

"Of course not, I'd want you to move on."

Clary opened her eyes and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "And you don't think I'd want the same for you?"

Jace shrugged, "You could have a chance maybe, finding someone else, but me, no I know you are the only one for me."

Clary snorted, "What a double standard."

Jace laughed, "Well, not to worry babe, but this sexy hot body is to smoldering for you to worry about anything, anytime soon, and as long as I'm around to be your hero, baby, well let's just say, I look ten times better than Superman."

Clary smirked, "I don't need a hero."

"Everyone needs a hero. Especially if that hero has a face like this."

Jace motioned to his face as he grinned doing his best sexy face.

Clary considered what he said and shrugged indifferently, "Just one question…"

"Yes?"

"You aren't going to wear really tight blue or red tights are you?"

Jace considered this a moment and then shook his head, "No, red and blue aren't my colors, now black…black or gray those are my colors."

"The world is doomed." Clary mumbled as Jace winked and walked out the door,

"Not doomed, unprepared for me though, I'm too hot to handle."

"Tell me about it." Clary said annoyed as Jace shot her a look.

Simon fought to contain his laughter, as he would give anything to have a video of Jace's face in that moment, he'd replay it over and over and never get tired of the hilarious expression in his eyes.

Jace smirked as his mouth twitched at the corners, his gold eyes shone as he looked  
at Clary,

"Come on." He said quietly,

"What?" Clary blinked and looked at him confused, "Why?"

"I need to show you something, it'll only take a moment."

"Okay…" she said suspiciously, "I hope so, I have to go see my mom she needed some help picking a dress, her and Luke are still planning their perfect wedding and she wanted my opinion on a dress."

Jace made a disguised look, "It'll only take a moment, and then God forbid, dresses a man's nightmare."

"Hey, no dissing the female world." She told him with a laugh,

"I'm not, it's just not a place I wish to live, it's terrifying." He replied back, as Clary laughed and said something back, but Simon couldn't make out what it was, their voices faded slightly, as Isabelle turned fully around to look out the door.

"Is it safe?" she whispered, as Simon listened,

"I think so."

Isabelle nodded, her hand reaching for the handle when it turned.

Isabelle sucked in a breath and moved behind the clothes in the back of the closet, flat against the wall blending in the shadows as Simon stopped breathing, the door opened a crack as Simon saw Clary's head poke in,

Isabelle exhaled slowly as Simon released a sigh of relief,

"Okay, I only have a moment Jace is waiting for me in the hall, I'll meet you two outside when I get done here, the alley a block down and across, I'll see you there and then we'll head to the apartment."

"What about the wedding dresses?" Simon asked,

Clary smiled, "I lied, and I don't have to do that until tomorrow."

Simon laughed once, "I like the way you work, Fray. See you soon."

Clary winked and closed the door, as Simon heard her leave and announce to Jace that she had found her lucky pen, whereas he made a comment about it could never be more of a luck charm then his sexiness was.

Simon waited for a minute longer as he heard their voices fade down the long hall, after a moment Simon looked over at Isabelle who was still leaning against the back wall.

"Um…" he began, awkwardly.

She looked at him and for a moment her expression resembled a blank canvas, one of the ones that were no doubt strewn around Clary's room.

"They're out of earshot if that was what you were going to ask." She told him bitterly, as she opened the door letting in all the light from the desk lamp.

Simon looked down at Isabelle's feet and let his eyes travel up her until they rested on the hole in her gear where once a fatal wound had gleamed red with sweet blood, the memory made Simon's mouth go dry as he remembered the scent, his fangs threatened to appear, when he heard a noise and looked at her face.

She had a un amused expression darkening her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"See something worth looking at, do we?"

Simon knew if he could still blush he likely would've, as Isabelle stepped out of the closet and Simon followed a moment later, he watched as she went to the window on the far side of Clary's room and look out.

"We should be able to get out this way, so we don't risk running into Alec or my mother." She said, turning to Simon who watched her, he couldn't help but to get the feeling that all that was said that night didn't matter to her any longer, now that she was breathing once again.

He stared at her as memories of their nights together played in his mind, lingering on the sight of her smile.

"Simon?"

He snapped back to reality as she said his name, a skeptical tone in her voice, as the expression she wore seemed to be that of annoyance, and underneath it all worry.

"Are you—?" she began,

"I'm fine." He snapped, as he stalked over to the window and opened it with one easy motion, Isabelle watched him as the cold air of the outside blew in stirring their hair, brown and black around their faces, Simon gazed out and down below, as Isabelle watched him, he brought his head back into the window and caught her eyes on him.

"What?" he asked her, hiding the hurt he felt, the twinge of pain that everything she told him was just because she was dying, and now it meant nothing.

She shook her head, Simon lingered on the sight of her face before him, so close, he had yearned for her to be so near for weeks now, but now that it seemed she was, he wasn't so sure what he was missing, he thought he had missed everything, and although he still missed her so much, it seemed she didn't care anymore. The moonlight lit up her features, her black hair now taken down from how it was pulled up before blew around her in the wind coming through the opened window, her pink lips looked soft and pouty as she eyed him eyeing her.

"Isabelle…" he began, but she silenced him,

"This isn't the time or place to have this conversation."

Frustrated Simon blurted out what he wished to say anyways, not caring if she wished to hear it or not.

"I can't help but to feel everything you told me the night you died was nothing but words with no meaning."

Isabelle looked out the window, as Simon studied her profile, it was sharp but beautiful unlike anyone he had ever seen before, and unlike anything he had ever seen.

Isabelle closed her eyes as she felt the wind upon her face and opened her eyes again, and not looking at Simon she said firmly.

"We should get to the alley like Clary said."

Simon watched as she sat on the window seal and swung one leg out the window onto the ledge below, and then another and stood up looking around.

Simon watched her, completely shattered; his cold heart throbbed in his chest, as Isabelle confirmed all he had suspected. Her words were worthless, empty words that only got his hopes up, and now he knew, all the time he spent with her meant nothing, all the pain he endured after her death meant nothing. He had always been alone.

Poking his head out the window, she was nowhere to be seen until he looked to his left where she stood on a small plat form watching him.

"Are you coming?" she asked, her shiny black hair looked silver in the moonlight, as Simon looked back toward Clary's bedroom door and then with a sigh he climbed out the window, and while balancing closed it tight, and hopped down next to Isabelle.

She flashed a quick grin, so quick Simon was unsure if he had really seen it or just imagined it, but before he could ask she turned away from him and walked to the edge and knelt down looking around.

They were still pretty high up, close to the spires on the roof of the old church that served as the Institute, holy ground Simon once was unable to touch, but at this moment he was grateful that he was able to set foot here, it almost felt as if he may belong here.

_You can never belong, Daylighter the Shadowhunters don't care about us, any of us, as soon as they are done using you, they'll drop you faster than they picked you up. _

A voice told Simon in the back of his mind, he jumped unsure what it meant or who it was, but too caught up in the moment of getting away from the Institute to ask, so ignoring it, and trying to ignore the true meaning of the words that he knew, he looked down at Isabelle as she inspected the walls and slanted roof.

"How are we going to get down?" he asked her looking around,

"Well, I know how I'm getting down." She said her voice held a hint of excitement; it almost reminded him of Jace.

"How—" he began to say but before he could, he saw her take a short run and jump, hopping off another plat form, and as she kicked off the side of the Institute as if she was flying she landed on the ground nearly twenty feet below without anything but a soft thud. She stood up a grin spread across her face as she turned and looked up at Simon.

Simon felt his mouth hanging opened, as her expression turned into a half smirk, and she watched him.

"Well?" she called to him, as Simon sighed, he hoped this worked.

He jumped as Isabelle had, and landed on the plat form she had just bounded off of, Simon tried to stand but losing his footing fell, sideways he put his arms out to catch his fall and heard a crack, it wasn't until after he felt the pain that he remembered his wrist that Isabelle broke not long ago, he winced although being a vampire meant he healed faster it took longer for a broken bone to heal, and by the sound he had just rebroken what was already beginning to mend.

Kicking off the plat form, and doing a half roll careful not to hit his arm he pushed off using his shoulder and rolled off the plat form, and landed on his feet below next to Isabelle, as he held his arm to his chest and gritted his teeth together.

Simon looked up at the drop he had just taken, and back to Isabelle who was eyeing his wrist.

"What?" Simon asked as he looked down at his arm, and snapped the bones back in place, Isabelle winced at the sound as Simon groaned from the pain that he felt but after it was back in place, he moved his wrist around easily, and feeling satisfied with his fix he looked at Isabelle with a half smile.

"I'm sorry about your wrist, by the way." She told him, as he shrugged.

"Don't sweat it, I'm okay now."

She nodded, but he got the feeling she wasn't convinced, but he felt he didn't owe her anything else, so instead he changed the subject.

"Should we get to the alley now?"

Isabelle silently nodded and turned as they both walked toward the city away from the Institute and away from the family that grieved for its lost sister and daughter, not knowing that in some way she was with them again, and high above them, on the roof a dark shape watched with an amused expression, illuminated by the pale light, the shadowy figured jumped to the ground and followed behind silently and unseen like that of a deathly calm before the coming storm.

* * *

**another kind of cliff hanger there, who is watching them? are they friend or foe? could it be Sebastian or someone else entirely? a lot of questions...anyways, i think the Jace/Clary part was okay...i'm sure it could've been better, but everytime i think of Jace's character i sort of draw a blank, but trust me my sister is coaching me on how to write in his sort of witty nature, so i'm sure the other parts involing Jace that will appear in the story (and for Malec fans there will be some of them too :D) it will be A LOT better...so next chaper hopefully either tomorrow or the next day, depending on edits and what happens in the day, so i'm going to shut up now and let all get on with life, lol. as always if you enjoy this story, let me know even if you hate it let me know, please review! it helps me a lot! even if you just say hi, it's still a review. :) thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8: Alley in the Dark

**the next chapter is here! :) review, favorite, follow, etc, tell me what you think! it really keeps me motivated no joke, lol. **

**TMI and characters belong to Cassandra Clare poem belongs to his/her name at the bottom. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

The sunset gun booms out in hollow roar

Night breathes upon the waters of the bay

The river lies, a symphony in grey,

Melting in shadow on the further shore.

A sullen coal barge tugs its anchor chain

A shadow sinister, with one faint light

Flickering wanly in the dim twilight,

It lies upon the harbor like a stain.

Silence. Then through the stillness rings

The fretful echo of a seagull's scream,

As if one cried who sees within a dream

Deep rooted sorrow in the heart of things.

The cry that Sorrow knows and would complain

And impotently struggle to express –

Some secret shame, some hidden bitterness –

Yet evermore must sing the same refrain.

Silence once more. The air seems in a swoon

Beneath the heavens' thousand opening eyes

While from the far horizon's edge arise

The first faint silvery tresses of the moon.

'Nocturne'

by

Eugene O'Neill

* * *

Simon peaked around the corner of the alley they stood in waiting for any sign of Clary, it had already been nearly twenty-five minutes and still she had yet to show up.

Isabelle smirked as she leaned up against the brick wall and looked up at the dark sky above.

Simon turned and began to pace, "Where could she be?"

"Easy." Isabelle replied looking at him, "She's making out with Jace."

Simon stopped pacing and made a face, taking note of the sarcastic tone in Isabelle's voice.

"I highly doubt Clary would do that knowing the current situation." Simon replied defensively,

Isabelle laughed without humor, "I don't."

Simon watched as she gazed back up at the sky, her one booted foot was flat on the dark pavement of the alley, as her other rested on the brick wall she leaned against, her shadow that casted on the pavement from the nearby street lights looked like large monsters with squared teeth, making Simon shudder, as he turned away from her.

Simon peaked once again out from behind the edge of the building they stood near, the Institute was no longer in sight, for they were a block away but Simon gazed around in every possible direction for a sign of Clary anywhere, but he still saw none.

He sighed, as he saw Isabelle also peak around him out into the street.

"You don't think she just forgot?" Isabelle asked quietly,

Simon looked at her and shook his head, "No way, Clary wouldn't forget about us, about you."

Isabelle didn't seem convinced as she pushed her hair out of her face again, and went back to lean against the wall, she didn't answer at first until she was walking away.

"Do you still love her?"

Simon was taken by surprise as he turned to see Isabelle looking at him, her eyes perfectly serious but large like that of a small confused child.

"No, I mean, I love Clary of course, but not like that, not anymore, I never really did I just thought I had…" Simon let his voice trail off as he began to ramble; he took a deep breath as looked at Isabelle, a playful smile twitched on her lips.

"What I mean," he began, "Is I love Clary as a friend, she is my friend but nothing else."

Isabelle nodded and looked straight ahead at the other wall across from her, as Simon moved toward her slowly and leaned against the wall next to her and looked at her.

"What is on your mind, Izzy?" he asked softly, as the temptation to touch a strand of her long dark hair hit him, but he fought it back not wanting to make her draw away.

"Just what you asked…before we left the Institute." She replied, equally as soft as his words, almost a whisper.

"What I said?" he asked her, keeping his voice low, she looked at him.

"Yes."

Simon watched her as she spoke again shaking her head slightly,

"What I said that night, it wasn't just meaningless words, they weren't empty they were full of emotion, they were truth of my heart, but the truth is now Simon I don't know about myself, my heart, I don't trust it, I don't know how I am here again, it terrifies me almost as equally as love did and still does."

Simon took in her words and nodded. "I understand what you mean."

She watched him, "You do?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"How?"

He took another breath out of habit, "I'm still not fully convinced your actually here."

Isabelle nodded, "I am."

Simon looked sideways at her, "You are?"

"Convinced I'm here?" she looked at him, shyly. "Of course, when I woke up, it was worst feeling ever, I was wearing white of course and I couldn't breathe at first, it was like I was suffocating I couldn't breathe and my whole body was numb, and cold, and when I finally could breathe, it felt like I had breathed in ice…"

Simon saw her shudder at the memory she was remembering.

"And all I could think of was, how I was dead, how I died in your arms, I was confused so confused…I had no idea what was going on, and I could barely see, or walk I staggered like a drunk man through the city, I knew I had to find someone at the Institute, when Clary answered the door this morning I was relieved and both annoyed, I knew she had to have done something to me, so I demanded answers, and I came to find even she was equally as puzzled."

Simon let her finish as he thought back to when he talked to Clary about what happened, and got the feeling she knew more than she was letting onto, but it was apparent Isabelle thought she was as clueless as themselves.

"You were the news Clary told me of." Simon whispered not looking at Isabelle fully, but out of the corner of his eye saw her nod.

"Yeah, the not overly bad but not overly good news, that is me, always been me." She let the end of the sentence linger and fade off her tongue, barely making is audible.

Simon looked to her again a small smile in place as Isabelle noted it, and smirked.

"What's the smile for, Lewis?" she demanded,

He shook his head, "Nothing, I'm nearly convinced this is a dream a bad one, you're not acting like Isabelle at all, your kind of…whiny." He chuckled.

Isabelle raised a delicate brow.

"Whiny you say?"

"Yes."

"And still unconvinced it's me."

"It isn't you." He told her, "Your dead."

Isabelle smirked and considered this for a moment and then agreed. "Yeah, I am."

Simon looked at her, he was just joking but she had taken it serious, but before he could tell her he was sorry for upsetting her, she was in front of him, her hands gripping the front of his jacket her, and he was looking into her eyes.

"Isabelle." He gasped out, unsure what was happening as she leaned up against him, her face inches from his, and before he could ask her what was going on, her lips crashed into his.

They were just as he remembered, warm and soft and fierce like Isabelle herself, he kissed her back, as his hand flew to her silky hair, he had been dying to run his long fingers through it sense he had first seen her again, to feel the texture of it, the smoothness.

Isabelle gripped Simon tighter to her, as her breasts flattened against his chest, and she tangled one long leg around his. Simon placed his other hand at the small of her back, pulling her closer to him where he could feel all her warmth against him.

Isabelle groaned once against his mouth as she tangled her hands into his dark brown hair, Simon deepened the kiss, the softness of it turning fierce as he held her to him, he had wanted this more than anything in his life, wanted to kiss her senseless, as she filled him with a joy he had never felt.

But as he gripped her waist to lean her up against the wall, she broke away, turning her head away from him as she breathed heavily, her heart slamming against him as the sweet scent of her filled his senses and Simon too breathed heavy.

Isabelle smiled wide and looked up at him as he rested his forehead against hers, his hand once again in her long hair; he closed his eyes and just fell into the moment.

"Still convinced it's not me because I'm dead?" she asked, her voice thick husky even.

Simon shook his head rapidly a few times. "No."

She laughed as his voice came out in a breathless slur.

Simon opened his eyes and gazed at Isabelle, perfect Isabelle, he now knew this was Isabelle, _his _Isabelle, where he was unsure before, he was certain now, _she _was _back._ And he was overjoyed to know she was back, but a part of him still in the back of his mind told him something was still wrong, something he couldn't quite reach for.

Isabelle reached up and kissed him softly once more, as if she were testing something, Simon growled as he flipped them around to where Isabelle was now against the wall, and one of his hands went flat against the brick of the way, Isabelle gasped out once in delight, as she laughed a wicked grin spread across her inhuman face.

"I have a no growling policy you know." She told him, as he smiled.

"Think you can make an exception?"

"Hmm." She replied as if she were thinking really hard, "I'll have to consider."

Simon laughed once softly, as he moved in to kiss her again when a sharp.

"AHEM."

Sounded at the end of the alley, quickly Simon pushed off the brick wall away from Isabelle, as they turned their heads toward the speaker.

"It seems can't leave you two gone for ten minutes without you acting like horny monkeys." Clary snorted, as she stepped out of the shadows, wearing a coat that no doubt belonged to Jace, the sleeves threatened to fall down over her hands as the gray shirt under it bore the words,

'Wish Not Want Not' in large pinkish red letters.

Isabelle snorted. "As if you and Jace aren't part of the horny monkey troupe."

Clary shot her a dirty look as she turned to Simon who was contemplating if he should play the innocent she attacked me card or take half the blame; he figured the latter would be better than the former, if he didn't want to get Izzy smacked later, it was worse than any bitch slap he had ever gotten.

Clary crossed her arms over her chest and eyed them like an evil mother you hear about on the news, who just found out one of her dear children had broken a rule.

"Explain yourselves." She demanded,

Isabelle looked at Simon who looked back at her, as they both looked to Clary who pursued her lips in an unsympathetic manner, her expression said I want answers and I want them now.

Simon wasn't quite sure why Clary was acting this way, it was only a kiss any other time she'd had laughed if he had kissed Isabelle, considering they all figured he was being used anyways.

"I wasn't convinced she was actually alive and she kissed me to prove it." Simon finally spoke up, as Isabelle stared off into nowhere and he wondered what she may be thinking about, but found it was probably a better idea not to ask that question in front of Clary Dearest.

Clary seemed half way between convinced and terrified, which made Simon wonder even more what they were hiding from him.

"Clary? What's the big idea; nobody has a fit when you kiss Jace." Isabelle spoke up, her tone irritable as she stood up straight, and narrowed her eyes at the shorter girl.

Simon looked from Isabelle to Clary, Clary's face was turning a very unflattering shade of red, which clashed with her hair, however he couldn't tell if it were from embarrassment or anger, from what she said next made it clear it was the later rather than former.

"For your information, I can't kiss Jace without him turning me into a human candle!" Clary wailed and walked up stabbing Isabelle with her finger, Isabelle didn't budge just placed her hands on her hips and looked down at Clary, her black hair spilled out behind her like a shadow,

Simon watched unsure if he should break up the fight before it began or wait and watch, he stood frozen unsure what to do.

Clary took a deep breath and looked from Isabelle to Simon, and spoke again.

"She can kill you."

"What?" Simon asked puzzled, as Isabelle looked down and swallowed.

"Yes." Clary continued, "Whatever brought her back, she has heightened powers, strength, speed, she can crush a brick to dust without any effort, one flick of her finger and she could easily snap you in two."

Isabelle looked up at them, as Clary's voice held bitterness as she spoke, Simon saw her eyes glistening with tears, and even if he had doubted what Clary said just then, Isabelle's tears told him what she was saying was true.

"Izzy…" Simon began, walking toward her but she stopped him,

"She's right, when I first got back to the Institute and I was confused, we both were and Clary was trying to puzzle things out, I got so mad…" she paused as if remembering was painful and she shook her head slowly.

Simon stood awkwardly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched her, her pale form illuminated in the pale light of the moon overhead, the thin pale beams shone into the alley like long streaks of laser lights on the pavement.

Clary now stood back from them to one side with her arms crossed, her eyes narrowing as Isabelle fought for a way to explain.

She shook her head again with a humorless laugh and turned her head toward Simon as she slid down the brick wall and sat against it her head in hands.

"Isabelle…" Simon began no caring what she did, but as he drew closer she moved her hands and glared at him.

"Simon." She said, her tone firm as he froze once more, and watched her as she picked up a loose brick not setting far from where she sat, Clary uncrossed her arms and watched Izzy with a hint of worry to her expression, Simon didn't take his eyes off the brick as Isabelle took it carefully between her two hands and began adding pressure.

He gasped slightly, as she pushed her two hands together, crumpling the brick between her hands as if it was nothing but mere crackers, easily destroyed.

_She can crush a brick to dust without any effort_, Simon thought of the words Clary had spoke just a moment ago and now knew they were very much true.

Both Simon and Clary watched as Isabelle opened her hand, and the light breeze took the brick dust from her hand and blew it away from them, across the road to another alley, after what seemed like several minutes, Isabelle looked back to them, tears still in her eyes but where it was tears of sadness before these were tears of rage.

"You see that?" she demanded to Simon, as she stood up from her sitting position and brushed the left over brick dust residue on the thigh of her gear. "Did you see how easy I crushed that brick? How easy I could crush _either of you!"_

Simon stood silent as he looked to Clary, she watched Isabelle begin to shake with uncontrollable spasms of not only anger, but also fear.

"I'm a monster now, more than I was before, whatever you did to me has made me like this!" she shouted and pointed to Clary, and then inspected her hands clenching them into fists.

"Isabelle." Clary began, her tone stern but her voice held a hint of softness, but she dared not move toward Izzy.

Isabelle ignored Clary's words and continued on her rant, "Why? Why you would even put a rune on one of us that you had no idea what it really did? Why would you risk it? Why would you do it? If it were Jace…"

"I'd had done the same with Jace if he were dying as well, Isabelle." Clary cut her off, her eyes flared like green flames. "I'd have done it to anyone I care about, Jace, you, even Alec, I'd had taken the same action I had that night to anyone, because I thought it was an advance healing rune."

Isabelle laughed, "Yeah well, apparently it was, so advanced it brought me back to life."

Simon opened his mouth to intersect the conversation when Clary jumped back startled, and Simon heard a loud crack.

Shocked and unsure what he had expected to see he watched in terror as Isabelle removed her fist from the hole she had just punched in the wall.

Izzy gave out a little squeak and tripped, falling backward, Simon in a flash was behind her to catch her, unsure what her impact to the ground could cause, and the last thing they needed was an earthquake, not that Izzy was able to do that, but Simon didn't want to take any chances.

"I…" Isabelle began, confused even she at what she had just done, Simon helped her stand back up straight, the tears were gone, but her shaking hadn't subsided at all. Simon turned his head to ask Clary something but she had moved around and was inspecting the large hole Isabelle had made into the wall with her fist.

"Shadowhunters are strong I know," Simon began as Clary still inspected, "But is this normal?"

There was a pause as Isabelle clung to Simon to steady her wobbly form, Clary turned to them and shook her head slowly.

"I'm beginning to think everything that happens to us is anything but normal." Clary sighed, and Simon agreed.

"Yeah, well I thought that a long time ago."

Simon looked down as he felt Isabelle shift her weight as she saw the damage she had done to the wall fully, she stared wide eyed, and Clary turned to her.

"It's not as bad as it looks…"

"Not as bad as it looks? I punched a _freaking  
wall_! And it didn't even hurt me at all!"

Simon watched as Clary sighed and wiped a hand across her forehead, not turning toward Simon and Isabelle.

"Well, you may not be hurt, but I feel kind of bad for the poor wall…" Simon's word held light humor, but even he knew it wasn't enough to clear the tension.

Isabelle looked up at Simon; her large dark eyes were wide and reminded Simon of coal in the dim light,

"What's happening to me?" she whispered softly, Simon couldn't help but wonder if she had said it to herself as she looked away from him right as she spoke the soft words he was sure he wasn't supposed to hear but couldn't help it.

"I don't know, Izzy…I just don't know." Simon tightened his grip around her arm; Isabelle looked back at the wall.

"I can't go on like this." She said, looking at Clary now, Clary looked back at Isabelle as they locked eyes.

"No." Clary agreed with a nod, "But that is why we need to find out about this rune as soon and fast as possible, somehow."

"How?" Isabelle asked bitterly, "How when it came from your mind?"

Clary rubbed her temples with her fingers muttering.

"Hey." Simon began without much thought, "Stop it."

He paused as both girls looked at him, puzzled,

"Quit arguing," He continued, "If we're going to work together we need to stop the fights and work together, we don't know what the side effects of this whole situation could be, and we need to find out the info before we find out because I for one don't want to find out."

Clary and Isabelle looked from each other to Simon and nodded, Isabelle released a long sigh, and Clary began rattling off an idea.

"I think fist, we need to get back to the apartment, get some rest and start first thing in the morning."

Simon nodded, as he looked at Isabelle who yawned, and he guessed she was getting tired as he was, but he figured coming back from the dead and punching a wall would do that too you.

"Let's go." He told them, as Isabelle let go of his arm and the three, as swift and silent as shadows made sure they weren't being watched as they slipped their way down the darkened street, however they didn't notice that above them, in a swift movement they were being watched, with a smirk in place and shinning eyes the dark figured moved away, following them once again in the dark unseen, this time swiftly by roof top.

* * *

**okay, here's ch. 8 tell me how you like it, and yes soon the answer of who was following them will be revealed, but at the moment i'll just let everyone see if they can guess who it is watching them. Review, please! i like reading them and want to know what all readers out there think, it's a big, big help! new chapter hopefully coming later today or tomorrow. :) thank you for reading! P.S. i'm not very good at writing kiss scenes so i hope the one here in this chapter came out ok, i think it was terrible because i'm horrible at getting the emotions right lol. ah well, i hope everyone enjoyed it! :D **


	9. Chapter 9: Memories Past

**here is chapter 9! enjoy and tell me what you think in reviews, pm's, favortives, follows, etc :) i'll be trying to post chapter 10 soon as well so keep eye out for it! review as always i enjoy reading them :D **

**TMI and characters belong to Cassandra Clare and the poem belongs to his/her name at the bottom. thanks for reading! **

* * *

O lonely heart so timid of approach,

Like the shy tropic flower that shuts its lips

To the faint touch of tender finger tips:

What is your word? What question would you broach?

Your lustrous-warm eyes are too sadly kind  
To mask the meaning of your dreamy tale,

Your guarded life too exquisitely frail

Against the daggers of my warring mind.

There is no part of the unyielding earth,

Even bare rocks where the eagles build their nest,

Will give us undisturbed and friendly rest.

No dewfall softens this vast belt of dearth.

But in the socket-chiseled teeth of strife,

That gleam in serried files in all the lands,

We may join hungry, understanding hands,

And drink our share of ardent love and life.

'Courage'

by

Claude McKay

* * *

"How long does it take to get to the stupid apartment anyways?" Isabelle complained as they walked down the sidewalk in the chilled air, Simon and Clary shuffled along after hearing Isabelle's complaints and bickering almost the whole way there.

"You've been there before Isabelle; we're about there, one more block." Simon told her slowly, as she smirked.

"One more block? You said that five blocks ago!" she snorted, and looked away as she walked arms crossed.

Clary let out a rough sigh and hung her head, "I don't know about you, but…I'm beginning to like it better when she was dead."

Simon looked at her in disbelief, although he couldn't say he liked the complainy Isabelle, but he figured she had a right to be that way in this moment, she had come back from the dead with a strange rune and was beginning to get cranky because her newborn undead self was getting tired.

_She did come back after all,_ Simon thought and smirked trying not to laugh and looked at Clary.

"The baby is just getting tired is all." He waved his hand in the air as if it was nothing to worry about.

"What did you call me?" Isabelle suddenly said, as she stopped having a fit about shoes she saw in the passing window of a shoe store.

Clary laughed as she looked at Simon clearly getting his joke as he turned to Isabelle,

"Well you did 'come back' so therefore you were reborn, which means you're body is in newborn state, so I figured like any newborn you get bitchy and whiny when you get tired."

Isabelle formed her mouth in a hard line and glared at Simon; as he grinned, and turned back walking.

"That was as good one." Clary whispered, as Simon nodded and looked to her about to say something when he felt something hit him in the head.

Clary gasped, and Simon was shocked and dumbfounded as they turned toward Isabelle,

"That's what you get for calling me a baby! You…." She paused, "Baby hater!"

Both Simon and Clary were speechless as Isabelle hopped over and picked up her shoe that she had chucked at Simon's head, and began putting it back on, when suddenly Clary busted out laughing at the look on his face.

"Baby hater?" he asked, as Isabelle walked passed them, her shoe now back on.

She shrugged. "I'm all out of comebacks right now, that happens when I get bitchy and whiny like a baby." She glared at him and stalked ahead of them.

Simon looked at Clary who was recovering from laughing and smirked, "Thanks for helping me out there, Fray."

Clary chuckled. "Sorry, Simon but the look on your face was to priceless to pass up laughing at."

"Yeah, yeah." Simon answered, as he walked after Isabelle, "Isn't my face always laughable though?"

Clary turned her head and inspected him and then nodded as they walked, "Oh yeah, totally laughable."

Simon sighed, as Clary laughed again.

* * *

Simon flipped on the lights of the apartment as they walked in, jingling his keys as he stuffed them back in his pocket, he sighed and turned from Isabelle and Clary behind him back to the lights illuminating the apartment.

Clary and Isabelle walked in slowly, looking around as the lights flipped on,

"Home sweet home—"he began when a hit of a dank smell hit his nose, a smell that was all too familiar to him.

Blood.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Clary protested wrinkling her nose in pure disgust, as Simon swallowed hard, and looked toward the kitchen, he grew wide eyed as he spied the mess still on the floor in the kitchen area, he had completely forgotten about what awaited him when he returned home, but he couldn't really blame himself after all he had learned in a short time, things he wasn't ever expecting to learn.

Simon stood still and frozen as he gazed at the sight of the sticky sight before him, as he tried to keep himself between the mess and the two girls behind him, but without much success on his part.

The dark red rust color of the drying blood on the floor in a puddle had began to announce its presence in the room, the smell of metal and salt drifted through his senses as he felt his mouth begin to water, and felt the own twinge of pain and taste exactly as the air smelt in his own mouth as his fangs sliced through his lip,

Clary gasped when she saw what Simon was frozen gazing at, Simon turned to her trying to hide his fangs without much success,

"Simon!" Clary scowled, "What is this mess?"

"I…uh…" he began muffled, as his fangs got in the way of him speaking,

"You what?" Clary demanded, narrowing her eyes at the puddle, and Simon raised his eyebrows in understanding,

"Oh no! No, it wasn't like that! I accidently dropped a bottle and…" _began crying like a baby because this song came on that reminded me of Isabelle and I couldn't function any longer. _He thought, and sighed he couldn't tell Clary that, ever, even if Isabelle wasn't standing in the room.

"And?" Clary asked,

"And I didn't get to clean it up." Simon sounded annoyed, he didn't have to answer to Clary, wasn't like she was his mother, his mother didn't want him anymore he was dead to her.

She sighed, and looked to him, "Well we can't leave it there, so I'll clean it up, you put those away…now." She pointed to his fangs as she walked off to find the materials to clean up the blood mess on the kitchen floor.

Simon took a deep breath and relaxed forcing his fangs to retract and turned to Isabelle, he half expected her to made a snide comment or some form of remark while wrinkling her nose in disgust on what lay on the floor before them, but when he turned to look at her, there was no words about his eating habits or anything about it being on the floor, or that it better not be human blood, like Clary had been thinking, no, the only think Isabelle did was…stare.

Simon looked from Isabelle to the blood pool on the floor, and saw as her eyes appeared glossy, black with a glass like sheen to them, as she stared at the floor unmoving.

Alarmed, and unsure what was wrong Simon reached out to touch her, when she turned her head and looked at him, he jumped slightly back at how mechanical it looked the way she turned her head, almost like a robot that was just commanded to move.

"Isabelle?" Simon asked, slowly hoping to get some form of response, but all she did was look from him to the floor again.

"I've got the stuff—"Clary began, holding a few dark colored rag towels and some cleaning bleach spray, as she stopped and looked at Simon and Isabelle.

Simon looked at Clary with worry clouding his eyes, "I don't know what's wrong with her, all she's doing is staring…at the blood."

Clary's furrowed her eyebrows and sat the cleaning materials on the island/bar combo in the middle of the room and walked over, as Simon shut the door and locked it back, and turned back to Isabelle.

"Izzy?" Clary asked softly touching her arm but she recoiled and turned away from them closing her eyes.

"Get the wretched stench out of the air." She snapped her voice thick as she leaned her head against the small closet door behind her. "Before I'm sick,"

Simon looked from Isabelle to Clary as her expression now held worry and more than anything fear, like it had many times that evening.

Simon knew his expression also held fear, not only fear for what was happening but fear of what might happen to Isabelle if they couldn't find anything about this rune, he knew Clary could only hide form Jace for so long without giving in to him, and if they couldn't fix this before then, Simon knew when Jace and the others found out they wouldn't hesitate to turn her over to the Clave, as she said before, it would be what they thought she'd want, and who knows what the Clave would do to her, if they ever found out. Simon shuddered at the thought and pushed it away as he turned to Isabelle, and touched her shoulder.

She was breathing slightly heavily, which Simon found odd Isabelle rarely breathed that way, he had only seen her breath that way a few times, and a few of those times involved himself.

Trying not to think on those memories, Simon heard the spray bottle of cleaning spray being used as he turned and saw Clary beginning to clear up the mess on the floor.

Looking back to Isabelle, Simon touched her softly on the shoulder again and saw her relax gently,

"Izzy," he began, "Come on, if the smell is bothering you, you should get away from it until it's cleared up."

As he spoke, he saw her eyes snap opened as she turned her head toward him, Simon gazed into her eyes, and he wasn't sure what he saw there, but something seemed wrong, off somehow, not Isabelle, at least not the one he knew.

"Okay…" she breathed, barely a whispered as she stood up straight from leaning against the door, and looked at Clary cleaning the floor.

Simon held out a hand, and Isabelle hesitated and stared at his extended hand before placing hers in his, her hands were rough, but they still held a hint of softness to the skin, despite the years she had been fighting demons and handling weapons.

She looked down and away from him, her long hair casting a shadowy curtain around her face as Simon lead her passed the island in the middle of the room, toward his room.

"I'm going to take her to lie down while you finish that up, when you're through just come get us." Simon told Clary as they passed, pausing to push her hair out of her eyes despite the rubber gloves she wore, Clary eyed Simon suspiciously as he turned away before she could see the look on his face, he knew what she was thinking, and he wasn't sure why it embarrassed him so much, but could be just the thought he knew that everyone seemed to think they knew how he felt about Isabelle, and for the last two weeks he had known too, but now that she was back, he wasn't so sure those feelings applied anymore, although he knew she said they did, a part of Simon didn't believe her he knew it was wrong but how could he believe her when it seemed something was wrong? But she didn't know how to tell him or even tell Clary? And what was Clary hiding from both of them that she secretly knew?

Simon refused to think, so many questions and not enough of his brain to want answers, not at that moment anyways.

Simon led Isabelle into his room, where she had been numerous times and turned on the light on his bed side.

He fumbled around with it longer than necessary, as he tried to push his thoughts away when he saw Isabelle set down on the edge of his bed and pick up something black and silver, and shimmery.

Simon immediately turned to her as she inspected the object and he had completely forgotten he had fell asleep holding her nightgown earlier.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow as she held the nightgown out in front of her "Isn't this one of mine?"

Simon swore under his breath, and he knew if he could blush he defiantly would be, and he knew he was in a bind, but he also knew there was no sense in lying to Isabelle, even if he didn't know how she felt he was pretty sure his previous feelings he had felt just hours ago, still applied as they had the night she was taken from him.

"Yes." He said, as she looked up at him in sincere surprise, "It's the one you told me to keep here in case you were ever here and wanted it, although you seem to enjoy adopting my shirts more than your own garments to sleep in, but that's another story…" he sighed, rambling as Isabelle sat holding the garment on her lap as he talked.

"I'm sure you remember telling me to keep it here." He said, taking a breath and closing his eyes, getting his thoughts in order.

"Yes." Came her soft reply, he nodded and continued,

"Well,  
earlier, I was really upset thinking about you being gone, and I knew I'd never see you again, never talk to you again, I knew everyone else had a chance to meet you in Heaven, Isabelle, but I knew I would never get that chance." He opened his eyes slowly to see her looking at her lap, and closed them again.

"And I was remembering when you told me to keep that, in case you needed it or wanted it and I realized it was the last of you I had, the last of your style, your scent, the last I had to remember _you_ physically outside my memories, and I wanted to hold onto it for as long as I could, I never wanted to let go." He said, opening his eyes fully now, and looking down meeting hers, that shone with what looked like tears she was holding back, and Simon wished she wouldn't he had seen Isabelle cry before, but she had always thought she was to tough for tears, he tried to tell her everyone cried but she refused to believe him, but he knew he had to try again.

"Izzy…" Simon began moving toward her as she shook her head,

"No, no, you can't see me like this, not in this state." She said jumping up, her hands shaking slightly still clutching her nightgown.

"Isabelle." Simon said setting down on the bed next to where she just sat.

"No." she shook her head, hiding her face from him,

Simon sighed. "Isabelle, remember when you made me bite you…for the first time?"

Simon watched as Isabelle froze, and slowly turned toward him, eyes widened,

"Yes."

Simon smiled softly, and looked down at his hands, "I had hid, in my hands, before I did, before I could and told you that you would never want someone like me, a nobody, a nothing, and I didn't want you to see me like that…see me like this." He said, turning back to her, fangs in place, Isabelle turned fully at him and walked over to him, kneeling, Simon closed his eyes as she brought her hand up to touch his face, but hesitated, about to turn away when he placed his hand over hers and opened his eyes, only to be greeted by hers.

"I said I didn't want you to see me like this, because I was the monster, I was the one you were begging for me to bite you, but I was afraid, and I knew you were too but you weren't sure why…" he continued before she put a finger to his lip, silencing him.

"I was scared," she whispered looking at him, "I still am, but not because you're a vampire Simon, it was never that reason."

Simon sighed as he removed his hand from over hers and she moved her hand to clutch hits and placed her other hand over his chest, where his heart was once.

"I was afraid, and I still am, of giving you my heart."

Simon looked down at her hand placed over the place his heart used to beat,

"I was afraid you'd smash it." She told him, a hint of a sad regret in her voice, Simon looked up at her as the tears shone like drips of black onyx from her eyes, liquid midnight.

She turned her face away as she removed her hand, but Simon caught it, forcing her to look back at him.

"It's okay to cry sometimes Izzy, and it's okay for people to see you cry, especially people that care about you, if you aren't afraid of what I am, who I am, and you can see me like this, then it should be okay for me to see you like this as well." He told her softly, as she looked at him, he opened his arms as an entrance she took.

Isabelle wrapped her arms around him tightly and laid her head on his chest and let the tears come forward, as he rubbed her back and stroked her hair, comforting her.

"How did this even happen? How did all this ever happen to me?" she cried, burying her face deeper into his shirt.

"I don't know." Simon admitted once again, as he did not long ago in the alley, "I just don't know," he sighed, as the door opened, Isabelle released Simon and was on her feet in seconds, not wanting Clary to see them that close, confused Simon was about to ask what she was doing when Clary poked her head in.

"Okay, so I cleaned up the blood, and sprayed air freshener, that mountain pine stuff, it smells good anyways, I opened the fridge and realized you have absolutely no food whatsoever and if we're going to stay here for awhile, with this as secret headquarters we're going to have to have some food here somewhere." Clary told him, "Evil masterminds like us have to eat." Clary turned her head to look at Isabelle, and as if not noticing she was crying, Clary replied, "Preferably already cooked."

"HEY!" Isabelle snapped, "I've been taking some cooking classes' thank you!"

"Really, I wonder how that went." Clary answered sarcastically,

"Actually very well thank you, I know how to make Mac-n-cheese now…at least."

"That's good, that way if we get an evil army of angry school kids, we know how to stop them."

Simon chuckled once, as Isabelle glared at him, her face still streaked with tears from before, they both turned back to Clary.

Who began to say something else when her phone rang, confused she took it from her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

Simon and Isabelle looked at each other, wondering who it could be, when they looked back at Clary her face had changed, she had the expression of shock and the oh-my-god-I-forgot-but-I'm-so-sorry face on.

Simon watched waiting, as she pushed her hair behind her ear, and turned from them walking out of earshot and he smirked,

"Here it comes." He said slowly, Isabelle looked confused as he heard what sounded like Jocelyn on the other end having a mom fit.

"The oh my god I forgot I'm so sorry line."

"What's that?" Isabelle asked, as Clary came back into earshot and Simon motioned as she spoke, after releasing a held in breath.

"Oh my god, mom, I'm so sorry I forgot…" she said, panicking.

Simon leaned back on the pillows with his hands behind his head, with a triumphant smile on his face as Isabelle raised her eyebrows and laughed lightly and looked at him,

"Right on cue?"

He nodded, and watched Clary pace on the phone oblivious to their conversation,

"Oh so right on cue." He said, as Isabelle laughed again, it sounded more like a hiccup, as Simon realized she was still crying, so setting back up, the smile slowly disappearing he looked at her with worry.

"I'm okay, really." She said, but she knew he didn't believe her; Simon opened his mouth to speak when Clary turned to them, and they both looked over at her as she sighed.

"Yeah, mom…yes, tell Luke I said hello, yes I know…I know, MOM! I have to go, see you in a bit, yes, love you bye."

Clary hit the call end button and sighed collapsing on the bed next to Simon who laughed, as a smirk spread across Isabelle's face.

"What was that about?" Simon asked Clary looked at him with tired green eyes.

"You don't want to know, trust me." She said setting up sighing again.

"Sure we want to know." Isabelle answered as Clary looked over at her with a smirk, Simon watched her when she spoke.

"The royal we? Or are you talking for Simon now?"

Isabelle thought for a moment and answered, "The second one I think _we_ prefer to use."

Clary eyed her and shook her head turning back to Simon, who was puzzled at where such bitterness had come from between them, he had thought they were at least partway friends before Izzy had died and returned, Simon sighed within and remembered to put that on his mental to do list, find out why Clary and Isabelle seem to be bitter toward each other a topic he really was not looking forward to addressing.

"Well, royal we or regular we, I want to know." Simon answered looking at Clary, while Isabelle inspected her nails again by the dresser.

Clary sighed, "Well, it seems I was supposed to be at Luke's this evening to help pick out the cake when the wedding players arrived, but I had forgot and my mom got kind of mad at me, as I'm sure you heard so now she's sending Luke here now to get me, to make sure I'm not late tomorrow for the dress fittings and picking out, and I don't forget."

Simon and Isabelle both looked at her horrified,

"What?!"

Clary covered her ears as they both shouted at the same time, getting a questionable glance from the other before Isabelle began to speak.

"But what about finding out more about this?" she hissed, pushing her shirt away to reveal the rune, as Simon gasped, he hadn't seen it since his dream or the night it was drawn on her, but there on her shoulder was Isabelle's new and seemed to be permanent rune, it glowed a golden copper in the dim light of Simon's lamp, and the eye in the middle of the one star point shone brighter than the rest of it, Simon thought that it looked so bright on Isabelle's pale skin that it might blink at any second, taking in Simon's look of wonder and surprise, Isabelle covered her shoulder back with her black gear that she still wore.

Clary sighed again and shook her head, as she stood up still holding her phone, "It will be in the early afternoon, it shouldn't take long and anyways, after that I can come here and we can get started."

Isabelle sighed, not liking the idea and Simon decided it was time to step in.

"I think that will work, then in the morning I can go grocery shopping, Jordon told me where he stored some extra cash before he left in case I wanted to have a guest over, he in fact encouraged it for obvious reasons…" Simon's voice trailed off, as the two girls looked at him with puzzled expressions.

"Okay?" Clary shook her head clearly not wanting to even fandom what Jordon meant by that thought, as Isabelle smirked again, clearly not happy on the thought either.

"Anyways…Luke will be here soon, so I'm going to go wait for him." Clary told them,

"Okay." Simon and Isabelle said, both once again at the same time, as they looked at each other, Clary looked at them as she raised her eyebrows.

"You guys have got to stop doing that it's just…eerie." She replied before turning and walking toward the door and turning back to wave and say one last thing,

"And remember, tomorrow afternoon after dresses rune work time." Clary told them and they nodded, not wanting to risk being in perfect sync again.

Clary eyed them slowly and spoke again,

"Before I do go, even though I don't want to so I can make sure nothing bad happens, I have to say, please be careful, and I mean you Isabelle."

Isabelle looked at Clary and eyed her, "Me? Why me?"

Clary looked at her and put her hands on her hips, "Do I not recall a conversation we had in the alley about you being extremely strong and then you punched a wall? Simon may be strong but he can't withstand so much…strength Isabelle, be careful around him."

Isabelle sighed and nodded looking down at her feet before answering, "Okay, fine."

Simon looked at Clary with an annoyed looked, "Gee, thanks for talking about me as if I'm not here."

Clary shrugged, "Anytime." She replied before waving again and walking toward the door and as she left turned to say,

"I'll be back soon, promise."

Simon and Isabelle both nodded, as Simon noted something in Clary's expression that made him worry about her too, something just wasn't right with the two girls, they fought and Clary was holding something back, and Simon knew when she held back it made her grumpy, only if he knew what it was and how to get to her admit, Clary sighed once more mostly to herself before she left, closing the door behind her, Simon listened as he heard the spare key he had told Clary where it was kept before when she visited once if she ever needed it, rattle as she took it from the hook and unlocked the door, and then locked it back, before he sighed and collapsed back down on the bed covering his eyes with his arms.

"I think someone had been hanging around Jace too long." Isabelle said bitterly after making sure Clary was free from hearing the words, as Simon uncovered his eyes before speaking,

"Yeah, either that or she's just worried about you." Simon told her,

Isabelle snorted as she plopped down on the bed missing Simon's long legs by only inches, as he lay on the other side of it, and eyed her.

"I don't see why she'd be worried about me…"

Simon propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her, "Everyone worries about you, Izzy; you're so mysterious everyone wants to know what you're thinking."

Isabelle looked at him with a look of doubt, as Simon leaned over and kissed her forehead, before getting up. Isabelle watched him as he went for the door.

"Where are you going?"

Simon paused as he opened it slightly, "I'm going to make sure I have blood for tomorrow, or I'll have to get some while we're out at the store."

Isabelle smirked, "Not like they carry t_hat_ at the store."

Simon grinned, "At the special store."

Isabelle shook her head and looked away as she smiled,

"I'll be right back." Simon told her as she nodded looking around the room, Simon opened the door fully and stepped out before shutting it slowly halfway behind him, he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to find two bottles of blood still there, and one was half full and the other to the top.

Closing his eyes he let out a sigh of relief, he was glad those were there, because he figured spending his night with Isabelle might not be as easy as he hoped.

"Defiantly going to need it." He murmured to himself, as he shut the fridge and walked back toward his room, whistling a tune that just popped in his head but he figured it was from some hot pop song that was popular at the moment.

"Okay, I still have two so I should be good until—"Simon began but paused as he walked in his room and stopped, and then smiled.

Isabelle had changed from her Shadowhunter gear that was now piled on the floor, into one of Simon's old t-shirts on with the words, "Professional Gamers Do It Better" across the front, her long slender legs were curled up to her chest, her black hair fanned out across the pillow as she breathed slowly, her eyes closed.

Simon grinned, etching the image into his memory as he walked over and crawled into the bed next to her not bothering to change out of his own t-shirt and jeans, he smiled like he was a child on their birthday, as he pulled the covers that were drawn back up on Isabelle and himself, and laid there on his side watching her, he ran his hand slowly down her face feeling the softness of her skin as she stirred and opened her sleepy eyes, as they fluttered to look at him.

"It's impolite to watch people sleep you know…and it's also stalkerish…" Isabelle mumbled to him, Simon laughed lightly, and kissed her forehead.

"Just sleep, Izzy." He said still laughing,

"M'okay." She yawned sleepily as she scooted closer to him until her head rested against his shoulder, Simon wrapped his arm around Isabelle's waist and put his head down on the pillow, breathing in her scent that still seemed the same, before his eyes began to grow heavy, and right before he fell asleep, Simon whispered to her,

"Goodnight my Isabelle."

* * *

**okay so i here is ch. 9 :) make sure to tell me what you think and if have anything you may want to see in coming chapters just tell me it in a review or PM me i'm opened to both of those options, ch. 10 will be soon i hope so keep eye out for it in coming days...remember give me feedback, i like getting how everyone is enjoying it so far! thanks for reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Cold Night & Warm Blood

**so here is chapter 10 i know it's another dream chapter but trust me everyone will find out what's with Simon's freaky dreams soon, this chapter and chapter 11 may be the only chapters i post for a few days, fall break is coming up and i'm not sure what family plans we may have but i can promise i will be working on more chapters :) and as soon as i can i will be posting more, so keep reviewing, favoriting, following, etc and if you want to send me a PM or anything like that feel free to. **

**TMI and characters belong to Cassandra Clare the poem belongs to his/her name at the bottom. Thanks for reading! :) **

* * *

In visions of the dark night  
I have dreamed of joy departed-  
But a waking dream of life and light  
Hath left me broken-hearted.

Ah! what is not a dream by day  
To him whose eyes are cast  
On things around him with a ray  
Turned back upon the past?

That holy dream- that holy dream,  
While all the world were chiding,  
Hath cheered me as a lovely beam  
A lonely spirit guiding.

What though that light, thro' storm and night,  
So trembled from afar-  
What could there be more purely bright  
In Truth's day-star?

'A Dream'

by

Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

_The moon shone overhead full and bright, as Simon walked through the park the trees bare of their leaves loomed overhead and swayed in the cold breeze like, the branches casting skeleton shadows on the frost covered ground. _

_Simon could see his breath as he walked, and he was strangely cold, he was vaguely aware he was dreaming again, and he was frightened where this nightmare may take him, especially after the last one he had. _

_He stopped and walking and looked around at his surrounding, he was wearing his glasses again and he squinted in the dark, and not seeing anything he edged forward, there was a feeling in the back of his mind that he had to find something, but he couldn't seem to grasp what._

_Suddenly, Simon froze as a howl pierced the cold winter air, he listened as it died off into the distance and he couldn't help to wonder who it could be. _

_A shiver ran through him as the wind picked up, causing the trees around him to creak like opening tombs. _

_Simon broke into a run as he ran into the cold dark, unsure where exactly he was going but he knew if he was to find out where he was he needed to find a break in the tree line. _

_He listened as the frost beneath his sneakers cracked with every step he took; he didn't dare slow or stop even when he saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye dart behind him. He kept moving forward, his heart that was once again beating raced in his ears like a constant drum beat in a hard rock song. _

_You will not stop, he told himself, even when his breath came out in huffs, his body protested as he pushed forward the whistling of the wind made his face sting in the bitter cold air, but still he made himself run on. _

_Finally, after several minutes, Simon skidded to a stop as he came to a dead end, the path before him was clouded in a dark mist. A mist so thick he couldn't see through it, and the hairs on the back of his neck prickled, as he felt eyes all around him, he breathed heavily, puffs of air spilled from him in the cold, making small clouds before him as they drifted into the mist to disappear. _

_Simon shivered in the cold, as he looked around trying to find a way out, and finding none he knew there were only two options. _

_Through the mysterious mist, or back the way he came, Simon took one look behind him at the trees creaking in the cold wind and shivered more, before turning back to the mist, he took a step forward not wanting to but having no choice._

_"Stop!"_

_Simon froze as a cold voice like the wind itself shouted, and he turned his head as a figure drifted forward in a white dress decorated with pale silver trim like the moon itself. _

_Simon blinked; confused as he knew who it was before she was in full view. _

_"Clary?" Simon said, confused, as she stood in the cold wind, her dress decorated with pale runes, she wore the color of mourning in Shadowhunter culture, and Simon wondered why. _

_Clary looked at him, her red hair wildly blowing in the breeze her green eyes hard and fixed on his face. _

_"You shouldn't be here Simon." She said her voice hard, as the words spilled from her lips._

_Simon turned to face her, "What is going on?" he asked, as Clary stepped forward into the full light, and he saw that her pale skin too was decorated in a pattern of swirling dark runes. _

_"Clary? What is going on here, I need to know now." Simon told her, his voice broke as the cold began to numb him. _

_But she didn't answer just stared, her eyes never softening like the Clary he had grown up knowing. _

_"Clary! Please! I don't understand!"_

_Finally as if he had gotten through the cold outer shell, she spoke. _

_"You step foot in that mist, and you likely will not come back out alive, one of us has turned into something we know nothing of, and I'm afraid there is no saving her like we once knew."_

_Simon blinked and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her, "You mean Isabelle?" _

_Clary didn't answer, just looked to the mist, and back to him, Simon swallowed hard. _

_"If you really have your heart set on knowing, find out for yourself." She said, her tone icy, as she stepped back into the dark where she had come. _

_Simon looked around himself, wondering where she had gone, and took a step into the dark mist, curious to know what Clary had meant, as soon as the mist swallowed around him he saw no light in either direction just swirling darkness mixed with the chilled wind. _

_The feeling of eyes watching him was all around and he wondered what this could all mean, what was going on? _

_Simon shivered wrapping himself up in his own arms as he fought for warmth, and as he did his sleeve of the light jacket he wore moved up his arm and he saw down beneath the cuff that he had the same darkened marks Clary had had on her arms just moments ago. _

_Runes. He was marked with runes; he shuddered knowing that if he had the runes that meant…_

_He paused, as he stepped out of the darkness into a white clearing, not white with snow but pale light as if all color had been sucked away from the area. _

_He looked around, as silently as possible; he straightened up, letting his hands fall to his sides._

_In the clearing was a circle, it glowed with the same pale light he had seen before, and as he inspected closer taking a few steps, he realized it was the same rune that he had kept seeing the same one they were trying to find out about, but even as he gazed at it, he still shuddered, it didn't like menacing but something about the way it was etched it couldn't mean entirely good._

_Simon backed away from the raised plat form, and the glowing rune and turned to go back the way he came, only to find someone blocking his way. _

_He stiffened as her dark eyes eyed him like a predator would their prey, her face was to pale in the whitewashed landscape._

_Her black hair clashed with the midnight blue dress she wore, her lips sparkled in the moonlight ruby red. _

_"There's no turning back." She said, her voice slightly deeper, as Simon noticed he saw no exhale of breath as she spoke, she stepped forward forcing him to step back. _

_"And why is that?" he asked, as she gazed at him, raising an eyebrow. _

_"Well, because you have something I need…"_

_Simon swallowed, not wanting to know what as he stopped before he stepped on the plat form of the mysterious rune. She stopped as well, and Simon saw that her eyes were no longer brown but were once again the black tunnels that reminded him to much of Sebastian. _

_Isabelle stood in front of her as she turned her head slightly to the side to look at him, an amused wicked smile spreading across her face. _

_"Is something amusing?" Simon asked, his voice collected and stronger than he had expected, Isabelle's smile just grew wider. _

_"Yes." She stated, "You're afraid of me."_

_"No." Simon told her quickly, he wouldn't admit to her that he was scared to death, he didn't like how these nightmares felt all too real. _

_She smiled, widely as she stepped forward inches from him, Simon stiffened, as she pushed him back._

_Simon lost his balance and although he fought to make sure he didn't step on the plat form she made him have no choice as he stumbled back into the pale light of the rune underfoot, Simon glanced down at it, as the light changed quickly from the pale blue and golden to a golden red, as he looked up, pushing his glasses back up his nose to his eyes, Isabelle stood inches in front of him looking about herself, her dressed skidded across the ground as she walked forward. _

_"No need to be afraid." She said soothingly, Simon swallowed hard, a lump developing in his throat. _

_"Why shouldn't I be?" he asked, _

_Isabelle didn't answer at first or looked way just stared at him for a moment before stepping forward closing the space between them._

_"Because, this will only hurt for a minute." She whispered in his ear, Simon shivered involuntarily partly from her cool breath on his ear and partly of the cold. _

_"Hurt?" he asked in a soft croak,_

_"Yes." She whispered breathlessly, "I'm not a Daylighter like you were once, but you now possess the blood I need to become one…"_

_Simon grew wide eyed as he realized what she meant, but before he could cry out or jump away he felt cold hands lock onto his wrists and felt the sting of pain as fangs broke the skin in his neck, Simon let out a yelp as he felt his knees buckle and he collapsed, but yet he didn't hit the ground because a pair of cold arms caught him, as he fought to keep his eyes opened as he grew cold the little warmth he had left spilling from him, in the form of his blood, Simon fought but couldn't hold on any longer as he slowly slipped off into the bitter darkness. _

* * *

**okay so that was kinda short i know but the next one makes up for it and the next after that, we'll be learning more about the rune soon and what it means and how it is very very very bad that Clary drew it on Isabelle and the bad effects it could have on everyone, but without conflict and drama we wouldn't have a great story lol, as i said above, the next chapter i'm about to post may be the last until maybe Thursday or Friday, maybe sooner depending on what may be going on with school and what not, and break but i will be updating :) keep reviewing, favoriting, etc and thank you so so so much for reading! :) P.S. the reason why Simon keeps having these weird 'nightmares' will be told soon they do have a purpose. wink.**


	11. Chapter 11: Visitors of an Unlikely Sort

**Okay! last chapter until possibly Thursday or Friday, sooo make sure you review and tell me how you are liking things so far, it helps keep me focused and motivated to contiune! :) i'll be working on upcoming chapters and editing and polishing them up so keep look out for updates for sure this weekend :) **

**TMI and characters belong to Cassandra Clare the poem belongs to his/her name at the bottom. **

**Thanks for reading! remember review! :) and if you have any suggestions or what you may like to see in upcoming chapters either let me know in the reviews or PM me. i'm opened to both. **

* * *

The wondrous moment of our meeting...  
Still I remember you appear  
Before me like a vision fleeting,  
A beauty's angel pure and clear.

In hopeless ennui surrounding  
The worldly bustle, to my ear  
For long your tender voice kept sounding,  
For long in dreams came features dear.

Time passed. Unruly storms confounded  
Old dreams, and I from year to year  
Forgot how tender you had sounded,  
Your heavenly features once so dear.

My backwoods days dragged slow and quiet -  
Dull fence around, dark vault above -  
Devoid of God and uninspired,  
Devoid of tears, of fire, of love.

Sleep from my soul began retreating,  
And here you once again appear  
Before me like a vision fleeting,  
A beauty's angel pure and clear.

In ecstasy my heart is beating,  
Old joys for it anew revive;  
Inspired and God-filled, it is greeting  
The fire, and tears, and love alive.

'The Wondrous Moment of Our Meeting'

By Alexander Pushkin

* * *

Bolting upright breathing heavily, Simon opened his eyes to the sun spilling through his bedroom window as he looked around his room still dazed from the newest nightmare that was dizzying in his mind. What could it mean? What _did_ it mean?

"Bad dream?" a calm voice asked,

Simon jumped startled as he looked over at the other side of the bed, Isabelle sat up right looking at him, her dark eyes held worry as she gazed at his face.

Confused, Simon remembered all the account of the night before, his grief, being mad at Clary and then storming to the Institute only to find a resurrected Isabelle, back breathing as if nothing had ever happened, but Simon knew it had.

"Um…yeah…" he replied, swallowing as he looked at her, she gazed at him searching his face for any sign of what the nightmare may have been about but upon finding nothing she looked away, Simon unsure how to explain or even what caused it or what it meant flicked his eyes from Isabelle's face to what she held in her hands, for a moment he just stared in silence as he realized what it was, it was the two pictures from his bedside table the ones he had been looking at remembering the day, and feeling as if they were taken just yesterday when he was upset that she was gone, and now here she was.

Isabelle held the frame between her hands gently and bit her lip as she looked at them.

Simon eyed her carefully before speaking, "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, "No. Just we all seemed so happy…we don't have many moments like that."

Simon didn't answer just watched as she looked from each picture back up to him; her expression was hard as she spoke.

"Why can't we have more days like this in these photos?"

Simon shrugged, "I guess when you're like us, Shadowhunters, and vampires…and warlocks." He paused taking in her look as she looked at Magnus in the photo before her.

"You just don't get happiness like other, normal people get."

"It isn't fair."

Simon sighed and stood up off the bed and walked around the bed toward the door, he stopped to look at Izzy who was eyeing him with an expression of annoyance and pure distain.

"No." Simon agreed, "It isn't fair, but that's life, life isn't fair."

"Well maybe it should be." Isabelle snapped her anger escalated in just seconds.

Simon rubbed the sides of his head numbly, and looked back to Isabelle.

"Just because it should be doesn't mean it is."

Isabelle huffed and replaced the two photos back to their place on the bedside table and looked at him.

"And I suppose you're an expert on the subject then?"

Simon looked away from her and opened the door slowly before turning his head back to look at her.

"I guess I might be." He said, with an ounce of bitterness clouding his voice as he swung the door opened and went toward the kitchen, not looking at to see if Izzy was following.

He thought about how much his life had changed, how much it was unfair ever sense his father had died, that was when life began on a downhill journey, like a roller coaster that reaches the top, you feel perfect being so high up seeing everything but then comes the fast way down, and before you know it, it's over and you're left dazed as to what happened.

No life wasn't fair; he was the one who knew that to its fullest, from losing his dad, things were okay knowing Clary for awhile, until that night at Pandemonium Club.

Simon put his hands on the cabinet top and leaned forward laughing; it seemed only yesterday that he was still himself, still Simon the human.

Simon lifted his head as he remembered everything that had happened to him in such a short time, it was a lot to take in now that he took a moment just to _think_, and do nothing else but think on it.

"My life has changed so much…so, so fast." He whispered to himself, when he saw a figure come up beside him.

"All our lives have changed so much so fast, Simon." Isabelle told him, her voice calm and softer then it had been a moment before, "You're not to the only one to experience life changing events."

Simon looked over at her sideways and half smiled, he knew what she was talking about as she leaned against the cabinet with her arms crossed and looked at him.

Simon stood up straight and looked Isabelle over, she still wore just his long t-shirt, her hair was disarrayed from sleep, and her eyes still held a hint of sleepiness in them as she looked at him with a tired grin.

"You know, if you want to see me naked it won't take very long to make that possible."

Simon sucked in a breath of air and stepped back a step as Isabelle laughed.

"No, no. I don't think that's a good idea…" he told her quietly, as she laughed and he opened the fridge trying to get the image she had painted before him out of his head, it wasn't without effort.

Simon pulled out the bottle of blood that was half full and opened it looking over at Izzy as the fridge closed.

She raised an eyebrow as she pushed her dark hair over her one shoulder, "Why do you drink that anyways?"

Simon looked from the bottle to Isabelle and shrugged before answering matter-of-factly, "Well, not only is it illegal to drink from humans but it also is harder to gain control over a situation when you drink human blood…"

He looked away, when Isabelle spoke,

"Actually, it's illegal to kill mundanes, but we would prefer vampires don't drink from them, but sometimes you can't stop that, and you have to catch them in the act before anyone can really do anything about it."

Simon listened to her talk, and shuddered inwardly as he remembered his dream he had woken up from only moments ago.

_I'm not a Daylighter like you were once, but you now possess the blood I need to become one…_

Simon choked on the blood he was drinking, as the words and image of Isabelle biting him with vampire fangs came back to him.

Isabelle stood up in a flash and rushed over to him as he coughed, and red spray went all over the floor,

"Simon? Simon? Are you okay?" her voice held worry as he stood up straight and ran the back of his hand over his mouth before taking a breath and answered firmly.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"What happened?" she asked her eyes big and dark with worry.

Simon looked at her for a moment, and hated lying to her, but he didn't think it was a good idea to tell Isabelle about the part of the two nightmares he had in a row, the part where they became switched and she was the vampire and he the Shadowhunter.

"It was nothing; I just took too big a drink is all." He lied, and looked away to grab a towel to clear away the red dots all over the floor.

When Simon looked back up at Isabelle her face was pinched, as if she didn't fully believe what he said, but after a moment her features softened into a sigh.

Simon watched as she went over on the other side of the bar and sat down on a stool and wiggled around to get comfortable before resting her elbows on the top.

Simon watched her, seemingly in a daze as she looked up at her, Isabelle smirked.

"What?" she demanded, as he blinked and looked away with a smile,

"Nothing."

"Simon, what is it?" she demanded trying to grab his arm from across the bar but couldn't reach,

Simon laughed once and turned back to her, "You want to know?"

She nodded, her eyes wide her mouth set in a think pink line,

"You_ really_ want to know?" he asked teasing,

"Yes! Now tell me! I'm impatient here!"

Simon chuckled and said, "Okay, fine…I was admiring you. There? Now you know."

He turned away from her as Isabelle sat, her expression confused.

"That's _it?_"

"Yes." Simon answered turning back to her and raising an eyebrow, "Is something wrong with admiring you?"

"Well, no…it's just, I thought it was something else…" she her voice trailed off,

Simon opened his mouth to ask what she thought it was, when a knock came at the door.

Isabelle and Simon both looked at each other confused, they hadn't been expecting anyone, and Simon knew if it had been Clary she had the spare key and would've just come in, and if it had been Maia and Jordon they also had a key, as did his sister.

"Are you expecting any visitors today?" Isabelle's voice was accusing and cold, Simon looked from the door to her face, her expression also held a hint of the same cold that seeped through her words.

"No." Simon answered ignoring her words, as he slowly walked over to the door to look out the peep hole, but paused to look back at Isabelle who watched him from the stool she sat on.

Taking a breath Simon leaned forward and looked out the peep hole in the door, and saw a surprising sight he hadn't expected to see, especially not now.

On the other side of the door stood a tall blond, and standing behind him as they seemed to be engaged in a deep conversation was a taller boy, with black hair, his blue eyes held a permanent hint of a deep sadness.

Jace and Alec.

Simon leaned back and cursed under his breath, what were they doing there? Why would they be there?

"Who is-" Isabelle began as she hopped off the stool, but Simon put up his hand to silence and stop her,

"Don't." he hissed a whisper at her, and Isabelle froze, confused when he put his finger to his lips as another banging came to the door, Simon rushed over to Isabelle in a few long strides and stood inches from her as he spoke.

"It's Jace and Alec—"he began before her gasp cut him off, followed by a quiet squeak as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"WHAT?" her voice was muffled between her hands, as her eyes grew larger in fear, Simon swallowed hard, never had he seen Isabelle afraid of anything, the feeling was new to him, foreign and he knew if something scared her, the fiercest person he had ever known, then he should probably be scared too.

Another knock came to the door this one quieter and followed by a voice.

"Simon, if you're in there it's important we talk to you…"

Isabelle shook her head rapidly, and uncovered her mouth to speak, "What are we going to do?"

"You hide in my room they won't likely go there if they do, then, think fast your smart Iz, I'm sure you can think of something, and I'll let them in and see what they want, and hopefully they'll be on their way."

Isabelle nodded, as she turned to rush and hide in Simon's room, he watched as she went shutting the door firmly but silently behind her as she entered his room, Simon turned and sighed and walked over to the door, he rubbed his hands on his face and took a deep breath before he undid the latch and unlocked the door, opening it.

On the other side Jace and Alec seemed to be engaged in an argument, but stopped short as they both turned to look at him.

Simon looked between the both of them before resting his eyes on Jace's unreadable expression,

"Is something wrong?"

"No…" Jace said, straightening up, looking at Alec, "But thank you for finally making your presence known, we were about to call the fire department to bust the door down."

Jace entered with a grin, with Alec following silently beside him into the apartment, Simon stood confused and turned to them with a smirk.

"Well just come in then, and that's the FBI that busts in doors."

Jace shrugged, "Either way, we were beginning to think that your undead heart could take no more, and you had flung yourself out the window, of course you probably would survive something like that."

Alec smirked as he stood awkwardly to the side looking out the grime covered front windows, his hands firmly in his pockets.

"No, I was asleep." Simon told them slowly, as he saw Jace inspecting the bottle of blood on the cabinet with a raised eyebrow. "You woke me up banging on the door, so is there something going on that brings you here?"

Jace set down the bottle of blood and looked up toward Alec who was staring at him and Simon.

"Well, yes, we do have a small issue," Jace began, putting his thumb and fore finger close together to indicate the size of the problem.

"It's bigger than a small issue, Jace." Alec's cool voice Simon had noticed hadn't changed since the last he had seen him, Simon didn't dare look at him, he knew Alec didn't like the idea of his sister chasing after a Downworlder like him, although Simon knew they more like ran in circles then chased one another.

"What is it then?" Simon asked, looking at Jace as he leaned against the bar, and Simon realized they were both dressed in the black Shadowhunter gear.

"It seems, that well…we have a situation beyond the norm of which…" Jace began with a grin, as Alec snorted unamused.

"Everything that happens is beyond the norm Jace, just get to it."

Jace shot Alec a look as Simon stole a small glance at Alec, his blue eyes were hard and held a hint of tired sadness he had never seen in his eyes before, a sadness Simon knew would probably never be healed.

"Okay, fine, someone took Isabelle's body."

Simon stopped and stared at him for a second, as he felt his stomach drop, he wasn't sure why he was shocked to learn they somehow knew she was gone, he knew it was only a matter of time, he should've seen this coming, but he didn't and it send a twinge of guilt in him, that Simon knew he had to lie to them, to keep Isabelle safe.

"What?" he asked, his voice carried a shocked tone he didn't fake,

"I told you he likely didn't know where she went," Jace looked to Alec casually; Alec didn't answer when Jace turned back to Simon.

Simon paced around when Jace spoke again,

"We were informed this morning by the Silent Brothers, her body had been removed from where it was being kept after the ceremony." Jace continued, Simon stopped and looked to Alec who went back looking out the window and then back at Jace.

"I thought Shadowhunters cremated their dead?"

Alec smirked, his mouth twitching at the sides, as he turned his head and spoke, he sounded very tired, with an underlay of annoyance in his tone.

"Usually, but mother and father requested something different for Isabelle, an older ceremony be performed, and the Silent Brothers complied."

Jace and Simon were silent, as Alec looked to them and then back out the window, when Simon gazed back at Jace his golden eyes held a sadness as he looked at Alec, a sadness of brothers who both felt the loss for their sister, although Simon knew Jace was trying to be the strong one, while Alec fell apart at the seams, Simon sighed to himself as he too knew how Alec felt, it hadn't even been twenty-four hours yet, that he learned Izzy was very much up and moving.

"So, someone stole her body?" Simon wanted to make sure he heard right, although he knew very well nobody had.

"Yes." Jace answered,

"What does that; exactly have to do with me?" Simon asked causally,

"Well…" Jace began, a hint of humor in his voice, "We…"

Alec shot him a cold glance,

"Okay, I figured since you and Isabelle, we're….close." his mouth twitched threatening into a mocking smile,

"Go on," Simon fought to grit his teeth; he was in no mood to be mocked by Jace about his on-off relationship with Isabelle.

Jace sighed, "I figured since you and Izzy were close friends," he added as an afterthought, "That you may know where she went."

Jace grinned, a laugh dancing in his eyes, as Simon looked between both of them and stopped,

"Me? How would I know where she went?"

"We were hoping you'd tell us, if you know that is." Jace said casually,

"Well I don't know," Simon protested, "Last time I saw Isabelle was when she died, that was it, I wasn't even allowed to her funeral or whatever it is you people call it when someone dies."

Simon saw Jace open his mouth to speak, when suddenly Simon felt his back being slammed into the small closet door by the entrance, as familiar features stood in front of him, masked by familiar black hair.

Alec's cold blue eyes bit deep into Simon's brown ones as his mouth barely moved, and Simon realized he was speaking behind gritted teeth.

"You weren't allowed to her ceremony vampire, because her relationship with you was forbidden to begin with, and I know what it feels like to meddle in the affairs of Downworlders, and never again will I, or will I let any of my remaining family get mixed up in their lives."

Simon looked into Alec's eyes, as he saw Jace poke his head out from behind Alec's shoulder,

"Alec, put dear Simon down, I don't want to be attacked by Clary later if she finds out you assaulted him in my presence."

Simon watched as Alec loosened his grip on his shirt and backed away, Simon stood up straight and glared at Alec but he wasn't paying attention as he paced around the room once again looking out the window.

Jace looked from his brother with a worried glance back to Simon,

"Sorry about that."

"No you're not." Simon snapped, as Jace laughed,

"Actually your right, I'm not sorry that was actually very funny."

"Dick." Simon spat, as he fixed his shirt collar, and Jace sighed, and continued,

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, but if you really want to get down to dicks I think we should—"

"Would you two shut up?" Alec shouted and turned to them, Jace and Simon both looked to Alec who seemed angry, or just unhappy, but Simon knew it was from grief, and he knew exactly why he was so irritable because of it, like before when their brother Max had been killed, he blamed himself for Isabelle's death.

Jace smirked and looked back to Simon, "Sorry, Daylighter, grandpa says we can't play together today, maybe next time."

Simon watched with a disgruntled look as Jace patted his shoulder, and walked toward the door followed by Alec who stayed silent, despite the grandpa comment.

Jace reached for the door when he stopped and turned back to Simon,

"Oh, by the way, have you seen Clary lately?"

Simon shook his head, "She told me yesterday when I went to see her that she was going to help with dresses and her mom's wedding planning after that no."

Alec turned back to Simon and raised an eyebrow, "Yesterday?"

"Yes?" Simon answered with an equal amount of suspicion in his voice as Alec had.

Jace pursed his lips and turned to Simon,

"Did you talk to her on the phone, or go see her at the Institute?"

Simon thought for a minute, and decided that if he wanted to be cleared of the Isabelle-body-snatcher suspect list he shouldn't tell them he saw Clary at the Institute.

"I talked to her on the phone, she called my cell to see how I was, and I haven't left the apartment in a few days." Simon lied, but knew it was the only way to get them off his back, so he could continue protecting Isabelle.

Alec and Jace looked at each other, and back at Simon,

"What? Don't tell me you forgot to tell me something else?"

Alec looked away again and opened the door to leave, when Jace put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and looked at Simon, his expression all business.

"Her body was estimated to have been taking yesterday, either morning or afternoon, the strange thing is nobody saw anything and it's hard to get passed the Silent Brothers without them noticing, so we are trying to figure out who took her and why, and since you don't know, which I didn't think you would anyways, but worth a shot I guess."

Simon listened as Jace turned to leave, and he stopped him.

"Wait, Jace."

Jace turned back around raising an eyebrow, "What? Miss me already?"

Simon ignored him and looked to him and Alec,

"You don't think Sebastian has something to do with it do you?"

Jace's eyebrows shot up, and Alec's expression grew grim and darkened.

"We considered it…" Alec whispered coolly,

"We more than considered it," Jace told him, softer then Alec had spoken, he turned back to Simon, and Simon stood watching him when he spoke again.

"Yes, we think that he might have something to do with it, we were covering the bases before that before we say for sure he had something to do with it, but yes we think he does, for certain now."

Jace turned away again, when Simon got a thought that he hadn't asked yet,

"Why did you think I'd have taken Isabelle?"

Alec stiffened as Jace turned back around, his eyes now hard and cold,

"Well, you're a vampire aren't you?"

"Yes?" Simon said confused, not following.

"We figured you might pull an undead dramatic love story and try to turn her too." Jace shrugged, as Simon opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, when he couldn't think of anything to say.

"We'll be in touch Simon, if you talk to Clary tell her I need to talk to her and soon." Jace called, as they moved out into the hall, and Simon listened as they left, and to be sure they were gone he looked out the door, before locking it back, and rushed to the window to see them crossing the street, before they disappeared entirely from sight in the crowds of the city.

Simon shook his head slowly and went back to the bar, suddenly tired and exhausted as he sat down and slumped against the counter top,

Did they actually think he would try to change her to a vampire? That was the last thing he wanted for Isabelle, he hadn't even considered it at all, and never wanted to.

Sure he knew if they had stayed together he'd had to let her go, someday…

Simon pushed the thought away, as he thought of the situation at hand; Isabelle had died once already he didn't want to think about her dying again.

"It's clear." He called, certain she'd hear him, after getting advanced hearing from coming back, he was sure she heard half the conversation too, which he was worried to hear what she had to say about it.

Right now, he was thinking on what had just happened, and more than ever, what Sebastian wanted with Isabelle, even if he hadn't stolen her body, Jace and Alec seemed almost sure that Sebastian was behind it, and he wondered why, did they know something nobody else did? If they did he was likely to be the last to know, if what Alec said about his thoughts on Downworlders was.

Simon rubbed his temples as he heard his bedroom door open, and out poked Isabelle, she still wore his t-shirt as she looked around.

"Are they gone? For sure?" she asked quietly,

"Yes." Simon nodded, looking over at her, as she walked over and looked around with a sigh and sat down next to him.

Simon looked at her, "You heard?"

"Most of it." She replied with a nod, they sat in silence for several long moments, neither sure on what to say to the other, and Simon wondered exactly how much she did hear of the conversation but was afraid to ask, he was afraid of what she had heard of his conversation with Alec and Jace.

Finally Isabelle broke the silence,

"What do you think they would do if they did know I was here?"

Simon looked over at her in disbelief, "You said yourself, they would likely turn you into the Clave, mainly just because it's what they'd feel you'd want."

Isabelle nodded, "I'm sure it's what they think I'd want, not that I'd been a big fan of the law to begin with, I think some of their laws are kind of silly…"

She paused, and Simon looked at her,

"Like dating a Downworlder?" he said, his voice cold and held a hint of bitterness, a bitterness Simon hadn't meant to be in his tone, Isabelle shot a look at him.

"What _is _that supposed to mean?"

Simon backtracked setting up straight, "Izzy, I didn't mean it like that…"

"Simon." She put her hand up to stop him, and he paused looking at her as she held her face away from his, he swallowed hard waiting for her to continue, and she did.

"Once, not long ago when you first met me I was a bitch."

"Izzy you weren't a bitch…" Simon began but she cut him off again,

"Yes, yes I was, to you to everyone, because I was scared of caring for anyone other than my family, I bounced around, I used people because I never wanted to fall in love, I never thought I could if I shielded my heart, and I didn't Simon, I didn't fall for anyone, I didn't care."

Simon remained silent, as she spoke; he didn't want to interrupt her,

"I know I've told you this, so many times, but honestly I feel the more I talk about it, the less scary it is, but truth is that isn't the case, but anyways…I was a bitch to you Simon, when you first came to the Institute, you were so dorky I thought it was hilarious, I laughed at the thought of ever being with you, ever being like this now." She motioned to around her, and down at wearing his shirt.

"You weren't that bad." He whispered Isabelle turned to him her eyes sharp, expression sharper.

"I was. And yet, here you are."

Simon looked at her, confused, "I don't think I follow—"

Isabelle huffed out a sigh, "What I'm saying is, I'm grateful, even when I push you away you always come back, you're always there, even when I seem to not want you around at all."

Simon raised an eyebrow, unsure what to say, but even in his confusion he figured two simple words would be enough. "You're welcome?"

Isabelle laughed, "I've confused you haven't I?"

"Maybe just a little." He admitted and she laughed, and spoke again,

"Right, now on to what Jace and Alec had too say."

Simon felt his mouth go dry, this is the conversation he had come to dread in a few short minutes, but he knew he had to face it and now seemed the best time,

"What did you hear?"

"Well." She began, settling more comfortably on the stool, "I heard that the Silent Brother's discovered I had disappeared and they think Sebastian has something to do with it."

Simon saw as she said his name, not only had her tone turned to acid but her face held a hint of rage as the word formed into the demon boy's name and left her lips.

"I also heard why they thought you might have known where I went."

Izzy turned to look at Simon; he averted his eyes away not wanting to meet her gaze, when he felt her hands touch his face as she forced him to look at her.

"Simon," she told him quietly, looking into his eyes, Simon tried to jerk away, he didn't want to hear what she had to say, he figured the worst, but as he moved away from her, pulling himself free of her touch her next words came as a surprise.

"Simon, I know why they thought I'd be here, and the truth is I don't want to be a vampire."

Simon turned back to her, she still sat on the stool this time facing him, her hands rested now in her lap, and her eyes held a sense of hurt, and he guessed it was from him moving away from her.

"You don't?"

She shook her head slowly, "No, I thought about it, but I realized how painful it may be, not being able to do what I do, I love being what I am, what I was, if I became a vampire, all that would be taken away, and I didn't think I'd be able to handle that."

Simon took in her words and looked away, Isabelle hopped off the stool and went over to him,

"Simon. Look at me."

Simon hesitated but turned to look at her, she was pale in the daylight, but not as pale as she were the night before, her eyes although incredibly dark were as bright and beautiful as he had ever seen them.

"Yes, Izzy?" he said quietly, she searched his face, and finding whatever she needed she said,

"I know this may hurt you Simon, but I believe you should hear it, but you do realize I should still be gone, don't you?"

Taken aback, Simon stepped away from her wide eyed.

"Izzy! You can't say that." He told her wide eyed, stepping forward capturing her wrists in his hands, she put her hands flat on his chest and looked up at him.

"It's true Simon, I shouldn't be back, I shouldn't be alive, I died fair and square, and it isn't fair for me to have returned when…" she choked on the words, and Simon couldn't help it anymore, with her in his arms he leaned down stopping her words with a quick kiss.

It wasn't as passionate as some of their kisses had been in the past, but it was sweet and airy and still left Simon's head spinning when he pulled away.

"No." Simon told her, resting his forehead against hers, "You will not say what I know you were about to say, you can't keep beating yourself up over Max."

Isabelle didn't answer just bit her lip and looked away from him, "It really _isn't _fair, he is still dead and I was and…now I'm not, when I should be."

Simon looked at her, when she turned back to him and looked at him; he slowly released her arms from under his fingers and stepped back once.

"So if you had the choice…you'd."

He paused, unable to fully form the question; Isabelle closed her eyes and looked away,

"I don't know what I'd do." She answered quietly seeming to read his mind, "If I had the choice, if I do after we find out how this rune brought me back, if I can stay or if I have to go again if its power is gone from me, I don't know what I'd choose."

Simon couldn't believe what he was hearing; would she really choose death over a second life? Would she leave him again just out of guilt of the death of her little brother?

"Isabelle…you can't be serious, you would die again just because Max couldn't come back?" Simon asked in disbelief,

She looked up at him, and narrowed her eyes, "I should be dead Simon! I should've stayed dead."

"You didn't die fair and square like you think Izzy! You were murdered, by Sebastian!"

"I was killed in battle, like numerous before me!" she snapped,

"How does that make it any better?" he asked his tone quieter as he walked back toward the counter top that held the bottle of blood he had been drinking on before.

Isabelle paused, her mouth forming words, but she closed her mouth again and turned away from him, looking out the window just as her brother had not only moments ago.

Simon shook his head as he picked up the bottle and finished it off before tossing it in the trash, when Isabelle turned back to him; her eyes were tired now, as if she hadn't slept in years.

"I'm sorry, but Simon it's how I was raised to think, dying in battle is an honor." She told him, as she stepped over to him, he looked down at her, and laughed lightly.

"So it's your Shadowhunter training."

"My Shadowhunter training what?" she demanded, her eyes hard.

"That thinks you should be taken from me again, Isabelle, I can't let you go a second time, the first time nearly killed me!" he shouted moving away from her, as his anger exploded.

Isabelle watched him, her eyes wide as she stayed silent,

Simon turned back to her, "You didn't see the look on your brother's face when he was just in here, you didn't see him, and he was in pain Isabelle, pain because he thinks you're _gone._"

He saw her flinch, and felt a strange twinge of satisfaction and continued, "And Jace, although he can be annoying and arrogant and a complete dick, you can tell he's worried about Alec, and they all miss you…you weren't here the two weeks that we spent without you, I didn't see them rarely if ever but Clary, I talked to her, and she was the same way, it was like a part of us was gone Isabelle, a part of all of us."

Simon stopped and lowered his arms, and looked over at her.

Izzy stood perfectly still watching him, her eyes sparked with an emotion Simon knew well; it was the love of family.

Simon knew Isabelle didn't believe in love, not the kind that he and her shared, but she did believe in the love of family, and her family he knew, and he included himself in the family unit they shared even if nobody else did, they all missed her.

Simon stood still and silent, locking eyes with Isabelle for several moments, it was so quiet the steady beat of her heart beat in his head, the strong rhythm of a warrior's heart, and the certain fierceness of the beat that he only could associate with Isabelle.

After several minutes of silence, Isabelle looked away from Simon and spoke again,

"I know." She whispered, so soft he was surprised he heard her, "I know how it feels to lose people you love, but it's how it is."

She looked up at Simon, her eyes and expression now blank, and she continued.

"You know, how just minutes ago I asked why we couldn't have more happy moments like we did in those photos you kept?"

Simon, worrying about his voice betraying him with a bitter tone only nodded, Isabelle sucked in a breath and continued.

"It's like that, you told me people like us, Shadowhunters, vampires, and warlocks, we don't get normal lives, it isn't fair, I don't think it is but you said it's life, and life isn't fair, it's just like _that_ Simon, just like that, how I was raised, how things are run isn't fair, but it's how it is, how our lives are, and I firmly believe whatever this is." She paused and Simon saw her look down and point to her shoulder, where the rune they had to find more about was etched into her skin, like a permanent glitter tattoo. "This is not a rune meant to be put on anyone, not even me, it doesn't matter how much we hurt, and we have to find ways to move on."

Simon remained quiet when she finished speaking, he wasn't sure what to say, he felt like he had been slapped in the face and that his heart had been pulled out and stepped on, twice.

Isabelle wasn't happy she had come back from the dead, he knew that, but now he was learning her instinct told her to loathe the fact she had come back to life, when other fallen comrades weren't as fortunate, Simon realized the thought of this ate away at Isabelle's conscious.

Sighing, Simon stood shifting his weight before he looked back at Isabelle, who was running a hand through her long dark hair.

Simon knew what she said was true, she shouldn't have come back, it was unnatural, as unnatural as how he was still standing there, how he had come back, it wasn't right either, it should've have happened but it did, but whereas Simon knew there was no going back, Isabelle may have a chance, they could set things right if it was what she wished, Simon knew he didn't have a chance, not for him and Isabelle to live happily ever after like those fairy tales, he knew it could never be, he was immortal and she was mortal, even if she had come back he was nearly certain her mortality hadn't changed.

He knew eventually she would be taken from him and there was nothing that would bring her back, Simon drew in a breath, thinking on the painful thoughts that had always swirled his mind, but he never thought there would be a time where he'd actually have to think on them, and he was coming to realize that this was the time, and the place, and the now where these thoughts all the same clouded his mind, she didn't want to be a vampire that was clear, and he didn't want her to be either, and it was clear to him as well that whatever was keeping her there now, she wanted gone as well.

The final thought shocked Simon as he realized it; it hit him like a subway, like a cargo truck on the freeway.

Isabelle wanted to die again; she wanted to set things right by putting herself back in the grave where she thought she belonged.

Simon knew there would be no easy way to convince her she didn't belong there, she belonged there with him, whatever second chance gave them, he wanted to take it, he didn't want to waste it, and he wanted to spend every moment he could with her, before she found a way to be ripped from his life again.

In four long strides, without thinking Simon closed the space between him and Isabelle.

Izzy squeaked in surprise and looked up at him, her brown eyes wide and confused, her heart racing like speed boat on the harbor.

"Simon what are you—"

She never got to finish, before Simon could hear the end of her sentence his lips were crashing into hers, the soft texture he loved, the heat from her filled his senses, the night before in the alley she had kissed him, to prove she was actually there and breathing, when Simon didn't want to believe it, but now Simon knew he was kissing her, to keep this moment in his memory for when she was truly gone, he wanted to spend all he could in moments like this.

Isabelle kissed back, after the surprise faded from her posture, and she deepened it, pushing Simon into the bar, the edge of the counter top biting into the skin of his back, as her hands tangled in his dark brown hair, and his hands rested casually on her hips, holding her to him.

Her heart picked up rate, as the sweet scent of her filled his nose, and he knew even with her blood smelling so sweet and perfect beneath her pale skin, he was grateful he had just had some blood not long before, for he didn't want to pause kissing the perfect angel in front of him if his fangs had decided to show themselves.

Without breaking the kiss Simon moved forward, almost tripping as he pushed himself and Isabelle backwards toward the futon couch, his hands now in her long hair as she groaned out once before pulling away breathless and looking from him sideways toward the back of the futon they were up against and grinned.

"Easy there tiger, I don't think we need to go any further, at least not yet." She laughed her voice shaky still as she ran her hands down Simon's chest.

Simon sighed happily, and looked down at her, he wasn't sure what it was about her touch that made him feel alive again, but he liked how it made him feel even if it was only a feeling he could get once in awhile.

"Maybe your right." He told her, he too sounding slightly breathless, as she grinned at him.

"Of course I'm right, aren't I always right?" she winked, as she moved passed him, when he leaned in to kiss her again, but missed and almost tumbled over the back of the futon onto the cushions of the couch itself.

Isabelle laughed as she walked back into the kitchen part of the apartment, and Simon turned around to face her, he too trying not to laugh as he stood up and crossed his arms doing his best pout he could muster.

"That's not fair."

Isabelle cocked an eyebrow, "What isn't fair?"

"You know exactly what I mean, young lady." He said, doing his best to imitate a Southern drawl.

Isabelle laughed again and looked at him from where she stood at the bar, "Well, maybe you should ask the lady if she wishes to be kissed before you do, like a nice gentleman." She grinned, the gesture lighting up her eyes.

Simon snorted as he stood up straight and walked over to the bar, "Me a gentleman? No way."

Isabelle chuckled again and watched Simon settle on one of the bar stools before she opened the fridge and smirked, turning to him.

Simon looked at her innocently, "What?"

"I thought Clary was just exaggerating, but it seems she wasn't you have nothing in here but…nothing." Isabelle motioned and Simon gazed into the bare refrigerator and then back at Isabelle who closed it.

"Well, maybe we should go to the store then?"

Izzy crossed her arms and looked at him with a hard look, "Ya think?"

Simon laughed as he stood up, "Store it is then."

He walked over to the door when Isabelle stopped him,

"Um…Simon?"

"Yes?" he turned back toward her to see her standing a few feet from him, away from the bar and gazed down at herself.

Simon looked over and followed what she was motioning too,

His old gray t-shirt only reached to the tops of her knees, and where Isabelle was tall, her legs were long slender and pale, legs that would make a supermodel cry.

"Simon." Isabelle snapped her fingers, and he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her,

"There we go." She smirked, as he blinked, "My face is up here, Simon not on the floor."

Simon half smiled as he looked at her to hide that he was embarrassed at the thought that she knew he was staring.

"Maybe…you should change?" he suggested, Isabelle smirked causing him to chuckle once.

"Wow, guess who got the smart award for today? The one and only Simon Lewis." she said sarcastically clapping as she walked

toward his room, to change.

"Thank you, thank you!" Simon laughed while grinning and taking his bows, Isabelle rolled her eyes just

as a sound stopped them both in their tracks.

Isabelle froze nearly toward Simon's room and Simon standing at the end of the bar, nearest the door as

the knock sounded off echoing in the silence that followed it.

Simon and Isabelle locked eyes as Isabelle ran quickly back into Simon's room, and he went toward the

door slowly and what he saw on the other side of the peep hole was a shock, and someone he

hadn't expected to see ever sense he had left without a word weeks ago, standing there waiting

for Simon to open the door to the apartment he stayed in was none other than, the High Warlock of Brooklyn himself,

Magnus Bane.

* * *

**sooo...things are beginning to get more interesting and finally, one of my favorite characters makes an apperance! Magnus has to be one of my all time favorite characters from TMI and TID so the next chaper will be fun and informative as far as the rune goes, as i stated before, next chaper will defaintly be posted on Thursday or the weekend as soon as i get it done. so keep look out for it, thanks for reading and enjoying the story! i'm having a lot of fun writing it and also, sorry for the cliff hanger haha :) **

**Review, favorite, PM, etc, let me know your reading and what may want to see in upcoming chapters. :) i'm opened for all kinds of ideas. :D**

**P.S. hope the part with Jace and Alec wasn't terrible, i wasn't to crazy how it turned out but i knew that they were bound to find out Isabelle wasn't where she was supposed to be so i hope that part was ok... **


	12. Chapter 12: Runic Power & Citrus Tea

**i finished chapter 12 :) so instead of making readers wait i decided to go ahead and post early! i hope you enjoy and the next chapter should be expected this weekend :) enjoy! and tell me what you think please in reviews! i enjoy reading them :D**

**TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare the poem belongs to his/her name at the end of the poem. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Love is like the wild rose-briar,  
Friendship like the holly-tree—  
The  
holly is dark when the rose-briar blooms  
But which will bloom most  
constantly?

The wild-rose briar is sweet in the spring,  
Its summer  
blossoms scent the air;  
Yet wait till winter comes again  
And who will  
call the wild-briar fair?

Then scorn the silly rose-wreath now  
And  
deck thee with the holly's sheen,  
That when December blights thy brow  
He may still leave thy garland green.

'Love and Friendship'

by

Emily Bronte

* * *

Simon held in his breath as he unlatched the door and unlocked it and waited several moments before he opened the door and when he did, he stopped and stared just to be sure what he saw was actual, and not just his imagination.

Magnus looked the same as he always did, but today he wore a black solid t-shit that clung to his body like a wetsuit, and a pair of dark blue faded skinny jeans, with heart socks under the black leather shoes that wore laced up tight on his feet, over the tight tee was a gray pea coat that was left to hang open over Magnus's chest.

His hair was spiked up as usual with dark purple and golden glitter littering the spikes that shone in the dim afternoon sun of the apartment.

"Ah! So you are alive…well, semi-alive, I had thought you were neither by how long took to open the door." Magnus told Simon, as he walked passed him into the apartment and Simon smirked with a small sigh that was the second time someone just let themselves in without being invited that day.

Magnus walked in and looked around making a face, "You seriously need an interior decorator for this place."

Simon shrugged as he put his hands in his pockets, "I don't think looks too bad."

Magnus looked at him in disbelief, "Not bad, _awful._"

Simon shrugged again and faced Magnus as his gold-green cat eyes stared at him, and Simon got the feeling that Magnus was trying to see into his soul by how intense his gaze was on him.

Finally, without looking away he called out,

"You can come out, Isabelle, it's only me no sense in hiding."

Simon pulled his hands out of his pockets as he gasped, Magnus smirked and looked toward Simon's room, Simon followed his gaze as the door opened and Isabelle emerged, still in the gray t-shirt. She smirked as she walked slowly toward them, and Magnus's cat eyes flickered to Simon with a sly smile.

"Having some fun are we?" he wiggled his eyebrows up and down twice, making Simon scowl and Isabelle turn pinkish red, Simon couldn't tell if it was with embarrassment or anger.

"That is none of your concern!" she snapped, pulling the shirt down trying to cover her knees.

Magnus chuckled and looked up and down Isabelle with a raised eyebrow, "Well who wouldn't want to have some fun with a notorious rebellious teenager like Isabelle Lightwood?"

Isabelle made a face as Simon remained silent, if not slightly embarrassed by Magnus's accusation.

"How did you know I was even here anyways? Wasn't like I was making any noise, and besides nobody else even knows I'm here, better question is how did you even know I was dead? We haven't spoken in weeks." Isabelle loaded down the questions while crossing her arms, giving up on trying to cover her legs with the t-shirt she wore.

Magnus waved his hand in the air as if waving off her questions like none of it mattered but answered all the same anyways,

"I have my ways, little Shadowhunter, I have my ways."

Isabelle tapped her foot on the floor, unamused as Magnus looked at her with a slight smirk.

"Well, aside from the little clothing, you look no different then you had before." He said a hint of surprise and relief in his voice.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Isabelle asked annoyed, Magnus nodded without hesitation,

"Oh yes a very good thing."

Simon stood confused watching, and trying not to laugh at Isabelle's face from the double meaning in Magnus's last words, as he began wondering what exactly was going on something he seemed to be asking himself a lot lately.

"Why are you even here? We haven't heard from you in weeks, you don't want to help us anymore, even told us not to look for you, so what do you even care?" Isabelle asked bitterly, and Simon noticed Magnus's eyes held a hint of regret before he spoke.

"I'm here because I've been watching you."

Isabelle's eyebrows shot up in realization as did Simon's, so that's whose eyes he had felt around watching them, but why?

"You, you've been watching me why?"

"Well…" Magnus began rocking back on his heels, as he looked around as if he was picking the exact right words to say, "I got word from some sources that a Shadowhunter had been killed in the last wave of demons that came through, likely from that demon boy, and at first I tried not to be concerned, after all Shadowhunters die all the time, but then it began nagging at me and I had to know…"

Magnus let out a sigh, as Simon and Isabelle watched him and Simon realized exactly what Magnus meant, he tried not to be concerned but Simon knew Magnus began to worry that it had been Alec that had been killed.

"Had to know what?" Isabelle asked, her voice still hard like ice shards, and Simon realized that she hadn't picked up on the way Magnus had said the words, he wondered if Magnus even realized how he had said them, but Simon guessed not as he continued.

"I had to know, if it were one of you who had been killed, Jace, Clary, you…Alec." He sighed and turned from them, the purple and gold glitter in his spiked hair shone in the light like a halo.

Simon noticed how he had said Alec's name last, and as he lingered on the last letter of his name, Simon instantly knew that Magnus missed him, even if he wouldn't show it.

"Why do you care?" Isabelle asked again her tone dripping with acid.

Magnus looked at her, his eyes holding a hint of sadness and annoyance at her bitter tone.

"Because, I think I may know where we can find some information on that rune that was drawn on you, but if you prefer I can let you locate it on your own." He told her matching her bitter tone, Isabelle stood staring her eyes narrowed and her mouth opened to speak, but Simon stopped her before she could ruin the chance that now came before them.

"No, no that's quite alright; we can use all the help we can get." Simon stepped between the warlock and Isabelle before anything else could happen, Simon didn't enjoy watching cat fights.

Magnus smiled lightly but it didn't touch his eyes.

"That's exactly what I thought."

Isabelle shot Simon a look he ignored as he looked to Magnus,

"First off, you know about the rune, how?" Simon asked, wanting to be sure to cover as many questions as he could, he needed to know everything about this rune, especially on what it meant and what the tie in to his nightmares were.

Magnus didn't answer at first just pulled a stool out to the end of the bar and sat down placing his hands on the bar, fingers laced together as he motioned for Isabelle and Simon to do the same.

"Well, as I said I was following you around, but before that after I got word a Shadowhunter had been killed I had to go to the Silent Brothers immediately." Magnus began to speak, Simon and Isabelle listened, Simon more patient than Isabelle.

Magnus looked down at his hands as he continued, "I spoke to Brother Zachariah and he told me what had happened, and as soon as I found out the reality of it hit me, Isabelle was gone."

Simon looked over at Isabelle as did Magnus up from under his lashes, she sat silent and still, not meeting their eyes.

"I was, to lack of a better way of saying, devastated I knew to expect it someday, I knew it would happen to everyone, it happens to all Shadowhunters, but I didn't think it would happen so soon, it was…unimaginable even for someone as old as I to learn one of your friends – former—friends had been killed by demons, I thanked Brother Zachariah for his kindness in letting me know and I left," he paused taking a breath, and looked to Simon, "You wouldn't happen to have any tea would you?"

Simon looked at him oddly, before nodding and saying, "Um…of course."

Isabelle smirked as she watched Simon stand up to begin fixing Magnus a cup of tea,

"Are you serious? Tea at a time like this?"

"It calms the nerves." Magnus told her ignoring her words, as Isabelle made a snorting noise which caught Magnus's attention.

"Isabelle Lightwood! Now I know your family had no pig in its pedigree anywhere, stop snorting like swine."

Isabelle looked at him, a shocked expression crossing her face as Simon tried not to choke on laughter as he almost spilled the water out of the kettle he had put on to get hot before tea could be made.

"Did you just call me _swine?"_ she asked in disbelief,

Magnus nodded once and tapped his fingers together, a smile curling on his lips, "Why yes, but of course if I recall you were the one who snorted first."

Isabelle didn't answer just made a face as she looked away, and Simon rummaged in the cabinets,

"Earl Grey, English Breakfast, Irish Mint Crème, or Citrus Sugar Plum?" Simon asked casually naming some teas he had found in the cabinet that he honestly had no idea were there.

"Citrus Sugar Plum, sweet and sour at the same time." He smiled glancing at Isabelle who scowled.

Simon pulled out the tea and placed a tea bag in the mug before setting it in front of Magnus, as they waited for the water to warm up; Simon took his seat again and looked to Magnus to continue what he was saying.

Magnus smiled lightly and began to talk again, "As I was saying…After I left the Silent Brothers I admit I went by the Institute to see how they were faring there, I knew they wouldn't be very well but I needed to see anyways. And there I saw what I expected, grief, sadness, sorrow, woe you get the point, and then I overheard Clary and Jace talking."

At the sound of his words, Isabelle held her head up, and turned toward him, inclined to know what they had spoken about, Simon stayed quiet as Magnus continued.

"Jace was asking her about the strange rune Clary had drawn on you when you were dying, she kept insisting it was a advance healing rune, but even she had a questionable tone in her voice, Jace seemed to grow bitter at the thought of it being a healing rune, for it didn't heal you and their discussion ended in bitterness fueled by the sadness everyone felt, and that was when I saw Clary walk over to her desk and pick up her drawing pad, and as she flipped to the page of the rune, I saw it and I thought I had recognized it, the way it seemed to inner connect like a sun star symbol inner connected around the certain eye, so as I saw the words written at the bottom in Latin, I knew exactly what it said, when clearly Clary had no clue how she had written the name in Latin or why it was Latin, I knowing Latin could translate it easily."

Magnus paused just as the kettle let out the signature wail alarming everyone that the water had gotten hot enough for tea.

Simon jumped up and moved toward the stove to retrieve a pot holder and the hot kettle when Isabelle spoke next,

"What was the name?" she asked, curiosity and another emotion Simon couldn't place crept into her tone.

"Better thing to ask is how were you spying on Clary and Jace?" Simon asked, as he poured the steaming hot water into the mug in front of Magnus, who looked up at Simon and grinned.

"Same way I was following you before, the roof is a handy invention not only for shielding you from Earth's elements, but also nifty for spying." Magnus winked, as Simon replaced the kettle on the opposite eye on the stove and stood leaning against it, when Isabelle shook her head,

"I don't see how that is important, what is important it knowing the name of this rune."

Magnus took a small sip of tea and looked to Simon, "Cream and sugar if you please."

Simon handed Magnus a sugar bowl and stood back awkwardly, "Um…we don't have any cream right now."

Magnus wrinkled his nose in distaste, "What kind of place doesn't have cream? Ah, well, I suppose I'll get by…"

Isabelle dug her nails into her palms as she clenched them into fists, "I could give a damn about your tea, what the hell is the name of the rune?"

Magnus took another drink, his gold-green eyes watching her casually, as he set the mug down before him and spoke as calmly as ever.

"Your temper seems to be a lot worse than I remember, Isabelle."

Isabelle looked taken aback, as she unclenched her fists, and placed her hands palm down on the counter top, hiding the red marks her nails made in her palms.

"I…" she began, taking a deep breath to calm herself, trying to find words to explain when Magnus cut her off,

"The Rune of Devine Amaranthine," Magnus told them quietly as he took another drink of his tea, "Excellent tea by the way."

Simon stiffened at the sound of the name, as it felt like an invisible string within his mind pulled tight, the name ran through his mind like a landslide, and everything from his first nightmare came back to him, and he shuddered, hoping nobody noticed, and thankful when Isabelle spoke again.

"What does that mean?" Isabelle demanded, not unkindly but slightly annoyed.

Magnus put down his cup and raised a carefully manicured brow looking at her calmly, "Maybe if you would prefer to ask nicely I wouldn't mind telling you, there is nothing wrong with saying 'please' once in awhile is there?"

Isabelle turned away gritting her teeth, if the warlock hadn't gotten on her nerves before, which at times he did he was really getting on her nerves now.

Simon turned back around to face Magnus and Isabelle after being careful sure the kettle was nowhere near the hot eye and watched as Magnus's expression grew worried as he gazed at Isabelle, and Simon was beginning to wonder what it could be about this rune that had everyone worried about her.

"What does it mean exactly?" Simon asked quietly, trying to hide that he was deep in thought,

Magnus looked from Isabelle to Simon slowly and began to speak,

"Well, amaranthine has more than one meaning, it can mean relating to the amaranth, unfading, or a color of a deep reddish purple, you take your pick." He shrugged taking another drink of tea,

"That's just great." Isabelle spoke between her teeth, "I'm going to start changing colors."

"Well it's possible, of course then I believe the name would be The Rune of Divine Chameleons but, that's just my thoughts." Magnus told her, Isabelle pursed her lips in a hard line and was about to open her mouth to voice her opinions when Simon cut her off, much to getting an if-looks-could-kill glance from Isabelle.

"Do we know what it does?"

Magnus looked at him, the small smile on his lips disappearing, "Well, no not completely yet."

With that Isabelle hopped off the stool she sat on and threw her hands up in the air, "That's great! Just perfect, for all we know I really could begin changing colors."

Magnus smirked, "I can guarantee if you were going to start changing colors you would've yesterday when you awoke."

Isabelle froze and stared at Magnus, as did Simon,

Magnus's cat eyes were hard and Simon noticed that within his eyes, he was curious but also more than that, he saw that he held a sense of not worry but sadness as he looked at Isabelle.

"You were there when I woke?" she breathed, as if the thought knocked the breath out of her chest,

Magnus didn't answer at first just swirled the tea around in his cup with the tip of his slender finger, and then he finally said, after what seemed like several minutes, "I was."

Isabelle sat back down, Simon watched her calmly, as he noticed Isabelle's full attention was now on Magnus, her eyes held a sense of wanting to know, the brightness of the golden hues mixed in the dark brown told him, Isabelle wanted this to end, this mystery of her resurrection.

Magnus sighed slowly and sat down the tea mug before he looked at her,

"I was there, and knew the Lightwoods had suggested a different older ceremony for your body, and to be rightly truthful, it was I who suggested it."

Simon and Isabelle looked at each other and back at Magnus,

"You did? Why?" Simon asked, confused none of this was making sense,

Magnus sighed again and continued, "Why? Why do you think? After hearing what happened and then hearing what Jace and Clary spoke of, and doing research on old runes from centuries before that are now either outlawed or illegal, I figured something would happen and I couldn't determine what that would be if they had cremated her."

Simon took this in for a moment and looked to Isabelle who sat silent again at the bar, her hands resting on the bar top.

"I hadn't expected her to come back from the dead though, that was in a way very shocking, I hadn't heard of that happening even with my research."

Isabelle looked at them then, her face blank like a piece of pale paper, "If I was in the Silent City how did you watch me without anyone noticing?"

Magnus remained seated as he tapped his fingers together again and looked to her, "Well, they keep the dead in one of the upper levels before they are cremated or whichever ceremony is requested for them, I was clearly surprised when your parents had taken my advice on an alternate ceremony for you, I was almost sure they'd want the traditional for you." Magnus continued with a shrug,

Simon stuck his hands in his pockets and looked to Isabelle who hid behind her hair while mumbling a quiet,

"Yeah I thought that too…"

Simon fought the urge to hug her, he was unsure how she was feeling in that moment but he was sure a confused sadness radiated off her, her Shadowhunter training had told her that dying while fighting demons was the way to go, and she had grown up knowing the traditional way a Shadowhunter was put to rest, but it seems Magnus had intervened in that rite and Simon was unsure how she was taking that as it sunk in.

Magnus continued as if nothing had happened in the last few moments, "I'd come and watch usually toward night, I noticed at certain time usually when it was dark the rune would begin to glow and in the white of Shadowhunter mourning clothes they had put you in, you could really see it glowing, I wanted to somehow know more so I did more searches I haven't found a lot yet but I did find someone who may know something."

Magnus looked up to them both, Isabelle still sat quiet and still, but Simon looked at him with his arms crossed casually as he spoke,

"Who is it? When can we talk to them about it? The more we find out about it and the faster the better, I want to know exactly what it is, and we all do."

Magnus looked away, "It may be difficult to set up a meeting, but it's not impossible."

"Then we need to do it, and fast it's important." Isabelle's voice came out as a hoarse whisper,

Magnus and Simon looked at her, both clearly worried of her well being.

"Certainly," Magnus replied, as he pulled out his cell and began to stand up as he punched numbers into the keypad, but before he could stand up fully, Isabelle grabbed onto his wrist, her hand like a vice.

Magnus paused, and looked down at her, his expression unreadable, Simon saw when Isabelle looked up, she was paler and breathing heavier, Simon was worried this was the effects of the rune that was drawn on her, she was acting the same as she did when she saw the blood on the floor the night before.

Her eyes shone like dark pools when she spoke, "What was it like? What did you see when I woke up?"

Simon looked from Isabelle's pleading face and then back to Magnus who looked at her, his expression changing from stone hard to softening, his eyes Simon tried to place the expression and figured much to his growing worry it was a expression somewhere between pain and pity, a growing sadness of worry.

"It was shocking…and it looked very painful." Magnus whispered to her, Isabelle nodded and looked down, as she loosened her grip on his wrist, Magnus looked down as her hand slipped away, shaking slightly.

"Isabelle." Magnus spoke; his eyes wider as he turned to face her fully, and hitting the end button on his phone, Isabelle didn't look at him or answer, just sat taking deep breaths to still the shaking in her hands. Simon, who watched silently, didn't like the way these bursts of anger and despair were coming more frequently.

"I remember it…" she said slowly closing her eyes, "It was like, I was underwater and I had been drowning and couldn't breathe but suddenly air filled me, and it hurt, like I was breathing in pure ice and then it burned like fire."

She kept her eyes closed as she spoke,

Magnus looked from her to Simon, Simon met his gaze, and he saw the warlocks eyes were surprisingly a very bright green, a color he had never seen Magnus's eyes before.

She opened her eyes and looked up to them, and Simon soon saw that they weren't dark brown but black, pure black like the color of night but as she turned to look at Magnus who guarded his expression from her, her eyes softened.

"I couldn't walk, I was confused I didn't know what was happening, my mind was lost in a haze a foggy haze, and I didn't like it."

Magnus nodded, "I know." He said softly. "I followed you, I was in as much shock as you were, I may have lived a long time, but never in my lifetime had I seen anyone come back from the dead, well other than vampires but nothing like this, and that is why I will do anything I can to help you Isabelle, even if a part of me doesn't wish to, but the truth is I want to know about this as much as you, Simon, and Clary."

Simon looked at him then, "You know Clary knows too?"

Magnus nodded and looked at him as Isabelle gazed down at her hands, "Yes, I followed Isabelle to the Institute, she couldn't walk and thank God it was early enough in the morning that not a lot of people noticed, and those who did just thought she was drunk, I'm surprised nobody called the police, anyways when she had gotten there Clary answered the door, she was shocked I could tell and didn't believe her at first, but took her in, not sure how she hid you from Jace and the others there."

Simon opened his mouth to tell him, when Isabelle spoke first, her voice more even and light, the shaking beginning to slow.

"Jace, Alec and my mother weren't there, they had gone to check on something, I'm not sure really Clary just said they weren't there and wouldn't be back for awhile,"

Magnus raised an eyebrow, "And why didn't she go?"

"Wedding stuff," Isabelle mumbled still gazing at her hands,

Magnus nodded slowly and looked to Simon, he looked back at the warlock, and noticed there seemed to have been something he wanted to tell him, but either he couldn't in front of Isabelle or he was a loss for words, but Simon saw an expression in his eyes that he didn't like, it was more than worry like Magnus had an idea of what could be the cause of what he had just seen, and by the look Simon didn't expect it to be a good outcome, but after all nothing really ever was.

Magnus tore his gaze away from Simon and back to Isabelle who didn't look up as he spoke,

"I'm going to make a phone call, hopefully I can get make contact and set up a meeting time and place, it'll be just a moment, and I'll be right back." Magnus told them, looking at Isabelle as her and Simon both nodded, and Magnus looked back to his cell and began clicking numbers into the phone as he walked toward the bathroom where he entered and closed the door, hoping he was out of hearing range, but Simon wondered since Isabelle had heard everything Alec and Jace had said if she'd hear Magus's conversation too, but didn't want to ask her that he just wanted to know she was okay, or as okay as she could be.

Simon walked over close enough to touch her and looked at her carefully.

"Izzy, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" she asked him, her tone pained as she looked up at him, her eyes were back to their normally dark brown.

Simon took a breath and exhaled slowly, "No, not really, that's why I was asking."

She shook her head, "I'm not okay, my emotions they seem…so weird, worse than anything I've experienced before, when I get mad it's almost like I can't control it keep it contained when I get upset it turns into a form of despair, why?" she locked eyes with Simon, who was unsure what to say, so he just said.

"Magnus has someone who may be able to help, like he said, he's going to try to contact whoever it is now." He told her trying to make her feel better, but Simon somehow knew the effort was in vain.

Isabelle shook her head slowly and looked back down at her hands, "And what if he can't contact them? Then what?"

Simon watched as she looked back up at him her eyes pleading for some sort of answer, an answer he didn't have yet, and wasn't sure at this point if they ever would.

"We'll think of something, Izzy, we always do." Simon told her softly, and she swallowed hard and looked away, Simon leaned forward to touch her face when he heard the bathroom door open, and drew back quickly as they both looked over to see Magnus emerge as he placed his cell phone back in the pocket of his jacket, his expression between amused and annoyed, as he smirked coming toward them.

"Well?" Isabelle asked as he stopped in front of them,

"Well," Magnus repeated looking to Simon, "Do you have any plans today?"

Simon looked from Magnus to Isabelle who held an expression of confusion in her eyes, he looked back to Magnus.

"Uh…no?"

"Excellent." Magnus grinned and looked to Isabelle, "And I know you don't have any plans."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow, "Well gee thank you."

"You're very welcome," he said his voice chipper and continued, "We have a meeting date, later this afternoon, and I have the address."

Simon and Isabelle looked as Magnus raised his hand to show them some words written on it,

"1590 Sunnyside Ave., Queens?" Simon read aloud turning his head slowly to make sure he read right, Magnus smiled and put his hand back down to his side, as Isabelle smirked.

"Why didn't you just program it into your phone?"

"Well, besides the fact I was talking on it, I was also too lazy." Magnus told her, his mood seemed to have improved after contacting his 'source' of possible information.

"So when do we go?" Simon asked, standing casually his hand rested on the top of the bar.

"Later this afternoon, didn't I already say that? Oh well, anyways, whose hungry?" he asked looking at them,

Simon looked to Isabelle, who shrugged.

"I guess…but Simon doesn't have any food here, we were about to go to the grocery store before you arrived—"

Magnus put his hand up to stop her, "We can go to the store later, right now, I know a perfect place we can go, who's up for Chinese?"

"Well…" Simon began, when Magnus stopped him,

"I already know you can't eat, I was asking in general."

Isabelle fought the urge to laugh at the look on Simon's face when she replied, "Sure."

"Great, let's go." Magnus walked toward the door followed by Simon who grabbed his gray hoodie that was laying on the back of one of the chairs, when they both turned to look at Isabelle who was looking down at herself, Magnus smirked.

"I hope you don't plan to go dressed like t_hat."_

Isabelle returned his smirk, "No. But all I have to wear is my gear."

Magnus looked to Simon, and sighed. "You have no clothes here for the lady? What kind of boyfriend are you."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes, "He's not my boyfriend."

Simon and Magnus both looked to her, as she stomped off toward Simon's room, and shut the door.

They remained silent for a moment, as Simon felt a pang to his heart, even after everything they had gone through in such a short time, she was still guarded, and he fought the urge to sigh at the thought wondering if he ever would be good enough for Isabelle Lightwood to call him her boyfriend.

"Well." Magnus finally spoke, bringing Simon out of his thoughts, "I guess this takes a whole new meaning to friends with benefits."

Simon looked at him in disbelief, as Magnus looked at him, a grin playing about on his lips lighting up his eyes.

Simon ignored him as he opened his mouth to speak, when Isabelle emerged from the room dressed in the tight black gear with one of his button up shirts over it, tied at the bottom as she did up the buttons, Simon saw a flash of the hole in her gear where she'd been stabbed before, as she did up the buttons and flipped her hair over her shoulders and looked at them staring, as Magnus grinned looking at the dazed look on Simon's face.

"This was all I could think of, no way was I going out in just the gear, and I don't want to take any chances of being noticed."

"Maybe some wardrobe change is in order." Magnus suggested, and Isabelle grinned, Simon guessed the idea of shopping was just enough to improve her mood.

Simon groaned, however the idea of shopping with Magnus and Isabelle to him, was his worst nightmare, shopping with Isabelle was bad enough and he could only imagine how going with her _and_ Magnus would be, he quickly pushed the thought away trying not to scare himself.

"I think that is the best idea I've heard all day," Isabelle replied to Magnus as he opened the door with a smile, "We do have time to kill, so to the mall it is."

Isabelle nodded in approval, with a small grin, as she stepped out the door, Simon shuffled out behind them as they talked about color schemes he was _not_ looking forward to the new plan at hand, when Magnus turned to Simon who shut the door and was locking it behind him.

Magnus looked around and then spoke, "You should really look into getting an interior decorator for this place, Sherwin."

Isabelle fought her laughter as Simon turned to him, putting the key in his pocket, "It's Simon, and it's not my place it's Jordon's."

Magnus waved his hand in the air waving off Simon's reply before turning around and replying himself, "Should've known werewolves do often tend to be plain."

Simon sighed and shook his head mumbling quietly to himself not looking forward to the adventure of shopping ahead of him.

* * *

**soo...lol. was that worth the suspense of waiting? :) a few of the coming chapters will have some action/suspense in it so be prepared if you like demon fighting, Magnus being awesome, and Isabelle and Simon kicking some butt. wink. Also, don't forget to review, favotire, or drop be a PM on what you may like to see in coming chapters or if you just want to say hi, i'm up for all of it. lol. Thanks for reading! :) new chapters coming soon!**


	13. Chapter 13: Autumn Gray Skies

**here i present chapter 13! chapter 14 will be coming possibly in a few hours, and one reviewer asked if Simon would tell Magnus aboutt he dreams he's had, and yes, he did and where i thought that would appear in chapter 14 it turns out that Simon and Magnus have a moment to talk to themselves in chapter 15 so it defaintly comes up and i hope when i get to that chapter that it is all one could hope for...writing this story is so much fun and i'm so glad that others have been enjoying it as much as i enjoy writing it! :) thank you so much and keep reviewing i love reading them and getting others feedback! **

**TMI and all characters belong to Cassandra Clare and the poem belongs to his/her name at the bottom.**

* * *

We, unaccustomed to courage

exiles from delight

live coiled in shells of loneliness

until love leaves its high holy temple

and comes into our sight

to liberate us into life.

Love arrives

and in its train come ecstasies

old memories of pleasure

ancient histories of pain.

Yet if we are bold,

love strikes away the chains of fear

from our souls.

We are weaned from our timidity

In the flush of love's light

we dare be brave

And suddenly we see

that love costs all we are

and will ever be.

Yet it is only love

which sets us free.

'Touched by An Angel'

by

Maya Angelou

* * *

Simon listened to the crowd of people around him as he held onto the bags from the stores they had visited at the mall, he had officially became the pack mule for Magnus and Isabelle's shopping spree, Simon stood around awkwardly as they ooo'd and ahh'd at different outfits and accessories. Magnus had even tried to talk Simon into helping change his own wardrobe where he kindly declined, if he ever went to someone to help him pick out clothes Magnus was not on the top of his list, with his whacky rainbow pants and glittery tops that adorned in sequins, but even as he insisted and Simon kept declining he finally agreed for them to pick out a pair of sunglasses for him, which Magnus tried to pair with a black leather jacket, Simon couldn't deny he kind of liked it, but in the end he didn't cave and get it, he knew if he agreed once then he'd never be able to clothe himself again, between Isabelle and Magnus, he'd look like some washed out vampire model, and he wasn't a huge fan of what was called the modern vampire look to begin with.

Simon watched everyone around the Chinese restaurant that Magnus had taken him and Isabelle too, it was a little after lunch hour so it was crowded with people all around talking about their lives and jobs, making Simon smirk and look out the window next to the table they were seated at, he was kind of glad it was a buffet since he couldn't eat anything.

"I'm so starved I could probably eat everything up there and still be hungry." Isabelle announced as she came up to set next to Simon, a plate piled high with everything from lo mein noodles to sushi rolls.

Simon looked at her with a smile, "That's a scary thought."

Isabelle shot him a dirty look and turned back to her food as she picked up a napkin and placed it on her lap,

"Nice to see you're manners have improved." Magnus grinned as he set across from them, his plate equally as piled high as Isabelle's.

Isabelle ignored him as she picked up her fork and began eating; Simon laughed once to himself and watched her.

The blue flowing shirt she wore hugged her form, empathizing on her curves; she had pulled her long black hair back and tied it up, but it still hung down her back like a black shower, in waves, the silver shine to it was apparent in the dim gray light of the overcast day outside the window.

Simon watched her and found himself smiling, as she watched him out of the corner of her eye and turned to face him.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she demanded,

"Doing what?"

"Looking at me like that, it's creepy."

Simon shook his head the smile fading, "Because I can't seem to help it…"

Isabelle dug her fork into the food on her plate and gazed at him, opening her mouth to say something when Magnus interrupted.

"Oh the drama! Isabelle have you tried the spicy salmon sushi? It's delicious I would highly recommend it." He said stuffing some noodles in his mouth with a quick grin.

Both Isabelle and Simon looked to him,

"No," she answered his question, "But thanks for telling me." She mumbled gazing at Simon once before going back to eating, not bothering to say what she was going to before Magnus spoke.

Simon continued to watch the leaves blow by the window and made careful sure not to look at Isabelle, he had hated how her mood would change so fast, that was one thing he had always disliked about Isabelle, one moment she would be all teasing and nice and the next she was like an angry cornered cat about to claw you up if you came to close, he felt like he was on a perpetual roller coaster that never ended, and in a way he never wanted it to, but sometimes it would be nice to have a pause in the up and down track it seemed to take.

Simon saw the dark clouds swirling outside, making the day damp and gloomy as it looked as if it threatened to rain, but after all it was a dreary day in October, the weather was always unpredictable this time of year, Simon half smiled to himself, as he glanced at Isabelle who wasn't paying attention to him, maybe that was what was wrong, she was just like the weather, sometimes a sunny warm day and sometimes a stormy cold unpredictable one.

He turned his head back to the window, before she could notice he was watching her again, as he saw a shape move out of the corner of his eye and turned to see a pretty blonde waitress stopping by their table smiling, she wore a tight white shirt and stopped by their table, looking at Magnus and then Simon.

"Sure I can't get you anything, darling?" she asked Simon, batting her eye lashes as she watched him,

"Um. Just…water." He said with a crooked grin, Isabelle raised an eyebrow as the waitress winked at him with a smile, Isabelle looked up glaring at her as the waitress turned to Magnus.

"I would like some more pink lemonade please, and also can you put in an order in the kitchen for more eggrolls?"

She nodded and made a note as Magnus watched and spoke again, "And those little rice balls, their excellent."

"Anything for my customers." She smiled, and turned to Simon with another wink, Isabelle looked over at Simon who returned the smile shyly, as Isabelle turned her face back toward the waitress and glared as she walked off.

"What was _that?_" Isabelle demanded with a hiss,

"What was what?" Simon asked confused,

"You were flirting with her!" Isabelle accused poking him in the chest with her fork; flames were dancing in her dark eyes.

"I was not, she was with me first," Simon defended himself,

"Doesn't mean you have to back," Isabelle said back bitterly, and turned back to her plate as she viciously picked apart some noodles, something Simon was tempted to ask if she envisioned being his head or that of the waitress but afraid of her answer decided against asking.

Simon made a face and looked at her, "You're impossible Isabelle, one moment you act like you hate me and the next you don't! Can't you make up your mind?"

"No!" she shouted throwing down her fork, getting glances from others around them,

Magnus watched on with smirk, as his mouth twitched and he looked to the innocent bystanders watching the argument.

"Young love." He winked at a table not far from them that consisted of three lady-friends as they smiled and nodded as if they got what he meant, Simon and Isabelle on the other hand glared at each other like a pair of angry bears.

"Just because a girl happens to flirt with you doesn't mean you have to flirt back." Isabelle argued, quieter this time.

"I wasn't!" Simon told her, his voice hard as he fought to keep it down,

"Whatever." Isabelle mumbled as she pushed some of the mangled noodles around on her plate,

Magnus eyed them thoughtfully, as Simon shook his head once and looked out the window.

"It sounds like someone is _j-e-a-l-o-u-s_." he spelt out the word with a laugh, as Isabelle's head snapped up.

"I am not _jealous_!" she snapped, "I'm far from _that_!"

Simon rolled his eyes and didn't look toward her, as Magnus smiled amused,

"Keep telling yourself that, honey, but you are most certainly getting a visit by the little green monkey man."

Isabelle screwed up her face in a scowl as she fought the urge to hit Magnus; she ignored both him and Simon, and went back to man-handling her noodles, just as the waitress came walking up.

"Here you go, hun, and I put in the orders you asked." She told Magnus, as she handed Simon the water,

"Thank you," Magnus told her politely as she nodded and smiled back to Simon,

"Anything else I can get for you?" she asked, Simon looked over about to speak when Isabelle cut him off,

"Oh no, we're fine, really thank you for asking though." She looked up at the waitress who stared at Isabelle as if just noticing her for the first time, Isabelle made a shooing motion with her hand, as the waitress looked from Simon to Isabelle and frowned walking off, Isabelle watched after her with an amused look as the waitress walked away only turning to gaze back at them once,

Isabelle turned back to her plate satisfied with herself,

"You don't have to be rude." Observed Simon, his voice cold,

Isabelle blinked several times and looked at him, "Rude? I wasn't being rude."

"Then what would you call it?" Simon asked dryly,

Isabelle looked away from him thinking and looked up at Magnus whose eyes too seemed curious.

"I'd call it…" she began turning back to Simon, "Showing who's in charge." She said matter-of-factly,

Simon smirked, "In charge? So you're in charge of me now?"

"I didn't say that."

"Sure sounded like it." Simon told her bitterly, as he pushed his chair away from the table,

"Simon—"Isabelle began watching him with pleading eyes,

"No, Izzy, just no." he began, looking at her, she watched him and realized how mad he was, "You don't own me Izzy, and what you said before about me always coming back, well eventually it may not be like that, I may not always _come back_ when you want me, when you _think_ you _need_ me, you need to either decide that you want me or not, but you can't want me one day and not the next, it doesn't work that way, either I'm here or not, your choice."

Simon stood up, as Isabelle opened her mouth to speak but he didn't pause to hear her reply, instead he heard her scramble to ask a different question.

"Where are you going?" her voice held worry, and he felt a pang of guilt that he knew he shouldn't feel, it was true he didn't want to be Isabelle's play thing whenever she needed him and then when she didn't anymore let her boss him around, he wanted a full relationship or none, he couldn't play around anymore, she either loved him and wanted him or not, and although he prayed for the former rather than later, Simon knew he had to prepare his heart for both possibilities.

"Bathroom." He called to her, not daring to turn around and meet her gaze, as he pushed through the crowd toward the restrooms.

Isabelle sighed as she watched Simon disappear into the crowd toward the bathroom, and looked back down at her plate, and realized she felt eyes watching her, she looked up to see Magnus his eyes held a certain look as if he was telling her you're stupid for screwing up, through his slitted eyes.

"What?" she snapped at him, as Magnus shrugged and put his hands up in peace,

"Nothing, but the way I see it, he'd do anything for you Isabelle and you're throwing it all away."

Isabelle glared at him, smirking, although she knew his words were true, she wasn't going to let him know that she had thought that,

"And what would you know? You're the one who broke my brother's heart." She said bitterly,

Magnus raised his eyebrows in surprise, before saying with venom in his tone, "You really don't know anything do you?"

Isabelle went silent, as she took in his words; she'd never heard Magnus say something with enough venom in his words to rip someone apart.

Isabelle looked up at his eyes that were frozen cold and angry,

"He broke my heart long before I broke up with him, you don't even know, so unless you do don't speak, and Simon there is a good boy and you're dragging him on like a puppy on a string, either love him like he deserves or let him go, Isabelle, don't play games, in the end they _aren't_ worth it and _aren't_ fun."

Looking away from the cold stare Isabelle swallowed and remained silent, unsure what to say, when Magnus broke the silence.

"I'm going to see if they got out the requests I made yet, feel free to eat more before we go, we still have some time left."

She looked up at him as he stood up; she noticed his tone turning numb and void of the previous emotion, like he was tired, and plain sick of fighting.

Isabelle opened her mouth to say something, but Magnus was already picking up a plate at one of the buffet bars, and she closed her mouth knowing he wouldn't hear her anyways, she sighed to herself and looked around the table.

She was alone, closing her eyes and then turning toward the window she gazed out in the gray and the drizzle that had begun to fall, and watched the rain streak the window, and realized that the empty table made her feel grateful that she had Simon and Magnus with her now, because otherwise she would be alone, Clary wasn't there, Jace and her family had no idea she was alive, nobody knew, and Isabelle knew she should be grateful for what she had, but how could she when she knew eventually it would all be taken away from her anyways?

Gazing back out the window, Isabelle caught sight of her reflection and realized how tired and pale she looked, the stunningly attractive beautiful girl that she was once was still there, but something about her face, Isabelle knew was different, but she couldn't quite tell or picture what, she turned away from the wide eyed girl that was her reflection as Magnus walked over and sat back down with another plate one side piled high with sticky rice balls as he licked his lips before popping one in his mouth.

Isabelle half smiled as she watched him and Magnus caught her eye, and swallowed before he spoke,

"Something wrong?" he asked,

Isabelle shook her head, "No, just thinking."

"On good things?" he questioned as he looked down at the food gathered on his plate,

She thought for a second before nodding slowly, and replied, "Yes. I think so."

Magnus watched her as she looked out the window, a confused look crossing his features,

"Okay, I just have to ask one thing,"

"Yeah?" Isabelle looked at him as she replied,

"It's not about me is it?" a playful tone entered his voice as she laughed,

"No." she shook her head with a small smile, Magnus let out a sigh of relief,

"Thank God, I thought you were getting a crush on me or something, and no way am I getting caught up in a love triangle again, there is only one sexy me to go around." He said as he ate another rice ball, now it was Isabelle's turn to raise an eyebrow in question,

"Again?" she asked, in regards to the love triangle,

Magnus's eyes shone with a playful spark, his eyes incredibly green-gold, "Long story," was all he said with a small laugh, and taking in Isabelle's interested expression he said, "Maybe someday when we have more time on our hands I'll explain,"

She nodded, "Sounds fair enough."

Magnus grinned this time taking a bite out of an eggroll, as Isabelle looked back at him and stood up, and she looked down at him as he remained seated, Magnus's cat eyes eyed her as she locked gazes and said,

"I'm going to get more food,"

Magnus nodded looking back to his plate, when Isabelle sighed and spoke again,

"Thank you." She said softly, making him looked back up at her,

"Thank you?" he echoed confused,

"Yes," she said, "For everything, this." She motioned around her, Magnus watched her thoughtfully,

"And helping me figure out everything else, despite what happened between you and Alec, and wanting to help me although deep down you seem to not want to, just thought I should say thank you while the moment seems right."

Magnus wiped some of the sticky ginger sauce from the chicken on his plate on his napkin and clapped once, Isabelle looked to him confused.

"Congratulations on finally showing us the sincere Isabelle,"

Isabelle's face held a shocked expression; she was being sincere wasn't she?

"Will we get to meet her often?" Magnus asked his tone hopeful.

Isabelle looked around herself awkwardly and then nodded once with a quick, "I hope so."

As a reply, getting a soft grin from Magnus as she moved from where she stood toward where the buffet bars were, and she thought about what Magnus had said, not only about being a sincere Isabelle but about playing games, she admitted that most weren't fun and the ones that were no longer applied to her, she was no longer Isabelle Lightwood, the rebellious teen that used guys and then tossed them aside, no that had all changed when Simon came into her life, and she knew even if it still scared her to death that her heart would be broken by the one person who could truly shatter her to pieces, sometimes came the time to just run with a chance, take it and not let it slip away, and after hearing what Magnus had to say, Isabelle began thinking that he was right, and Simon was right, if she didn't figure out how to become unafraid of her feelings for him, one day he would grow tired of being loved one day and unloved the next, it was time to conquer how she felt, and time to realize what she wanted, even if she knew she may not be around long in her second chance at life, it was her duty to set things right before she was put to rest again, she had one more chance and only one more and she intended to use it, anyway she could.

Isabelle picked up a plate so lost in thought she hadn't noticed eyes watching her, unfriendly eyes that sent a prickle down her spine, eyes that made her snap her head up and scan the room, it was the unfeeling cold eyes of something she was all too familiar with. _Demons._

Isabelle scanned the room for the source of the feeling she got, as her eyes came to rest on a young man dressed in a dark gray suit, his tie the color of blood and around him were three others, they also worse suits—black, blue, and pinstripe, their ties various shades of burgundy to dark rust color red. The first man flashed a cold smile at Isabelle showing jagged teeth as the other did the same, Isabelle's heart lurched, as her blood ran cold, and she froze locking gazes with them, as they regarded her, and she realized she had no Marks, no stele, and most of all, no seraph blades, she held the plate in her hands tightly, as she backed away slowly as she could, back toward Magnus, she would tell him maybe he would know what to do, but it wasn't until she was nearly back to their table when she realized the demons table was right next to the large sign that read, Restrooms.

_Simon._

Her mind snapped, like the very whip she wished she had with her, Simon was in there, they could easily get to him, Isabelle kept her eyes on the men as they laughed and whispered the one with the blood red tie never taking his black eyes off Isabelle, as she heard Magnus speak.

_"_Isabelle? Is something wrong what is it?"

All Isabelle could do was nod slowly toward the direction she stared at, she saw Magnus out of the corner of her eyes, although confused he looked toward where her gaze was fixed.

"I don't see anything—"he began to say and then paused, as she realized he too saw what she saw,

"What do we do?" she asked him softly, as she saw Magnus stand up just as the man with his eyes fixed on her did.

"Well, we have two options."

Isabelle tore her face away from the demons, only to look at Magnus standing next to her.

"Which are?" she asked,

Magnus watched the demons as they too stood up, one flexing his claws,

"We fight and we die, or we fight and we live."

Isabelle looked from him to the demons, as people began turning heads, Isabelle was unsure what they had seen, likely their mundane eyes only showed them robbers or some other criminal rather than what they really were.

"Is there no other option?" Isabelle asked quietly, as one of the demon men pointed toward them giving the others instruction.

"I'm afraid not." He said his voice tight, as he moved forward Isabelle opened her mouth to say something else, right when the screaming began.

* * *

**another cliff hanger i suppose...but that's what makes it fun :) the next chapter i'm hoping will be up sometime soon possibly today or later this evening so it will hopefully be there soon :) remember to review, favorite, follow, etc and if have any questions or anything may like to see in coming chapters to let me know! i'm always opened to suggestions or if you just want to say, that was excellent or anything you'd like to say. thanks for reading! **


	14. Chapter 14: Beautifully Broken

**here is ch. 14, chapter 15 will be up soon, i hope this one came out okay i think it could've been better but i thnk it's decent, let me know what you think :) review, etc, thanks for reading! **

**as alwasy TMI and characters belong to Cassandra Clare the poem belongs to his/her name at bottom of it. **

* * *

O Rose thou art sick.  
The invisible worm.  
That flies in the night  
In the howling storm:

Has found out thy bed  
Of crimson joy: And his dark secret love  
Does thy life destroy.

'The Sick Rose'

by

William Blake

* * *

Simon splashed his face with cool water in the sink of the men's bathroom before he gazed up in the mirror above him.

Staring back at him was a used to be average brown eyed boy, who now seemed to possess flawless skin and a shock of shiny natural highlighted dark hair, whereas before it was just an average dark brown, his eyes were now a lot darker than he'd remembered but after all, Simon wasn't the type to stare at himself in the mirror, he never found himself very attractive, then or now even after becoming a vampire.

He sighed and turned away from his reflection, running a hand through his hair as he thought of the now gone Mark from his forehead and wondered what would happen if any of the vampires out to get him found out it was gone.

_They'd surely come after me, and kill me, slowly and painfully…_ he thought to himself, and shook his head to clear the thought away he didn't want to begin to think about it, he didn't want to think about anything dealing with the Downworlder politics that was in fact the _last_ thing he wanted to think on.

Simon paced around in front of the sink he stood at; the bathroom was empty besides him and eerily quiet, but perfect enough for Simon to clear his thoughts.

Taking a deep breath Simon closed his eyes and leaned against the sink behind him, the faint cool of the porcelain he could faintly feel through his clothes and only faint because otherwise he could feel no cold or heat.

Exhaling the breath he took, Simon rethought on everything that had just happened before he had left the table, and all that had happened before that, all that happened between him and Isabelle.

It confused him how, Isabelle, beautiful perfect Isabelle could be so perfect one moment and then completely not the next, he wondered what caused it other than fear, Simon knew she feared he would break her heart, but truthfully he wondered more on if she would actually break his.

Simon turned back around and gazed in the mirror again, at the plainness he saw, his mind reeled, what did Isabelle see in him anyways? Why would someone as perfect as her want someone like him? He was a nothing, just a vampire struggling to come to terms with the changes in his life, changes he still didn't quite understand.

Simon looked in the mirror, forcing a smile, that made his teeth look to large in the glass before him, and he frowned.

"Why would she want someone like you? When she could have anyone else?" he whispered aloud, and lifted his hand slowly to touch the mirror, touch his reflection before he turned away sighing again, it was true, Isabelle could have anyone she wanted, but she picked him, Simon couldn't help but to wonder why or if she even _had_ picked him, like most of his wayward thoughts he wondered, did Isabelle pick anyone really? Or was this how she treated the previous guys she had been with?

Everything in him, and from everything she had told him he automatically said no, but Simon couldn't help to wonder if she just told him any of that to make him feel better, to make him feel more like he truly was the only one for her, and try as he might he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow deep down, maybe he wasn't the one for Isabelle.

Simon looked back in the mirror, his hands resting on the cool of the porcelain sink, his eyes were now sad as he considered maybe he wasn't the one she wanted, maybe he was just another toy among her collection.

A part of Simon wanted him to break it off, wanted him to believe that after everything that had happened even after her confession of love to him the night she died in his arms and even after the kiss in the alley, her reassurance that he was the one she loved, that it was all untrue, but then the other softer part of Simon believed it, and wanted to keep trying, keep fighting for her because deep down he knew somewhere it had to be true, Isabelle had to be true.

As he fought with the two sides of thinking within himself, Simon remembered something his family had told him, back before his father had died.

_Remember, Simon, even the beautiful can be broken, nothing is perfect, but if you hang in long enough even the beautifully broken can be mended with love, care and time._

Simon closed his eyes as he recalled the words from somewhere in his memory and opening his eyes again slowly to meet his own gaze staring back at him in the mirror, his eyes the color of silky dark chocolate.

Simon stood up straight and after remembering the words his family lived by spoken back to him in his mind he felt stronger, more confident that maybe things were tough between him and Isabelle, and maybe sometimes he got angry and wanted to walk away, and even if they fought and even if things seemed impossible, he knew he would do all in his power to stay by her side, because not only did he need her, right now he knew she needed him, in the most time of need and he would be there for her even if sometimes she tried to push him away, he would do what he could to push back, he wouldn't let her drive him from her, and he wouldn't drive her from himself either.

Nodding sharply to himself as he looked in the mirror once last time, Simon stood up straight and fixed his hoodie jacket, feeling more strong now and ready to face Isabelle through the doors, Simon took a few steps, and right before he pushed the door opened he stopped right when he heard a blood curdling scream, Simon froze his blood turning to ice in his veins, as without a second thought he flung the door opened and rushed out,

Simon stood in the doorway to the restrooms and looked around himself frantically as chaos had begun to erupt in the dining area of the restaurant.

People jumped up from their tables and ran around screaming, trying to find an exit, as Simon noticed blood had splattered the far wall next to him, bright right as it slowly dripped down the wall, the scent made Simon dizzy as he tried to focus on what had happened in the few short minutes he had left the dining area of the restaurant, and the few seconds it took for him to return from the restroom.

Simon rushed forward, by a knocked out body, or maybe a dead one it was too hard to tell, and he gazed around to see if he could find any sign of Isabelle or Magnus.

Looking around, Simon heard a low hiss, and turned to see a demon, large and the color of dark murky water with glowing yellow eyes, watching him, it's jagged teeth stuck out in all directions as it held its mouth opened its forked tongue slithered out like a live snake, as Simon stood eyes wide gazing at it, he'd never seen a demon look like that, and he sure hadn't expected to see it there, more people screamed nearby and Simon fought the urge to cover his ears as the demon prepared itself to jump at him, he prepared himself to dive aside, when he heard his name being called,

"Simon!"

Unsure where it came from Simon turned his head to see Isabelle, sometime in the melee she had taken off her delicate blue shirt to reveal under it was her Shadowhunter gear, the hole in her gear right below her heart flashed as white pale skin peeked from underneath, smooth and delicate as a white rose in spring.

Simon looked at her as the demon in front of him gurgled and growled, her eyes wide, her face held a hint of nothing but in the moment of battle, her mouth set in a casual line.

"Catch!" she shouted to him, over the wave of screaming people and the shrieks and howls of demons, Simon looked up as he saw a regular knife heading right for him, he reached to catch it, as it flew toward him, but missing it by inches, Simon dove for it, right as the demon jumped.

Simon's legs went out from under him as he dove to catch the knife Isabelle threw toward him, he felt a sharp pain as he was tugged in the opposite direction than that of the knife that skidded against the ground as it hit the baseboard at the corner of the room and landed near a tipped over chair streaked red.

Simon looked up, as he realized the demon held his leg in its mouth, its jagged teeth biting deep into his flesh, making him cry out, as it began to shake him like a dog with a rag toy.

He cursed under his breath as he fought to find something to hit it with, but with no luck and no luck seeing Isabelle or Magnus close by, Simon resorted in hitting the demon in the face with the side of his fist.

It roared as Simon packed several strong punches before he began to grow dizzy, likely from whatever venom the demon had injected in him from its bite.

Growing weaker, Simon began to see double, as the demon snarled and growled, and suddenly with a sloppy sounding whoosh, like metal hitting flesh, the demon howled in pain and Simon fell to the floor, on his side, hard.

Crying out and wincing in pain Simon rolled over and finally saw Magnus, one hand adorned in blue warlock fire, while the other held a bloody black handled knife, his back was to Simon, and Simon even through blurry fuzzy vision realized the bottom of Magnus's jacket and jeans he wore were caked with red and black goop, Simon knew immediately what it was, and it made his head spin.

Simon fought to stand up, by using a nearby chair, his ribs protested as his knees shook, his bit leg burning with a fire Simon hadn't ever felt, not even when he had broken his arms years ago.

Hearing the shriek of the demons around him and the screams of humans, made Simon's head spin worse and throb in pain, as he fought to cover his ears and fell over in the process.

Simon closed his eyes and could only think of Isabelle,

Where was she?

Opening his eyes again to try and locate her, Simon felt something at his foot, and moved his head to see the demon that had him in its mouth, the one Magnus had sliced at wasn't dead, and it was trying to get its teeth back on Simon's leg.

Fighting to roll over, Simon felt his bit leg go stiff and throb when he tried to move it, making him wince as he began to drag himself away from the demon, which followed, moving slowly but faster than Simon was.

Finally, realizing neither Isabelle nor Magnus was coming to his aid, and knowing if he didn't stand up the demon would get him, Simon, despite his protesting ribs and his leg, as stiff and burning as it was, or his fogged head, Simon stood up, and hopped toward where the knife had skidded before, a quarter way there, Simon felt his knees buckle and he fell once more, crying out as he landed on the hurt leg.

Knowing the demon was right on his tail, Simon stood up again, forcing his leg to work right despite the pain he felt, as the demon snarled and hurled itself at him again, Simon thinking quickly grabbed the chair closest to him and held it up as a shield as the demon flung itself on him.

Simon fell backwards, only a average size wooden chair between him and the demon's large crooked rotting teeth, it's breath came out as the stench of death and decay came with it, making Simon's head spin worse, when finally fighting with all strength he had left, Simon reached over, and stretched for the knife, careful to use his uninjured leg and one arm to balance the chair, he felt himself stretch but he couldn't quite reach, looking back toward the demon, Simon pushed back on the chair, hitting the demon on its hurt side making it cry out in pain, distracting the demon where it had stopped fighting against him, for that one second was all he needed,

Simon's hand gripped the slimy handle of the knife, his hand turning red with the blood that was smeared on it, and pushed the chair away right as the demon came down toward him again, and Simon drove the knife deep into its chest, it howled and screeched in pain, as Simon felt it begin closing in on itself and disappear from above him, but not before the black oozing liquid of demon blood spilled down onto his jacket.

Breathing heavy, and still holding the knife, Simon sat up making his head spin as he looked around, Isabelle and Magnus were back to back, two demons in the form of men wearing business suits stood on Magnus's side, one on Isabelle's as Simon looked where one laid beneath them, several forks protruding from his chest.

"You belong to us, little girl." The one in front of Isabelle, the first one that had been seen hissed, his reptilian tongue slid across his bottom lip, tasting some human blood that was slashed across his chin.

His gray suit was tattered on the ends of his cuffs and his pants, one pant leg ripped all the way up almost to his thigh, showing blackish green scales beneath, as shiny black talons stuck out from his used to be perfect shiny shoes.

"I belong to nobody." Isabelle spat back at the demon, Simon through his fuzzy vision saw her long dark hair was taken down, and was matted toward the top with blood, although he couldn't tell if it were hers or a demons, she had a cut over her eyebrow, and her gear were stained both with red and black liquid.

The demon laughed a horrible chuckle as he wiggled one clawed finger and the two on Magnus's side, moved forward.

The one in the pinstripe suit, had red scales and curling horns atop his head, his teeth were rotted yellow, his tongue bright red with blood of someone he had bitten when the battle first began, the other in the black suit, had gleaming blue-gray scales, and large orange eyes, they both laughed as they moved toward Magnus on black-green demon's command and Simon couldn't help but to wonder if he was somehow their master, both had tattered suits, and both covered with blood, their own and those of the mundanes, some had escaped while others weren't so fortunate.

Simon, seeing how Magnus and Isabelle were seemingly outnumbered forced himself to stand up as the two demons moved in to attack Magnus, Simon winced in pain of his injuries and almost collapsed from the fog in his head, but someway somehow he found strength and sprinted forward slamming head on into the blue demon about to slash at Magnus from the side as he focused on the red demon.

Magnus turned startled as Simon and the blue demon rolled several times on the floor, until the demon was over Simon and he hit his head hard on the floor, making colored spots cloud his vision, the demon let out a spine chilling howl of laughter as he began to slash at Simon's chest.

Simon cried out and threw his arms up to protect himself, as he gripped the knife in one hand, and japed at the laughing demon in the stomach, it yelped in sudden pain and recoiled off of Simon, as he fought slowly to set up, and look around, that's when he saw it.

Magnus was in deep battle with the red demon, which it seemed they were engaged in one-on-one hand to hand combat, but Simon noticed, as Isabelle circled with the black-green demon, it spoke to her, Simon barely able to make out the words fought to stay conscious.

"You do belong to us, Nephilim, you are no longer like your brothers and sisters." His yellow-green eyes gleamed,

"I am of what I was," Isabelle replied, her eyes never leaving the demon's face, as Simon saw the blue demon looking down at the wound in its abdomen and then snarling at him, eyes wide with rage.

Simon focused back on the demon near Isabelle as it spoke, its voice clear as if it were a human trapped in a scaled body, but it dripped of evil with each word.

It laughed again, "Is that what you believe? You are now part of the Zaiphien, no longer little precious _Nephilim."_ He chuckled, as Isabelle's eyes shone, not lowering either of her knives, her eyes went cold.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She snapped bitterly, "I don't listen to demons, all liars."

The demon rose what would be a brow, "Are we now? And I suppose your perfect alliance with the angels is better…"

Isabelle didn't have an answer as she stood still, as did the demon,

"Believe what you not," he said calmly, with a deep throaty chuckle that rocked his form, "But you bear the Mark, the Mark only one other has ever borne, and the Master of Demons will find you, he wants you for a special purpose because none other has ever been created such as thee. You are only the fourth Zaiphien ever known."

He laughed a horrible laugh, and it seemed to shake all around Simon.

Isabelle gazed at the demon, "What is Zaiphien?"

The yellow-green of his eyes shone as he opened his mouth to speak, but instead hissed as he looked down a knife stuck out of his chest, black blood dripped down around the wound as both Simon and Isabelle turned to see, as Magnus, a busted lip and a deadly look in his eyes, Simon then realized he had thrown the knife, after subduing the red demon that now lay on the floor black blood all over its form, Simon slowly turned back to the black-green demon, his eye darkening to a sickly yellow stood, Magnus watched, his eyes shone bright and gleamed as the demon hissed at him, the red one already disappearing in smoke, as the blue one Simon fought watched he too beginning to disappear in pale gray smoke seemed to smirk at them.

"This isn't over, w_arlock._" The black-green demon shouted,

"No." Magnus replied, his voice low, "It isn't over, but next time we meet it will be."

Simon felt himself wobble as black started closing around him, as he heard the demon chuckle and say,

"We will see, we will see."

Before they had disappeared completely,

Isabelle watched as the demons' disappeared and turned to Magnus her eyes wide with anger.

"What was that? I was trying to find out what it was talking about!"

Magnus smirked as he touched a finger to his lip and cursed when it came back red,

"Never trust a demon Isabelle, you should know that, what have you been taught?" he told her as he walked over to Simon who fell back against the floor, the dark closing in around him.

"I've been taught not to, but I've never heard that word it spoke, Zaiphien what does that mean?" Isabelle asked, rushing to Magnus and Simon, as Magnus inspected his leg and hissed a curse word under his breath,

"I don't know I've not heard that word before."

Isabelle smirked, "I don't believe you."

Magnus looked up at her, they were both covered with blood, grime and smelt of death.

"Oh yeah? Well you wouldn't like it if I told you, so just leave it at that."

"I want to know." She insisted,

"Why?" Magnus stared at her, "What he said isn't true, it's impossible and you certainly aren't one, so it doesn't matter."

"What is one?" she asked again, as she looked down at Simon, her eyes worried.

"He has poison in his system; we need to get him out of here the police will likely show up any minute."

Isabelle glanced around, luckily all the demon bodies were gone as was the blood, but the few mundanes that had been killed bodies littered the floor, and Isabelle knew the police would likely file it as a shoot out or some form of crime other than what it was really, Isabelle saw the body of a young woman near her, a pool of blood beneath her body and turned away closing her eyes, she hated seeing death more than anything else, and here lately the scent and sight of blood seemed to make Isabelle excited and another feeling she would never admit to herself.

Hunger. She often wondered now if what she felt was the same Simon and other vampires and blood drinkers felt when they saw or smelt it.

She fought the feeling and swallowed hard, as she opened her eyes to Magnus picking up Simon who was halfway unconscious, and headed for the door, Isabelle rushed over to some rubble and moved it, as Magnus stood at a back door leading out into the back parking lot near an alley,

"Hurry up!" Magnus told her, his eyes shining, as she found their shopping bags much to her surprise they were covered with grime and had pieces of splintered wood all over them, and one bag's side was streaked with blood, but she figured being piled underneath a thrown table had protected the majority of the items inside.

"I had to get this; we don't need any link to us when the police arrive." She hissed, as she rushed to his side to see him grabbing a handful of fortune cookies and stuffing them in his pocket.

Isabelle smirked, and Magnus looked at her, still cradling a half wake half sleep Simon in his arms.

"What? We didn't get to enjoy our cookies and the place is ruined, might as well take some, after all the basket of them seems the only thing untouched." He chuckled as they went out the door,

"Yeah." Isabelle began sarcastically as she looked around, "Who knew demons hated cookies."

"Fortune cookies to be exact, I guess they don't like knowing of their futures." Magnus chuckled, as he carried Simon,

Isabelle smirked again, "Probably because they know they don't have futures, if they run into us."

She looked to Magnus, who shrugged and looked around the corner of the alley they stood in, it had stopped raining but the ground was damp and black, as Magnus could see the reflection of himself and Isabelle close behind him, in the wet pavement,

Carefully Magnus and Isabelle looked around before crossing the street into another alley, the sirens of police cars and other emergency personnel rang loudly in their ears as they made their escape. Even with though the rain had stopped, the ground in many places was slick and dark with shallow puddles of water from the drizzly rain not long before, the air held a certain chill, which was exactly accurate for a cool autumn day in October.

About a block and a half away, although still able to hear the wail of the sirens all around, Magnus finally stopped and sat Simon down on the dark damp ground.

"You can't set him there, he'll get cold." She protested as Magnus bend over Simon who was still fighting consciousness.

Magnus smirked mainly to himself and spoke, "He's a vampire Isabelle, and he can't feel the cold like we can."

Isabelle stopped with a sigh and sat down the few bags they had had from the mall and went to Simon and Magnus's side, she looked over him, seeing that he was still barely awake holding onto every ounce of consciousness he had left in him, as his vision blurred when he tried to focus on Isabelle's face.

"Will he be alright?" she asked her voice concerned as Magnus ripped opened his jeans to expose his leg and Isabelle gasped and Magnus's eyes went dark.

Simon wanted to ask what it was they saw but was too weak to form the words so instead he listened,

"He has some damage to his ribs and back, and he was bit by the Raxzzle demon, I have to get the venom to stop flowing in his blood stream…"

"What happens if we can't?" Isabelle's voice was pained with worry,

"Oh I can." Magnus replied, but even his voice held a hint of being unsure, "But it will be painful,"

"Then just do it." Isabelle told him not looking at him, but focusing on Simon.

Magnus looked to her and nodded, as he took a long deep breath and looked then to Simon,

"Simon if you can hear me, you're about to feel some pain, _a lot _of pain, but it'll be over before you know it, but we have to stop the poison before it kills you."

Simon tried to nod, but found he couldn't move his head, he was completely paralyzed, he sat still as he saw reflections of the blue flames in Isabelle's dark eyes as she watched Magnus and then turned her eyes to Simon, he could barely make them out in the thick haze of fog in front of his vision but he knew from the faint look in her eyes she was worried about him, as she looked away, and the pain started, Simon fought the urge to scream out, but also realized his mouth wouldn't obey his commands, he was like an empty unmoving shell, there but not entirely there at all.

The pain was excruciating as he felt the fire lick up and down his leg, and within his leg like the red hot coals of a bonfire.

Isabelle closed her eyes and looked away, swallowing hard.

"While…while you're doing that," she began, talking to Magnus, who worked on healing Simon, "Can you tell me what you know about what the demon said?"

Magnus didn't look at her, but set his mouth in a hard line, his eyes grim.

"You won't like what it is said to be."

"Please, I want to know." She pleaded eyes still closed, as the pain in Simon began to numb, he felt his eyes closing and finally he heard Magnus let out a rough sigh, and looked at her as the blue flames coming from his fingertips locked around Simon's leg, forcing the venom of the demon that bit him out of the wounds there.

Isabelle opened her eyes and looked at Magnus, but Magnus held his gaze on her face that pleaded to know what knowledge he had of what the demon they had just encountered spoke of, he knew every part of her screamed with wanting to know, but the truth was Magnus didn't have to heart to tell the young Lightwood what he knew, because he knew it would shatter everything she knew as a Shadowhunter.

Magnus looked away as he gazed down at Simon's leg that glowed with a pale blue flame, the demon poison seeping out of him like a thick black river, running down his leg.

"Magnus?" she asked him, her eyes on Simon who felt the black of his vision closing in on him,

"I can't tell you Isabelle," he shook his head, focusing on Simon, I'm sorry."

Isabelle's eyes narrowed, her gaze going cold, "Why can't you?"

Magnus looked at her; his eyes echoed the same cold hers did, "Why? Because I don't think it means anything, demons don't tell the truth, you of everyone, should know that best."

Isabelle watched him and sighed swallowing hard and looking down at Simon, she took his hand in hers, and spoke again to Magnus.

"After we meet your source about this rune, will you tell me then?"

Magnus considered it and glanced at her, "If it somehow seems significant to the rune, I will tell you otherwise I don't see a point in chasing fairytales demons speak of."

Isabelle didn't answer just remained silent as she gripped Simon's hand, Simon looked up at her through blurry eyes, as he focused on her face, her dark hair fell around her, before Simon's minds eyes, ran the image of Isabelle on his lap, covered with blood as she took her last breaths, and he wondered, was he dying this time? Were they always destined to be apart? She had returned was it because of that that it now seemed he had to be taken away, since there was no possible way he could return again?

Simon didn't want to think on it, as the last words he heard spoken was Magnus murmuring something in a language he didn't recognize and Isabelle, whispering to him,

"Don't you dare die on me Simon."

Her voice was cool and firm, holding hints of pain and worry, and he wondered what injuries she may have had that he couldn't see from the haze before his vision, he wanted to reach up and stroke her face and tell her not to worry, and ask her if she was hurt, but his hand wouldn't obey what he wished for it to do, it lay by his side, limp and numb, he couldn't even more his fingers.

He barely felt Isabelle place her one hand on his chest, he could barely make out the red of blood on her hand as she let out a cry,

"Magnus, his chest has been raked down by claws."

Magnus let out a exasperated sigh, as Simon fought to focus on words and figures before him, Isabelle turned back to him, her eyes wide again, as she gazed down at him,

"Simon, if you can hear me, hold on, please hold on...don't die on me!"

He wanted to tell her he was already dead, but other than not being able to make his mouth form the words, Simon fell back against the wet pavement holding onto the last bit of consciousness he had, he wanted to let Isabelle know he was okay, if he could help it he would fight for his life to stay with her, by her side he knew she needed him now most of all, and he knew because of that he had to fight, but his will power began to falter as the burning sensation began to ease letting numbness take its place it spread through him making him unable to feel anything around him, he blinked a few times keeping his eyes barely opened he focused on Isabelle's face as her pale skin and dark eyes began to fade, he fought to stay awake, not wanting to lose the image of Isabelle above him, he wanted to take her in his arms and tell her it was okay, he was there and he wouldn't be going anywhere, he wanted to tell her he would give up his immortality, his undead life to keep her there, and to keep her safe, but finally not able to fight the black closing in around his vision any longer, his strength began to be pulled away from him suddenly making him tired, unable to keep his eyes opened any longer, Simon focused on Isabelle's faint sad smile on her lips, her eyes sad and worried, and he noticed faintly through the haze a cut on her forehead, he wanted to reach up and touch it, but knowing he couldn't he stayed very still finally giving in and letting the black of unconsciousness take him.

* * *

**soooo...i thought maybe this chapter could've been better, but i think it came out decent, the demon battle scene was kinda...iffy to me, i'm not sure i'm so good at writing action shrug, i think may have came off to weak, and oh the Zaiphen is partway something i came up with and partly something i did research on, but it's confusing, i kinda just took two things and mixed it together lol don't worry we'll find out what it is in Chatper 17 so not long to wait until we know what the demon meant and why he thinks Isabelle is one...also in next chapter Magnus reveals something he found while researching the rune that he didn't want Isabelle to know about, it'll deepen the plot it's a big plot point so i can't wait to reveal what he found out i think it'll be good! :D**

**Anyways, if you liked this chapter, or didn't let me know, or if there is anything in future action scenes that you may want to see because there will be more, fights, battles, etc involving demons, vampires, maybe a werewolf or two...and of course the Shadowhunters, sooo be ready for that...more action, romance, some drama, and comedy relief all upcoming in the next chapters. :)**

**make sure you review, follow, favorite, send me a PM with any questions or suggestions etc! I really appreciate when readers let me know if they like it or not! thank you so so much for those of you who have reviewed it means a lot to me! i can't even express into words! Next chapter will be up very soon! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Bone Star Curse

**here is chapter 15 :D i think it came out alright i guess, i hope readers aren't starting to think it's beginning to drag because that would really suck, lol. anyways, this is the chapter with Simon and Magnus's talk about his dreams, immortality, and most of all a little on what Magnus knows about the rune on Isabelle, thanks to my sister and friend for helping me come up with name and how it all goes, i hope it turned out good! in the next chapter when we meet Magnus's friend and his possible helper on info which i think everyone will have a surprise on who it'll be wink, if you want to try take a guess either PM me or review. And, as always if you have any suggestions on what you may like to read in upcoming chapters or if have any questions feel free to review, PM, etc! :) Thanks for reading!**

**TMI and characters belong to Cassandra Clare the poem in the beginning belongs to rightful owners the writers name is at the end. **

* * *

Foil'd by our fellow-men, depress'd, outworn,

We leave the brutal world to take its way,

And, Patience! in another life, we say

The world shall be thrust down, and we up-borne.

And will not, then, the immortal armies scorn

The world's poor, routed leavings? or will they,

Who fail'd under the heat of this life's day,

Support the fervours of the heavenly morn?

No, no! the energy of life may be

Kept on after the grave, but not begun;

And he who flagg'd not in the earthly strife,

From strength to strength advancing only he,

His soul well-knit, and all his battles won,

Mounts, and that hardly, to eternal life.

'Immortality'

by

Matthew Arnold

* * *

All Simon could feel as he began regaining consciousness was something wet brushing his cheek, his eyes fluttered slowly, as his eyelids felt heavy, like he'd been sleeping for millions of years which he knew that was impossible, but yet he didn't know exactly how long he had been out.

Slowly opening his eyes, he found his vision was still a hazy blur as it was before, and his head carried a fog that made it difficult to remember what exactly had happened before he passed out, he remembered the pain, and he remembered there were demons.

Trying to set up, he groaned as his body protested, his side ached as he breathed reminding him that he had injured his ribs, and his leg was stiff and tingling with a lingering numbness he had felt before, and his chest stung and he remembered the demon running its claws down his chest opening wide long gaping wounds, remembering the horrible blue demon made him shudder involuntarily.

"Ouch." He croaked out, as he lay on the wet pavement, the dampness of it soaked him, he could feel that his back was damp as the water from the rain before seeped into his skin, he blinked several times and realized it was once again lightly drizzling out of the dark gray sky above him, which explained the wet feeling he had felt on his face.

Moving his hand slowly, Simon could feel his returning control over his limps as he wiggled his fingers slowly, the numbness beginning to fade as he stared straight up above him into the cloud and rain streaked sky, he focused on a cloud when his vision was soon blocked by a dark shape above him.

Simon closed his eyes and blinked several times as he made his eyes focus on the form, and soon he made out the form of a human face above him, making his eyes focus he realized it was Isabelle.

Her eyes were dark golden brown and worried, as she gazed down at him, he saw she had a cut on her forehead that still oozed red as did the one above her eyebrow, her face was covered with dirt and grime from the fight not but what seemed like moments ago, her hair matted with black and red, and Simon grew concerned wondering if she had attained a head injury.

"Izzy?" he made himself say, his voice came out hoarse and in a raspy whisper.

"Yes." She smiled, "Yes, I'm here…"

Simon nodded as he felt his leg throb in pain again and he cried out slowly, making Isabelle look down toward his legs and back to him, as she placed her hand on the side of his face.

"Shh, it'll be okay soon I promise, I'm just glad your awake." She whispered, leaning down planting a kiss on his forehead, Simon closed his eyes and opened then again this time, seeing two shapes above him and he wondered if he was seeing double until he realized the new shape on the other side was Magnus.

He grinned widely, and spoke, "Hey there sunshine!"

Simon blinked, confused, "What—?"

Magnus laughed, "Glad to see you're awake, we were getting worried for a few minutes there."

Simon looked at Magnus, who he saw now despite his bright golden green eyes had a busted lip and several scratches on his cheek; he too had what seemed to be grime all over him, from the fight.

Simon closed his eyes and turned his face toward Isabelle who was looking down at his chest, where the demon had shredded his jacket and t-shirt beneath, his pale skin had begun to mend itself, one of the only things Simon enjoyed about being a vampire fast, accelerated healing.

Groaning, but not able to stand laying on the hard wet ground any longer Simon fought to set up, making Isabelle and Magnus move away to give him room, but putting their arms around his shoulders for support in case he fell backwards.

Simon winced as he came to a setting position and felt his head spin and rush, his arm automatically shot up his hand being placed firmly on his forehead as he closed his eyes.

"Whoa, easy there." Magnus breathed, holding Simon up with his arm as he almost fell backwards, Simon closed his eyes trying to clear the foggy dizziness from his head, as he felt Isabelle place her one hand behind him holding him up, and her other firmly on his chest, her hand warm against the bare skin there, making Simon shiver slightly.

"He's cold, see I told you putting him on the cold wet pavement would cause that." Isabelle told Magnus who chuckled, Simon opened his eyes slowly and looked down at her hand placed right where his jacket and shirt was shredded and the black blood from the demon he stabbed stained down the front of him.

"He's not cold, trust me." Magnus grinned, as Isabelle followed his gaze that rested on her hand on Simon's chest, and she removed it quickly, making Simon's warmth suddenly disappear, and he fought the urge to grab her hand and place it back above where his heart once beat.

Instead, Simon swallowed hard and spoke, his voice still hoarse,

"How long was I out?" he asked them, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hand, Magnus and Isabelle both hesitated for a moment, when Magnus took a breath and spoke.

"About an hour,"

Simon froze and moved his hand, and turned his head to look at Magnus and instantly wish he hadn't as a throbbing pain erupted in his skull.

"A….an hour?" Simon choked on the words in shock; he was out for an hour?

"Well if it weren't for your accelerated healing, you'd probably be out longer than that." Isabelle observed waving a hand to the skin that was reforming under his shredded shirt; Simon looked down slowly at his pale skin, smooth as if there had never been any gashes there.

"Exactly, Isabelle's right, between demon venom, broken ribs, and gashes on your person, if you weren't a vampire you'd likely be out for days."

Simon rubbed his head again, as he held himself up with one arm, his hand pressed against the pavement, Magnus and Isabelle still holding him up as he thought about that for a minute,

If he wasn't a vampire he'd been out for days, and as if for the first time ever, Simon was actually grateful he was a vampire.

Slowly, sighing Simon looked at the faces of Magnus and Isabelle near him, both looked concerned, like they expected any minute he'd pass out again, Simon although his head was still fuzzy and foggy knew he hadn't time to pass out, not if they were to get where they had to be for their afternoon meeting, they had to get info on what the rune was, what it did, and the affects if could have on Isabelle in the long run, Simon knew he had no time to succumb to the demon poison, even if it was out of his system he knew it could take up to twenty-four hours before it fully left his system and that was just knowledge from asking Isabelle questions about demons.

Sighing slowly, and wincing as he breathed, Simon pushed up off the pavement slowly up into a half standing position as he held his breath, feeling his knees wobble weak, like they were no longer able to hold his weight, expecting to fall again he closed his eyes and swallowed, only to be caught and brought to his feet by Magnus and Isabelle.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked, her breathing hitched with worry as her voice sounded far away to Simon's ears that were adjusting once again to hearing.

Magnus steadied him, and patted him on the back.

"I'm fine." Simon answered, trying the best to hide the pain he felt as he breathed, but found that once on his feet his leg was much better.

Glancing down he saw that his jeans had taken more damage and he tried not to gasp to show his shock at the mangled pant leg that now was tattered around his calf and all the way up to the back of his knee.

Magnus noticed what Simon was looking at and grinned,

"Don't flatter yourself, it was all because your leg had to be healed." He joked,

"Not that, you ruined my jeans!" Simon protested, not taking his eyes off the mangled mess of denim fabric.

Magnus shrugged, "I see that it was either your precious jeans, or your leg, so we picked your leg, without your leg no sense in having jeans."

Simon sighed sucking in a breath, as he exhaled slowly, Magnus was right, he knew that but still he didn't want to wander around the city with his shirt and jacket mangled and his pant leg looking like an angry shark had gotten a hold of it.

But Simon knew, fighting with demons and the outcomes weren't always what you wanted of them, and although he didn't like the idea of what happened to his clothes he wore, some of his favorite clothes he wore he may add, he knew he'd just have to deal with it, and be happy that he was alive…well, as alive as he was before.

Simon stood steady inspecting his leg, turning it this way and that noticing that the bite marks left over from the demon's jagged teeth were almost completely healed, and he looked to Magnus.

"Thanks, by the way, for healing me."

Magnus nodded with a slight smirk, "Anytime."

Simon nodded with a soft smile, and turned to Isabelle, she had let go of him slowly to be sure he wasn't going to fall and watched him carefully before she backed away, Simon looked at her, and noticed more damage now that his vision was getting clearer than he had before, he sucked in another breath trying to fight the temptation to pulled her to him and make sure she was alright.

Simon glanced at her, as he scanned Isabelle for any injuries that may be serious, knowing Isabelle would never tell anyone if she were ever seriously hurt, thinking she could easily overcome it herself.

Simon glanced at the shallow wound on her forehead and a above her eyebrow, where a few drops of blood had trickled down a few inches short of running into her right eye, she had a burn like scrape on her neck that looked as if she had been tossed head first into the carpet of the dining area they had been seated in back at the scene of the fight, her black gear was covered with damp spots of both red and black, her pale skin had appearing bruises and cuts, her hand appeared to have a slice down her palm that she hid by clenching her fist, it wasn't until Simon began to smell the scent of fresh blood, a scent that was all too familiar that he began to panic.

Isabelle stood letting Simon take in the sight of her before him, patiently much to Simon's surprise but as he noticed the growing annoyance in her expression he knew her patience wasn't without effort, when he finally spoke, his voice was still shaky.

"Isabelle, you're hurt,"

Magnus had noticed the panic in Simon's voice and shot his head up to look over at Isabelle who stood with her eyebrows raised and her hands firmly on her hips.

"No, I'm fine…really." She countered, as Simon shook his head, the scent of her blood coming off of her in waves, as he realized where it was coming from.

Her long dark hair was matted and caked with both dry and wet blood, fresh blood as her own spilled from the wound Simon had detected at the back of her head, and one thing he did know for certain was head wounds bled. _A lot._

Taking short shallow breaths, Simon stepped away as Magnus moved forward releasing his grip on Simon so he could check Isabelle who protested loudly, insisting it was only a scratch.

"I'm _fine_." She complained, as Magnus inspected her head wound and smirked, looking at her as she crossed her arms loosely over her chest.

"You aren't fine; if you were fine you wouldn't be bleeding out of your head like a water pump."

Isabelle sighed loudly,

"Hold still," Magnus muttered, "You have so much hair, you could be the new Cousin It."

Isabelle made a noise that sounded halfway between a snort and a grumble, "If I'm Cousin It your Gomez."

Magnus paused considering this a moment, and grinned, "Touché." He said as he fought to find the source of blood on Isabelle, as Simon moved backward until he bumped into the brick wall, away from them and the heavy scent of blood, and not just any blood, Isabelle's blood.

Simon breathed heavy as he fought to keep his fangs in place in his gums, the last thing he needed was for them to pop out, even if knowing after the blood he lost he would have to replace it soon, that place was not the then and now and most certainly not with Isabelle's blood.

Simon closed his eyes, the fog in his head getting clearer and clearer, as the pain in his side became less and less with each breath he took, he focused on fighting off the hunger he felt and the need for blood that sung in his veins,

"Ah…there is it." Magnus breathed a sigh of relief, as Simon opened his eyes to look at him,

"How bad?" he managed to say, before his fangs snapped into place nearly slicing his own lip.

Isabelle held very still and winced as Magnus poked and prodded the wound on her head,

"That _hurts!_" she shrieked trying to pull away from him, but Magnus caught her arm and pulled her back,

"Hold still, I have to get the bleeding to stop before you pass out from blood loss, which is the _last_ thing we need to happen."

Isabelle huffed a sigh and held as still as possible as she winced and fought not to squirm.

Simon turned away closing his eyes as he leaned his head against the brick wall, he knew his control was faltering, and the last thing he wanted to do was attack anyone, especially Isabelle, he knew she could fight him off, but with a head wound herself he wasn't sure how long she'd hold up, he was almost certain Magnus wouldn't let him attack Isabelle, but he still didn't want to take any chances.

"It's not that bad, it could be much, much worse, but still no head wound is particularly good." Magnus spoke to nobody in particular.

Isabelle winced again, "Are you done yet?"

"Just about…"

"OUCH!" she shouted, lurching away from Magnus who smirked, seemingly satisfied with himself.

Isabelle glared at him and rubbed a hand on her head where the opened wound was to find it had stopped bleeding.

Isabelle looked at her hand that despite being covered with scuffs and grime didn't appear at all red with any sign of blood.

She looked to Magnus who inspected his carefully colored nails, "What did you do?"

"I  
stopped the bleeding, now stop picking at it before it starts again."

Isabelle stood opening her mouth to speak, when Magnus walked away from her toward Simon who still had his head against the cool brick of the wall.

"Simon? How are you feeling?"

Simon didn't answer just held still, he didn't want to show either of them that his fangs were out, they'd both know what it meant, and there wasn't any blood source around close that could help him in anyway.

"Simon?" Isabelle spoke, moving closer to them when he put up a hand to stop her, Isabelle froze as her and Magnus looked to each other, and Magnus sighed.

"He lost a lot of blood, and the scent of yours is making him…" he paused, and Isabelle nodded in understanding.

"Hungry."

Magnus nodded, "Precisely."

Simon took a deep breath, it was meant to relax him but had the opposite effect as the lingering scent of blood filled his senses and he automatically regretted taking the breath he just had.

"I don't think I'll be able to go on, you two may have to go without me," he told them, his voice muffled from his fangs being in the way of his speech.

"What? No we can't…" Isabelle began when Magnus stopped her with a wave of his hand and a look,

Simon turned around slowly to face them, his fangs poking out from behind his upper lip, like two sharp deadly needles.

"I can't travel the city near the mundanes like this," Simon noted his fangs, and sighed.

Magnus and Isabelle remained silent, when Magnus finally spoke,

"That is true."

Isabelle took a ragged breath, and then moved her hair away from her neck, "Then you need blood,"

Simon took a step back raising his eyebrows and hands to keep her away from him, as she stepped forward the cut above her eyebrow like a pulsing vein as it still oozed blood.

"No! No, you can't." Simon protested, and Magnus stepped between Simon and Isabelle,

"What are you doing?" she demanded to Magnus who stood in her path, his eyes looked tired, as the scuff marks on his cheek stood out against his otherwise smooth skin, his black hair although still gelled up had lost some of the glitter in the fight, and rain that was still falling slightly from the darkened sky, but what was left shone in the dim gray light, his clothes were stained with both red of mundane blood and the black blood of the demons they had defeated.

"You can't make him drink, Isabelle." He told her quietly, still standing between her and Simon.

Isabelle's eyes burned with annoyance, "Well we can't just leave him like this, it'll be worse!"

"No." Magnus agreed, "We can't, but you are in no way, shape, or form able to donate blood now."

Isabelle sighed in defeat and looked down and away from him,

Magnus grinned, "And the fierce Isabelle Lightwood finally accepts that she is wrong, another first for the day."

"Oh shut up." She snapped a growl at him as she backed away, and Magnus chuckled and turned to Simon who was breathing heavily hunched over, his back still against the wet brick of the wall.

"You need blood." Magnus told him going near him, rolling up his sleeves; Simon looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"I haven't gotten to Taki's yet to get more, it's something on my to do list."

"We'll have to do that after we get done with the mission at hand, but you need blood _now_, Isabelle's right we can't leave you here."

Simon slitted his eyes as his stomach growled, and he fought against it, not daring to look at Isabelle who was watching from the other side of the alley.

"Where do you suggest we get some then?"

"Easy." Magnus replied in bland tone, as if he wasn't really truly sure of what he was about to do, Isabelle raised an eyebrow watching Magnus with careful eyes, as he knelt down in front of Simon.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked slowly, his fangs still making his voice muffled, as Magnus locked eyes with the vampire, the green appearing brighter in the dim gloom.

"You need blood don't you?" Magnus replied, offering his wrist over to Simon,

Simon grew wide eyed in understanding and turned his head away quickly, as he shook it, and Isabelle realized what Magnus was up too.

"No, no I can't…I won't."

"You must." Magnus snapped, "You either drink or I'll have no choice but to knock you out."

Simon looked back at Magnus, his eyes sparked as he held his mouth in a straight tight line, his wrist still held out in front of Simon.

Simon looked from Magnus to Isabelle who watched on, her expression unreadable, Simon turned his gaze away from her swallowing hard, his throat burned with hunger.

"You'll heal faster, and feel much better if you drink." Magnus insisted, his eyes held worry and, pleading?

Simon stared at Magnus, wondering why the warlock would plead for him to drink his blood, what could it mean? Was there something Magnus was trying to tell him that he wasn't getting?

"There's no way I can drink your blood," Simon replied, looking away again,

Magnus smirked, "And why not? Not like I have cooties or something."

Isabelle made a sound like she was fighting off laughter; Magnus and Simon ignored her,

Simon looked back at him, "If Jace's blood made me into a Daylighter, your blood could make me…" he paused thinking, as Magnus raised a brow, when Simon continued, "It could make me sprout horns or something."

Magnus's expression softened into a spark of mischief, "Well, it would be a good look for you."

Simon scowled as Isabelle crossed her arms, clearly bored of waiting,

"Look, you either drink or else, those are the only options." Magnus told him, his tone was growing impatient.

Simon looked back at him, Magnus's cat eyes darkened, as he waited, and finally sighing and looking down at Magnus's wrist and the pulsing vein there, Simon nodded,

"Okay, fine. But if I sprout horns, it's on you."

Magnus chuckled and closed his eyes with a nod, "Whatever you say, Stanley, just make it fast."

Simon smirked, "its Simon."

"Whatever," Magnus replied his tone still held laughter, after a moment Simon looked down at Magnus's wrist before him and hesitated, Magnus opened one eye, as Isabelle watched her mouth twitching into a smirk.

"Are you going to do it or not?" she asked, looking at Simon,

Simon ignored her and looked at Magnus who eyed Simon thoughtfully,

"I have a question…"

Magnus groaned, "Now what?"

Simon held his mouth together and then spoke casually, "If not the horns, if I drink your blood, it won't make me sparkle will it?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes with a playful smile dancing across her lips, as Magnus's temper flared,

"Oh for God's sakes!"

Simon opened his mouth to speak, when Magnus jabbed his wrist in front of Simon's mouth, the smell of blood right below his nose, caused Simon's mouth to water, as his eyes grew wide and before he knew it, his fangs sunk deep into Magnus's wrist, but whereas Isabelle had jumped startled when he drank from her, Magnus didn't move. He stood perfectly still, and winced slightly, as Simon drank blood from his wrist.

Simon kept his eyes closed, as he felt the warlock's warm blood trickle down his throat, it wasn't like any other blood he'd ever tasted, where Isabelle's was sweet and warm, and Jace's tasted almost purely of salt, light and adrenaline, and Maureen's of iron and sugar, Magnus's blood tasted like caffeine, a bitter burned syrup, and magic.

As Simon took the blood from his wrist, he felt an electric charge begin to form in his stomach, as if he had been touching four live batteries to his tongue at a time, it was a taste Simon had never experienced before, and one he knew he would not likely forget.

Simon was lost in the moment, and just like it had begun, Simon stopped, releasing Magnus's wrist, and turning away, as blood trickled down his chin from his fangs, as they retracted back into his mouth.

Simon slid down the brick wall until he was setting on the wet ground, his chest rising and falling, as he breathed quickly like he always did after getting a taste of fresh warm blood.

Simon wiped his chin on his sleeve, staining it a deep red, with Magnus's blood, before he turned his eyes to the warlock and Isabelle.

Isabelle's expression was unreadable and slightly amazed, as Magnus wrapped a dark colored handkerchief around his arm, his eyes not focused on Simon, as his expression too, was unreadable.

Simon looking at them, and awkwardly got to his feet, his vision held a vibrant clarity he hadn't felt before as he focused on Isabelle and Magnus.

"Um…" Simon began, at a loss for words, when Isabelle eyed him, and spoke,

"How do you feel?"

"Better." He admitted a little shyly, when Magnus looked over at him, a playful smirk on his lips,

"Just to be clear, this changes nothing between us, so if you somehow find some strange attraction to me, just know I try my best to stay away from vampires, for obvious reasons of course." Magnus told Simon, after securing the fabric over the fangs marks that were now on his wrist.

"Of course." Simon replied with a smirk at Magnus's joke, Magnus laughed as Isabelle ignored him, and uncrossed her arms.

"Okay, well, now that that has been taken care of, my head wound isn't bleeding like before, and Magnus appears, okay…fine." She paused as Magnus grinned; she ignored him and looked back at Simon with a stern look, "Shouldn't we get the move on now?"

Simon didn't answer but just stared at her, it was always like Izzy, despite the minor injuries and anything else they had sustained she always was ready to barrel forward, full speed ahead without a second glance behind.

Magnus looked up at the sky at the light drizzle still falling and nodded, back at them,

"Yes, I think we should, if we're to make it to the address on time—"Magnus said, but was cut off by a familiar sound.

Magnus, Simon and Isabelle all looked at one another, as they realized what they heard was a cell phone ringing, Magnus checked his to find it wasn't on, and Isabelle shrugged shaking her head, meaning she didn't have one with her, which left Simon.

Simon pulled out his phone from his pocket, surprised that with everything they just went through that it was still working, and answered it, before Isabelle could ask who it was.

"Hello?"

"Simon! Finally, where are you?" came a familiar voice, that was clearly agitated but also grateful he had answered.

"I'm…" he paused, looking around the alley, and then spoke again, "I'm okay, just went out to run some errands."

Clary sighed halfway agitated and halfway with relief, "I'm at the apartment and you nor Isabelle are here, no note, nothing, I mean I figured you may have gone to the store, so I waited and I've been calling for the last thirty minutes, when you didn't answer I began to panic."

"Clary, calm down, we're okay, really."

She sighed again, "Yes, I get that, but still do you realize how _worried_ I was?"

Simon pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as he thought of something to say, and figured the truth was the best at this point, if they were to work together on the situation they all found themselves in.

"Yes, I know…" he said, and paused, "Clary I need to tell you something."

Simon looked up at Magnus and Isabelle, their gazes both on him, as Isabelle's eyes still held an unreadable expression and Magnus of that of worry and tiredness, which made Simon wonder in panic if he had taken too much blood from the warlock.

Clary paused and then spoke again into his ear, "What is it? Is it bad?"

"Well," Simon began, "It might be, but I'm not sure."

Silence and then, "Tell me."

"Okay, I'm here in an alley, with Magnus."

Silence again, a long silence.

"Clary?" Simon asked alarmed worried she'd hung up,

"_Magnus?_" she hissed in his ear, "As in Magnus _Bane_?"

"There's only one," Simon said sheepishly, getting a rough sigh from Clary.

"Why are you with Magnus? Where is Isabelle?"

"She's here…too; Magnus knew that she came back." Simon told her glancing at Magnus and Isabelle,

Isabelle was turned away from him her hands on her hips as she paced back and forth slowly by the nearby dumpster and Magnus stood tall and still, as he listened to the conversation, not looking at Simon.

"What?" Clary gasped, "He knew? How did he even knew she was _gone_, we hadn't heard from him in _weeks!_"

Simon sighed, "Long story, I'll explain later, but right now we're on our way to meet up with someone Magnus knows that might know something about this rune on Isabelle."

Silence again.

Simon heard Clary mumble something away from the mouth piece of her phone; he tried to hear what she said but couldn't quite make out the words when she finally spoke again.

"Who do you know?"

"No, he didn't tell us any names, but we're going to head over there and then we were going to the store and back there."

"Okay, I'll be here." She told him, her voice sounding exhausted,

Simon wanted to tell Clary about the demons and what had happened but he figured that would be better told in person later, so he thought of the next thing he needed to tell her before he forgot.

"Have you talked to Jace?"

Simon waited, as she replied, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Yes, he called, he said he came by to visit you…him and Alec."

"Yeah. They did, so I guess you know the Silent Brother's told them Isabelle's body was missing then?" he asked,

"Yes, Mayrse is apparently doing all she can to locate who took her and why, she's bent on getting revenge on Sebastian too…" Clary sighed, and Simon could see her pacing around the apartment rubbing her temples with her free hand.

There was a pause and then Clary spoke again,

"You said Isabelle is there with you?"

"Yes?" Simon asked, confused, as he looked to Isabelle who was looking at the slice on her hand, before turning to Simon, no doubt sensing his eyes on her.

Clary took a deep breath, "I need to talk to her, please."

"Okay." Simon replied, a little confused and awkward, not knowing why Clary would want to talk to Isabelle he held the phone out to her, as she eyed him when blank expression.

"What's this?"

"I think the proper term would be a cell phone." Simon told her, as she smirked,

"I know that, I mean why are you handing it to me?"

Simon took a breath out of habit before speaking, "Clary wants to talk to you."

Isabelle not taking her eyes off Simon, took the phone carefully from him and put it to her ear, and walked several feet from them, before saying hello.

Simon ran a hand through his hair as he watched her, as she paced back and forth on the phone, Simon couldn't make out any words spoken from the nearby traffic speeding through out on the wet road.

Simon leaned back up against the brick wall behind him as he looked around himself, when he saw a shape come over and lean up against it next to him, he turned his head sideways to glance at Magnus who looked slightly at him, and then toward Isabelle who was clear out of ear shot, and Simon knew even with her advanced hearing, while she was focusing on the conversation with Clary, he knew she wouldn't hear him and Magnus talking.

Simon watched Isabelle and saw Magnus look over at her as well and then back to him with a small grin,

"Can't take in how lovely she is can you?" Magnus asked Simon, as if he were trying to start a casual conversation before moving on to bigger topics.

Simon shook his head slowly, not taking his eyes off the tall slender beauty not far from them as she paced back and forth with cell phone still in hand.

"No." he replied quietly, Magnus nodded, as Simon continued, "It was hard before, living without her."

Simon tore his eyes from Isabelle and saw Magnus glancing over at her before turning back to him, his eyes saddened.

"Yes, I can only imagine…" he whispered, and Simon got the feeling that he didn't have to imagine how it felt, he knew, and in that moment Simon felt selfish, more selfish then he ever had, Magnus had lived for centuries lost loved ones, people he knew, cared about even cherished and here he was, crying and thinking the world had ended when Isabelle's life did.

"I'm sorry." Simon finally said, looking down at the ground when Magnus turned to look at him with a curious expression,

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Magnus asked,

Simon looked back up, "You've seen death, experienced loss and here, I must seem pathetic to you for being upset and dumbstruck by Isabelle, who is back from death…"

Magnus half smiled, and shook his head which surprised Simon, he glanced back at Isabelle who seemed to have no liked what Clary said by the way she waved her arms in the air, and chuckled once looking back to Simon.

"I don't think your pathetic Simon, you're new, you're still learning, being immortal isn't easy, and although Isabelle may be back now, cherish every moment you have with her because eventually she won't be, she'll be gone like she was before."

Simon opened his mouth to speak, but Magnus cut him off continuing,

"I know what you are about to say, you know it'll hurt worse the second time, and you won't be able to breathe, but _that_ that is the feeling of loss, and you must remember as you get older it will happen, not everyone you meet and come to care about will be immortal, you have to make that choice, either let them close and watch them die, or shut them out with your own emotion, but only you can make that choice when the times change and come and go, you make the choice that's best for you."

Simon took in Magnus's words and looked away again back to the wet ground and nodded,

"Losing her this time, I felt as if I couldn't breathe, like a weight had been pressed to me, and I know being a vampire I don't need to breathe but it felt like I did, need to, and I couldn't." Simon said softly in a whisper, Magnus nodded.

"All normal."

Simon looked to him, "Is it? Is it normal to feel that way?"

Magnus turned to him, his cat eyes pure green now, and held a since of unknowing in their depths and he turned away before answering.

"No, in a way it isn't, but immortality isn't particularly normal either,"

Simon laughed once, "Isn't that the truth."

Magnus laughed with him, "You know, I haven't had a conversation like this in a long time, with anyone, makes me a little glad to get it off my chest."

"I've not talked to anyone about any of this, like…ever." Simon said, with a small smile,

"No, I'd say you haven't, but you will." Magnus looked up toward the sky as he spoke, "When you live, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty years, and things change all around you, and memories of your past swirl in your head, if you don't find ways to get them out, they'll destroy you, drive you insane…"

Simon watched as Magnus looked back down at him, his eyes darkening as continued, "You'll have to find someone then, anyone who may know what you've been through, just anyone to talk to, and sometimes it's difficult, most immortals have either lived so long they don't care about them or any around them any longer, or they haven't lived long enough to know true pain."

Simon took in his words, and looked away again, at Isabelle who had her back to them, her long black hair, still matted with blood hung down her back, now down and free of the tie-up she had had in her hair before, it rippled down her back like a starless night.

Simon focused back on Magnus next to him and spoke again, "Have you ever thought, of maybe finding someone immortal that you love, that can love you back too…always?" Simon asked,

Magnus smirked and looked toward Isabelle, as Simon swallowed hard and tore his gaze away.

Magnus raised an eyebrow and spoke, "Yes, once I tried, it didn't work out, because it may work awhile, but eventually love does fade when you live such a long time, you can never be certain you'll be together forever, because forever is such a longtime to predict, one day you may just grow tired of each other's company and crave something different, I'm not saying it hasn't happened, it has that two immortals stay together their whole existence but it's rare, _extremely_ rare."

Simon nodded, as he thought of the dreams he had been having, of Isabelle as a vampire…

He pushed the thoughts away and looked back at where she stood, and turned back to Magnus who seemed lost in thought.

"I noticed, before at the apartment, when Isabelle left the room, you seemed to want to tell me something, but she came back to soon…what was it?"

Simon waited for Magnus to answer, but instead he kept his eyes away from Simon, as he seemed to inspect Isabelle carefully, before he spoke,

"First, do you have anything you wish to speak to me about?" Magnus asked Simon swallowed hard as images of vampire Isabelle flashed through his minds' eye, when Magnus turned his head to face Simon, his eyes back to golden green like the color of changing oak leaves in the autumn scenery.

Simon swallowed hard and looked away, only to glance at Isabelle once who seemed to be yelling on the phone but from where she was, Simon couldn't know for sure.

"Well, there is one thing…" Simon began, and Magnus turned to listen to him, as he spoke, Simon took another deep breath inhaling the scent of the city around him, dirt, smog, and car exhaust when he began to speak.

"I've been having these dreams, they've occurred twice now, they started yesterday afternoon before I realized Isabelle was back, the first one had a stairway, it was a silvery gold one leading up to the skies, and Isabelle's voice called to me, but each time I ran it would seem to go on forever." Simon began, not daring to meet Magnus's eyes, as he stared straight ahead, but he somehow knew the warlock was listening, and continued. "I somehow ended up on this plat form it was golden, somewhere in this sky realm and in the middle glowing blue and pale green was the rune, the same one on Isabelle, and she was there, but it wasn't her, her eyes were black and her skin to pale to be her, it almost reminded me of Sebastian,"

Simon took a breath again and exhaled slowly closing his eyes, as he fought to remember the details; he needed to let Magnus know all the details, every detail he could recall.

"When she spoke at first, calling my name it was Isabelle," he said, eyes still closed, "But as I edged forward closer on the plat form, I realized the voice had changed it was different it was Maureen's voice, she told me she did nothing with Isabelle, if I had wished to know to ask Clary, who was setting on the plate form to the side, because the rune was sketched in the middle, and held her sketch pad with the rune on it and the name beneath it, but when I saw it, it didn't appear to be Latin, just the name itself, and when I asked what the word meant, amaranthine, Clary disappeared and when I turned back to Isabelle, her eyes and voice were back to being hers, but as I was happy to learn that, I realized something else was terribly wrong, she told me something was wrong and to look at my arms, and when I did, they were covered with marks, swirling runes, and patterns, by heart beat again, I had to wear my glasses, I was like the _old_ me, but only this time, it seemed we switched, I was a Shadowhunter, and she, Isabelle…she was the _vampire._"

Simon paused, as he recalled everything he could from his first dream, he glanced at Magnus who looked dead ahead, his mouth in a tight line, Simon looked away and finished by telling the last part,

"She said whatever Clary did, she somehow must've switched us, and that is how it happened, she told me to find out about the rune and fast, and quick as possible, she told me to find what it did, and when I told her it was impossible to be speaking to her she was dead, gone, I touched her shoulder when she didn't respond only to find she wasn't Isabelle again, but this time Sebastian, he asked if I was fool enough to think she could live again, right before he pushed me off the plat form and I fell into the dark, only seeing the stars and Isabelle's eyes around me…then I woke up."

Simon paused with a sigh, as he closed his eyes; Magnus looked to him then, and spoke for the first time, since Simon had begun to speak.

"You had two you said?" he asked quietly, his tone held a hint of pain, worry and sadness, three things Simon hated to hear in anyone's tone.

"Yes." Simon whispered, "But I had that one last night, after we got back to the apartment when Isabelle was there with me, but before I had that when I woke up, I had remembered the name of the rune, until Clary asked about it at the Institute, and then I couldn't remember the name, it was like someone had blocked it from my memory? Like someone hadn't wanted me to know the name of it?"

Simon looked to Magus who hasn't moved, his posture straight as he seemed to be deep in thinking, taking in everything Simon had told him, Simon looked away and swallowed when Magnus turned his head to face him.

"What was the other about? The same, or was it different?"

Simon looked down as he spoke, "It had similarities but it was mostly different."

"What happened in it?" Magnus asked, his tone was serious, and as Simon looked up to face the warlock, he saw in his eyes he was concerned, and wished to know all that Simon might have seen.

Simon looked away closing his eyes as he huffed out a sigh and began, "Well, that one I was in the park and it was snowy, cold and windy, the moon was overhead and there was I think a werewolf howling nearby but I never saw them, but the howl was bone chilling, and I ran because I felt something following me, I ran until I came to this black dark mist, and before I could go in the mist, someone yelled stop and it was Clary, and she wore white, the Shadowhunter mourning color, she told me I shouldn't have been there."

Simon kept his eyes closed as the words Clary spoke echoed to him from the dream, from somewhere deep back in his mind.

_You step foot in that mist, and you likely will not come back out alive, one of us has turned into something we know nothing of, and I'm afraid there is no saving her like we once knew._

Simon opened his eyes to find Magnus watching him, and he turned to him, Magnus waiting for Simon to continue, and he did,

"I asked why, what that meant and she told me that if I set foot in the mist, I would likely not come back out alive, and that one of us had turned into something we knew nothing of and she was afraid that there would be no saving her to like she was when we once knew her." Simon breathed, knowing that it meant Isabelle, but Isabelle wasn't a vampire, so what else could it mean?

"Go on." Magnus said, his voice hard, as he glanced over at Isabelle who was looking at the cell phone, and Simon nodded and continued.

"I asked if she meant Isabelle, and she didn't answer, just told me if I had my heart set on knowing, to see for myself, and she returned back how she came…"

Simon took a breath again to clear his mind, to try and get the images from his memory clearer, when he spoke again,

"As soon as I stepped into the dark mist, it was like I was swallowed in darkness, I could see no light anywhere, not around me in any direction, and eventually I came to the clearing, I was human again, or at least my heart beat, and I had my glasses, and as I stepped into the clearing, runes again, all over my arms, I noticed in the clearing the rune was there again, shimmering the same colors it had before and it glowed faintly, and Isabelle was there, her eyes dark like a shark that had just detected blood, her skin was white, and very pale against the white landscape, and she wore the same midnight colored dress, but her lips were red, like bright rubies, she told me there was no turning back, because I had something she needed, her eyes once again looked so much like Sebastian's it hurt, it terrified me and she knew, and she was amused by it, she made me back up and made me step on the plat form that went from blue-green-gold to a deep golden red, and as she stepped forward she told me not to be afraid it would only hurt for a moment, I didn't know what she meant…" Simon paused, remembering the all too familiar real feeling of fangs in his flesh, and he rubbed the side of his neck involuntarily,

"What did she mean?" Magnus whispered softly, as Simon didn't meant his gaze, but did open his eyes,

"She told me," he said, void of emotion, "That she wasn't a Daylighter like I _once_ was, but I possessed the blood she needed to become one, and she bit me before I could stop her, and the bad thing is they felt so _real_, so life like it…it truly did scare me." Simon swallowed hard, and looked to Magnus who returned the gaze, his expression unreadable.

"You woke up after that?"

"I fell into a black oblivion, like I was going unconscious from blood loss."

"Hmmm." Magnus replied thinking aloud on the topic,

"What does it mean?" Simon asked him, not taking his eyes away,

"I'm not sure, but it can't be good, especially if you say her eyes looked too much like Sebastian's, that will just lead to a lot of problems."

Simon turned away from him and sighed, as he felt a hand touch hi shoulder and looked down at it, to see Magnus's hand, placed carefully there, Simon looked up to meet his eyes, that looked tired and worn, and sad.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out what it means somehow."

"Gee, thanks." Simon replied glumly looking away,

They stayed silent several minutes, a silence that wasn't awkward nor tense, but rather more of a silence of quiet thinking, Simon knew Magnus thought of everything he just told him, while Simon himself tried to realize what any of it may mean, because none of it, whatsoever made any sense to him, he didn't know what it meant, but he knew one certain thing was he didn't like it one bit, he didn't like the thought of somehow Maureen and Sebastian being some kind of influence over Isabelle.

"Thank you for telling me." Magnus finally said, turning to Simon who nodded, and looked at Magnus.

"You're welcome, I guess, what you said about things eating up at you made me figure I had to get that out to someone, and I didn't want to tell Isabelle," he said, as they both looked over to her still looking down at the phone like she was looking for something, a look of disappointment and dislike showed on her pale face in the dim lighting.

"No that would not likely have been a good idea," Magnus agreed, and turned to Simon with a sigh,

Simon looked at him as Magnus looked back at Isabelle and began to talk.

"You know, as I said before I was doing research on old runes of the centuries, there are some runes that not even Shadowhunters know of, some runes that were either lost with time, or so powerful they couldn't be used without harming the Shadowhunter or even causing death."

Simon listened to Magnus as he too looked to Isabelle, and imprinted her perfect image of her in that moment to his memory, in case he ever needed to see it again.

"Some were outlawed, some made illegal for what they could do," Magnus turned to Simon who tore his eyes from Isabelle and looked at Magnus.

His eyes were bright, and wide as he spoke, his mouth twisting up into what seemed like an unhappy look of possible regret as he continued,

"The certain style on Isabelle now is what used to be known as _Os Stella_, which means, Bone Star."

Magnus sighed, and closed his eyes slightly, his mouth back into the tight line before he spoke again,

"This is what I wanted to tell you before at the apartment, I didn't want Isabelle to know of this because the style of runes in the Bone Star style are said to be cursed, but nobody truly knows what kind of curse each has on it."

Simon took this in as he looked from Magnus to Isabelle, and spoke,

"There is more than one of them?"

Magnus nodded, "Not much could be said about them, not much is known other than there are seven in all, all known in the Bone Star styles, each has a specific curse placed on the style pertaining to a different aspect of each part of life, or death in some cases, the curses all do different things to those who bear whichever style of the Bone Star rune."

Simon sighed shaking his head as he ran, the back of his hand over his forehead and looked back to at Isabelle who was beginning to walk toward them.

"So you mean to tell me, that all you know right now is whatever rune she has on her, it's a cursed rune?"

Magnus nodded, "Yes."

Simon shook his head confused, "If it's been outlawed, and not known for centuries, then how…how did Clary see it? And why? And how did she think it was an advanced healing rune, if it's a powerful cursed rune?"

Magnus looked away, watching Isabelle come toward them, phone in hand and sighed looking back at him,

"I'm afraid I don't know all the answers to that, but what I do know is someone must've showed it to her somehow, maybe in her mind; it's hard to exactly tell how she saw it and why she thought what it was a healing rune, only time will tell…" Magnus let his voice trail off,

"Yeah," Simon countered, as they watched Isabelle, "Only time will tell why someone would want Clary to draw a cursed rune on Isabelle, and why."

Magnus nodded, his cat eyes shining green and gold, and Simon knew the conversation was over for the moment, but not for good as Isabelle walked up to them with a huff and her face flushed like she had been upset over something.

"That was a long talk you had there, is everything alright?" Magnus asked a smug smile on his lips, as Isabelle scowled at him.

"Yes," she replied, ignoring his look as she handed the phone back to Simon and spoke, her eyes shining. "Clary said that Alec and Jace are somewhere in the city, they are looking for clues as to the whereabouts of my body, she talked to them not long before she called us, and told me to be careful and to let you two know as well."

Magnus nodded as he pushed himself up off from leaning on the brick wall and stretched, "Careful is and has always been my middle name," he winked, making Isabelle roll her eyes, as Simon too stood up straight away from the cool brick of the wall he leaned against.

Isabelle glowered, her eyes slitting like a cats as she looked at Magnus who grinned, and shook her head turning to Simon.

"Well now that you're better, I'm better, Magnus is…Magnus, and shouldn't we get going?"

"That is an excellent idea, now that you're finished with your long telephone conversation, what else did you and dear Clarissa talk about?"

Simon looked from Magnus to Isabelle, who appeared to grow a few shades darker, her skin appearing to have a flushed pinkish look to it, which confused Simon as he raised his eyebrows realizing what it meant, but it made no sense, Isabelle never blushed.

"None of your concern, it was…girl things." Isabelle told him, trying to hide behind her long dark hair, as Magnus chuckled. "Girl things?"

"Yes, girl things." Isabelle answered a matter-of-factly as they all three began to walk away from the alley making careful sure nobody that even began to resemble Jace or Alec were anywhere close by.

"What sort of _girl_ things." Magnus said in his best seductive voice he could muster, with a laugh, Simon looked to Isabelle whose eyes held a spark of mischief and a form of giddiness Simon quickly looked away from, as she answered Magnus with a scowl.

"None of your business." She replied, as she looked around the corner onto the sidewalks and the streets, "Sometimes my girl conversations aren't even for the free-wheeling bisexuals of the world, meaning, you." She told Magnus with a small smile playing across her lips, and Simon looked away quickly at the wickedness behind it, and shivered involuntarily.

"Ouch." Magnus laughed as he held his hands over his heart, "That hurt, Isabelle Lightwood, that truly hurt."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and stepped out of the alley, and Simon only just then realized that she still carried the shopping bags from before and fought to suppress a laugh, leave it to Isabelle to fight demons, kill them, and still find time to retrieve the shopping bags.

"What was that address again?" she asked Magnus as she looked around, squinting in the pale watery sunlight, the drizzly rain at stopped, but the air still felt damp, as they walked down the crowded New York streets.

Magnus lifted his hand which held the address he had written and inspected it closely before saying, "1590 Sunnyside Ave, Queens," he told them, looking satisfied,

"How are we going to get there?" Simon asked curious,

"Well, we can either, take the subway, take a taxi, or we can walk, your choice."

"Taxi it is." Simon and Isabelle both said, as Magnus pouted,

"I was rather hoping we could walk, the fresh air, the sounds, we could take it all in and spend some quality time telling each other wonderful stories."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, as she waved down a taxi cab coming their way, and Simon chuckled at the tone of voice Magnus had used.

"Oh well, maybe next time." He said with a small sigh and a playful smirk, as Isabelle climbed into the taxi first moving to the far side, Magnus piled in next, with Simon setting by the other door shutting it behind him, before he felt squashed up against Magnus, now he knew what tuna fish and sardines felt like.

"1590 Sunnyside, Ave., Queens please," Isabelle told the cabby who nodded to them in the rear view mirror, before taking off on the wet streets, the tires sloshed beneath them as Simon watched the city speed by before him, the cab remained silent until Magnus looked over to Isabelle, who was also squashed up against her side of the cab, as she held the few shopping bags in her hands tightly,

"Last time I let you two make the transportation arrangements." Magnus grumbled squirming, getting a smile from Isabelle as she looked out the window of her side of the cab,

Simon shook his head and also looked out the window, for the moment happy with the silence that surrounded them, it gave him time to think, think on all that his dreams could mean, think on that he was glad he finally was able to let someone know, and also thinking on what Bone Star rune Clary had drawn on Isabelle, and the how, why, and what for, questions clouded his mind, as well as what curse was set on her, and how to reverse it, and if she would have to die again in order for it to be reversed. So many questions reeled in Simon's mind so many that that was only part of them, as he watched the dim gray day pass before him as the cab moved on toward their next destination, a destination that could and would very well possibility make more deadly life threatening changes to their already challenging lives.

* * *

**how was that? i hope it came out okay, next one will be up soon :) please, review, PM, follow, favorite, etc if you like it, i love getting feedback as all may know by now lol. if you have any questions, suggestions, or anything else feel free to add that in a review or just PM me! :D thanks for reading! New chapter will be up shortly, where they go to see Magnus's source of infomarion, which may be a surprise to come viewers, if anyone wants to take a wild guess on who it may be, just send me a PM or add in a review! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 16: Dark Discoveries

**i'm back! :) sorry it has taken so long but visiting family and not having a lot of time to write delayed me in getting this chapter finished and i got writers block on how to get the chapter to 'flow' although i don't think it flows much at all, out of all chapters i have written i find this one to be the worst and more confusing and VERY complex, and complicated, so if there's any confusion or anything like to say please PM me or REVIEW! i love reviews so please review tell me what you think! and if have any questions please, feel free to PM me anytime. :D thanks for reading and thanks for waiting patiently! I love my readers. :) **

**TMI & all characters belong to Cassandra Clare the poem in beginning belongs to the rightful owner his/her name is written at bottom.**

* * *

Cedars and the westward sun.  
The darkening sky. A man alone  
Watches beside the fallen wall  
The evening multitudes of sin  
Crowd in upon us all.  
For when the light fails they begin  
Nocturnal sabotage among The outcast and the loose of tongue,  
The lax in walk, the murderers:  
Our twilight universal curse.

Children are faultless in the wood,  
Untouched. If they are later made  
Scandal and index to their time,  
It is that twilight brings for bread  
The faculty of crime.  
Only the idiot and the dead Stand by, while who were young before  
Wage insolent and guilty war  
By night within that ancient house,  
Immense, black, damned, anonymous.

'The Curse'

by

John Berryman

* * *

Soon enough the cab had pulled to a stop by the sidewalk of where their destination was, it was pushing late afternoon as Isabelle opened the cab door and climbed out followed by Magnus and finally Simon who stood looking up at the building next to Isabelle as Magnus paid the cabby, and he moved out on his way, and turning back to them, Simon looked up at the semi fancy apartment building and asked,

"Is this it?"

Isabelle and Simon looked to Magnus, who nodded,

"Yep, this is it." He replied fixing his jacket that was splattered now with dark dried blood, which stood out in colors of rust on Magnus's fancy gray jacket.

Simon and Isabelle held back as Magnus bounded up the steps, and they followed quietly behind, Isabelle still clutching the shopping bags in her hands, as they gazed around the streets around them, not wanting to take any chances of being seen by anyone who may be passing by on the street behind them or the sidewalk.

Magnus stepped up to the buzzer by the entrance of the apartment building and hit the button next to 1590 and waited, it was only several seconds before a voice appeared on the other end,

"Hello?" it was clear and crisp, with the faint sound of an accent clearly audible, but Simon couldn't tell what origin it was.

"Magnus Bane here, we arranged a meet?" he said rather sweetly,

"Ah yes," the voice said, an amused tone within it, "Come on up."

"Thank you." Magnus replied, as he turned away from the intercom system as the door buzzed and he opened it up, holding it for Simon and Isabelle to slip in, which they did as Magnus looked out behind him to be sure they weren't being watched before closing the door behind him, firmly shut.

Simon looked around the dimly lit foyer, as the light bulb in the fixture above let off an eerie greenish glow in the dim light of the overcast sky outside, the eerie light patterns it casted on the ceiling above the fixture caused him to shudder and made him wonder if this was a normal apartment complex or one that housed more otherworldly beings, not wishing to think on that possibility Simon focused his attention on where they were headed to and turned back to his companions, as he followed Magnus and Isabelle to the stairs and up them.

"Can we take the elevator?" Simon suggested, after several minutes of silence, the building didn't appear to be that old, and knew an elevator should be around there somewhere.

"Although it has one, I would not recommend using it." Magnus informed, as he walked up the steps in front of them,

"Why's that?" Isabelle asked, her curiosity getting the best of her,

"It has a very bad tendency of habit to get stuck, and not want to move." Magnus replied, and paused to turn and face them; Simon and Isabelle paused to look at him, "While you're in it."

Magnus grinned slyly; Simon and Isabelle looked at each other, Simon thought on what it would be like to be stuck in an elevator with Magnus and Isabelle for who knew how long, and shuddered, it was not something that he would add to his list of to do's, and as he thought, Magnus turned to continue walking up the stairs, chuckling quietly.

"That's a good reason." Isabelle observed quietly, still talking about the elevator, with a bored tone and a slight smirk as they continued up the long stairway, searching for the location of where they were headed.

Soon after what seemed like many long minutes before them, and a long uneasy but not quite uncomfortable silence, they came to a long hallway on the second or third floors; Simon wasn't quite sure which floor they had stopped at, from not quite paying attention at where they had stopped after following Magnus up the long staircase.

Simon looked around himself at the eerie and deathly silent hallway they walked down, the way their footsteps echoed around them reminded him of an old hotel, one of those possibly haunted ones like the haunted hotels that he would sometimes see about on TV around Halloween time, he shuddered inwardly, when Magnus came to a stop, making Isabelle stop and Simon who was lost in thought about haunted hotels and TV, ran into her without looking, slightly dazed as to what happened, Simon blinked and looked to Isabelle who turned her head toward him, her face screwed up in a terrible scowl as she shot him an evil look in which he returned with a sheepish smile, that caused her to turn her gaze away quickly.

"Would you two quit clowning about?" Magnus told them, his tone held a playful hint as though he was actually rather enjoying what had happened, when Simon ran into her, "We have strict business to attend to, not act like the Three Stooges."

Isabelle opened her mouth to speak, when Magnus raised his hand to silence her,

"Don't worry, if there ever comes a time where we must become the Three Stooges you can be Larry, I'll be Mo, and of course Simon can be Curly."

Simon pursed his lips in a pout, "But I want to be Larry,"

Magnus looked at him, his mouth set into a frown, as Isabelle looked at them both confused,

"What is a Three Stooges anyways?"

Magnus and Simon exchanged looks as Magnus looked to Isabelle and shook his head before turning back to where he stood; Simon looked at her in utter disbelief.

"You don't know what the Three Stooges are?"

"No, should I?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted together as she asked,

"Well I'd think so yes, the comedy of their show is hilarious." Simon began, about to go more in depth when Magnus cut him off,

"You can be David Letterman later; right now we need to focus."

Simon looked at him again, "I'd rather be Jimmy Kimmel or Ryan Seacrest thank you…"

Isabelle looked at them again shaking her head in confusion and muttered, "_Men."_

Pretending as if he didn't hear her comment, and realizing Magnus hadn't, Simon turned his attention to what Magnus had stopped at.

Simon looked at the door before them, the one that Magnus now stood in front of and noticed it was a normal average brown in color, and the 9 in golden numbers of 1590 that hung on the door, was upside down like the small nails that held up the numbers had fallen out leaving only one as it dangled on the brown apartment wood door.

Magnus sighed and turned to Simon and Isabelle before he knocked on the door they had stopped in front of.

"Okay." He whispered getting their attention, as he looked around as if making sure nobody was listening in, and the gesture once again couldn't help but to make Simon wonder if the apartment complex housed others beyond the mundane world by how he whispered, to be sure what he said couldn't be heard.

Simon and Isabelle both looked at Magnus, and listened carefully with their full attention focused on his words,

"Given both of your state of being, and well being, please don't talk unless I tell you too, the last thing I want is to be embarrassed."

Isabelle smirked, when Simon opened his mouth to speak, having thought that Magnus was going to reveal something very important they needed to know before entering, and since it wasn't he was about to counter act Magnus's words with a smart comeback, but alas Isabelle beat him to it,

"Where's the fun in that?" she said in a bored tone, her eyes lighting up like twin pieces of shining obsidian.

Magnus sighed agitated already at Isabelle's apparent attitude, "Just don't screw up."

"Don't worry, we won't," Simon was sure he spoke for both him and Isabelle, especially from the way Isabelle paused, and he shot her a pleading look, if they were going to be able to find out anything with Magnus's help with their situation they had found themselves in, they needed to comply to what Magnus asked of them, after all it wasn't everyday that the warlock offered his services, especially in the affairs of Shadowhunters, and then after a hard moment of thinking on what Simon said, he hoped that she was finally realizing what he had.

Isabelle soon nodded slowly in agreement to Simon's words much to his shock and surprise, Isabelle was rarely agreeable, especially with him, and Magnus returned their gestures with one quick nod himself before turning slowly and while facing the apartment door, knocking on it before them with three firm wraps, that echoed before them all around the otherwise deserted hallway.

At first Simon heard nothing, but then heard someone moving around within the apartment itself and then finally after several long seconds the sound of a voice saying,

"Come in."

Soon Simon realized it was the same voice from down below just moments before,

Magnus opened the door slowly, and peeked in, Simon and Isabelle and her shopping bags not far behind looking for the source of the voice.

Simon looked around himself as he stepped into the apartment, it wasn't anything fancy he observed, but rather plain, the walls were an off white beige with photographic artwork lining the walls, as he looked at each piece he found the majority were taken of trees, and famous buildings, like

the Atomium, the Eiffel Tower, Big Ben, the Empire State Building, and the Colosseum done all in black and white film.

The sweet scent of flowers filled his senses as they walked quietly and slowly down the small hall into the larger room at the end.

"Rather bland place isn't it?" Isabelle whispered, getting shot a look from Magnus as she shrugged indifferent, not caring at all at the actions her words may cause.

Walking into the larger room before them, Simon remained silent, taking Magnus's advice from just moments ago, and not wanting to offend anyone before they got the information they sought first.

"Ah." Magnus began, his voice cheery, as Simon looked to him, Isabelle standing holding the shopping bags awkwardly to the side, "It's nice to see you again…"

Magnus smiled, as Simon looked from him to where he was looking to, to see on the shadowy far end corner of the room they stood in was a figure setting in a rocking chair, a book opened on their lap and as Simon saw them look up slowly closed the book replacing it to the table next to them, cover down so Simon nor Isabelle could make out the title.

Magnus paused taking in the shadowy appearance with a grin, "Well, somewhat see you."

"As you too Magnus," the voice rang out again, with a slight amused tone, the crisp words they spoke formed like they had been spoken ages before and now in the present as well, and Simon knew the voice was defiantly feminine, "It's been awhile, sense you've come to visit for more than a few minutes."

Simon looked to Magnus whose gentle grin held a hint of sadness, Isabelle stood awkwardly holding the shopping bags tightly on the handles, and Simon noticed the woman in the shadows looked down at her delicate hands as the silence hung in the air.

"It has." Magnus agreed quietly, looking at his sides at Simon and Isabelle, before resting his eyes back on the shadowed figure in the corner.

Simon watched as she lifted her head, still masked in the shadow of the room, as the gray pale dim light poured in from the outside through the window not far from them on the side of the room.

Simon looked at Magnus, who stared ahead, Isabelle fidgeted clearly not enjoying the uneasy silence, when the woman spoke again, her tone now concerned, as she stood up.

"Did something happen?" she noted their appearances, grime, dirt, and dried blood.

Magnus, Simon and Isabelle all gazed down at themselves and their appearances, Magnus had dried blood caked to his black shoes, his jacket and clothes also held hints of dried blood here and there, and the scuff mark was bright red on his darker skin, his eyes bright. Simon could only imagine what he looked like with his ripped pant leg on his jeans, and the claw marks shredding his hoodie and shirt, exposing the pale skin of his chest, and then Isabelle, the cuts on her face and above her eyebrow, and her black gear splattered with black and red of demon and human blood.

"Oh no, nothing overly terrible just some demons, nothing too big to handle," Magnus waved away the woman's worry with a hand in the air,

Simon saw the woman before them, her features sharper as she came closer to the pale light, raise an eyebrow as she took in the words Magnus said, he flashed a grin, when she spoke again.

"When you called earlier, you seemed very concerned…" she began,

"Yes," Magnus began, gazing from Simon who watched the woman, to Isabelle who looked genuinely bored, and then back to shadows. "We need your help."

She sighed slightly, and stepped forward one step, "How can I help?"

Simon looked from her to Magnus, who took a deep breath before he spoke,

"You've done a lot of research, on Shadowhunter runes, and you know a lot on Shadowhunter lore, some things that been forgotten that you somehow found, and I was hoping maybe you can help me…" Magnus paused as Simon and Isabelle looked at him, and he back tracked,

"Help us, I mean with a rune. And even if you don't know the information we seek, you can maybe tell us who does."

Simon looked back over at the figure and saw that she remained still as she listened to what was said before she laughed once a sound that rang through their ears, Simon heard Isabelle suck in a soft breath and hold it, as if she were worried that Magnus was wrong, and they'd get nothing they sought from this mysteries woman before them.

"You're much older than me, Magnus, you helped to find out what I _am_ but then you come to me for help, I never thought I'd see the day…" she told them, as she shook her head with another laugh, and Magnus laughed once too.

"I know, it seems unlikely that the great Magnus would need help with anything, especially such as this, but I've done research I've looked through everything and I have found very little on the rune, and what I have found just tells me what style it is, not what it does, or the effects."

Simon listened as he looked at the woman before them; she smirked slightly, and replied,

"I suppose I could take a look and see what I may be able to tell you." She said slowly, causally even like she didn't mind helping them.

Magnus smiled, "Excellent."

"Yes," she agreed, slightly confused it seemed, "But just know, that I may not be able to tell you a lot as is, I may know some things on runes from doing my own research but if it is long forgotten there may not be anymore records of the rune."

Magnus nodded, "I understand, but we still need to try, it's very important."

Simon saw the woman nod, and he sighed to himself half with relief that she would at least try to help them, half with concern that even if she did try there'd be no way to know for sure what the rune did or what it even meant other than what Magnus had told him before. It was cursed, it was one of the Seven Bone Star runes, but what did that mean? Simon hoped they could at least try to find out something about it, something that may help them determine how to help Isabelle, he look over at her from around Magnus and knew that she still held her breath as if she didn't like how the conversation was going, and she didn't seem to trust what was happening before her, Simon tore his eyes away from Isabelle and turned to look back at Magnus whose emotion appeared to be unreadable to Simon, which he wasn't sure was a good or bad sign, and didn't think to ask when the woman spoke again.

"Do you have it with you?" she asked slowly, her voice Simon noticed for the first time sounded tired, "The rune?"

"We do." Magnus answered, sounding indifferent, "The only problem is it's not in a book or on a piece of paper I'm afraid."

"Oh, no I wouldn't think it would be." She replied her voice solemn, and slightly hollow, as Simon noticed she tilted her head to look at Isabelle, he could barely make out a deep sadness in her eyes as she noticed the gear Isabelle wore, as if she knew that Isabelle was a Shadowhunter, and the thought filled her with a uncanny sadness, a sadness that was bone deep, Simon quickly turned away, wondering to himself who this woman they'd come to meet was exactly.

Magnus nodded and turned slowly to Isabelle, who looked up at him with skeptical eyes.

"She needs to see it," he whispered to her, when she shook her head.

"No."

"Isabelle." Magnus warned with an agitated tone,

"No." Isabelle replied stubbornly, her eyes narrowing at the woman in the shadows; Simon noticed she now stood very still, despite Isabelle's changing attitude.

Simon saw Magnus open his mouth to speak again, when Isabelle cut him off, not taking her eyes off the shadowy end of the room for even a second,

"Not until she shows herself, in the light." Isabelle declared, as Magnus, Simon and Isabelle all three looked back to the mystery person before them.

Magnus looked at Isabelle again, his eyes hard.

"Isabelle, don't be ridiculous, she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to, you're a guest—"Magnus began, Isabelle glaring at him and then back to the shadows when a voice cut him off.

"Magnus, it's fine, I don't mind."

All eyes turned to the woman, her voice sounding more tired as they stood, as she spoke this time with a sigh.

Magnus looked from Isabelle to the shadowed figure, and narrowed his eyes, before setting his mouth in a hard line; Simon could clearly see he wasn't happy with Isabelle in that moment.

Simon looked back at the woman; a small smile was on her lips as she spoke this time her voice holding a hint of humor,

"It's not like I'm a vampire that can't go in sunlight." She laughed once slowly, as a half smile threatened to spread across Magnus's lips, but he seemed to fight it away,

Simon turned his head to Isabelle, who looked triumphant as a wicked grin crossed her face, making Simon quickly turn his head back toward the mysterious lady in the shadows, he focused on her shape, not taking his eyes away from her form in the shadows of the large opened room, the dim light spilled in the window, making the room look light gray, like a blank painters' canvas.

They watched as she moved from where she stood closer to them, Simon kept his eyes on her, the pale shadows masked her features so he couldn't see them clearly, but as she stepped closer, Simon found she looked familiar somehow, but he wasn't sure in what way or how.

She was tall, and had long dark brown hair that was curled and in waves down her back although it was neatly pulled up, her skin was pale but Simon noticed held not scars from Marks that were long used, meaning she wasn't a Shadowhunter, her eyes were a deep set gray, and Simon was reminded of the sky outside or better yet of the sky in winter when the world had turned white and the skies a deep gray, she wore nothing fancy but a pair of straight leg jeans and a green teal sweater, her mouth quirked up in a half smile, as she stepped forward into the pale light with a slight breath, Simon could tell it was almost as if she were slightly self conscious of herself, but the way she carried herself from where she had stood, to where they could see her, Simon noticed a certain fierceness in the way she moved, that reminded him of someone but he wasn't quite sure who.

Simon was thinking, Magnus spoke again with a slight sigh,

"Simon and Isabelle," he said motioning to them, Simon stood up straight focusing on the woman before them, as Isabelle smirked dropped the shopping bags by her sides as she crossed her arms, "I'd like you to officially meet, Theresa Gray."

"But everyone calls me Tessa." She was quick to say, with a nod, and Magnus smiled softly with a slight nod to himself,

Simon looked at Tessa calmly trying to find out she looked familiar to him, as Isabelle remained silent and narrowed her eyes into slits that reminded Simon of an angry snake, Simon glanced at Isabelle and then back at Tessa whose sharp gray eyes pierced Isabelle's as they locked gazes, a mocking smirk spread across Isabelle's lips.

"You're a rune's 'expert'?" Isabelle asked with a sneer, "You don't even appear to be a Shadowhunter."

Magnus shot Isabelle an irritated glance, as Isabelle held her gaze, an unknown emotion danced in her eyes, as Simon swallowed hoping that Tessa wasn't easily offended, but by what she said next Simon figured she must not have been, or was just good at hiding emotions.

Tessa looked at Isabelle, cocking an eyebrow before answering, "Expert? Oh glory, no, I am no expert of course after some…" she paused thinking carefully, looking away from them and Simon wondered what she could be thinking on that hard that she shivered slightly with a sigh before she continued but didn't get the courage up to ask before she spoke again,

"Some friends of mine who were Shadowhunters had taught me some but very little about the runes I read the Codex and expanded after that," she spoke slowly, her words formed and chosen very carefully Simon could tell, she paused, her eyes holding that sadness again when she continued,

"I had to do something with immortal life."

Simon's head shot around to look back at her as he took her in slowly, immortal life? He looked to Magnus who stood still and quiet and looking at nothing it seemed in particular, and Simon couldn't help to wonder was she a warlock, a vampire, or a faerie? Simon figured Magnus had already had issues with vampires, something he had said before, and she had said she wasn't a vampire only moments ago, and the fair folk although he didn't know much about them, didn't appear to care about Shadowhunters politics and Tessa before him didn't strike him as a one of the fae world, she didn't have the physical look nor the same look in her eyes that Simon had noticed by the ones he had met had, so Simon suspected the former thought of warlock than the two latter options.

Isabelle placed her hands on her hips and glared, the smirk still in place, her eyes dark and sparked with an unreadable expression, Magnus and Simon watched as Tessa smirked as well, and mimicked Isabelle's movements, making Isabelle cock a brow above one of her nearly black eyes.

Magnus laughed with a shake of his head, as Isabelle huffed a deep breath and Simon stood awkwardly still trying to find how Tessa was somehow familiar to him.

"You'll get a run for your money on this one Tessa," Magnus's lips twitched at the corners as he motioned to Isabelle, who turned her glare from Tessa to Magnus, who smiled sweetly and turned back to Tessa with a playful glint in his eyes. "She's more _stubborn _then _you."_

He chuckled, as both young ladies gazed at him, threatening to make Simon laugh, but he held it in,

Tessa half smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes as she looked at Isabelle with a stern look,

"So I see." Tessa told him, as she gazed at Isabelle and slowly held out a hand, Simon looked at Magnus, as he gazed over at Isabelle, who looked down at Tessa's hand with a confused expression replacing the expression of untrust that she wore a minute ago.

"If you have come for my help finding out about this rune, I will do all I can, but in order for me to help you, I must at least gain a slim piece of your trust." Tessa told Isabelle, who looked from her hand back up at her face, and with a slight look of confusion masked by a look Simon rarely saw in Isabelle's eyes, vulnerability.

Magnus and Simon both watched, as Tessa stood very still, Isabelle looked at her again and finally after what seemed like ages, with a small sigh of defeat she raised her hand up and slowly took Tessa's.

Tessa smiled softly, her expression held an old tiredness that Simon sometimes saw in Magnus's expression as well, and he wondered when he too grew older in his immortal life, if he would also possess that same expression. Simon pushed the thought away, not wanting to think on it, as Tessa spoke again, this time her voice was light and held a strong undertone to her words.

"Well, now that you see me," she began as she released Isabelle's hand slowly and stepped back from her, Isabelle looked away from Tessa's gaze as she continued, "And you know who I am, should you introduce yourselves or should we get down to the rune work?"

Tessa gazed at them, looking them over when Simon spoke up, after the silence began to creep in, a silence that was beginning to become very uncomforting.

"I'm Simon Lewis. Daylighter vampire." He told her, holding out her hand as she shook it, her eyes sparked as she grinned slightly,

"Oh yes, I've heard about you, it's nice to finally meet you," she told him, and Simon was tempted to ask what she had heard about him when Isabelle spoke next, her voice cold but not icy.

"Isabelle Lightwood."

Simon saw as Tessa's expression changed, as she looked over at Isabelle, her mouth twisting up in a grin,

"Lightwood?" she repeated, as she looked at Magnus who appeared to be fighting off laughter,

Isabelle's expression became annoyed, "Yes, Lightwood, is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, no nothing wrong, just I knew some Lightwoods once, strong family…" Tessa told her casually, but Simon saw something in Tessa's expression as she eyed Isabelle, like she wanted to say more but decided against it, Isabelle smirked again and held her arms firmly by her sides, when Magnus then spoke,

"And I am the Magnificent Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn also known as, as sexydevilbane804 on MSN." Magnus grinned, as Tessa, Isabelle and Simon looked at him.

"So I see…" Tessa laughed at Magnus's joke, as Simon and Isabelle looked at each other,

"Sexydevilbane804?" Isabelle asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked from Simon to Magnus,

"MSN?" Simon replied, looking at him like he couldn't believe the warlock actually had and account on MSN.

Magnus waved a hand in the air, "Yes, now it doesn't matter, shall we get to business now?"

"Yes." Tessa agreed, as she walked back over casually to Isabelle, who inhaled a rough breath,

"Now that you can see me, you know who I am, I know who you are, and may I now see the rune?" Tessa asked her voice calm, holding no impatience in her tone.

Simon watched Isabelle carefully, as she stood awkwardly and seeming unsure about what she was going to say, Magnus watched both Isabelle and Tessa carefully, as if he were worried of what Isabelle may do, but finally as Simon noticed how gentle Tessa seemed to be in her actions but even in her being that way, Simon could still see that sort of fierceness he saw before was still there in the way she carried herself, and Simon couldn't help to wonder once again, the how and why she seemed to look familiar somehow to him, he hadn't thought he'd ever had met her before, but he couldn't be sure and he decided not to think on it too much, and pushed the thought away for good, at least for that moment and time, and he figured he'd have some time later to try and puzzle it out.

Seeing Isabelle's hesitation, and the hard expression of un trust raising up on her face, Magnus opened his mouth to speak, when Tessa stopped him, as she looked at Isabelle and spoke slowly,

"I won't bite, promise." Tessa told her, making a criss cross motion over her heart, sealing the promise she told Isabelle. Isabelle watched Tessa like she was crazy, as Tessa smiled softly, Magnus watched on silent and still, his expression impatient and irritable.

They all stood for several moments, silent and still, as Magnus began to form words to speak, when Isabelle finally sighed deeply,

"Fine." She grumbled roughly, as Magnus laughed once with bitter impatient humor,

"Finally she answers." He said sarcastically, gaining an evil look from Isabelle as Tessa stood quiet and patient, and Simon watched on wondering what may happen next, Isabelle turned and looked away from them, her hair hiding her face as she slowly reached up and unzipped the front of her Shadowhunter gear, the sound made Simon want to look away, but as he tried to look away, he knew he couldn't he had to see it, the rune he had to know exactly the precise detail of it, he had to know if it looked like he remembered, he only saw it briefly when Isabelle had showed him and Clary the night before, but he knew he had to see it, _really_ see it, and he had to find, try and find out what significant part of it was linked to his dreams and what it may mean to him, Isabelle, and the future.

Isabelle moved aside the gear covering her shoulder with a thin pale hand, flecked with pale scars, as Tessa and Magnus watched intently on what they were about to see, Simon was unsure what he had expected in the dim light that surrounded them, the night before he remembered how it glowed, and he wondered if it would be glowing now.

They watched, as Isabelle hesitated, as she closed her eyes and finally slowly, she pushed back the black of her gear, her pale hand still covered with scratches and grime from the demon fight not even hours ago, Simon held his breath, as the room around him grew silent, so silent he could hear the heartbeats of all those around him, and finally, even in the dim watery sunlight, they saw it.

Simon heard, Tessa gasp slightly, as Magnus's expression grew dark and grim, Simon looked to Isabelle, as she shut her eyes and swallowed hard, there on her shoulder, it didn't glow like it had before, but it shimmered in a dark color of coppery red, the outline shimmered a golden hue.

The lines crossed around themselves, creating a star like symbol, the eye toward the top of the star point once again mesmerized Simon, as the colors stood out on Isabelle's pale skin, the rune itself now looked dangerous, and menacing where in his dreams it had not, but he noticed also at the very same time it settled a strange unexplainable calm over Simon, a feeling that made him feel strangely uncomfortable, as Isabelle, opened her eyes slightly at first and then fully, and noticing the looks she had gotten from them, recovered the rune, with the dark colored gear and turned her face away from their gazes, Simon tore his eyes from her as well, as the silence crept into the room once more, the dim light shone as the gentle tap of falling raindrops was all that was audible other than the slow breathing, and beating hearts.

Finally Tessa turned to Magnus, who looked at her, Simon turned to them, as he glanced at Isabelle who now gazed out the window, her eyes held a sense of void, as he sighed.

Simon watched as Tessa pushed by Magnus toward a small shelf in the far corner containing some books on the slender shelves.

Confused, Simon watched as Magnus moved toward her as Tessa pulled books from their resting places on the small shelf, only replacing them when it wasn't the one she was seeking.

"I know it's here." She muttered, as she searched and Simon looked to Isabelle, who had her arms around herself, and Simon noticed she was almost shivering, as she gazed out the window, he took in her sight in the dim watery light, as the raindrops that fell onto the window reflected onto her pale skin, Simon held his breath, realizing how dark Isabelle looked in that moment, from her black gear to her, wavy dark hair, and her darkened eyes, set in the pale mask of an unreadable expression, in the gray gloom she seemed to glow, and Simon stepped forward to tell her everything would be okay, even if he didn't fully believe it himself, he knew he had to try and comfort her, but he never got the chance for Tessa had found the book she had been looking for.

"Here it is." Her calm accented voice held a hint of relief and something else, Simon couldn't place, and wasn't sure by the sound that he wanted to.

He saw Isabelle turn her head toward them, her brown eyes narrowing as she locked eyes with him, and he knew his eyes held a sense of worry, but she shook her head slowly, before tearing her gaze away and walking over to the table Magnus and Tessa now stood at, Magnus gazing at the book Tessa had opened flipping through the pages, and with a sigh to himself, Simon walked over to the other side of Tessa opposite Magnus, and stood behind Isabelle who also gazed down at the pages Tessa flipped through as she looked for the right one.

"I remember seeing something similar to the rune that you showed me, I remember hearing about some things on it…it's not used anymore because it was the first of its kind, and not a good kind either." Tessa's voice although held a grim tone, still remained calm, and Simon wondered if she was always like that, it seemed despite the possibility things could be bad, she still seemed to remain calm, and he was unsure how she did it, and wasn't sure he wanted to ask, afraid of the answer he may get.

Simon looked around Isabelle's shoulder, the scent of her dried blood, mainly the blood still matted in her dark hair made his head spin, as the scent of her blood always did, but he ignored it, and focused on the sweet smell of flowers, the scent he always had associated with Isabelle.

Simon gazed down at the book before him that Tessa flipped through the pages, it was a thick book, bound in a dark red leather, the letters he saw a flash of on the cover were black and in a language he didn't recognize but, he figured the word _runa _meant rune.

After minutes of searching for the right page, Tessa paused, and opened the book to where it laid flat on the table, as she pushed the flower arrangement in the large vase in the center to the side, as she gazed down at the page.

"There." She breathed, a little breathlessly as Magnus, Simon and Isabelle all crowded in leaning over her shoulders to get a closer look.

There on the page before them, Simon saw with shock were illustrations of a battle, large demons roared, with tusks and horns extended, charging toward warriors wearing armor and holding glowing swords with wings as the two forces rushed toward one another, in the heat of the battle, and above the scene across the border were several delicately drawn runes, the one Simon saw that was two toward the left looked exactly like the one drawn upon Isabelle's shoulder, as each on the page before them glowed eerily copper, gold, and pale ice blue in the dim light of the battle scene drawn on the page.

As Simon glanced at it, taking in the sight he could almost hear the demons roaring, hear the sounds of their snarling and howling, and metal sword upon flesh…

Simon snapped himself out of the thoughts, just as Tessa leaned over the page and began to read.

"Os Stella Maledictio." She began, looking up at Isabelle and Simon, her eyes a bright gray nearly silver, and seeing their puzzled looks she said, "Bone Star Curse."

Simon felt himself grow cold, as he noticed Magnus's expression darken, and all was silent until Isabelle spoke, her voice hard and strangely calm.

"Keep reading…"

Tessa nodded, and leaned back over the book flipping the page over to a page full of words that Simon couldn't make out in the small print as she began reading, the runes of the Seven Bone Stars were all sketched in a circle, much like a summoning circle Simon thought, after having seen Magnus summon demons and even the Angel before.

"Os Stella, or Bone Star, is a style of rune created a long time ago beginning as an experiment gone wrong. The story goes that a small group of Shadowhunters grew unsure of how to handle the growing rate of demon hordes entering the dimensions of Earth. So they poured through knowledge and books passed down from other generations searching for a solution, but when none came, they gave up on the thought of a way to end the coming hordes, when one day someone came along with something to tell them, something they thought was impossible."

Tessa paused and looked to those around her, who all gazed back at her.

"What was it they thought to be impossible?" Simon asked quietly, as he noticed Isabelle look up from the book at Magnus and Tessa.

Magnus had his mouth turned into an uneasy frown,

"Nephalem." He told them darkly, as Tessa looked back down at the book in front of them, and Simon and Isabelle looked at one another before Isabelle spoke.

"What is a 'Nephalem?'" she asked, her voice holding an edge Simon hadn't heard before.

Magnus didn't answer but turned back to the book, when Tessa spoke.

"Nephalem are said to be the opposite of Nephilim, where Nephilim are half human half angel, the Nephalem are half human, half _demon._"

Tessa looked up at them, her gray eyes unreadable, as Simon turned his head to Isabelle, who had a skeptical smirk on her face.

"That is impossible." She snapped, "Everyone knows the direct blood mixture or demons and humans result in warlocks. Even you have said that yourself Magnus."

Simon looked from Isabelle to Magnus, who remained his eyes on the book; Tessa too looked at him when Isabelle's voice softened as she spoke again.

"Is there something I'm missing?"

Magnus turned his head then to look at her and spoke, "Most accounts of a demon and human union results in warlocks, like me, yes, but in some cases there are times where it creates something else."

"What may that be?" Isabelle asked, her voice turning hard again, "There are no gray areas, there are warlocks, then there are Ifrits, ones who can't do magic."

Magnus gazed at her, his eyes holding a sense of unfeeling, "There is always gray area, Isabelle Lightwood, and if you have not be taught that maybe you should return to your studies. Nephalem are the counter species of Nephilim, they are created as the Nephilim were created, but they weren't created by any Greater Demon such as Sebastian is trying with Lilith, they were created to set the world of demons to bay, by the Demon of Remorse."

Isabelle remained silent, as did Tessa who didn't look up from the book in front of her, and Simon got the feeling that there was something more to this then what they were saying.

"So, you mean that there was already an Infernal Cup like the Mortal Cup if he created the race of Nephalem?" Simon asked, Magnus who looked at him, but it was Tessa who answered.

"It has never been proven, it's said that all Nephalem were put to death, or in hiding from fear of the Nephilim, they were part of Downworlder society, but always placed under the presumption of being warlocks when they were not, the ones who are in hiding now are in hiding as warlocks. It is thought a long time ago, there was another Cup, but whereas Sebastian is looking to create a race of Dark Nephilim, the one used to create the Nephalem was different, and made out of remorse and sadness, rather than death and destruction as Sebastian has in mind."

"So, let me get this straight," Isabelle spoke up crossing her arms, "You mean to tell me, that long before the Nephilim there was a fighting race of half demons named Nephalem? Well if they were so strong then why were Nephilim even created?"

"That's just it, Isabelle. They weren't. Nobody for sure knows how it all pieces together; some believe that Jonathon Shadowhunter asked the Angel Raziel to create Nephilim in order to aid the Nephalem in their battles, because whereas the children of Shadowhunters would be Shadowhunters themselves, the Nephalem had difficulty having children, much like warlocks." Magnus said, "But given the fact the future generations of Shadowhunters know nothing of the Nephalem, it is possible that they were created for the same purpose, but by different blood sources, and knew nothing of each other until that one day, when they found each other by accident."

Simon took this in as he looked at Tessa who had her hands rested on the table, her mouth turned in a slight frown, as he turned his head back to look at Isabelle.

"You're telling me, aside from werewolves, warlocks, vampires and faeries, there are other Downworlder species out there that nobody knows about?" Isabelle said, unbelieving anything she were hearing.

Magnus sighed and rubbed a hand over his face as he looked at her, "You know werewolves and vampires are created by direct demon diseases that alter the mundanes DNA, yes?"

Simon and Isabelle nodded, as Simon tried to see where this could be going, but was unsure, although he was nearly sure it had something to do with something they hadn't wanted to tell them, something Magnus and Tessa both knew, and something she were hiding from, especially by the way she had held still and silent half the conversation.

"You know that warlocks are usually the result of a human and a demon? And that, Ifrits are warlocks who cannot perform magic?" he continued,

"Yes." Isabelle whispered, "And all warlocks, possess a certain Mark that makes them a warlock."

"Exactly." Magnus continued, his voice holding a hint of relief at hopefully Isabelle finally catching on, "Nephalem, unlike Warlocks have _no marks_ that separate them from humans or even Shadowhunters, and they look as human as you." He told Isabelle, who considered this a moment, and answered.

"You mean then, that Nephalem, half demon half human, but not warlocks, have the exact same abilities as a Shadowhunter but the opposite?"

Magnus nodded, "Yes. Everything is either seraphic or demonic in allegiance, whereas the Nephilim were created with angel blood, by Raziel, the Nephalem were created of demon blood by the Demon of Remorse, who after becoming a fallen regretted his choice, but knowing that God can never accept his loyalty and forgive the choices he had made, he forever becomes a wanderer, not wanting to accept being a part of Satan's cruelty, he wanders in the Between, of Heaven, Earth, and Hell."

"What did they use for power? If Shadowhunters have the Book of the Gray containing runes of seraphic power, did the Nephalem have one of demonic ability?" Simon asked curious now on what this all had to do with being connected.

"That is a good question that I have no answer for." Magnus replied, warily, when Tessa replied, right when Isabelle opened her mouth to speak.

"But I do."

Everyone turned to Tessa, who had finally spoke after the such debate that left Simon's head spinning, so much information and still half of it made no sense to him, he wasn't sure any of this ever would in his mind, he got the basics, all Downworlders had demon blood in them someway, somehow, all Shadowhunters were part angel. After that, he always got lost.

"They did have a unit of power similar to the Shadowhunters, where the runes of power used by the Nephilim are angelic power, the runes of the Nephalem weren't, and neither of the two could exchange runes, the angel runes didn't work on the Nephalem, and the demon runes of their power didn't work on the Nephilim, they were separate units, opposites of each other but in ways wanting the same cause."

"Demon runes? That can't be true; all runes are created by the Angel." Isabelle countered what Tessa told them.

"Not all." She said, "As with everything in this world, there are opposites, good and evil, vampire and werewolf, angel and demon, in this case it is Nephilim and Nephalem."

Isabelle crossed her arms, "And how come I've never heard of these Nephalem before, until now?"

Tessa sighed, when Magnus spoke again,

"Remember when I told you, that there were runes that were not known that were old and illegal and outlawed?"

Isabelle nodded slowly, her eyes growing wide as she began to come to a form of skeptic realization, as Simon did.

Magnus's cat eyes sparked with the vibrant color of green in the dim light, "Since the runes of the Nephalem are not angelic and are unable to be used on Shadowhunters, they wouldn't teach you about them, and as Tessa said most have either been killed, long ago or they are in hiding, the species as a whole is believed to be dead."

This for the first time in several minutes made sense to Simon, of course the Shadowhunters wouldn't be taught about a species that, they probably didn't trust to begin with, and was also thought to be dead, there'd have been no point in bringing up something like that to the younger generations when mainly they were trained to hunt and kill demons and protect humans, it wasn't until the recent years that they even begin to believe Downworlders weren't all evil and demonic abominations.

"So, if the demonic runes of the Nephalem couldn't be used on the Shadowhunters, what does all this have to do with the Bone Star runes?" Simon asked, after thinking on the subject for several minutes.

Magnus then looked from Simon and Isabelle to Tessa, clearing not knowing the answer to this question as he had stated before, that is what brought them there in the first place, to learn of the Bone Star style of rune.

Tessa looked from them back to the book, before signing and closing her eyes, as she began to speak.

"A small group of Nephalem sought out the Shadowhunters, revealing themselves for the suggestion of an alliance between the two, reluctantly the Shadowhunters agreed, this is when they began to learn about each other,"

She paused watching them all carefully in a slow silence, as a low rumble of thunder sounded outside the window of the now darkened sky, as it signaled a coming storm.

"It isn't stated or quite known how they came to be, there are many skeptical tales about how they came to be, but somehow, the runes of the Bone Star style can be used on all races of Shadow World warrior, I don't mean like, warlocks, vampires, and werewolves, but I mean the Nephilim and the Nephalem, somehow in some way these runes were created to work as a binding to them, a mix between two certain styles that are now after the curse was set in on the style of runic power, known to have the curse of the Deadly Sins and counter curse of the Heavenly Virtues."

Tessa paused with a deep breath again as she closed the book and looked down at it, her eyes bright in the darkened light of the nearly black sky outside, as she took in the cover of the book, and continued as if she had memorized the information.

"Some say an Angel found out, and cursed them for inner mixing, some say a Greater Demon tricked them into thinking the mixing of the two types of runes would aid in their alliance, either way, a curse was set on the Bone Star style of rune, the main style being known as, the Rune of Divine Amaranthine."

Simon looked out the window as another rumble of low thunder in the distance rumbled and the rain had begun to pick up, at the sound of the name of the rune, everyone had grown silent, when Tessa continued.

"There are Seven Bone Star runes, which are cursed with the seven sins, each style of each rune was cursed with a single one of each sin, however, all the styles have the powers of all the seven, with one individual being more dominant, the main style, being that of the Divine Amaranthine would be the main style of all the cursed, being of amaranth means to be everlasting, to be undying, to be forever beautiful such as vanity itself, but within the mixing of the demonic and seraphic elements, it can also be a rune of wrath, being that each emotion one feels while possessing the rune, will be heightened if not careful, anger becomes rage, sadness becomes sorrow, and so on."

Everyone held still, as they took this information in, and Simon stole a peek over at Isabelle who hid her face behind her long black hair, when Tessa spoke again,

"The rune translates into the Rune of Divine Immortality, it is the immortal rune, that takes affect after the death of the one it is drawn on, death is the way to activate the curse of the runes, however it is not known exactly what each curse does, other than give you weakness of the sins they are cursed of, and the curse of immortality, and being of amaranth, the everlasting. The runes being mixed of demonic and seraphic turns the bearer be them Shadowhunters or Nephalem, into something else entirely." Tessa spoke, her voice growing softer in several places in her speech, as she took a seat at the table, her elbows resting there as her teal sweater looked darker in the gray light, Simon saw out of the corner of his eye, Isabelle raise her head, and speak, her voice void of all emotion.

"What do they become?" she asked quietly, almost a nonexistent whisper, and Simon saw Magnus close his eyes and turn away, as Tessa's deep set gray ones, holding a hint of what looked to be regret deep within, but Simon couldn't tell if it was a long lived before regret or a regret lived in the present.

"After death and the runes are activated, once the Shadowhunter or the Nephalem are reborn into the world once again, the curse alters the blood, making them, demon, angel, and human, Zaiphiens." Tessa said when Simon looked to Isabelle, her eyes were hard and cold, her breathing had picked up as she looked to Magnus.

"You knew?" she said, icily, a rage forming in her eyes which confused Simon, had he missed something? The warlock opened his eyes slowly, and turned toward her, and exhaled a breath before answering.

"I hadn't known the rune was somehow connected to them until now." He defended,

"You knew!" Isabelle shrieked, "You knew what a Zaiphien was before we even came here! You wouldn't tell me when the demon told me that is what I had become!"

Tessa and Simon looked at each other and then back to Magnus and Isabelle, confused looks both clouded their expressions.

"I knew what a Zaiphien was, yes, a hybrid between, angel, demon and human, but not how one was created." Magnus replied, he didn't shout, his voice was the opposite as it trailed off.

Isabelle's expression grew dark; when she spoke again her voice was like acid. "Only faeries are angel _and_ demon blood."

Magnus sighed inwardly and looked at her straight on, and spoke, interrupting what Tessa was about to say,

"Yes, the Fair Folk are of angel and demon blood, but they are only angel and demon, Zaiphiens are of angel, demon, _and_ human blood, their forms are conflicted, their blood unsure what form it wishes to take, they can't do magic, they are the wanderers in limbo, from an experiment gone wrong, they can be perfectly fine one minute and the next, unpredictable."

Magnus's eyes shone bright, the only light Simon had noticed in the room was from the faint glow of the gold green eyes that held a stare as hard as diamonds.

Isabelle turned from him swallowing, "So what does all this mean?" she asked quietly.

Tessa sucked in a breath before she looked from the stormy sky back to Isabelle.

"It means, I'm afraid that you are very unfortunate to have had this rune drawn on you, Isabelle Lightwood, and after your death it was activated, what the full extent of the curse upon you bearing the Divine Immortality rune of the Seven Bone Star style, is unknown, but what I can tell you is the demonic and seraphic energies in you, mixing with the human blood you have left will make you as Magnus said, fine one moment and unpredictable the next, the best I can say for you is stay away from every heightened emotion imaginable, or you may just do something you'll regret…"

Isabelle shut her eyes tightly swallowing hard, as the words sank in, she was a monster now, she wasn't no longer on the side of the Shadowhunters, she was something she had wished she's never find herself saying she had become, she knew the demon energies burned in her now, it was like a throbbing ache to her chest, to her shoulder, and it shook her to the very core, but even in knowing, now finally knowing, she would not give up the fight.

"Is there anyway to counter it? You said there were others, created in the opposite?" Simon asked finally speaking up after witnessing all that was going on around him, and even if all this seemed too odd and awful to be truth, he had grown to keeping his mind opened, and knowing it was usually the most awful of things that were usually the truest.

Magnus crossed his arms and looked out the window, as Tessa looked at him, and realizing that he no longer seemed to want part in the conversation continued.

"Yes, there were another Seven, that were also mixed of rune styles, but where the Bone Stars are more of the curse of the seven deadly sins, the Seven Blood Star style were made as counter curses, although also mixed of demonic and seraphic, they were more seraphic in style than the Bone Stars."

"How do you counter it?" Simon wanted to know, but all Tessa did was shake her head, as she looked at him with saddened eyes.

"I do not know that part of it, I'm afraid."

Simon cursed under his breath as he saw Isabelle bite her lip, and speak.

"So you don't even know what kind of curse is on me other than I'm likely to feel very heightened in emotion and be unpredictable? What kind of curse is that?" she said, her tone matched her eyes in bitterness.

"Your heightened emotions of instability can trigger the meanings of this curse of the rune, I didn't say that being heightened in emotion and unpredictable was the curse, but the unlocking of it and since these runes haven't been spoken of for hundreds of years, no nobody knows what they do." Tessa replied her eyes fuming as Simon could see anger welling up in her.

Isabelle bit her lip again and fidgeted before speaking once more,

"I could lose myself," she stared at Tessa, and they locked gazes, "I could become the _monster_ inside, this _demon_." She spat the word, making Simon flinch at the amount of venom behind it, "And not remember a thing, no remember anyone…I could become something else entirely because now I am cursed, and we have no way of knowing how to counter it, or what it even _does_?"

Magnus didn't move, as Simon looked from him to Tessa who didn't tear her gaze away from Isabelle, until Izzy taking a deep breath and gazed down at her hands, breathing heavier than before as if the full extent of the conversation had hit her, she slowly backed up against the wall nearest her, and slid down it with a small thud, her head resting in her shaking hands.

Simon saw Tessa's expression of sadness, again, that deep one that touches the soul, before she turned to face Simon, her gray eyes once again holding the fierceness that reminded him of someone, but he was unsure how or who, and pushed the thought away again as he focused on her next words.

"I will do everything in my power, to find the counter curse, before whatever is locked within that rune is released, I will find out how the counter runes work, and I will help you find a way to put this to right, on this I swear."

Simon swallowed as he looked to Isabelle who now had her head and arms both resting on her legs that were pulled up to her chest, but Simon could notice no form or indication of emotion coming from her, before he turned back to Tessa and nodded once, she returned the nod and looked to Magnus.

Magnus was staring out the window at the falling rain, as it patted against the window, the thunder rolled rumbling deeply outside, cracking as the lightning flashed once, lightning up Magnus's face when he turned to face them, his expression once again, not much to Simon's surprise was unreadable.

Simon turned his attention from Magnus as his eyes rested on Isabelle, he was unsure on whether it was a good idea to ask if she were alright, or to leave her to her thoughts, but Simon knew, the later rather than former was bad for all Shadowhunters, so while Magnus and Tessa remained silent, and Tessa stood from the table to begin searching through the books on the shelf once again, Simon stood still as Magnus went back to gaze out the window, each flash of lightning lighting up the glitter that still clung to his dark hair, and Simon saw the dark red and black spots of blood that looked eerily stained on his clothes with each flash that illuminated his shadowed form, and shuddered, slowly Simon turned from watching Magnus, and slowly went over to Isabelle, who still leaned against the wall, hiding her face he slowly knelt down and sat next to her, and looked over at her, he reached his hand out to touch her but hesitated when she moved, lifting her head up and leaning back against the wall, Simon watched her silently as placed his hand back on his lap, as Isabelle the back of her hand across her face, and Simon gazed at her, she wasn't crying, Isabelle rarely cried about anything, but her face was pale and her eyes wide and dark, her expression was void.

"Izzy." Simon whispered, as she turned her head slowly to look at him, as if realizing for the first time that he was there, and turned to look away. "Are you alright?"

Isabelle laughed once without humor, as she looked down at her hands, the pale scars stood out in the dark light of the storm outside, as the rain came down, and the thunder roared.

"Am I alright?" she asked, looking over at him, her eyes large and Simon could see the gold around the black of her pupil. "After all we've learned, after knowing what I've become, you ask if I'm _alright_?"

Simon remained silent, and looked away from Isabelle, who held her mouth in a tight line; her pale skin glowed creamy in the gray light.

Simon looked over at Tessa who was gazing down at a book opened in her hands, and Magnus looking over her shoulder, as they quietly murmured about something within its pages, Simon sighed and closed his eyes resting his head against the wall, how had it come to this? How had Clary possibly seen a cursed demon rune? How was it even possible for her to think the Immortal Rune of the Seven Bone Stars was even an advanced healing rune? Now as Simon brushed onto the subject, he had no idea, but he knew that the subject would defiantly come up when they saw Clary at the apartment, he needed to know exactly what she saw the night Isabelle had died, what had come to mind, even if Clary told nobody else of what she had seen, he knew he had to know.

Opening his eyes, Simon turned his head to look at Isabelle, as she still gazed down at her hands, involuntarily he smiled softly, as she turned her head to face him and blinked in the light, Simon knew no matter what had happened, no matter what Isabelle may be, he would do everything he could to help her, to save her, to put things to right, and he couldn't believe he would actually believe what he thought next, but he knew he would do all he could to save Isabelle, even if it meant letting her go.

The smile disappearing from his face he turned from her, as a confused expression crossed her sharp features, and she spoke.

"Simon?"

Not looking at her Simon gazed down at his shoes, when he felt a cool hand touch his arm, and finally turned to see her leaned over, in her eyes held worry and anger, masking the sadness she felt deep within herself, the knowing of everything she had ever known, being replaced by things she hadn't known, and never had until now.

"I'm sorry Izzy." He said softly, as her expression softened at his words,

"What for?" she asked, as she leaned back against the wall and stared ahead,

Simon gazed at her and then followed her eyes to rest on the far wall as well when he spoke,

"For everything,"

Isabelle looked at him, and he looked back at her, her eyes unreadable, but sparking with the anger she had kept in her expression, but Simon knew deep down she was upset, more upset then she was showing.

"There is no reason for you to be sorry Simon; you didn't draw this rune on me."

Simon looked at her then sharply, "So you're blaming Clary then?"

Isabelle didn't answer only turned away to gaze ahead, her eyes hard.

"Isabelle, look at me!" Simon demanded, his voice so loud that even over the thunder, Tessa and Magnus gazed over at them, Isabelle turned her head slowly, her eyes held no feeling, as she spoke.

"Well who else am I to, Simon? She's the one who drew this _thing_ on me."

Simon shook his head as he moved away from her standing up, Isabelle standing up as well, as he gazed at her, his eyes narrowing.

"You can't blame Clary, someone showed her that rune in her mind, I'm sure of it."

Isabelle crossed her arms, "That is impossible, everyone knows it, Shadowhunter children are blessed when their born and little so no demonic influences can't touch their minds."

"Yes, _demonic_ what if it wasn't demonic?" Simon answered his voice raising as he couldn't believe despite all they had found out that she would automatically blame Clary.

Isabelle smirked, "Go ahead, say something about how it's not a demonic influence, blow everything I've learned _I know_ out of the water as _everything else_ has!"

Simon sighed, shaking his head, before looking at her, and sliding back down onto the wall running a hand through his hair, only to find that places were matted together with blood and other grime from before.

Simon didn't dare look up, but could see Tessa and Magnus watching them, Tessa still holding the opened book as Magnus peered over at the pages, ignoring everyone Simon gazed back down at his shoes, until a shadow in front of him blocked what little light was left in the room from the stormy outside.

Simon looked up and squinted in the shadows, and noticed it was Isabelle, who rested her hands on her hips, as she gazed down at him, her eyes sparked with flames of anger, anger that everything she had lived for and known was not the whole truth she had believed it to be.

Simon sighed as he saw Isabelle kneel down in front of him, before she turned her head to look at Tessa and Magnus, who had gone back to looking and discussing something in the book they were reading.

Isabelle sighed and turned back to Simon,

Simon looked at her face, but avoided her eyes when she spoke,

"I'm sorry Simon," she told him quietly, as he raised his eyebrows in question, was she actually saying sorry? Another shock from Isabelle of the day, she didn't say sorry to him often if ever either.

"What for?" he asked, echoing her words from moments ago, and she looked down at her hands and lifted them up where he saw the tiny pale scares of rune patterns from before, long used runes that left their traces as a map on her skin behind.

"These." She began, now looking at them herself, Simon gazed at the scars and listened to her words, "Knowing that now, these were all for _nothing_."

Simon looked up at her then, her eyes angry and sad at the same time, when she turned her head and spoke again, "I can never use another Shadowhunter rune again, after this, after what I've become, they won't work on me anymore, not with demon blood in my veins..."

Simon listened as her voice trailed off, and the low thunder rumbled, as she plopped down beside him, sighing.

He followed her move as she leaned against the wall as well and looked over at him, her eyes darker as she spoke again, her mouth barely moving,

"I'm as good as nothing, to anything now,"

Simon looked at her, and answered when she looked away, "You are still Isabelle Lightwood, Izzy doesn't matter what may be in you it doesn't define you, you can still do what you always have done."

Isabelle smiled coldly, and looked at him, her eyes bright, "How can I kill something I'm now part in alliance with?"

Simon took in her words, the coldness of them before he spoke, softly.

"Not everything that has demon in them is evil."

Isabelle turned from her gaze, as he even knew she knew that to be true, if she had believed everything with demon in them to be evil and to be destroyed, she'd not been there right now with Magnus and himself, for each had a form of demonic presence in their blood, being Downworlders.

"I don't want to be a Downworlder." She whispered softly, as she stared ahead at the wall again, Simon looked over at her, seeing her eyes too wide for her face, he guessed she were fighting off tears, without thinking or taking much thought into his actions, Simon leaned over in a swift smooth motion and put his arm around Isabelle's shoulders.

Feeling her stiff involuntary movement, she let him lean her toward him, until her head was rested on his shoulder; she blinked several times, before gazing up at him.

Simon looked down at her with a small smile, "Being a Downworlder isn't so bad,"

Isabelle didn't answer just looked toward Magnus and Tessa who were now in a slightly heated conversation about the book Tessa held.

"It is, when you're a Shadowhunter first." She told him with a sigh.

Simon took this in and then answered, determined to make her feel better anyway he could,

"Luke used to be a Shadowhunter, now he's a Downworlder and he's just fine."

Isabelle shook her head, "It's not the same."

Simon looked at her surprised, "How isn't it?"

Isabelle leaned away from Simon and looked at him, "Because Luke doesn't seem to mind at all, he was part of Valentine's Circle, if he hadn't become a werewolf, who knows what punishment he would've gotten."

Simon looked up at Isabelle as she stood up before he spoke this time,

"Your parents were in the Circle too, and they don't seem too bad off."

Isabelle smirked, her eyes narrowed, Simon knew she hated talking about her family.

"Yeah? Well because of it, they're only allowed to Idris on official business."

Simon opened his mouth to speak again, when Isabelle stopped him,

"NO, just no! Stop talking about my family!"

Simon closed his mouth with a sigh getting up again, and gazed at Isabelle who clenched her fists at her sides.

Simon shook his head and looked at her, giving her a long hard look, before going back to the original subject that started the whole conversation.

"No, I don't think it was a demonic influence that showed Clary that rune, but I think it was an influence outside of that, what I don't know yet, but I intend to find out."

And with his last words hanging in the air, Simon moved away, passed Isabelle toward Magnus and Tessa who looked up at his approach, both looking ragged and tired, and just plain and clear as day, annoyed at something.

Simon let out a breath he was holding and spoke, "Is there anything else we need to know?"

Tessa looked at Simon and then Magnus who looked down at her and shook his head once slowly, making her turn back to Simon, when Magnus spoke.

"At this time, no, I don't think there is, however Tessa is going to dig up more searches on the runes, the curses, the counter curses and anything else about the Nephalem and Zaiphien species."

Simon nodded once as Magnus touched Tessa's shoulder with a weak smile and she returned the gesture with a tired look of her own before he moved away passed Simon before turning around to face them once more,

Simon gazed at Tessa, her eyes pale in the light, as the thunderstorm still circled the atmosphere outside the window, when Magnus spoke.

"Thank you, Tessa for everything you've given us, it's been very helpful and has put us in a clearer view then we were in before." Magnus told her with a gentle wave of his hand,

"Anytime, and anyway I can help I'll be glad too, I'm sorry I could've give much more, but as I stated there aren't a lot on these runes." She released a sigh Simon had noticed she seemed to have been holding as Magnus nodded.

"That is a tricky task."

"It is." Tessa agreed, as she looked down at the book she held, Simon looked from her to Magnus who looked at Isabelle who was once again looking out the rain splattered window.

"Well, my lovely companions of crime, demon fighting and trouble beyond the norm, I think this is our cue to head back to headquarters and regroup to the next move." Magnus told them, an air of his humor coming back in his voice, as he fought to keep the growing tension between Simon and Isabelle minimal.

Simon nodded glancing at Isabelle who turned back to look at them, her expression blank once more.

As they walked toward the hallway that lead back toward the entrance Simon paused to look at Tessa, who smiled softly, and spoke saying one last thing.

"It was nice meeting you, Daylighter, and I hold to my promise,"

Simon nodded with a quick nod before saying, "I believe you."

He turned his head to walk down the hall, before he could see which expression cross Tessa's face, surprise, relief, confidence? He wasn't sure as he walked down the hall first, unsure at first to who was following behind, but by the sound of their footsteps he figured it was Isabelle, and Magnus must been behind her.

Sighing to himself, slowly Simon opened the door to the apartment, and stepped out followed by none other than Isabelle, and Magnus close behind as he shut the door behind him and gazed at them, in silence.

Isabelle remained quiet, as her breathing returned to normal from just moments ago when she had been breathing heavy and Simon wondered if that was one of the signs of her emotional levels heightening in danger zone of the runes power, but unsure if he should ask or what the answer might be to it, Simon kept quiet himself, as the three traveled down the stairs and back through the foyer, in silence.

When they reached the main doors to the apartment complex, Magnus gazed at Simon and Isabelle, with a raised eyebrow before he opened the door and they stepped out into onto the steps, as the sounds of the storm and rain amplified around them.

Simon out of habit put up his hood, despite the ripped pant leg, and shredded clothing he worse exposing the skin of his chest and stomach, as Magnus turned to them finally speaking.

"So, where to now my partners in horrendous crime?"

Simon looked to Isabelle, who didn't answer or appear to hear or care as she gazed out watching people jolt from cars and down the street holding newspapers and other objects over their heads to avoid the pouring rain.

Simon shook his head once and looked back to Magnus who eyed them, curiously.

"I need to get blood, I'm nearly out and food for the 'headquarters' for those who eat, we have nothing." Simon told him slowly, "So I guess to the store."

Magnus narrowed his gazed and looked Simon over and with a twitch of his lip and a raised eyebrow he answered, "Well, most certainly dressed like that you won't." he said, as Simon gazed over at Isabelle who didn't appear to have grabbed the shopping bags from earlier, but Simon knew after all she had learned she may not have even remembered or cared, but he was almost certain Tessa knew who they belonged to, and wouldn't bother anything in them.

"I could change, but we forgot the bags." Simon shrugged, as Magnus shook his head.

"No, don't worry I'll retrieve them later, their safe where they are, and I suggest how about you two head back to the apartment, fill in Clarissa on all we have learned so far, and I got to the store and pick up things that are needed, and we all meet back at the apartment?"

Simon considered this a moment, and finally nodded with agreement, after all he was beginning to feel very tired, all he wanted to do was set down and never have to move again or feel again, Simon glanced at Isabelle who turned to look at them right when Simon replied.

"That's a good idea, I guess, that way we can then go over where we go from here after everyone returns." He said with a tired tone, and Magnus nodded, his cat eyes holding a spark of worry when Simon turned away to look at Isabelle, who smirked at the pouring rain.

"Are you ready?" he asked her quietly as she looked toward him and then back out at the rain, her voice holding no emotion.

"Yes." She said, low enough Simon had to lean in to her head, "The sooner we get back the better off we are."

And with the last words, Isabelle, walked off the curb into the rain, as she began walking down the sidewalk uncaring of the cold rain falling on them, Simon with a sigh and a small look to Magnus who only nodded with a small smile and sad gleam in his eyes, before he turned himself heading the opposite direction, Simon watched him and looked up to the gray sky, and with a shake of his head and a relaxing breath to himself, he stepped out into the cold wet himself, walking after Isabelle, as the thunder and lightning rumbled and flashed all around them, and Simon couldn't help as he walked to be fearful of what may lie ahead for him, Isabelle, their friends and the future that may hold for them.

* * *

**OK. Sooo...I know if you add characters from TID into your stories it should go into the Crossover section, but being that this story here is mainly about Simon and Isabelle and characters from TMI with only maybe one or two cameos from a single character of TID in this case Tessa Gray, I find it pointless to put this in the Crossover category since this may be one of only two times Tessa appears, and why i chose her was because i had to have a immortal character that Magnus knew, Tessa fit the category and she is also one of my favorite characters from Cassie Clare. 3. **

**Anyways, this chapter is very complicated, complex, and downright confusing, but i had to find a way to fit everything together and that was SO difficult, but i think it did an alright job, i guess...anyways, review please, tell me what you think, what you'd like see in upcoming chapters, if you have any questions about anything, PM me or REVIEW i love reviews. :) and the next chapter be up soon since i am now home and my writers brain is flowing once again! :) LOVE MY READERS! **

**Thanks for much for reading! And taking time to review! IT means a lot to me and it means a lot to the contiunation of the story! :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Trusting Storms

**hello! i'm back! sorry it's taken soooo long to post this one, i've not forgotten :) this story is still on-going! i just had a lot of stuff going on with school that got in the way of writing but despite everything else not being able to sleep brings to an advantage it enables me to write without being disturbed. lol. so here i grant to thee my wonderful readders. chapter 17! :D this chapter has some Simon & Isabelle time in it, so i hope all who want more scenes of Simon and Izzy enjoy it! :)**

**Tell me what you think, i love getting reviews, and PMs! Thank you, thank you, thank you to all those who have PMed me and written reviews! i love you guys and hope you contiune to enjoy this story! **

**As always, TMI and characters belong to Cassandra Clare and the poem in the beginning belongs to the rightful owners with his/her name at the bottom. :)**

* * *

Like the touch of rain she was  
On a man's flesh and hair and eyes  
When the  
joy of walking thus  
Has taken him by surprise:

With the love of the  
storm he burns,  
He sings, he laughs, well I know how,  
But forgets when he  
returns  
As I shall not forget her 'Go now'.

Those two words shut a  
door  
Between me and the blessed rain  
That was never shut before  
And  
will not open again.

'Like A Touch of Rain'

by

Edward Thomas

* * *

The rain fell all around Simon as he walked on behind Isabelle who wasn't too far ahead, and Simon was in no rush to catch up to her, he knew after all they had learned, she'd likely want some alone time to catch up in her own thoughts, and he to be truthful, didn't blame her for wanting that.

Letting out a breath out of habit, Simon stuffed his hands deep in his pockets as he noticed the puzzled glances he was getting from the people who were passing by him.

Simon ignored their looks, only beginning to guess what they saw when they looked at him, and he didn't think he wanted to know, from his ripped soaked jeans, to his soaked to the bone shirt and hoodie slashed opened.

Pulling his dripping hood farther over his eyes, Simon pushed on, his sneakers making a swishing noise each time he picked up his foot to move forward.

The thunder rumbled around him once more, as he walked on, he wasn't sure how long it would take them to get back to the apartment walking, but he knew that without catching up to Isabelle first be no way he would get in a taxi without her.

Simon looked to the sky as a flash of lightning followed by a crack of thunder sounding, the air was cold and chilly, and in that moment he was glad he couldn't no longer feel the extend of the cold, glad he could no longer run the risk of catching the flu, or any other illness.

It was one of the only things he didn't mind about being a vampire, he was now immune to diseases that affected the mundanes, but after all it was a disease in itself that had changed him.

Simon found it odd that he was immune to mortal disease being immortal, but it was a disease itself that had changed him.

He laughed to himself without humor, in a way it was such a contradiction, Simon shook his head clearing his thoughts, as he looked up ahead to see how far Isabelle was from him, because although he may not have had any risk of getting sick, getting soaked and wet, wasn't very comfortable, but as Simon lifted his eyes from the wet sidewalk in front of him, out of his own thoughts in his mind, where the raindrops fell creating small reflective puddles, that was when he realized Isabelle was no longer ahead of him.

Simon paused, coming to a stop on the soaked sidewalk, the rain slowed slightly around him as the thunder still rumbled low in the distance, as the storm had begun to pass.

Simon looked around for any sign of where Isabelle may have gone, he knew she couldn't have gone far, but still he couldn't help the panic he felt by not being able to find her, especially in her state of mind, he wasn't quite sure what Isabelle was capable of.

So walking forward, Simon fought to keep calm, where would she have gone?

As he walked, Simon looked all around, even turning to look behind himself, unsure and growing worried he wasn't sure what he was going to do if he didn't find her, but as he walked closer to where he last saw her, Simon felt someone grab a hold of the back of his hoodie and pull him away from the rain drenched sidewalk, confused and ready to fight if he had to Simon paused as he felt the hand that had grabbed him release the wet fabric with a slight,

"Ugh."

Simon turned and saw a familiar pair of dark eyes gazing at him, from the other side of the door step they stood in front of, protected from the rain by the awning above them.

"Isabelle?" Simon asked confused, as she looked at him,

"Yeah." she replied, her focus on the rain before them, as Simon pushed his hood off his head and watched her,

"You scared me when you disappeared like that." He told her, as she looked back toward him, her eyes bright, as her long hair was stuck to her face and neck wet from the rain.

"Sorry." She replied softly, "The rain was starting to get uncomfortable."

Simon nodded, as he followed her gaze to the rain soaked streets, as people walked to and fro holding umbrellas to protect themselves.

Silence crept in between them, and unsure what to say, Simon turned his head slightly from the rain covered streets to watch Isabelle out of the corner of his eye.

He watched the rain water drip off the ends of her hair, down the glossy black of the gear she still wore; he took in the look on her delicate but fierce some features, the blank look of thought, as she watched the rain, Simon shifted his weight as he turned his head to fully take in her form before him, as the lightning flashed shining in her darkened eyes, as the pale color of it lit up her face like a camera flash in the distance.

Simon listened to the thunder as he turned his head away from her to gaze out into the rain covered streets, and finally clearing his throat causing her to look at him, he spoke as he gazed casually over at Isabelle.

"So, would you like to stand here…or grab a cab or what?" he asked slowly, with a warming grin as he tried to lighten the moody tense silence between them.

Isabelle looked from Simon to the world that was just a few steps away as she answered, "I think, I'd like to just stand for a moment…to collect myself in my thoughts…"

Simon listened carefully as she whispered the words, never taking her eyes off the rain falling from the gray streaked sky.

Simon sighed and turned to face her,

"Izzy…I know you think this is terrible, and in a way it is, but you can't go on hating and loathing yourself."

Simon watched as she didn't turn to face him, but her mouth stretched into a cold grin, before she adverted her eyes from the wet of the rain to Simon's face and spoke, softly, no hint of anger he could detect in her words.

"Using my own words against me now are you?" she asked,

Simon was taken aback, as he remembered she was right, it seemed not but very long ago it was her telling him, not the exact words but similar to. Isabelle had been the one that made Simon begin to believe he wasn't a monster, a cold blooded killer because of what happened with him and Maureen, and that he wasn't a nothing, but himself. Simon fought the smile that was threatening to appear on his face, he knew that it was one of the very reasons Simon vowed to help her now, if she could make him believe he was more than a nothing, and not hate himself as he had once before not long ago, he would help her to see, she was still Isabelle, it didn't matter what else happened, she would always be Isabelle.

"Yeah." Simon said casually, a hint of light humor in his tone, as she eyed him carefully, he looked at her full on, "I am, because no matter what it's true, and don't you think otherwise."

Isabelle watched him and opened her mouth to speak, when Simon put his hand up to stop her,

"I know what you're going to say, I have demon blood now, _blah, blah, blah_…" he imitated her, making a small smile play along her lips, when he continued.

"You might have demon blood, but as I said only moments ago, Izzy, that doesn't _define_ you, can't you understand that? You define yourself, I mean yeah, you may get angrier easily, or you might find yourself sad for no reason, but when that happens just remember…I'm here for you, no matter what happens."

Isabelle turned away from him as he finished, Simon kept his eyes glued to her face, the last words of his sentence lingering in the chilled air between them, Simon knew that even if Isabelle did make him mad at times, and they fought that he couldn't stay angry at her for long, not when he knew she needed him.

Finally, after what seemed to be several long moments Isabelle spoke, never taking her eyes off the wet pavement, or the sound of the passing cars in the puddles on the road before them.

"You said, not long ago as well, back at the restaurant that…"

Simon watched as she paused, blinking a few times before she exhaled a deep breath and looked at him, her eyes glossy, and for a moment Simon couldn't tell if it were from the rain, or if tears were really in Isabelle's eyes, he figured if would be the former rather than later, Isabelle never cried, he had only seen her cry once and never again had he witnessed it.

She continued shaking her head as she looked back out at the rain; puddles were forming beneath them at their feet from the water dripping off their clothes.

"You said I don't own you, that you may not always come back, when I want you and think I need you…that I need to decide, if I want you or not…"

Simon took in the words she spoke slowly, as panic raised up in him, Simon didn't want to have this conversation now, he didn't want to know what she had decided, so in a panicked state Simon tried to pause her words with some of his own.

"Isabelle, I didn't mean it the way it sounded…you don't have to say anything about it, we don't have to discuss this now."

Isabelle turned to him then, her eyes lighting up again with the flashes of lightning as Simon felt the low rumble of thunder roll through him, like the hidden fear he felt deep within in those few moments.

"I feel I need to say it, I need to get it out of my mind." She whispered, as Simon fought to think of something to say, but not knowing he remained silent, and looked down away from Isabelle's gaze as she too tore her gaze away back to the storm streaked streets, and continued to speak,

"The truth is, I have been thinking on it, what you said after we had arrived and found out all that this rune is, all that I _am_ now, all that I've become…"

Simon looked over at her, as she took another breath, and Simon could see the pale cloud of it as she exhaled in the cooling air, Simon focused on the awning above them dripping in the rain as he fought to contain his worry of what Isabelle was getting to saying, had she wanted him to go away and not help? Had she decided she were better on her own as she had before? Worry, had began to send tremors in Simon's hands, and he buried them deep in his pockets once more, in hopes she wouldn't notice.

Isabelle turned to him, her body angled toward his, as out of the corner of his eye he saw her heart beating in her chest, the hammering rhythm of a racing heart, when she spoke again, her voice a whisper.

"I was scared, after finding out all of that I am now, and what this rune means and that it is cursed,"

Simon looked down from the awning to meet Isabelle's gaze, her eyes sparked with a hidden worry as well, but Simon couldn't tell what worry clouded her mind, as he wondered if it mirrored his own but the opposite, but was brought of his thoughts when she confirmed his thoughts.

"I wasn't scared for myself as much as I was scared that after finding all that out, you'd leave…"

Isabelle looked away from Simon as she spoke the last words, Simon blinked a few times taking in what she had said, she was actually afraid of him leaving her? Simon was always worried it would be the other way around, had not Isabelle said many times she had used people and left them? Simon had always thought she'd be the one to leave him in the dust, but now he knew that her own worry did mirror his, only they were thinking opposite of each other, both worried the other would leave one another, but for what purpose, Simon was unsure even when he spoke next.

"You were worried –that I – would leave you?" he asked, confusion did cloud his tone, when Isabelle nodded not looking at him head on as she had moments ago.

"Yes." She began again, Simon watched as she breathed, able to see her breath as the temperature began to drop. "I was worried that after finding out all of that, you'd decide that maybe I wasn't worth your trouble, maybe that all my pushing you away and then pulling you back to me, would make you realize that, I should deal with this on my own, by myself."

Isabelle turned her head back to face Simon, as he watched her, and a small grin spread once again across his features, clouding Isabelle's confessing look into confusion.

"Why are you grinning?" she asked slowly, in a whisper,

Simon shook his head as he now spoke, "I was always convinced you'd be the one to split, decide you wouldn't need my help that you'd be fine on your own."

Isabelle opened her mouth to speak, but as Simon watched her, she took in his expression and closed her mouth in a tight line, only answering after she had turned once again from him.

"No." she began, whispering, as Simon leaned in to hear her, she closed her eyes to shake her head, as she turned back to him, their bodies only inches apart, and Simon could feel the warmth radiate off her body despite being soak and wet with cold rain.

Simon watched her, looking into her dark eyes as she opened them and spoke again,

"I may act like I don't need you sometimes, Simon, but the truth is I do, now more than ever, I don't like to admit that things frighten me, but this does…this rune, this curse on me, what I am now, it all frightens me,"

Simon laughed once as she gazed at him, raising an eyebrow, as if asking him what was funny,

"You don't get frightened though?" Simon asked,

"Everyone gets frightened sometimes. Even me, I may not admit it, but I do…it doesn't mean I won't fight, I will, I will to the end no matter what, but it's you that helps me through it Simon, makes me realize I can be strong through this, I was thinking on it all, thinking about giving in a few times as I walked ahead, but I realized that I couldn't, and I wouldn't because I knew if you could get through becoming a vampire, with your strength and your always being there for me, I know I can get through, even if I push you away and even if you one day don't come back, maybe, just maybe I'll have my mind made up for certain by time we have to make those choices."

Simon took in her words, and couldn't believe his ears, Isabelle had acknowledged his strength, his presence, helped her through this tough time, Simon had told her he'd be there for her no matter what, despite her pushing him away, and he knew that eventually if she didn't make up her mind if she really wanted him or not Simon would have no choice but to eventually walk away, but he knew that at that point and moment in time, he had to help her, even if it seemed it was the best time to walk away, Simon knew he couldn't if he tried, he had to help Isabelle, because not only did she help him begin to realize he wasn't the monster he always thought, but he loved her more than he knew he could ever form to words, more than he could ever sat to her, and even if her words she spoke that moment didn't prove her love to him as she had once said she did, it still felt like a progress reached to Simon, it felt good to know that Isabelle, had admitted to being frightened about the situation, and even knowing her own strength could and surely would get her through it, she felt she needed Simon to help her as well, so she wasn't alone, Simon couldn't quite describe the feeling it left within him of hearing words he never thought she would have spoken, words that Simon knew were a shock to hear because he never thought she had believed him, but now that it appeared she did believe him, it filled Simon with a feeling that could almost be the equivalent of his once beating heart, beating deep within him, deep in his chest.

Simon lost in his own thoughts and unsure what to say in return just gazed at her, as her eyes held a rare spark of genuine feeling, a look that Simon knew meant the words she spoke, were the truth of the moment, and Simon knew as well that within moments, being how unpredictable she was at the moment, Isabelle could change moods like the very weather around them, and knowing he didn't want to miss out on this moment between them, the sincere moment of understanding, of acknowledging their inner strengths and weaknesses, Simon breathed in the heat of her skin, and scent of her even soaked and wet, the scent of flowers and the scent that he knew was all Isabelle filled his senses as he closed the few inches between them, pressing his body against hers, feeling her heart, as he without thinking without any second thought leaned down and met his lips to hers.

Simon held Isabelle to him, as he felt her arms wind around his neck, as she kissed back after a slight hesitation, he felt her fingers knot in his damp hair as he felt his fingers brush against the rain soaked material of her gear at her waist, the water droplets on the ends of her eyelashes brushing against his cheek like dragonfly wings as he deepened the kiss, and ran his hand up her side, until it came up to cup her face gently, as he broke away gently to stare into her eyes, her breath cool against his face as she breathed into him.

Simon watched as a wide smile stretched across Isabelle's face, as their faces were still inches apart, and Simon got the feeling Isabelle was about to take control returning the heated kiss, when they heard a sharp.

"Ahem."

Simon jumped away from Isabelle to the other side of the little porch they stood on, as Isabelle turned her head away, hiding behind her thick damp hair, as Simon took in an angry man standing down on the small step to the porch of the building they stood in front of.

"Um…" Simon began, slightly embarrassed as he moved around to stand on step as the man walked up onto the porch, eyeing them both through a narrow expression. "We're just going to be…"

"Leaving now," Isabelle finished for him, as she faced the angered man, as he eyed them carefully, and Isabelle hopped down off the small porch next to Simon as she grinned back up at the man standing on the porch, he raised an eyebrow as he watched this, as he carefully juggled but the umbrella and stack of mail he held under his arm, in the tight trench coat he wore.

"Sorry for bothering your porch, we were just looking for shelter out of the rain." Simon spoke to nobody in particular, as the grumpy man shook his head and turned from them, and as he turned his head back, Isabelle looped her arm around Simon's and leaned her head against his arm, as the man shook his head again and muttered,

"Teenagers." Under his breath before entering the building, and shutting the door firmly behind him, Simon and Isabelle watched as the door shut before they turned toward the way they had been walking before, the rain had slowed down but only for the moment, Simon gazed back up at the porch and then back to Isabelle as they both busted out laughing at the encounter they just had, they weren't sure what was so strikingly funny about it, maybe nothing, maybe it was just good to laugh at nothing, and as they laughed at the man catching them kissing on his porch, they didn't care of the stares and dirty looks shot their way as they walked down the sidewalk, and walking as they were, arm in arm, together, Simon couldn't help but to feel if for the first time in a long while, actually somewhat normal.

He couldn't help but to feel like any other teenage boy walking down the street, with his girlfriend at his side, of course Simon wasn't sure that the term 'girlfriend' applied to Isabelle, he wasn't even sure where their relationship was at in standing points, but all Simon knew that in that moment he didn't care, he didn't care that he was a vampire, he didn't care that Isabelle had just found out a world she had grown up in and knew a lot of what was needed to know had been changed, he didn't care that she had a curse of the Bone Star rune of Divine Immortality on her, he didn't care that her emotions could mirror the seven deadly sins and he could get hurt in the process, he didn't care Isabelle had found out that she had been changed from Nephilim to Zaiphien, he didn't care that Alec and Jace were somewhere in the city looking for answers, he didn't care that Clary was probably having a fit at the apartment, Simon didn't even care if Magnus off on the shopping task he and Isabelle were going to take earlier got everything all wrong, although he knew that with Magnus that was unlikely, but still Simon in that moment didn't care about all that, all he cared about was the moment he was in, with Isabelle although soaked to the bone with rainwater, was at his side, her heart beat content in its beats in his head, her cool breath blowing across his neck as she leaned into him, and her warmth he could feel from under the dampness of her gear she wore. All Simon cared about was that he and her were there, and even though everything was far from perfect in their worlds, Simon was content to know that in that moment, as they walked hand and hand knowing where they were going but not when they'd arrive, that they cared about each other enough to feel each other's strengths, to know that even though things were tough, and things weren't what they'd had hoped they'd been in those particular moments, that they had each others' backs.

Simon knew any moment the mood could change, the feelings could be lost, so he savored the moment, he savored the feeling of Isabelle's hand in his, her scent all around him, the way the lightning lit up her eyes and the power of the thunder rolling and rumbling with the sound of her heartbeat in his ears, Simon knew that in a way Isabelle was now like the storm that surrounded them, unpredictable but strong, broken but beautiful, fierce but with a softer side she had never showed until Simon had chiseled through the shield she surrounded herself with, Simon knew the storm around them were also those very things Isabelle was, it was unpredictable never knowing what may happen next, it was strong in the powerful lightning strikes that could crack a tree in half in seconds, just as Izzy was with the silver gold of her whip.

Simon couldn't help but to smile, to himself and as he glanced at Isabelle at his side, because even if Isabelle's personality was much like a storm, Simon knew despite that she was his storm, even if only for that moment, and as Simon thought on all that was running through his mind at that time, the sudden stiffening of Isabelle at his side, brought him to his senses as he gazed down at her as she looked all around, like she were searching for something.

"Izzy?" Simon whispered to her, as he touched her face gently, gazing into her eyes, "What is it?"

"Someone's close by." She whispered back looking up and all around, Simon mimicked her gesture, and turned his attention back to her,

"Who? I don't see anyone."

"Me either." She replied calmly, "I sense someone is around…"

"Sense them? Almost like a kind of radar?"

Isabelle nodded, as she moved away from Simon, toward the curb, and even within those very few seconds Simon felt her warmth disappear and the scent that intoxicated his senses lessen as she stepped away from him to raise her arm up to find a taxi.

Simon gazed around unsure of what she had felt, but knew it must've been something she wished to get away from, as a bright yellow car sped up toward them, the tires swooshing on the pavement as Isabelle told the cabby through the window the destination and turned to Simon as she opened the back door.

Simon turned from looking around on top of buildings for a feeling he couldn't shake of being watched, he was unsure if it had been what Isabelle had sensed, and he was certain now that this time it wasn't Magnus watching them, Simon gazed around trying to find the source of the gaze he felt, the feeling of being watched when he was snapped out of his search by a voice saying,

"Um…hello? Earth to Simon, are you coming?"

Simon away from the tops of the buildings around them and looked back at Isabelle who was climbing into the back of the taxi shaking her head, Simon nodded to her as he pulled his hood up, hoping that it may in some off chance hide his identity.

Simon slid in the seat next to Isabelle, who sat awkwardly on the seat as the taxi moved forward and the scenery of the buildings and people walking passed them, the rain was beginning to pick up again, when Simon looked from out the window over at Isabelle who had begun to slide down in the seat, Simon watched her confused, about to ask what she was doing, when his eyes rested on a familiar sight at the taxi they were in passed.

There on one of the walks, with people passing by oblivious to the two figures, one tall with black hair and piercing blue eyes, the other slightly shorter hair golden with eyes to match,

It, was Alec and Jace, and as they gazed narrowly at the taxi as it passed, looking like two black ravens in the crowds of passing people, dressed in their gear and hidden to the eyes of the mundane, as they gazed at Simon, locking eyes with him for a split second, their faces fixed in looks of anger, pain and pure unhappiness, Simon had no doubt in his mind at all, that by the looks on their faces, they had seen them, and by the flushed color on Isabelle's face as Simon gazed down at her, they had seen her to, which only meant one thing, they knew she was alive, they knew Simon had known, and now the destination they were headed too, was no longer a safe place for them to go.

"Simon…" Isabelle whispered, her voice coming out in a breathless gasp,

Simon still looked out the window, as the two figures watched the taxi disappear, and Simon watched as they too disappeared out of sight, and swallowing hard, Simon replied,

"Yes?"

Isabelle sat up slowly and gazed out the back window of the taxi through the rain that was now beginning to pick up again, before she turned to Simon who locked gazes with her, her eyes were wide as she spoke again,

"Did they see us?"

Simon didn't answer at first only looked out the back window once more before he sat straight in the seat, he knew if his heart still beat it would be hammering in his chest like a jackhammer.

Simon looked at Isabelle's expression, and nodded once, as he spoke,

"Yes, yes I believe they did see us."

Isabelle gazed at Simon, as if his words were sinking in slowly, and as Simon watched her she nodded, and muttered something under her breath he didn't quite catch, before she turned away from him, and spoke where he could barely hear her, but he was lucky his hearing made out the words she spoke,

"They'll be coming to the apartment…"

"I know."

Isabelle turned her head to eye Simon, like she was surprised he'd heard her, he gazed over at her, as she closed her eyes and spoke again.

"It's not safe to go back there…" she whispered, and Simon looked at her,

"We have no choice, we don't have anywhere else to go, and Clary is there, we have to go back to tell her what is going on."

"I'm sure Jace is already on the phone with her as we speak." Isabelle told him bitterly,

Simon refrained himself from sighing as he looked at Isabelle who blinked several times wide eyed, and Simon got the urge to ask what she was thinking, but instead settled for some encouragement.

"It'll be okay Isabelle, I promise, we'll think of something, nothing will happen until we know more on what up with this rune."

Isabelle remained silent as she gazed out the window, Simon watched her for several minutes before turning to look out his own window, and he only prayed and hoped that what he spoke was true, that everything would be okay and that they would be able to protect Isabelle.

Simon hoped there was more information out there to find on the rune placed on her, and he hoped that if Alec and Jace had seen them, being Isabelle's brothers, if found them, Simon could only hope they'd listen and try to understand what was happening, not bring the Law of the Shadowhunters down upon them, and so with the new worried thought in mind, Simon remained silent the rest the way toward the apartment, as he was unsure exactly what to expect when they arrived.

Simon looked over at Isabelle, who gazed out at the rain filled streets once more, and Simon looked away again, knowing that she was equally as worried and in thought as he was on what may happen, and what could happen, and Simon knew as he gazed at Isabelle before turning back to gaze out his own window at the passing city before them, that Isabelle although she appeared to be perfectly still and perfectly un scared awaited whatever fate would come for her, Simon swallowed hard as he recalled her words, telling him she should be gone, that she shouldn't have returned, and that is when Simon knew, she would take whatever happened, the good or the bad, or any outcome that may appear, even – Simon thought, even if the outcome of her fate meant her second and final rest, even if it meant dying again, even if it meant being herself again if it were only for a little while, even if, Simon dreaded the thought as he pushed it away as fast as it entered his mind, even if it meant reliving her death, Simon knew she'd take whatever was thrown at her, even if it did mean, her second death.

* * *

**So, how was that for an interesting chapter? New questions to answer! Did Alec and Jace really see them or was it some sort of trick? What will be awaiting them at the apartment, just Clary or something else? **

**Anyhow, review, PM (with any questions you may have! i like answering questions and being asked them as well, or if you just have something you'd like to say) etc.**

**hopefully next chapter will be coming soon. sooooo tell me what you think? **

**Thank you for reading! :) and reviewing! **


	18. Chapter 18: Fear in Friendship

**hello readers new and old! lol sorry took so long to post this, writers block, my sister and i were sick, and school make up work make it hard to write, i'm not sure if like this chapter, some of it i don't think makes sense, but i hope everyone enjoys it anyways...i was going to wait until i had more written to post, but i know everyone has been waiting so here it is! :) Also, has anyone seen the new CoB trailer? i loved it! it looks awesome, feel free to tell me your reactions, i'd love to hear what other fans thought about it.**

* * *

Today I found a friend  
who knew everything I felt  
she knew my weakness  
and the problems I've been dealt.

She understood my wonders  
and listened to my dreams,  
she listened to how I felt about life  
and love  
and knew what it all means.

Not once did she interrupt me or  
tell me I was wrong  
she understood what I was going through  
and promised  
she'd stay long.

I reached out to this friend,  
to show her that I care  
to pull her close and let her know  
how much I need her there.

I went to hold her hand  
to pull her a bit nearer  
and I realized this perfect  
friend I found  
was nothing but a mirror.

'The Perfect Friend'

by

Shannen Wrass

* * *

The rain had begun to pick up once more, the small droplets tapped against the windows of the taxi making long streaks like skeleton fingers threatening to grab hold of the passengers within, Simon shuddered to himself as he thought of the encounter they had just had, could it be true that Alec and Jace had seen him and Isabelle?

He knew to expect the worst, and he knew that Isabelle was right when she said they'd be traveling to the apartment, and that Jace was probably already talking to Clary, or had talked to her, but he was sure it was likely the former rather than later, since Simon's phone hadn't gone off with any messages yet, and he was certain if Jace had contacted her after she would at least text him if not call.

Simon turned his head away from the rain streaked window to face Isabelle, who still gazed out the window she sat next too, never taking her eyes off the scenery that passed them in pale gray and overcastted blurs.

Simon gazed at her, unsure what to say to get her to look at him, he knew how worried she was of her family finding out of her returning, even more now no doubt after learning what they had about the rune, the Divine Rune of Immortality, the rune of amaranth.

Simon sighed to himself and watched her, as he reached out to touch her, when she turned her head suddenly, causing Simon to freeze the gesture of his hand in midair, as he reached out toward her.

Isabelle gazed at him, her eyes darkening to a deep brown nearly black as coal as she watched him, her expression unreadable aside of the worry he saw deep in her eyes.

"Isabelle…" he whispered, low enough where he knew only she heard, Isabelle tore her gaze away from him to look straight ahead out the rain streaked windshield, Simon swallowed not taking his eyes away from her expression, her skin pale and flushed, and almost feverish looking, and Simon couldn't help but to wonder if it was because of the rune or because of all they learned and the possibility of Alec and Jace having seen them.

"Izzy…" Simon began again, worry edging into his voice, as she turned her head back to him and opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped, and Simon waited when she shook her head and turned away again.

"Isabelle," Simon whispered again and touched her arm as she shook his hand off, and Simon gazed at her, wide eyed and surprise as an expression of anger and pure distain crossed her expression, and in that moment Simon knew her mood had changed again, something he knew he had to keep telling himself wasn't his fault, it was the rune, the curse, he hadn't done anything.

"Isabelle, are you alright?"

Simon watched her as she laughed once, a cold edge of the sound bit into him, as she shook her head and spoke.

"Am I okay? Why do you keep asking when you know the answer will always be the same?"

Simon watched her as he noticed her hands, now balled into fists on her lap were shaking slightly, as if she were fighting to keep herself still, and slowly moving his eyes from her hands to her face, Simon answered.

"Maybe, because I'm not losing hope,"

Isabelle looked at him, an expression of confusion on her face, "Loosing hope in what?"

Simon closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath to calm himself, he knew if he wanted to be there for Isabelle, he had to remain as calm as possible, each time her temper flared each time anything happened, he knew he had to remain calm, it wouldn't be easy but he had no choice.

Turning to her, he answered, his voice firm and steady but calm,

"I keep asking if you're alright because I'm not losing hope in you changing your answer."

Simon watched her expression go from anger, as it softened slightly, and for a moment Simon hoped and thought he had gotten through the shell that was nearly impenetrate able around Isabelle, but even as he held his breath, he watched Isabelle smirk her expression turning back to a unreadable mask of pale stone as she turned to gaze back out the window.

"Isabelle…talk to me, what is going through your head?" Simon asked quietly, as he waited for her to turn, but she didn't, she just held still, unmoving.

Simon sighed and tried again, leaning closer to her, as he was growing aware of the cab drivers' glances in the rear view mirror.

"Isabelle,"

And in a flash, as quickly as Simon had said her name, Isabelle whipped around, her expression fury; Simon drew back away from her, not in fear but in surprise.

"Simon, just stop! I'm fine, okay? Just stop!" she told him, her tone not quiet, but Simon detected an emotion in her voice he had never heard before, and was unsure which emotion it fit with, worry, despair, fear? He wasn't sure.

Simon watched as Isabelle glared at him, and he opened his mouth to reply when the cab driver spoke up, after clearing his throat.

"Is everything okay back there?" he asked, his tone holding suspicion.

Simon looked at the cab driver, and back to Isabelle as he swallowed a hard lump in his throat, as Isabelle's black fire eyes glared into him, and she replied with words as smooth and cool as stones,

"Yeah we're fine, think you could let us out here please?"

"Sure thing, ms." The cabby said, as he began to pull over the cab,

Simon looked from Isabelle to the cab driver as he began to speak, and she stopped him, and he gazed at her, reading her expression that told him to wait until they were alone, and he nodded in understanding, as she turned away from him, when the cab came to a jerky halt, making Simon nearly hit his head on the seat in front of him.

Simon watched as Isabelle opened the door and was out in seconds, and he followed suit.

The rain was coming down in sheets again; feeling like prickles of tiny ice needles on Simon's already clammy skin.

He waited stepping up on the sidewalk, burying his hands deep in his pockets, after putting the hood of his shredded hoodie back up to cover his head, he knew it was no use but he couldn't help but to try and keep some of the rain off of him.

After a few minutes, Isabelle came around the front of the cab and stepped up on the sidewalk; as the cab driver pulled the taxi out into traffic and sped away, Simon watched as Isabelle gazed at the yellow form disappear into the rain, before she turned to him.

Simon remained silent, as he took in her form in the rain, the droplets of water collected on her long eyelashes, as her dark hair looked darker when wet, her pale skin set out against the black she wore and Simon couldn't help but to compare her to one of those gothic vampire princesses from the video games he played or comic books he'd read, as a flash of vampire Isabelle from his dreams flashed by his mind's eye and he quickly pushed the thought away when he spoke, changing the subject best he could.

"Was it the thought of Alec and Jace possibly knowing your alive that caused your mood to change?" he asked quietly, as people walked passed them in the pouring rain holding umbrellas and wearing long over coats to protect themselves from the rain.

Isabelle and Simon stood facing one another, as a quiet silence came between them, and Simon waited for Isabelle to speak, as he noticed she searched his face, his eyes for something, but he was unsure if she found what she looked for, because she turned away with a deep exhale of air before she said slowly,

"I don't know."

Simon listened as her softly spoken words were carried away with the sound of the rain, the soft pattering sound of water on pavement, Simon watched Isabelle as she looked around herself, as if she was mapping where they were, but Simon already knew, it was only a block away from the apartment, maybe not even that.

Simon looked away from the gray scenery around them back to Isabelle whose eyes were once again on him, an expression of confusion and sadness in her eyes, as the flames of her former anger still burned but not as bright as the confusion Simon knew she felt.

Simon opened his mouth to tell her it would be alright, when she turned to walk away, toward the direction of the apartment.

Simon quickly jogged to catch up to her, as he caught her arm to stop her, the rain pouring still all around them,

"Isabelle." He said quietly again, as she paused and turned to face him, and he spoke again,

"Isabelle, if you're confused or scared or unsure of anything, please, tell me, talk to me about it."

Isabelle watched Simon, his pleading eyes for her to let him in, let him understand as she shook her head,

"We have no time, we have to get to the apartment quickly get what we can and leave, it's not safe if Alec and Jace saw us."

Isabelle turned from him to begin to walk away, when Simon caught her arm again, and Isabelle turned and looked at it with a look of annoyance.

"I don't mean just about Alec and Jace, I mean about everything, you haven't told me yet fully what you've been thinking since we left Tessa's apartment."

Isabelle paused to look at Simon, as she pulled her arm out of his grip and glared at him,

"There's nothing to say about it," she replied, her tone held an acid that Simon had wished he wouldn't hear, as she glared at him and turned to continue walking the way toward their destination.

Simon sighed deeply, and looked around before replacing his hands back to his pockets of the mangled hoodie he wore and couldn't wait to get out of into something dry.

Simon slowly followed after Isabelle, as she walked stiffly down the sidewalk of the street.

He knew there was much more to say about what they had learned, he knew that deep down Isabelle felt worried, but why she was so worried about it he was unsure, Simon may know how close to the Law her family seemed to be now, especially after what her parents were into during their younger years, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to believe that Alec or Jace would turn her over so easily to the Clave, or would they? Simon knew he couldn't know for sure, the Shadowhunters always seemed to find new ways to shock and surprise him; he had to admit it did keep him guessing but sometimes Simon knew it would be nice to know some things that were happening in life for certain.

Simon sighed mainly to himself, as the rain continued to pour around him, and he walked behind Isabelle, watching her stiff motions almost as if she were unsure where her feet were taking her.

Simon looking around himself, and shrugging deeper into his hoodie he wore he moved toward Isabelle who had slowed her pace to a gentle walk, it didn't take long for Simon to catch up to her after she slowed her pace, in a couple of quick strides Simon walked passed a froze Isabelle who stood on the sidewalk, and upon sensing her still form, Simon paused and sucked in a breath before he turned to face her.

Isabelle stood motionless, her hands slightly shaking clenched into fists at her side, her mouth set into a hard line, making her eyes narrow and her skin to appear pale and flushed.

Simon took in the sight and unsure why she had stopped he stood too and stood in front of her for several seconds, when she finally shook her head once and spoke quietly, so quiet Simon could hear the racing of her heart become one in the drowning sound of the rain around them.

"I'm worried." She finally said, clenching and unclenching her hands into fists, as Simon blinked and stared at her,

"Well, I kind of guessed that, but in any situation that could have any remote similarity to yours would be worried, it's normal."

"Not about _me_." She hissed, "Well not all about me."

Simon frowned at her, confused, what in this world was she talking about?

Simon watched as Isabelle looked around at the curious glances and stepped closer to him, close enough that Simon could see the beaded up rain droplets collecting again on her eyelashes, making them appear almost dreamlike, like Simon was stuck in one of his deepest darkest fantasies of being a knight, and she were his princess to be protected, only Izzy wasn't a princess, well not just a princess a warrior princess maybe, and she was surely capable of protecting herself.

Simon blinked back the thoughts and tried to focus on Isabelle then and in the now, he knew if she even have the slightest thought he wasn't listening, she's recoil and be even madder than before.

Isabelle sighed but continued though slightly chattered teeth, "I'm not worried so much as my going to the Clave if my brothers saw us, I'm more worried on what the Clave will do to _you_." She told him casually, and quietly, as to be sure nobody could overhear.

"_Me?_" Simon replied in the same whisper but with shock behind his tone, why would Isabelle be worried on what they would do to him?

Isabelle nodded once and continued, "Yes, you, you knew I was alive- well, back from death when Alec and Jace came looking for me, you lied to them about knowing nothing, and those sorts of lies aren't good to get caught in, they could hurt you…I don't know what they could do, but I know it wouldn't be… it wouldn't be _good._"

"But they can't do anything to me, I haven't broken any laws." Simon protested as Isabelle shook her head,

"But you have, I'm almost certain sure lying to other Shadowhunters about the return of a fellow Shadowhunter from death is breaking the law, especially since I'm not a vampire or anything like that but something else entirely, something they wanted to be gone for good, since we've learned nothing about Nephalem and Zaiphien before." Isabelle told him with an intake of breath as she looked down away from him,

Simon shook his head as Isabelle's eyes gazed back up to his face and smirked slightly,

"What?"

"I don't think it matters, Izzy." Simon began, he stuffed his hands deep in his pockets as he spoke, Isabelle looked confused but he continued anyways without pausing to explain. "I'd take that fall for you, whatever they want to do they can do to me, I don't care so as long as nobody touches you."

Isabelle stood frozen, a confused expression crossing her features as she said one single word, her voice holding the same amount that was shown across her expression.

"What?"

Simon sighed and said the first thing that came to mind, "I'd take the fall for you Isabelle,"

Isabelle paused and watched him, and Simon watched her, locking eyes they stared into each other's gazes what seemed like forever, when actual reality it was only several seconds.

Simon stepped closer to Isabelle, removing his hands from the pockets they rested in before, and cupped his hand around her chin, as stubbornly angular it was Simon gazed deeper into her eyes, and spoke again, quieter this time.

"I'd let them take me, I'd go to protect you, anything to protect you." His whispered, Isabelle's eyes gazed back at him, in pure horror and disbelief as Simon saw a quick flash of emotion of understanding and caring as well, and with all those mixed feelings crossing her expression in a matter of seconds, Isabelle tore her face away from Simon's hand and let out a sound that was almost half growl half cry, Simon stood stunned, and slightly confused of this sudden action when Isabelle turned to him, her featured masked my white hot rage.

"Don't you ever say that!" she shrieked, "Don't you ever say you take any type of fall for me, because things like that usually happen…"

Simon gazed at her blinking, and opened his mouth to defend himself when Izzy stopped him,

"No!" she said, covering her ears slightly, before she closed and reopened them to look at Simon, "Don't say another word!"

Simon closed his mouth slightly into a pursed line, as Isabelle continued speaking,

"Don't ever, ever say anything like that again…" she whispered, "Promise you won't," her voice slightly quieter, even almost.

Simon watched her, her eyes shone with bright worry and anger, and Simon couldn't bring himself to promise he wouldn't say or take action as he saw fit to protect Isabelle, because he knew deep in his heart what choice he would always make.

"I…" he began, swallowed as Isabelle's pale skin grew paler in the rain, and Simon sighed and finally spoke what he had in his thoughts, "I can't."

Taken aback, Isabelle stepped away from him, "What?"

Simon watched her and steadied himself, before he answered again, "I can't, I can't promise that Isabelle, and you know that."

Anger flashed in her eyes again, her hands balled to fists as she fought it, "You are the most stubborn, person I have ever met,"

"More stubborn than you?" Simon offered with a lazy grin, Isabelle snorted but didn't answer, as she turned from him and began walking again, Simon shook his head once with a slight grin to himself as this time he kept pace fairly well with Isabelle, he knew that what he said didn't put her in a good mood, and he wasn't sure if she would be for the rest of the evening, but he hoped that maybe she'd calm down when they returned to the apartment.

Simon walked along Isabelle in a tense uncomfortable silence, the kind that Simon compared to psychological thrillers, where you never knew at what point in the movie the ghost or killer would appear, and the tension you feel within yourself to find out what is happening and why, before it is revealed to you.

"It's stupid to even consider protecting me from the Clave."

Simon paused and looked at Isabelle, as he was drawn from his thoughts, when she spoke again, as they walked on,

"If anything, they'd take us both." She said, looking over at him, as Simon shrugged,

"I'd still tell them it was all me,"

Isabelle snorted, and stopped to face him, "Why? Why give up everything for me?"

"Because," Simon replied, as if it were obvious, "You are my everything?"

"What?"

Simon sighed and shifted his weight as they both stopped, he glanced down the sidewalk now, and saw the entrance to the apartment building they needed to get to, he wasn't sure how long they had been walking now but he was glad to almost be back to the place he called home, Simon looked at Isabelle as if the answer to what she asked was obvious and answered it, trying hard for his voice not to crack by the look of anger still plastered across her milk white features.

"You're my everything Isabelle; if you were gone…what more reason would I have to be?"

Isabelle took this in and then shook her head looking back at him, "But Clary—"

"Is just my friend, my best friend yes, but you…" he said gazing fully at her now, showing his heart in his eyes. "Are everything to me, that Clary can never be and more."

Isabelle swallowed hard, and Simon got the feeling she understood, but, Isabelle being Isabelle shook her head and turned away from him and whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"To sacrifice yourself like that makes you sound foolish, I don't want to talk about any of this again." She said, her voice cracking at the end, and Simon couldn't help but get to feeling she was trying to keep from crying, but he couldn't bring himself to ask, as they both walked toward the entrance him sighing and Isabelle still fuming.

One thing Simon couldn't get was how finicky Isabelle could be, even before the rune and Simon was beginning to realize that since the rune it had gotten worse, and each time it lasted longer and longer than the previous.

Simon opened the door to the stairway of the apartment building he called home, as he let Isabelle slip inside first before he moved in to join her in the foyer.

Finally glad to be out of the rain but still dripping wet, Simon couldn't wait to change clothes and find out what Clary knew before he himself, and Isabelle explained to her what they knew, and then they'd have to find where to go to from there.

Simon gazed over at Isabelle who was equally as soaked as he was, and couldn't help but to smile to himself at her slight worried and half expectant Jace and Alec to be in the apartment, Simon began to get the feeling she was truly more worried about him then herself, which he found not totally hard to believe, but find ridiculous more than disbelief.

Simon wasn't worried about himself, but more about Isabelle and what they, the Clave would do to her if they found out she were alive, the thoughts still send shivers down his spine as he pushed the thoughts away and moved up the stairs to the door of the apartment.

Simon dug out his key to put in the lock, as he saw Isabelle out of the corner of his eye gazing around for anything suspicious, and Simon worked to get the lock undone quicker before something could happen while they stood outside in the hall of the apartment building.

Simon let out a huff as he found the right key finally, as Isabelle hissed,

"Hurry up," in his ear.

"I'm going as fast as I can." He barked back,

"Well it isn't fast enough; you're a vampire you're supposed to have intense fast speed,"

Simon rolled his eyes and fought back to make a smart comment of his own, he was still learning Isabelle's boundaries and didn't want to make the situation between them any worse than it already was, finally undoing the lock the door swung opened and Simon smirked satisfied and looked to Isabelle.

"After you oh great highness." He ushered her in,

Isabelle looked at him with a confused but satisfied smirk, before she watched him as she took a few steps inside and stopped, Simon gazed around outside the apartment into the hall before he turned shutting the door behind him.

When he turned back around a familiar voice greeted them, "Finally!"

Simon turned his head to see Isabelle frozen still, her eyes unreadable as Clary came to view, coming toward them with a worried expression, but paused her expression turning to confusion as she took in Isabelle's unreadable eyes.

"Isabelle?"

Simon watched as Clary formed the other girl's name, and he turned toward her but all Isabelle did was release a low hiss, and formed the word.

"_You._"

Clary froze where she stood and stared at Isabelle, not taking her eyes off of her as she herself grew wide eyed, Simon looked from Clary to Isabelle, but as he opened his mouth to speak, he soon found he would never get the chance, for what happened next happened so fast, it even left Simon, with his heightened senses, head spinning.

There was a loud sound, almost like wood splintering under a heavy weight, and Simon wide eyed himself and mouth gaping opened soon realized why.

Turning his head from where Isabelle once stood to the far wall, he had seen just how fast Isabelle had moved when the power of her mood change affected by the rune was activated. On the far wall, as Simon made his mind try to catch up with the actions that had happened, Isabelle held Clary to the wall, her feet kicking against air as the taller girl held her arm across the other girl's neck.

"_You!_" Isabelle spat again, her teeth clenched her eyes fuming with red hot anger, as Clary fought against Isabelle's iron grip, as she gasped for breath, Simon reacting as quickly as he could rushed forward to aid his friend against the monstrous anger that fought to break free of Isabelle.

"You're the reason I'm like this! A _cursed wretched_…_monster!"_ Isabelle's words were like acid mixed with pure bleach as she growled, her voice cracking as the words left her lips.

"Iz…Is…Isabelle, let…let me GO!" Clary gasped out, as Isabelle held her hand to Clary's throat, completely unmoving, her eyes dark with anger, and it was in that instant and Isabelle was torn away from Clary with a slight jerk and a sound like two solid forms slamming together.

Clary fell to the ground against the wall, the rain splattered window above her as she gasped for breath, her hands automatically going to her neck as she choked and coughed to regain the air she had lost.

Simon using all the strength he had in him, he slammed Isabelle against the wall away from Clary as she fought against him, to leap back toward his best friend.

"ISABELLE!" he shouted, and grabbed her wrists and she fought and struggled against him,

"Let me go Simon!" she snarled, as she jumped around, her movements jerking almost robotic as she fought against Simon, fought to get her hands back around Clary's throat.

"No!" Simon told her his voice demanding but also holding worry, as he dared not take his eyes off Isabelle to check and see if Clary were alright.

Clary leaned up against the wall rubbing her neck slowly, taking slow deep breaths as she looked back over at where Simon held onto Isabelle who was still struggling against his hold, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Isabelle." Simon said, his tone calmer but firm, "Isabelle,"

Isabelle stiffened, at the sound of her name, as Simon felt her body relax, he gazed into her dark eyes, noticing the black of her pupils were dilated almost cutting out the golden brown, the color her eyes normally were.

Simon held onto Isabelle as she breathed deeply, as she stared over Simon's shoulder, at Clary who still sat very still against the wall underneath the wide window of the apartment.

All had grown silent, aside from the erratic breathing coming from Isabelle in front of him; Simon listened intently at the sounds of their hearts, the sounds of the water dripping from his and Isabelle's clothes.

Simon kept Isabelle encircled in his arms, as she stood flat against the far wall away from Clary, who watched them, unsure on what had happened, or what to do.

Simon watched Isabelle, as she lowered her arms to her sides, and stopped struggling, as she looked away from Clary, up into Simon's face, and as soon as their eyes met, Simon knew, by the shock and horror in her expression, Isabelle had had no idea what had happened, or why.

Lowering his arms, Simon stepped back, as he listened to Isabelle's heartbeat, slow and steady, as it had picked up a few beats with confusion and dismay, and behind him not far off was the sound of Clary's heart, fast and hammering inside her at the sudden shock that had just befell all of them.

Still not taking his eyes off Isabelle, Simon backed up until he felt his foot bump against Clary's, Isabelle watched them as she moved her arms covering her mouth with her hands as her eyes lit up the familiar brown gold Simon had grown accustom to seeing.

"Oh my God…" she whispered, as she stayed where she stood her body stiff, her back against the wall, as Simon sighed, as an expression of dazed torment flashed on Isabelle's expression as she removed her hands from her mouth, and gazed down at them, as if they were tools of destruction, Simon watched her with worry as he noticed her hands shaking, but before he could speak, Simon felt Clary's form behind him stand up and come to stand next to him, her green eyes dark with confusion, worry, and an emotion he couldn't place.

Moving his eyes from Isabelle he looked to Clary and spoke as calmly as he could, "Are you okay?"

Simon watched as Clary looked up at him, her mouth in a small frown, her eyes bright and an intense green the color if bright emeralds, as she looked back to Isabelle and spoke,

"Yes." she said quietly, as Isabelle closed her hands into fists in front of them, "I'm fine, but she isn't."

Simon looked back to Isabelle, who hadn't moved, as he saw Clary step toward her slowly, as Isabelle's eyes shot up, freezing Clary in her steps.

Simon watched, holding his breath as Isabelle's expression held shock and confusion, but Simon could also see the edges of anger still welled up in her eyes.

"If I were you I'd stay away from me!" Isabelle shouted to Clary, as she tried to flatten herself against the wall more than she already was,

"What the hell is going on Isabelle?" Clary asked, not unkind, but more with a tone of worry and slight annoyance that Simon could detect, as he watched her cross her arms, her eyes tight, mouth set in a annoyed line.

He watched as the two girls locked eyes as they had before, at the Institute, Isabelle was the first to turn her gaze away, and whispered,

"I'm cursed, cursed because of you."

Clary sighed and uncrossed her arms as she looked at Isabelle, "So that is what all this is about? You're blaming me for what happened."

Isabelle looked up at Clary, her eyes narrowing, as she remained silent,

"That's what I thought." Clary sighed as she turned to Simon, who also stayed silent,

"What is going on, Simon?"

Simon took a deep breath as he looked to Isabelle who was looking out the rain stained window, her long wet dark hair hung damp against her shoulders and back, her eyes staring ahead but not seeing much as they did, and Simon tore his gaze away and looked at Clary who also was watching Isabelle.

"Um…Let me change, as you can see…" he motioned down to himself, and the slashed mangled clothes he wore, as he saw Clary's expression go from annoyed to pure worry and confusion.

"What-" she began, when Simon held up a hand to stop her,

"Let me change, then I'll explain."

Clary closed her mouth with a quick huff of air and nodded reluctantly, as Simon nodded back and looked at Isabelle, who stood and remained still, he knew he couldn't hide the worry he felt for her, and he didn't want to, he didn't care who knew or saw that he was worried about Isabelle, because he knew until they found out a solution to the rune, he would remain worried about her.

Gazing back at them, making sure that a fight wouldn't break out again if he left them, Simon quickly made his way to his room, hoping that the event that happened when they arrived didn't repeat especially when he wasn't in the room to stop it.

Isabelle turned her head slightly to watch Simon disappear into his room, as she saw Clary too watch him move into the dark of the room down the hall, Isabelle was unsure why it annoyed her that Clary was watching Simon, it never had before, but for some reason in that moment, it had, and Isabelle turned away from her to fight the anger growing back in her, she wasn't sure why she was so angry at Clary, other than the fact that deep down she did blame the small redhead for all the problems caused by the demon rune etched into her shoulder, after all, Clary was the one who put it there, even if she had thought it was a healing rune, Isabelle thought of that as no excuse after finding out what the rune made her become.

Isabelle watched the gray overcast outside begin to dim to twilight shadows as the late afternoon day was beginning to draw to a close, as she recapped the events in her head, until it lead up to the biggest worry in her mind, if Alec and Jace weren't there then, could they be on their way? Could they be outside waiting, watching, until they came out before they took notice of what was happening? Isabelle couldn't see them making a scene in front of the mundanes, even if their human minds would process it differently, Isabelle knew it wasn't worth the aggravation to make a scene in public, so what was going on? Simon had said he had nearly been certain they'd seen them, so where were they? And what were they waiting for?

Isabelle wasn't sure, and there was only one possible way she could find out,

She turned her head and gaze toward Clary who paced about the apartment, but stopped as she sensed Isabelle watching her, Clary's expression held suspicion and confusion as well as a small dose of anger deep in the green of her eyes, as Isabelle opened her mouth and let the question pour out.

"You haven't, by chance, talked to Jace lately have you?" she asked, trying to keep the void bored tone from her voice, with not much success.

Clary watched Isabelle with a suspicious look, as Isabelle made her expression seem innocent enough that the other girl sighed slowly and replied with a careful,

"No, not since earlier,"

Isabelle nodded turning away from Clary, to look back the window when the other girl spoke again, quieter this time then before, her voice holding no hint of anger, at all.

"Isabelle…" she began, as Isabelle turned her head back toward Clary, making the water droplets that still clung to her hair at the back of her neck drip down the back of her gear, making her shiver with a cold chill that ran deep in her blood to her bones. Isabelle watched Clary, as Clary took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of one of the chairs, gazing down at her hands before she spoke again to Isabelle, who listened carefully, unsure what to expect.

"I know you blame me for what has happened, for the rune I placed on you and although I may not know about it all yet, I do know that there was one reason I did what I did and one reason only."

Isabelle watched as Clary laced her fingers together and looked up at her, her green eyes holding a pleading of forgiveness inside them.

Not wanting to answer, but knowing she had to, Isabelle watched Clary and turned to see Simon still hadn't come from his room, before she turned back to her and asked in a quiet tone,

"What was the reason?"

Clary looked up at Isabelle, and looked toward the room Simon had disappeared into before she looked back at Isabelle and spoke again,

"I told you once before, we wouldn't be complete without you, and I'm sure you already know, we'd all miss you, I've told you it all before." Clary said, with a sigh, "I only drew it to try and keep you here, with us, where I believe you belong."

Isabelle took in the words spoken by Clary before she turned to see the dark clouds outside beginning to clear away, revealing stray lines of late afternoon sunlight through the dark clouds.

"I can't say that I agree." Isabelle replied softly,

Clary looked at her raising her eyebrows, "And why do you say that?"

Isabelle turned to Clary but remained silent, as Clary came to understanding,

"I can't believe you're still beating yourself up about that-" she began, before she was cut off,

"Who's beating who up over something?" Simon asked, as both girls turned to see him coming out of his room, as he smoothed a long sleeve red and gray t-shirt across his flat stomach where is clung to his skin there. Isabelle stared for several moments, unsure as to even why before she looked up at his eyes, causing Simon to look confused at the conversation at hand.

"Nobody at the moment," Clary replied to the question Simon had asked, as Isabelle swallowed and turned away, meeting Clary's eyes for a split second, and realized that their conversation wasn't over, just postponed.

"That's good…" Simon replied, his words trailing off as he stuck his hands in the pockets of his fresh pair of clean dry jeans, his hair still damp as it hung down by his ears in dark brown strands.

"Yes." Clary replied slowly, as Simon watched her and looked back between her and Isabelle several times, getting the feeling that his presence was unwanted in the conversation they were having.

"Um…" Simon began, as they both turned to look at him, "If you two were in the middle of talking I can go back in my room—"

"No." Clary and Isabelle looked at each other as they said the same word at the same time, causing it to echo, mixing their voice together, causing Isabelle to shiver again, although she couldn't tell if it was from the idea of being one with another to where the same voice was heard, or the water on her gear.

Simon looked at them confused, as Clary shook her head and looked up at him, Isabelle remained silent.

"I mean, no don't do that, I would like to know what happened and what was found out."

Simon looked to Isabelle as she looked over at him slowly, her dark eyes locking with his as she nodded once, and Simon with understanding turned back to Clary, as he took a seat motioning Isabelle to do the same.

"I'm fine standing," she announced as Simon shrugged, and turned to Clary who looked content, but Simon knew deep down she was still confused, she was just trying to hide it well.

"Might want to get comfortable, this may take awhile." Simon grinned slowly, as Clary nodded, when Simon started off by explaining when Alec and Jace had shown up earlier that day, to Magnus arriving, the demon attack at the restaurant where Isabelle even told them about the demons calling her a Zaiphien and there were only three others out there besides herself, to Magnus's informative, and all the info they had learned from Tessa about the curse, the Bone Star runes, the curse of the Sins and the possible counter curse of the Virtues, to seeing Alec and Jace who had seen them in the taxi, and unsure what it meant knowing they were almost certain they'd have checked the apartment they stood in first.

After a long sigh, from both Simon and Isabelle, and after several moments of talking and explaining, Simon took a deep breath as Clary remained silent, her green eyes intent on what she had been told, as she analyzed each piece of information in her mind, coding it to memory for future reference, and making sure nothing was missed in what they had told her, before she finally spoke, with a long whistle.

"That's a lot to take in," she told them softly, before looking down,

Isabelle stood shifting her weight but didn't say a word, as Simon laughed once, the sound held no humor as he replied,

"Yeah, ya think?"

Clary looked up at him with a small grin, "Yeah, I think…and _know_ that it's a lot to take in, but the last part is what confuses me, your sure Alec and Jace both saw you?" Clary asked looking from Isabelle to Simon, as he nodded before speaking.

"I'm positive they did, which makes no sense, they had seen us and I and Isabelle were almost certain they'd have checked here, or at least have called you."

Clary shook her head as she pulled out her phone, to reveal there had been no new calls or messages left, at all.

"I've got nothing," she told them, as Simon looked to Isabelle who looked deep in thought as she looked at Clary, with her arms crossed causally as if whatever she may have been thinking on was something that required a lot of strong thought to be put into it.

"Maybe, you can call and ask if they've found any clues to her body's whereabouts?" Simon suggested looking away from Isabelle to Clary who still held her phone in her hands as she looked down at it.

Isabelle looked over at Simon as he watched her when Clary lifted her gaze to look at them, opening her mouth to answer, but closing it after seeing the expression on Isabelle's face as she spoke to Simon from where she still stood near the far wall, away from them.

"And what do we do if they tell her they saw us?"

"We find out more about it," Simon told Isabelle, as Clary nodded speaking to both of them.

"Yes, if Jace says he thinks he saw you and Simon, I'll see if I can find out all the details and after we know that we can go from there."

After several seconds of thinking, Isabelle sighed and nodded, finally confirming, "I guess it's worth a shot."

Simon looked to Clary as they all nodded in agreement, and Clary took a deep breath, as Isabelle crossed her arms again, watching the dark of twilight and the pink sunset begin over the horizon of buildings before them out the still rain streaked window.

Simon watched Clary as she began to dial the number before looking up at him, her eyes wide as she said quietly,

"Here it goes."

Simon and Isabelle watched, holding their breath as Clary put the cell phone up to her ear, as they waited for Jace to pick up on the other line, and just when they thought he wasn't going to, and began to relax, Clary said just two words, Isabelle never thought she's be nervous to hear.

"Hey Jace," Clary began, and Simon almost thought she had got his voice mail, until he heard Jace's voice faintly speaking on the other line.

Simon watched as Isabelle watched Clary, trying to hear every word spoken, as she moved away from the wall, and came to set down across from him and Clary, in a slow and casual swiftness that Simon was accustomed to seeing among Shadowhunters.

"Well that's interesting," Clary began, as Isabelle's head snapped up her eyes wide as she listened to what Clary said, as Simon too watched her, wishing he could ask what Jace had said that was interesting.

They watched as Clary nodded a few times and said yes or yeah before getting to the main question, which was the point of the call.

"So, I was wondering," she began casually, as she watched them, and Simon turned to watch Isabelle, as he patiently waited to find out what Clary found out, as well as an reaction from Isabelle, "If you had any more information of clues on who stole Isabelle's body?"

Simon concentrated and heard Jace pause on the phone as he began to talk again, but sadly, Clary kept her volume down on her phone so others could've eavesdrop on her conversations, and this time was no different than any other when he had tried to use his vampire hearing to listen in on what she was talking about to the others around them.

Isabelle watched Clary as she nodded a few times again and said, "Yeah,"

Simon and Isabelle looked to each other and back to Clary just as she said, "Well, if you find out anything else, tell me and tell Alec I said hi."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow as she watched Clary who smiled as she listened to what Jace had to say, before she said a quick, "Bye, see you later."

Simon and Isabelle watched as Clary turned off her phone and turned to them, Isabelle waited for the worst, as Simon held his breath, and Clary's expression became unreadable as she finally told them what Jace had said, Clary turned to Isabelle as she spoke,

"They found demon blood at the scene, so they're still thinking on the Sebastian angle, but as of right now Jace said, your still missing and their still searching for clues, so I'm not sure who you saw…"

Isabelle and Simon looked at each other, Isabelle visibly slightly more relaxed than a few moments ago, and Simon more confused than he was moments ago.

"Well, if it wasn't them, then who was it?" Simon asked, confusion clouding his tone as Clary shrugged calmly,

"I'm not really sure, or what it means either." Clary admitted, as Isabelle stood up and began pacing,

Simon rubbed his hands over his face, "And things get weirder, this makes no sense."

"I know." Clary replied, as she watched Isabelle, wide eyed,

"What?" Simon asked, noticing Clary's expression as he turned to gaze at Isabelle, who stopped pacing to look at them.

"What?"

"Your shoulder,"

And with those words, that Clary spoke, Isabelle gazed down over at her shoulder, which emitted an eerie glow through her gear, brighter than it ever had been since it was etched into the skin there.

Sighing, Isabelle zipped her gear up fully, trying to block out the blinding glow with no success.

Clary and Simon remained quiet, as Isabelle gazed over at them, when Clary broke the silence,

"The demon blood they found, it was yours now wasn't it?"

"Most likely, yes." Isabelle replied, her tone neutral, and holding no hint of emotion, which worried Simon as he watched her, all three trying to figure out this new mystery at hand.

Simon was officially stumped on who he and Isabelle had seen if it wasn't Alec and Jace, then who was it? Simon hadn't known of many monsters and creatures of darkness out there that could or would take the forms of two Shadowhunters, he always had figured they'd been to afraid or they couldn't, although Simon knew neither of those theories he had about being afraid or unable were never confirmed.

Now the question remained, if it were a demon or a creature of some sort what kind and why take the form of Jace or Alec? What was the point, the purpose? To scare them?

If so they did a good job of that, Simon thought as he sighed deeply, unsure where to go from there, just as a knock came to the door, causing Simon, Clary, and Isabelle all three to turn their heads and look toward the door, before looking back at each other with expressions of suspicion and caution crossing their expressions as Simon stood up, motioning the other two to follow slowly behind as he walked up to the door, and looked back at them, as he said casually,

"Who is it?"

There was a pause, as Simon looked back at Isabelle and Clary who looked at each other when a sound came from the other side of the door and a familiar voice said,

"It's me; now let me in before I drop everything!"

The voice belonged to Magnus Bane, sighing with relief Simon touched the door knob to let Magnus in as Isabelle and Clary moved to go set back down in the living room of the apartment.

Simon opened the door, and gasping at the sight before him, there in the doorway stood Magnus, holding what seemed like loads and loads of bags, as he waddled in, his long fingers looped in the handles of each bag, as he sat them all down on the bar.

"What is all this?" Simon asked motioning to all of it with his hand as Magnus looked from the bags he had just sat down back to Simon, as he sat down the clothes bags they had left at Tessa's earlier in the hall, causing Isabelle to notice as she quickly jumped up to fetch it and go through all the outfits she had gotten earlier.

"All this?" Magnus asked motioning to the bags on the bar as Simon nodded, Magnus grinned,

"I call these the essentials." He announced, as Clary rolled her eyes,

"We're doomed now," she said, as Isabelle smirked back a laugh as Magnus ignored them and continued, and began pulling things out of the bags and tossing them at Simon,

"Smoothie kits, microwave meals, tortillas, chicken nuggets, cheese sticks, and blood," Magnus began, and upon seeing Simon go strangely white, and Clary and Isabelle's disgusted looks he added,

"Not all in that order of course."

Simon sighed, as he shook his head at the takeover of the bag factory on the bar in the middle of the kitchen, he hadn't expected Magnus to go overboard with the shopping, but after all, Magnus usually went overboard with _everything_.

"We just needed a few things, not all this." Simon exclaimed, motioning to it all, as Magnus had begun to stick things in the fridge and the empty freezer and stopped, his cat eyes narrowing at Simon.

"It's always good to have extra, vampire." He replied, as he went back to his task. Simon sighed.

"Why didn't you just do that magic snapping of fingers to make it all appear as you have before?" Clary asked as she looked down at a Healthy Choice Steamer meal in the box, that soon disappeared from her grasp as she looked up to see Magnus holding it, his expression that of slight annoyance.

"Because, even I like to get out of the house sometimes, and I do enjoy shopping." Magnus replied, his tone matter of fact, as he continued putting things in the freezer, as Simon sighed again rubbing his hand across his forehead and Isabelle shuffled things around in the clothing bags, looking for something dry to put on.

"So, what did you and Isabelle talk about earlier, dear Clarissa?" Magnus asked, as Simon looked over at Clary who went strangely pale, and Isabelle dropped the outfit she had picked out from the bags, Magnus turned around with a grin on his face, as Simon watched them confused.

"It was nothing." Isabelle said, regaining her composure as she stood up holding the clothes over her arm, careful not to get them wet as well from the damp gear she wore.

"Oh yes, yes I know you told me 'girl stuff'"

"You told him?" Clary turned to Isabelle, who looked from Magnus to Clary and shook her head,

"No, not everything…he just knows, it seems."

Magnus smiled wider, "Oh yes, I do know things...and I do agree being careful is the best way to go."

Simon looked around at the faces standing in the kitchen with a confused expression on his own,

"What's going on?"

Clary had turned bright red, as Isabelle turned to Simon, her face paler, then usual as she shook her head and mumbled, "I'm going to take a hot shower."

"Might want to make that a cold one, honey," Magnus grinned, as Isabelle snorted and stalked off,

Simon looked from Magnus to Clary, who was hiding behind her hair,

"Okay." Simon began, crossing his arms, "What is going on? What were you two talking about?"

Simon watched as Magnus laughed, and Clary who was blushing looked over to Isabelle who shut he bathroom door shut tight.

"Oh it was just about being careful going after someone in a…" Magnus paused with another laugh as Clary fought to hide her embarrassed grin, "Personal matter."

Simon looked at them both confused, "You know what, I don't want to know."

Magnus laughed again, as Clary shook her head taking a breath to calm herself,

"It's nothing, Simon, just don't worry about it."

"Whatever, doesn't matter, all I want to know is what or who can take the form of Shadowhunters."

Clary opened her mouth to speak, when Magnus froze, and she and Simon turned to face him as they all heard the shower cut on from the bathroom.

"Take the form of you said?" Magnus asked, his eyes bright as he finished filling up the fridge and freezer with the food products and blood bottles he had gotten on his shopping spree.

"Yes." Simon began, as he still puzzled out what they were talking about a few moments ago, he had an idea, but he wasn't sure he wanted to think on all that in that moment, he'd ask Isabelle or Clary later privately what the conversation they had was about, right now he was concerned on who or what demon could shape shift into the form of Jace and Alec. "On the way here after we left Tessa's apartment after we had gotten into the taxi, Isabelle and I saw Alec and Jace on the sidewalk, and it appeared they had seen us."

Magnus looked from Simon to Clary, his eyes asking the simple question on if Clary had already known what was going on, in which she nodded.

"Simon and Isabelle told me everything," she told Magnus,

Simon nodded and spoke again, "And she even called Jace to find out if they had seen us, but it wasn't them, their still looking for clues, they did find demon blood at the scene where Isabelle's body was located, so they think Sebastian is responsible."

Magnus nodded as he leaned up against the cabinet crossing his arms, "Sebastian may very well be around trying to cause problems as usual, but the demon blood they found was likely Isabelle, knows the curse and all of the Bone Star rune."

"That's what Clary asked," Simon replied, as Clary nodded, and then asked a question Simon wasn't sure anyone knew the answer too.

"How did I see a cursed rune, which belongs demonic influence?"

Magnus and Simon looked casually at one another, as Magnus sighed and turned back to her,

"I'm not sure of that yet, but Tessa is helping as we speak and I plan to continue the research when I return home…"

Simon and Clary nodded, when Clary then spoke again,

"Do you think that what they saw could've been the Eidolon demons?"

Magnus took this in for a second, as Simon looked at Clary confused, when finally Magnus nodded,

"It may have been, and if it was they could still be looking for you and Isabelle now, as we speak." Magnus said turning to Simon,

"What's an Eidolon demon?" Simon asked, not sure he had ever heard of one before,

Magnus's cat eyes flickered to Clary as she turned to Simon and began to explain,

"Their shape shifters, they can usually change into anyone they wish, I first learned about them the night my mother disappeared, when Jace first took me to the Institute, they were disguised as police officers."

Simon listened and then nodded, turning back to Magnus, "So, if they were…Eidolon demons, what's that mean?"

"Well." Magnus began, rocking on his heels, as Clary smirked at him, and he grinned, "It does mean, that you and Isabelle should probably not stay here tonight, in any case they find a way to find you, it wouldn't be good if they did find you, they could still be looking as we speak, so I suggest you stay at my place tonight, I have plenty of room, as you know."

Magnus's grin grew wider, as Simon looked confused raising an eyebrow, and Clary shook her head, putting her hand to her face, hiding her expression.

"Okay…I guess," Simon replied, suspicious and reluctant to ask why they seemed to be acting so mysterious, and if there was something they knew that he didn't but instead he asked a different question that seemed more important in his mind at the time, "Why would these demons take the form of Jace and Alec? Of all people?"

"That could be one simple explanation; they must know that Isabelle is frightened of them finding out, and then the Clave, so they take the forms of those they know she is trying to avoid, as a scare tactic I guess can say…"

"But why? Why scare her?" Simon asked, as Clary looked to Magnus, who continued with a sigh,

"Well, could be any reason, they could be working for anyone that wants Isabelle out of the way, or about any reason, demons don't always need a reason to do what they do, other than to cause grief and pain to anyone they can."

"I guess that makes sense." Simon replied slowly, looking down, as Magnus replied simply,

"Good, glad that is done." As he smiled calmly; Clary shook her head, just as they heard the bathroom door open and all three turned to see Isabelle, standing in the doorway, steam trailing out behind her as she pushed her damp hair behind her shoulders, and they stared.

Simon noticed she was wearing a dark blue blouse that had a design of silver embroidery work along the v-neck line that looked like silver vines, she wore a pair of black jeans that hugged her body in a way that Simon knew any girl that saw her would be jealous of.

Taking in all their expressions, Isabelle paused the expression of wonder crossed her features,

"What?" she asked,

"Nothing," Simon mumbled, as Magnus laughed and replied,

"That's a good look for you; you should wear it more often."

Isabelle smirked, as she walked over closer to them, and Clary spoke casually,

"I think this is the first time I've seen you wearing jeans."

Isabelle shrugged, as she picked up an apple from the fruit bowl Magnus had just arranged on the counter,

"That was a quick…shower." Simon commented, finally finding his voice, as Magnus looked at him, Isabelle following suit.

"Yes, well I just wanted to get rid of the chill of the rain," she replied carefully,

Simon nodded, as Isabelle turned looked from Clary to Magnus, and spoke,

"So what's the plan?"

Simon looked to Clary, as she looked at Magnus who was watching Isabelle, as she picked at the apple she held before taking a bite of it, before she looked up at them.

"We've come to the conclusion of a possibility of what you and Salazar saw." Magnus began,

"_Simon_." Simon told him as Magnus looked at him a playful grin dancing along his lips,

"Whatever," he waved Simon's words away, as Clary made an impatient sound,

"Just get to it."

"Fine." Magnus replied, turning back to a confused Isabelle, and said finally, "We think that it was possibly two Eidolon demons that took the form of Alec and Jace, but the reason if there is one we are unsure of at the moment."

Isabelle swallowed another bite of apple before she spoke, "Eidolon demons?"

They nodded,

"Great." She whispered as she turned from them with an agitated movement,

"Yes, they could be looking for you both as we speak." Clary replied, as Isabelle turned back around,

"So what do we do now?"

"We go to Magnus's for the night." Simon replied, as he saw Clary look from him to Isabelle, whose eyes grew slightly wider, and Magnus inspected his nails as if he wasn't paying much attention, but Simon knew he was.

"To Magnus's?" Isabelle asked slowly, as Simon nodded, as he knew Isabelle was remembering the last time they had stayed at Magnus's, and he wondered if it was the cause of her current state of behavior, was her remembering causing her to feel as awkward as it was for himself?

Simon didn't want to ask, not with Clary and Magnus standing there, he would save the more private conversations for later.

"Sure, you could stay here if you like, but if they happen to somehow find you…it wouldn't be pretty." Magnus told them, as Isabelle looked at him, away from Clary who was staring at her, and nodded.

"I know."

Magnus nodded back once, and turned to Simon, "If we are finished here, grab what you need for the evening and let's get a move one before something happens, we'll work on tracking down these demons later tomorrow."

"Isn't sunlight fatal to demons?" Simon asked as he watched Magnus walk to the door, followed by Clary and Isabelle, who turned to look at him.

"Usually," Isabelle said, not meeting Simon's eyes, as she spoke, as Simon noticed Clary smirking at her, when she continued, "But if they're in different forms, they can withstand the sunlight for short periods of time."

"Oh," Simon replied, as he walked over to the door near them, when Magnus raised an eyebrow,

"Not bringing anything with you?"

Simon shrugged, "No need, I left some extra clothes there last time I was there, so I should be fine and it's only for tonight anyways."

"True," Magnus nodded, as he opened the door, and Simon held it, letting Magnus go out followed by Clary and then Isabelle.

Simon grabbed his keys and extra jacket from the coat rack, as he turned off the main lights of the apartment as he shut the door behind him, and locked it before following the others down the stairs, in silence next to Magnus who broke the silence as he spoke once again about decorators as he had before.

Isabelle watched and listened to them, as Clary asked Magnus where he had been the last few weeks, she couldn't help to laugh at the Dr. Seuss reference,

"From here to there, from there to here funny things are everywhere."

She also couldn't shake the fact that Simon was looking at her either, and she quickly turned away from him, but not before she noticed Clary had noticed, and held back letting Simon and Magnus move out the door to the outside sidewalk first.

As soon as Isabelle and Clary stepped out next to them, Magnus and Simon looked at them, when Clary spoke.

"I think I'm going to get back to the Institute, find out as much as I can on the clue search and what happened, and contact everyone in the morning on what's next."

Magnus nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Yes." Simon told her, as Clary moved forward and hugged Simon, Isabelle watched as the two best friends embraced in a hug, trying to keep the smirk off her face as she felt a pang of something she knew she always felt when it came to Simon and Clary, but she would never admit it, but the word still whispered in the back of her mind.

Jealousy.

Isabelle pushed it away as she turned away from them, and held onto her arm with the opposite hand; as she listened to the others speak.

"Make sure you text me, so I know you got to the Institute safely." Simon told Clary, as she nodded,

"I will," she said, as Simon smiled softly, and Magnus turned to Isabelle,

"You ready?" he asked, his tone teasing as Isabelle looked at him, his eyes incredibly green in the fading light as darkness began to close in on them,

Isabelle opened her mouth to reply, when Clary spoke up,

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Isabelle for a minute,"

Isabelle looked Clary and then back to Simon and Magnus, Simon looked confused, and Magnus strangely looked amused but nodded and said,

"Sure." In a tone that made Isabelle wish for once that he wasn't the High Warlock of Brooklyn that seemed to know everyone's dirty little secrets.

Simon looked from Clary, to Magnus, until finally his eyes rested on Isabelle who nodded to him,

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up…" she told them, trying to make her tone sound unconcerned and bored, as Simon nodded, and opened his mouth to speak, when Magnus looped his arm around his and turned him away from the girls, as he said,

"Now, come on dear, the girls want some private time,"

Simon's expression was crossed with a look of pure horror, as Magnus winked, causing Clary and Isabelle to hold back laughter, as they watched Magnus tow Simon off down the sidewalk.

Isabelle watched them, dreading turning back to look at Clary, but knew that she needed to get whatever it was she needed to tell her over with, before someone saw her, for real this time.

"What is it you want?" Isabelle asked Clary, as she turned to face the shorter girl, crossing her arms,

Clary's bright green eyes shone in the dim light, the damp cold wet still lingered around them from the previous rain not even hours ago, as a chill crept into the air, but Isabelle fought the shudders of cold that threatened to shake her form.

Clary laughed once without humor, and spoke, "What I want? You know very well as I do what is on your mind Isabelle, it's been there for awhile, but it seems the rune has intensified your feelings."

Isabelle looked away from Clary, she knew her words were true, even before the rune and her death her feelings for Simon only grew, the desire for him sometimes was unbearable, but Isabelle fought it, she fought against her feelings, not wanting to show weakness to sometimes as trivial and delicate as hearts and love.

She had vowed never to show desire to anyone, not the kind that could become long term, not the kind she knew she felt for Simon, not the desire and want that would turn to pure love, sure she had told Simon she loved him, but even Isabelle was unsure how much meaning was in those words, she did love him sure, but mainly she was just scared to death of him breaking her heart, or leaving her, but she couldn't seem to make herself believe that maybe Simon was genuine, because she had known for so long that people, nobody was purely genuine.

"What do you care how I feel, and what I've said?" Isabelle snapped, as Clary watched her, and replied without a thought,

"Because Isabelle, when you woke up the first thing you said, was where's Simon, the first thing you wanted was to find Simon, and now it makes so much sense, you have the curse of the Seven Sins, and what's one of the sins?"

"I don't think I'm following." Isabelle replied, as she stared at Clary,

Clary groaned, "The Seven Sins, Isabelle! Think about it."

"Yeah, what about them, there's Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Sloth, Pride, and Envy—" Isabelle paused, as she looked to Clary who finished for her,

"Lust."

Isabelle smirked at this, lust? Seriously? It seemed unlikely, but even Isabelle couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Clary was onto something.

"So let me get this straight, you think I'm 'lusting' after Simon?"

"Not exactly, the Rune from what you and Simon told me earlier heightens already there emotions, and if you even think about it for one second it can easily get out of hand, so no I don't think you're lusting after Simon, but I do know you've thought about Simon in numerous ways…" Clary's voice trailed off,

Isabelle snapped her eyes back up to the redhead in front of her, anger growing from inside Isabelle again, an anger she wasn't quite sure why she felt, other than the jealousy and blame she felt toward Clary, Isabelle knew in that very moment that the curse of the rune was very much true, her emotions of anger and jealousy she felt toward Clary were intensified into two of the cursed sins she had now placed on her, wrath and envy, and in those few moments it all made sense.

Isabelle took a deep breath, and sighed to calm herself; she had to, before she said quietly,

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Isabelle looked up at Clary, as the other girl's green eyes were bright, her mouth set into a hard line,

"Because, I may not have known about why your mood change so drastically earlier, but I do know now that you can easily hurt Simon, Isabelle, you can hurt him, your strong now, very strong, and you have to be careful, you've almost killed me _twice_ when you've lost control, do you really want to hurt Simon if you lost control around him?"

"It's different," Isabelle said through clenched teeth, as she held her hands to her sides, fighting to clench them into fists. "Simon's a _vampire."_

Clary sighed, and looked toward where Magnus and Simon were waiting and talking, as she looked back to Isabelle. "That might be so, but still we don't know the full extent of this rune yet, Izzy, we don't know what you can do with its power, you need to be careful."

"Oh yeah, because careful is your middle name right? Because you're always so careful, when did you become my mother Clary?"

Clary looked taken aback; as she raised her eyebrows, and Isabelle sighed, sucking in a deep breath her tone lower when she spoke again,

"Look, sorry just, I know, okay? I know I have to be more careful, but truth is I can't help it, I can't seem to be careful, I don't know how to explain it."

"Then you don't have to," Clary told her quietly, as Isabelle looked at her, crossing her arms causally again as she shifted her weight, Isabelle looked up into the blue-silver light of the street light above them, as it flickered on in the falling darkness, and Isabelle was surprised that very few people had walked by, but knew that it was probably better that way.

"If you hadn't put it on me," Isabelle began, looking down away from Clary's face, "Even if you knew you couldn't let me go, I wouldn't be feeling like I am now."

After several seconds, Isabelle looked up at Clary whose expression had gone eerily calm, as her eyes spoke volumes, Isabelle saw deep in Clary's eyes that she was saying sorry without saying the words she was apologizing to her, but also her eyes held confusion on how something like this had happened, how anyone broke the wards in her mind to show her a cursed rune, when her mind was guarded and protected, and this question even left Isabelle puzzled, and she knew that even if Clary said she was sorry, it wasn't enough, not to Isabelle, not until the rune's power was gone, not until the curse was countered.

But to Isabelle's surprise, Clary didn't say she was sorry, and the next thing she said did leave Isabelle stunned, as the conversation of before, the 'girl stuff' came back into topic.

"All I ask, Isabelle if you and Simon ever find yourself in…well, you know certain position that leads to…" Clary began,

"Sex?" Isabelle offered, trying to sound bored, without success, she knew her voice just sounded mechanical like some sort of psycho maniac, her voice was strangely low, calm, and cold.

Isabelle saw a look on Clary's face that made the anger she suppressed inside want to smack her, but she refrained as Clary continued.

"Yes, if you ever find yourself in that position, which I know you want it, just as you told me in the alley, about him on your mind all the time, even in death." Clary paused again, as Isabelle shuttered, the words echoing in her head.

"_You told me he was on your mind…even in death."_

Isabelle hadn't meant to tell Clary that, but she wasn't sure who else to tell at the time, and she knew she had to get it out somehow, but still, Isabelle was in no way ready to accept Simon had haunted her, even after she had died before she came back.

"Just promise me," Clary said, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, as Isabelle looked at her, and spoke,

"Promise you what?"

Clary opened her eyes and looked at her, her eyes pleading as she said the next words, "Please, don't hurt him."

Isabelle raised her eyebrows, as she placed her hands on her hips, and let the words pour out before she even thought about them,

"I have no intention of hurting Simon," Isabelle told Clary, but as Clary looked up at Isabelle, her eyes still holding that twinge of pleading, but also in the depths they held worry, and fear. Fear for Simon? Isabelle shook off the thought, she didn't want to hurt Simon, if she did somehow be it by heartbreak or just by pushing him away, she didn't mean to, Isabelle just wasn't sure how to expression what she truly felt without looking completely weak, something she refused to accept.

"That's the problem." Clary answered, in a whisper, bringing Isabelle out of her thoughts, as she looked at the shorter girl, who gazed down the sidewalk at Magnus and Simon, before she set her mouth in a hard line, her eyes growing colder, as she gazed back at Isabelle who also looked away from Simon and Magnus back to Clary, back into the now ice cold green eyes, as Clary finished what she had began to say before,

"We never do."

Isabelle watched and with the last words, Clary turned away from Isabelle and began to walk away from her, into the darkness, into the black twilight toward the Institute as she left Isabelle staring, blinking behind her, as she took in her words, let them fully sink in,

"_Promise me you won't hurt him,"_

_"I have no intention of hurting Simon,"_

_"That's the problem….we never do."_

Isabelle closed her eyes for a moment as she reached her hand up to hold onto the light pole for balance for a minute as she caught her breath, and opened her eyes.

Isabelle blinked several more times before looking up to see Clary gone, and nowhere in sight, as she finally realized why they had this wedge between each other, that was not there before.

Since the rune Isabelle's feelings and emotions were intensified from the small twinge of jealousy she felt toward Clary and Simon, it was intensified to envy, an emotion Isabelle didn't enjoy the feeling of whatsoever, and because of that, and because of seeing Simon happy around Clary, happier than he ever was, it caused anger, which intensified to wrath, to rage, and when Clary had told her after she had woken up she wasn't allowed to see Simon, just fed that rage, until it was now hard to control around Clary, but it wasn't only Simon that caused the feelings, Isabelle couldn't shake the feeling of blame from Clary either, blame for the whole situation, blame that she knew if Clary hadn't put the damned rune on her to begin with, she wouldn't be some emotional nutcase.

Isabelle held onto the light pole as she then thought of why Clary seemed to be upset with her, and she knew it was because of her emotional state, Clary and Simon had known each other longer, they cared about each other on a level nobody else could understand, but possibly Alec and Jace, being parabatai. Isabelle knew that Clary likely didn't feel jealousy of Isabelle being with Simon, but felt more worried of what Isabelle might _do_ to Simon.

Isabelle sighed, as she figured Clary was worried, worried that she'd break Simon's heart or worse, with this curse that they weren't even quite full sure what it did, but mess with her emotional state, hurt him somehow physically.

Isabelle believed herself, when she told Clary she didn't intent to hurt Simon, but she also knew Clary's words were right as well.

"_We never do."_

"No." Isabelle said to herself, quietly to nobody, as she turned to see Magnus and Simon watching her, and she began forward, "No, we never do intend to hurt the ones we love, but sometimes…we can't help it, sometimes it happens."

Isabelle looked to the sky, as the clouds now pink against the dark blue of the sky swirled around and a cool wind blew by them, she was glad the rain was gone, as she walked forward, still thinking to herself, about what she wanted, about what Clary said, about everything that had happened to her since Simon and Clary had come into her life, all the mayhem and all the problems, Isabelle couldn't help but feel she was trapped in a mundane soap opera.

It didn't take long at all for Isabelle to reach Magnus and Simon, as she stopped shuddering inwardly at the cold around them all, as they both watched her.

Magnus took in the look on her face and raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Ready now?"

Isabelle nodded, as Magnus returned the nod curtly before turning to begin walking away, Isabelle turned to follow, as Simon fell instep next to her and reached out to touch her arm, in which she pulled away, as she walked straight ahead, facing forward.

She heard Simon sigh next to her, and watched him out of the corner of her eye, her own words and Clary's words still hauntingly in sync in her mind, like an eerie melody of a song that gets stuck in your head for days, never going away but replaying over and over.

Isabelle didn't want to act cold toward Simon, but what was she do to with so many conflicts happening inside? She knew she wanted Simon, but she also knew that for some reasons her wanting him was wrong and for other reasons it felt too right to be wrong, but she knew it was still wrong.

Isabelle looked at Simon, and prayed she could find a way to end her inner conflict before he decided to walk away, before he decided maybe she wasn't worth it in the end. Isabelle hoped she could find peace in herself, to love him right before it was too late, but even she knew if that was to happen she had to begin now.

And that was when, walking side by side, only few steps behind Magnus, Isabelle decided as soon as they got to Magnus's flat, Isabelle would try to explain all she felt, all she talked to Clary about, all the girl stuff they covered, the desire she felt, the inner conflicts, she would tell him as much as she could, even if it wasn't everything, even if she didn't know everything, she knew telling him some of what she felt might help, and maybe, just maybe, she thought, maybe it will help ease my mind, to know maybe deep down, our love is bound not only by our feelings but by blood and family as well as ourselves.

* * *

**WOW! soo i'm kinda happy with the little Izzy & Clary talk at the end, in Izzy's POV it gives insight into what she's thinking, which was fun! Isabelle is such a strong but conflicted character, maybe that's why i like her so much. lol. if anyone got confused feel free to send me a PM or a review and tell me what you like and wish to see more of in the story, which sadly, i think will be coming to a very tragic end soon, i have a interesting plot twist in mind that i think will be good! **

**Since I hadn't updated in awhile, i made this one kind of long, lol hope nobody minds! and also, i added part of the girl talk conversation i hope nobody freaks out about the discovery of Isabelle's wants...but i mean, who wouldn't? Simon is HOT. But not worry, no content will go past the T Rating, unless otherwise stated at the top, but i don't think anything will.**

**Sooo...the questions leading after this chapter is, why would the demons take the images of Alec and Jace? Is someone controlling them? What will Simon say after Isabelle reveals what her and Clary were talking about and what Magnus discovered with his awesome warlock powers? lol. Some answers will be revealed in chapter 19! :) **


	19. Chapter 19: Desire of Hearts Fire

**i'm back! and with another chapter :) the next should be done soon and i'm excited lol because it'll be in Magnus POV :D so i hope it's something fun to look forward too, also i hope everything in this chapter came out alright i do kind of like it! soooo...review and PM me to tell me what you think or if anyone has any questions! Enjoy! Thank you for reading and Happy Holidays! :)**

**TMI & characters belong to Cassandra Clare and the poem to the name stated below. Thanks again!**

* * *

Where true Love burns Desire is Love's pure flame;  
It is the reflex of our  
earthly frame,  
That takes its meaning from the nobler part,  
And but  
translates the language of the heart.'Desire'

by

Samuel Taylor Coleidge

* * *

"Welcome, welcome!" Magnus announced as he waved his arms about as they walked up the stairs to his flat, even though they had been there before, Magnus seemed to enjoy the dramatic entrance, so Simon and Isabelle kept quiet as he did so.

"Welcome back to my lovely and charming abode, if I do say so myself, which I do, because I just did," Magnus told them as he unlocked the door, and ushered them in, before shutting it behind himself.

Simon looked around the room, and noted it hadn't looked much different from the last time,

"Doesn't look like you've done a lot to the place, other than new furniture and…colors,"

The color scheme appeared to be bright neon, with numerous modern moon chairs and couches with large polka dots, and fluffy pillows.

"Thank you, I'm so glad you noticed." Magnus replied, hanging up his coat, as Isabelle looked around, and Simon couldn't help but get the feeling she was feeling incredibly awkward, a feeling Simon wasn't used to feeling coming off Isabelle, as she spoke, her voice slightly shaky.

"Do you ever tidy this place up? Like, at all?"

Magnus looked at her, his mouth twitching at the corners, "No, is there a problem?"

"No." she replied, "No problem, just a question."

Simon watched her as she shrugged, and Magnus grinned once more, before saying a quick,

"Excellent. Then I won't have to kick you out."

Isabelle smirked as Simon heard Magnus laugh, as he turned and spoke to them again,

"You won't likely be found here, as you know, so you may use the guest room again, I hope you remember where it is."

"I do." Isabelle answered, before Simon could,

"Great, glad we don't have to go through that again." Magnus replied, as Isabelle smirked once more, and turned, announcing over her shoulder,

"I'm going to go change into the appropriate sleep wear, be right back." As she disappeared down the hall,

Magnus stood shaking his head, as Simon stood awkwardly looking after Isabelle,

Now's my chance, he thought, my chance to see if I can find out what they were talking about back at my apartment.

"Um…" Simon began, unsure how to begin, as Magnus turned toward him,

"Yes?" his gold green cat eyes held curiosity,

Simon swallowed hard and then spoke, "What exactly, were you, Clary and Isabelle talking about before at the apartment?

Simon watched as Magnus stared at him, his expression unreadable but strangely playful, as he waited for his answer, but of course he didn't get the one he expected.

"Why don't you ask Isabelle? I'm sure she would rather tell you what it all meant, other than me, not that I'm not willing to explain just, you should ask her." Magnus held back a laugh, which made Simon nervous, what could it be? Something bad? Something good? Simon wanted to know, and he wanted to know as fast as he could find out, but he knew that getting it out of Isabelle would likely be no easy task, since she never would talk to him about anything.

Simon sighed to himself, and thought of a subject to change to, as he waited for Isabelle to get done changing.

"Do you still love Alec?" Simon asked, as he let the words pour out, making Magnus snap his head around, his expression shadowed, as he stared at Simon.

"What?"

Simon looked at Magnus head on and repeated, "Do you still love Alec?"

Magnus eyed Simon for several moments, and after realizing he meant a real answer, and wasn't being sarcastic, Magnus replied slowly.

"Yeah. I do. But I think his betrayal to Camille reopened some old wounds."

Simon took this in, as Magnus looked away from him, but it didn't stop Simon from asking another question, "Do you think, you two could ever have a future again?"

Magnus smiled softly at the thought and replied, looking out the window at the now completely darkened city. "I don't know, I won't say it's impossible, but right now, no, not right now."

"Oh." Simon said, quietly, as he watched Magnus turn from the window and looked at him, he opened his mouth to talk, when the far door on the end opened, and they both turned to see Isabelle emerge, just as they had back at Simon's apartment, when she came out from taking a shower.

Only this time, she was in only one of Simon's old t-shirts that he had left behind the last time he were at Magnus's apartment.

Simon was speechless, as he always was when he saw Isabelle in just one of his shirts, her long legs poking out from under the hem of the shirt, as she walked forward to them, and stopped as she took in their watching her.

"Okay." She began, her voice annoyed, "I'm really tired of being stared at."

Magnus chuckled as he turned away, and Simon too looked away being snapped out of his thoughts, leaving Isabelle smirking, her hands on her hips, as Magnus turned and walked toward a closed door, and then stopped to turn back to them.

"Now, I shall go in my room and continue research on these runes we need to know more about," he said, gaining a nod from Simon and an okay from Isabelle.

They watched as Magnus turned, but then froze and turned back around with a wide grin on his face, the grin wide enough it made Simon uncomfortable, as he looked from Isabelle to Simon and said,

"Now, you two kids have fun, but make sure you tone it down others are trying to sleep."

Simon knowing normally his face doesn't grow warm with a blush any longer, felt his expression grow hot, with the reddening of his cheeks, as Magnus chuckled holding a finger to his lips signaling to be quiet, as he turned and disappeared into his room, Simon stared after him, and realized how strangely quiet Isabelle was, causing Simon to turn around to face her.

"Isabelle? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She replied, her voice sounding tired, "Just tired,"

Simon watched as she looked at him with a light smile, "It's been a long day…"

"Yeah. That's true."

Isabelle nodded as she went silent, and Simon stood slightly awkward until finally he broke the silence,

"Okay, well let's head to our rooms?" Simon suggested the awkward tension in the room after the comment from Magnus was leaving him dizzy and his head spinning, as Isabelle nodded and turned to follow Simon as he walked down the hall to the guest rooms.

Simon and Isabelle each stopped at two different doors, across from one another, as Simon swallowed trying not to look directly at Isabelle, he said,

"I guess this is goodnight until tomorrow?" he said quietly,

"No, not quite." She replied, a sly tone in her voice, as Simon began to ask what she meant, when she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled her into her room, where Simon stumbled in and looked around completely awkward, knowing exactly what had happened last time, in the exact same room.

"Uh…" Simon began, "You sure I should be in here, this is your room?"

"Yes. Why not? You stayed in here before once with me," She answered digging around for something in the dresser, "And I don't want to be alone, please stay with me?"

Simon watched Isabelle, as he remembered she was right, he had stayed with her once before in that very room, Simon kept his eyes on her as the dark brown of them shone brightly with pleading for him to stay, and finally, although reluctant, and trying not to remember the last time they had been there, together in the same room, Simon sighed and said,

"Okay, I guess I can do that, sure."

Simon saw Isabelle grin, but something about it seemed off, what was she thinking? Simon wasn't sure he wanted to know, something about being in the dim lit room again with Isabelle made him nervous, he remembered clearly what had happened the last time they had been at Magnus's apartment in the exact same room, although he knew all the trying not to remember, would just make his mind remind him over and over, regardless if he wanted it to or not.

Simon shifted a little awkward as he gazed around the room and Isabelle turned to look at him, Simon looked up at her eyes as he saw the golden brown hue of them light up around the black of her pupil.

Simon swallowed casually as he moved his eyes away from her, and spoke after clearing his throat,

"It's just as I remember it." He commented, about the room,

Isabelle leaned against the dresser her back against the front of it, her arms were slightly spread out but dangled down over the drawer she had closed after she was looking through it.

"Yes, it is, I wonder if Magnus kept it like this on purpose," Isabelle asked, her voice held a lazy tone, that did make her sound tired,

Simon turned to her slightly as she looked up at him, but remained silent, when he spoke again,

"How does he know about things that seem to happen?" Simon asked halfway to himself, halfway to Isabelle.

Isabelle shrugged as she stood up straight, no longer leaning against the dresser, "Only way I can figure is he's an old, old warlock…The tend to have powers that nobody knows about, maybe he just knows…"

Simon laughed once as Isabelle looked at him, her mouth in a line, and he replied after seeing her expression,

"Yes, I guess that could be it, because that makes a lot of sense."

"Well, think about it Simon, how else would you explain it? Nobody tells him half of what he knows, he just knows." She said to him, as she crossed the small distance from the dresser to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, the shirt she wore bunched up in the back.

Simon turned away again, as he tried not to look at Isabelle, and stood at the door, he knew he shouldn't be there, in her room there were other rooms that he could stay in.

"I'm…" he began, closing his eyes as he turned his head to look at her, opening his eyes slightly again, "I'm going to head to another room and—" he began, but never got to finish.

"What?" Isabelle turned around; an expression of alarm crossed her features, her eyes widened, as Simon watched her.

Simon turned around fully to face her, her dark eyes were wide and held a sense of not wanting to be alone, but Simon couldn't help but to feel like something in her look meant more than just her wanting him to stay with her, of not wanting to be alone.

"You told me you would stay," Isabelle whispered, just loud enough for him to hear her, Simon looked away from her toward the small window on the other side of the room, he wasn't sure what it was about Isabelle that made him weak in the knees or what it was about her that made his heart and will break when she pleaded for him to stay with her, Simon sighed, unsure what to decide, but he knew that being there seemed to be the most important to her, and he didn't want to upset her or cause any emotional friction if he told her he wouldn't stay.

Simon took a deep breath, despite the feeling of tension in the air after the joke Magnus had made moments ago, and looked at Isabelle who was looking away from him, and said,

"Okay, I'll stay,"

Isabelle moved to glance at him, as she nodded slowly a small smile on her lips, but Simon noticed it didn't touch her eyes, as she motioned him to move to set next to her, Simon looked awkwardly around the room once more before he moved over to set next to her on the edge of the bed.

Isabelle moved over a little to make room for him to set next to her, and as he did, Simon folded his hands on this lap slowly as he looked over at her, Isabelle watched him, and Simon couldn't help to get the feeling that there was something she wanted to say, but Simon knew Isabelle had never been great at revealing her inner thoughts, he knew she was still reluctant to open up to him.

"Simon," her voice was even, as she spoke, bringing him out of his thoughts, as he watched her listening, she looked into his eyes when she continued, "There's something I want to talk to you about…"

Simon looked sideways at Isabelle, as she gazed back at him, her eyes strangely widened and held a sort of innocence that Simon would never have guessed he would see in her gaze, and not exactly sure where this was going, Simon swallowed and replied,

"Okay."

Isabelle took a deep breath as she gazed away from his face, and tucked a strand of long dark hair behind her ear as Simon noticed she bit her bottom lip, as if she were thinking how to begin.

Simon waited patiently, although he could've help but to feel nervous, after everything they had gone through, after what they had learned he was worried, what could Isabelle possibly want to talk to him about? He wondered if this is what Magnus had talked about, that he should ask Isabelle, had what she wanted to talk about have anything to do with what her, Magnus, and Clary had talked about back at the apartment before they left, and what her and Clary were talking about when they stepped away from them?

Simon couldn't help the curiosity building in him, but he also felt the familiar twinge of worry and fear, what if what she wanted to talk about meant she wanted him to leave? What if she realized she didn't need him, Simon couldn't bear the thought, and pushed it away as Isabelle began to speak, and he was just as glad as he was worried, glad for her voice bringing his thinking to an end and worried for if his thoughts held some truth to what she wanted to talk to him about.

"You know I care about you?" Isabelle spoke calmly, as she looked back to Simon, and he looked at her and nodded slowly, taking in her words.

"Yes?"

Isabelle looked down at her hands and continued, "I just want to say, that I'm grateful for you Simon, I might not show it and I may have told you this before, but I think it's worth repeating, I'm glad you're here."

Simon watched her as she looked up at him, and Simon remained silent as she bit her lip and continued,

"I know I still have a long way to go before I can say for certain everything in my heart, but right now I can say that, I don't know where I'd be without you, with this rune shaking up my emotions within, making me feel crazy and like there's no hope, but you help with those feelings a lot…"

Simon nodded, and looked out the window a few feet away from them; Isabelle sighed and spoke again,

"I know you're probably unhappy about what happened when we got back to the apartment…and I want to address it."

Simon turned his head and looked at Isabelle, whose eyes held a spark of remorse, when he answered her calmly,

"I know it was the power of the rune, your emotions were unpredictable we were warned it would happen…"

Isabelle shook her head slowly, "It wasn't only just that, it was the _emotions_ I was feeling that I want to talk about."

Simon blinked looking at her, unsure if he was following what she was trying to say, he opened his mouth to ask what she meant, when Isabelle laughed and stood up and spoke before he could.

"I was jealous," she whispered, "Jealous and I blame Clary for all this, everything happening…"

She turned to face Simon, as he stood looking at her, Simon could feel the confused look coming across his features,

"Jealous of Clary, but why you never have been before?" Simon asked, as he remained seated on the edge of the bed,

Isabelle ran a hand through her long hair, and exhaled a deep breath, before she spoke again,

"Because, well because in a way I always have been,"

"Why?" Simon asked, his tone suggesting he was genuinely interested, he wanted to know.

Isabelle looked at Simon, her dark eyes narrowing as if the question he asked had an obvious explanation,

"Have you noticed nothing?" she asked, her tone wasn't angry but more, unreadable as Simon watched her, Isabelle shook her head, crossing her arms across her chest as she gazed out the window.

She sighed, as Simon watched her for several minutes, before she turned to him, her eyes strangely bright,

"It's because you two are so close, Simon, wherever Clary goes you go, wherever you go she goes…you can't live without each other, and I _want that_ I want something like _that_, I want…I want…" she paused shaking her head, and began to pace before she finally stopped when Simon spoke.

"Is that what it's about, Izzy? You're jealous of Clary before of the closeness we have with each other? You know we could have that too, but you won't let anyone close to you,"

Simon watched as Isabelle stopped pacing and paused, Simon waited, surely expecting a smart comment or a snide remark, but none came, all that came was a surprising laugh, a light chuckle which left Simon confused as Isabelle covered her face with her hands, her body shaking as she laughed and finally she stood straight, her eyes glued to the window, as the dim light of the outside poured in, when she spoke once more,

"I'm worse at this than I thought…"

Simon didn't answer as he turned away from her, and remained silent, he felt her eyes turn toward him but he refused to look at her, she wasn't making any sense, all she was doing was confusing him, what did she mean? What did any of this have to do with anything at all?

Simon was unsure, but he just knew it had been a long day and he was beginning to get tired, so finally giving in, he turned to face Isabelle.

"What is this all about, Isabelle?" he asked calmly, she turned to face him her pale features illuminated in the pale light, her dark eyes watched him intently, as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I want to open up to you Simon…" she said softly, turning away,

Simon blinked, not being able to help the shocked feeling he felt, had he heard her right? Had Isabelle really said she wanted to open up to him? Was he just hearing things?

_No. _His mind told him, _No; she wants to open up to you…_

So without thinking at all, Simon stood up and slowly went over to Isabelle, she hid her face away from him at first, until Simon turned her body to face him, her eyes coming up to meet his, as their gazes locked, Simon could see deep within Isabelle's eyes that she told the truth, something about her gaze told him that she wanted to tell him something important, something that somehow the words just wouldn't come out right for, was it that complicated that she couldn't find the words to tell him what she wanted to say? Simon knew he had to find out what she wanted to tell him, this was the first time Isabelle had wanted to open up to him, and he wasn't about to let the moment slip away, he wasn't about to let her change her mind before she could tell him what she wished for him to know, he knew he had to somehow help her find the words she needed, a way she could tell him.

"You don't have to hide from me, you can tell me anything, doesn't matter what." Simon told her quietly, he looked at her face as she nodded,

"Yes, but sometimes…I've never tried to open up to anyone, you have to understand it's hard for me," she whispered, Simon nodded,

"I know, I know it is, but all you can do is try, won't you try?"

Isabelle watched Simon, her expression changing, as Simon gazed at her, and before he knew it, she had pulled him down to her, this lips crashing together as one, surprised and alarmed at first, Simon stiffened unsure what had happened, or what had caused Isabelle to react the way she did, but even as Simon was confused by the sudden rush or passion, it didn't take him long to be consumed into Isabelle's kiss, it didn't take long at all before he lost sense of reality, of time and all there was before him and all that was in his mind was Isabelle.

Simon let his hands wander from her shoulders down to her waist as he held her to him, her hands flat against his chest, as he felt the warmth coming from her, the heat of Isabelle sinking into him as she pushed him backwards, not breaking the connection between them, the rush of heat between them igniting like a flame deep within, a flame Simon knew he could never get enough of, and wondered if Isabelle had felt the same.

Simon felt the edge of the bed bump against his leg, but even that didn't break the connection between them, as their lips moved together, Simon felt Isabelle's heart beat faster, the blood in her veins singing as she pushed them down on the bed, Simon beneath her as he moved his hands to the small of her back, as she let out a soft moan against him, her hands moving from his chest to the hem of his shirt, Simon stiffened, as he felt Isabelle's hands move underneath his shirt caressing the bare skin of his stomach, Simon looked down as she broke the kiss, her hands working at the button on his jeans, his shirt pulled up revealing the pale bare skin of his stomach.

Simon fought to catch his breath, as he tried to set up, but Isabelle stopped him, looping a finger in one of the belt loops of his jeans, as she got the stiff button undone and looked at Simon, who looked at Isabelle wide eyed.

"Izzy, what are you—?"

He began, as she put a finger to his lips, silencing him,

"Don't talk," she commanded, her voice purring, as she went to work at the zipper of his jeans next, Simon had suddenly become uncomfortable, and sat up suddenly startling Isabelle, as she hopped off his lap, landing on her feet in front of him.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, his voice holding alarm and a sense of confused fear,

Isabelle cocked an eyebrow, "I…" she began,

"What?" he asked, as he re buttoned his jeans, and stood up,

"I want you…" she spoke, her eyes shining as she gazed at him, her hands limply by her sides,

Simon felt his skin flush, as he narrowed his eyes at Isabelle, finally catching on to what she had wanted to tell him.

"Wait…you mean to tell me, all this talk, back at the apartment, with Clary it was about…"

Simon's voice trailed off, as Isabelle looked away, her silence was all the answer he needed.

"Isabelle…" he said, swallowing his voice cracking, "I can't…"

Isabelle snapped her head back to look at him, "Why?"

"I…I just…" Simon stumbled over himself, as he looked away, he couldn't believe he didn't pick up on it before, the jokes Magnus made, and the way Clary looked worried after finding out about the runes power, Isabelle being strangely affectionate toward him.

"I thought you said you cared?" her voice held a bitter tone, as Simon looked back at her, he could see her expression clearly in the dim light, and he could see that she was upset.

"I do, it's not that, it's just…the rune, you know what it could do with heightened emotions…" Simon defended, his words coming out so fast they sounded jumbled together,

Isabelle didn't appear to care, and her next words confirmed it, "You're scared what the rune might do? I don't care about the rune! I _want you_ Simon! In every possible way, while I still feel me, we don't know if this rune will alter me in any way at all, we don't know what the curse even is, I want this, I want this before I'm not myself anymore…I want you!" she shrieked at him, her voice cracking at the end,

Simon blinked, unsure what to say, he had upset her, that was apparent he didn't know how he could explain what he felt, of course he wanted Isabelle just the same, but he wasn't sure he was ready, he knew he had no idea what he was doing, and he knew that it scared the hell out of him to know he had no idea what he was doing, but could he tell that to her, tell her he was scared of where their relationship was taking them?

Simon gazed at Isabelle, their eyes locked, as he tried to find the words to say, the words that would make everything okay, but none came, and he remained silent.

Isabelle broke their gazes and looked away, "So that's it then, you really don't care…"

"I never said that!" Simon retorted, raising his voice, Isabelle's cold gaze flicked back to him,

"Well that sure seems like how it is, I just confessed to you Simon, just _confessed_ what I feel, what I want by showing you and you act like you don't want any part of it, are you not attracted to me at all?"

"This has nothing to do with that! Of course I'm attracted to you Izzy! I always have been,"

She laughed once without humor, looking away from him, "Yeah well it sure seems like _it,_"

Simon gazed at her, as she continued, "Do you even _want_ what I _do?_ Do you even feel that _at all?_"

"Yes! I do! I want you Isabelle, it's just…" he paused,

"Just what?" she growled, her tone edgy,

Simon blinked at her, _it's just I'm scared of the outcome, what may happen between us afterward…_

Swallowing hard, Simon turned away; knowing he couldn't tell Isabelle he was scared, that would make him out to be a coward, he couldn't tell her he was afraid what would happen to them, their relationship if he gave into their desires.

"I'm not ready," he whispered, as he looked back to Isabelle, her eyes were dark, so dark they looked black in the light, as she closed them and turned away toward the dresser,

"Not ready?" she repeated, her tone quiet, void of emotion, "Not ready? What does that mean Simon? What does that _mean_?"

Simon gazed at her as she opened a drawer and dug around in it again, and he opened his mouth to speak when he realized what she was doing,

She was pulling on clothes, changing into another outfit,

"Where…where are you going?"

"Is that really any of _your_ business?" she snapped,

Simon remained silent, as he turned away from her, several minutes later when she spoke again; she was already fully clothed as she pushed her long black hair over her shoulders.

"Do you know how this looks to me?" she asked him, Simon turned to her, noting her unreadable expression,

"Well?"

He shook his head, as she exhaled a breath and began, "It looks like you don't want me, at all, I put myself out there, do you know how hard it is for me to feel trust to you, for me to believe that maybe you won't shatter my heart?"

Simon turned to face her as he listened,

"I put myself out there, I couldn't find the words to express what I felt, I thought showing you would be better, and you push me away…"

Simon watched as she looked down away from him, her voice cracking at the end, Simon swallowed stepping forward to get closer to her, to reach out and touch her, when she looked up, freezing him in his tracks, her face turned up into a scowl.

"Isabelle, it's not like that…" Simon whispered, he didn't like to fight, didn't like to argue,

Isabelle's eyes shone, and Simon realized they were tears, tears no doubt she was fighting back, because Simon knew very well, Isabelle rarely cried.

"Then how is it, Simon? How if not you pushing me away, how is it if you feel anything for me?"

Simon took a deep breath, this was it, he had to find the words to explain, he had to, or else he knew she wouldn't ever try to open to him again.

"It's just, I want you too, Isabelle, I want it too so much, but…with the rune and what we know, how it works, what it can do and what we don't know it could do, I don't know if I'm ready to take the risk, I don't want to risk either of us getting hurt, especially not you, and I don't feel it's the right time…"

Isabelle smirked, as he finished, her face turning into a permanent frown as she spoke again, her tone holding no emotion.

"If not now, when?"

"I don't know." Simon admitted truthfully, he watched as Isabelle shook her head before looking back at him, her eyes holding a hint of that emotion he was unsure of again, the emotion of the void, showing none.

"I don't feel your trying hard enough, I'm sorry, Simon." She said, softly, as she turned and opened the door, stepping out, Simon followed after her,

"Where are you going?" he asked, alarm in his tone, as the thought of the demons disguised at Jace and Alec were out there, Sebastian was out there, and who knows what else was out there that could be looking for Isabelle, and she was planning to leave.

"I need to be alone…" she answered not looking at him, as she continued down the small hallway in Magnus's apartment,

"Then be alone, I can go to a different room, but you can't leave its not safe!" Simon pleaded, as he tried to stop her, but Isabelle moved forward until they stood in the untidy living room of Magnus's apartment.

Isabelle smirked and turned to Simon who took a step back at the anger masking her expression as she spoke,

"I don't think it's any of your concern where I go, and I need to be _alone_, meaning away from _you_, so I can think, I need to get my thoughts together and I can't do that here."

"But…Alec, Jace…the demons…Sebastian…" Simon began, naming off a few he knew was looking for her, and Isabelle didn't seem fazed by any of it at all.

"I don't care Simon, you're not my boss! I can do what I want, and go where I want."

Simon opened his mouth to speak again when the far door opened and Magnus poked his head out, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Lover's spat?" he asked, his tone mildly sarcastic,

"I'll give something a spat," Isabelle growled narrowing her eyes as she looked to Simon, who swallowed again, trying to dissolve the lump developing in his throat, he looked quickly to Magnus as he stepped out of his room and watched them, a slight look of concern clouded his expression, but mostly all Simon saw was raw amusement.

Simon went to speak again, when Isabelle opened her mouth as she stepped toward the front door,

"Goodbye, Simon…" she told him, not meeting his eyes, as she looked to Magnus, and nodded once, Simon watched her as she opened the door and disappeared out of it with a loud bang as the lock clicked.

Simon sighed deeply, and turned to Magnus who still gazed at the door, and whistled once,

"Damn, what did you do to make her mad?"

Simon looked to Magnus, as he picked up on the amused tone, and the small grin that danced on the corners of Magnus's mouth, told Simon he already knew of part of what was going on, and Simon didn't see the need to explain when the warlock appeared to have been using his tricks to know more than anyone wanted him to.

"You already know, so why are you asking?" Simon told him bitterly, as Magnus sighed,

"Because, it's so much more interesting when I hear it from the source,"

"Well you're not getting anything from this source," Simon barked, as he turned to collapse down into one of the brightly colored green moon chairs near him.

Magnus looked toward the door where Isabelle had just disappeared though and said, "Tisk, tisk, so much drama."

Simon sighed and leaned his head back against the moon chair, looking up at the ceiling, as he saw Magnus's shadow move by him to take a seat next to him.

Simon looked over to him as Magnus stared straight ahead, and spoke, "So what happened? I know the gist of what went down, but not all the little details."

Simon looked to Magnus as he gazed at him, his gold green cat eyes asking the questions as much as his words and Simon also noted the playful grin as well.

Sighing, knowing he wasn't likely to get out of this without giving the warlock at least a few details he decided to go ahead and talk.

"She feels that since I said no to her advances that I'm not attracted to her or want her the way she wants me, she feels that since she opened up, to show me that she wants me all the way that by my refusing means, I don't like her as I said."

Simon finished speaking and sighed leaning forward in the moon chair to cover his face with his hands, as Magnus took in the words, and finally replied,

"Well…she is a little right, if you put that much out there, usually your confident the other person wants what you do, so I guess by your refusing, made her feel like you didn't desire her enough, which in a way…hurt her feelings."

Simon snapped his head around to look at Magnus, "Hurt her feelings?"

Magnus's eyes glittered in the light of the apartment, as he nodded, "Yes."

Simon shook his head slowly looking away, "I wasn't aware anyone could hurt Isabelle's feelings, they always seem so guarded, so iron hard…"

Magnus laughed, as Simon looked back at him, "What?"

"Everyone can get their feelings hurt, even if they don't show it, they do, and even the toughest badass on the planet can get their feelings hurt."

"Yeah, well I don't know about Jace, whom you described but okay." Simon murmured,

Magnus nodded in agreement, "Yeah, maybe your right, more like the toughest bad ass just gets his ego hurt, but then he just makes up for it, by killing something."

Simon nodded, "Agreed."

Magnus chuckled, as he continued, "Yes, but back to Isabelle, she may not show that you hurt her feelings, but I'm pretty sure you did, but the only question that remains is, if you want her as much as she wants you, why did you say no?"

Simon watched Magnus, as the warlock gazed at him; Simon took in his words, unsure how to answer, could he tell Magnus what he couldn't tell Isabelle? Simon felt that he could, and he knew he had to tell someone, had to admit what he felt.

"I…I refused because I'm scared." Simon admitted, as he looked to Magnus next to him, Magnus's mouth twitched as his cat eyes gleamed, Simon was waiting for a sarcastic comeback, but instead all Magnus was said,

"Well, I can't blame you there…Isabelle can be intimidating."

Simon laughed once, and replied, "Yeah."

"Why didn't you just tell her?" Magnus wondered,

Simon shrugged slowly, looking away from him, "I guess I was worried, that she'd see me as weak…or something…"

Magnus nodded, with a small laugh, "Young love, always so complicated but so fun."

Simon shot Magnus a look, as he laughed,

"I don't think Isabelle could see you as weak, Simon…after all, she was the one that just admitted she wanted sex, with you, and only you."

Simon flinched at the word, but wasn't sure why, he never had before, he had even talked about it numerous times before.

_Yeah, but you weren't known as the drop dead oozing sex appeal vampire then as you are now,_ Simon thought reminding himself, Simon knew it was true, when he so carelessly talked on the subject before, it didn't bother him, it never did until the act almost came to him, he had never been afraid of the thought, but something about Isabelle, the way she so carelessly unbuttoned his jeans, the way her fingers worked at it, it seemed she knew exactly what she was doing, and Simon knew, the fact that she knew what she was doing, and he had no idea, he knew that that was what scared him.

He sighed, deeply, as Magnus looked back over at him,

"What?"

"I think…" Simon began, thinking on what he just had conjured in his mind, "I think what scares me more than just Isabelle, being…Isabelle, is the fact that she seemed to know what she was doing, and me…I haven't the slightest idea whatsoever."

Simon sunk down in the moon chair more, as if he was in shame, when Magnus just nodded,

"That's normal."

Simon looked over at him, as he furrowed his eyebrows and gazed at Magnus who looked over at him,

"What?" Simon asked, confused,

Magnus sighed lightly and spoke, "That is a normal feeling, if you're in a relationship with someone who knows all about the sexual act where you don't, of course it will make you nervous to know that they know a lot more than you, and you have no idea what you're doing…but my best advice is just, go with it, don't think about it, just let the moment happen!"

Simon stared at Magnus, his mouth slightly agape, as the warlock looked over at him, raising an eyebrow,

"What?"

"Just let the moment happen?" Simon asked, alarmed,

"Yes, well, how else will you learn?" Magnus replied, his tone matter-of-fact,

Simon sat up straight, "So you're saying to get over the fear just…do it and then, won't be afraid anymore?"

"Exactly."

Simon sighed, he was beginning to feel dizzy again, unsure of the current revelation he was just beholden to, or if from the whole darned situation.

After what seemed like several moments of awkward silence, Simon sighed and spoke again, shaking his head,

"I screwed up then didn't I?"

Magnus smiled, his eyes dancing as he replied, "Well, technically you didn't screw up since you didn't—"

In a flash Simon stood up from the moon chair and spoke, "Okay! Okay! I get it; please don't go into technicals!"

Magnus looked up at Simon, his smile widening as he nodded, "Okay, I guess we'll save that discussion for a later time."

Simon watched as Magnus stood up, and look at him, Simon exhaled a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding, when Magnus spoke again,

"Who would've known, that a teenage vampire boy would ever be so nervous about being together with a beautiful deadly young woman…"

Simon smirked, "Stop being ironic,"

Magnus laughed, "I can't Ironic is my middle name."

"Whatever," Simon mumbled, but he knew Magnus was right, since when had he been scared of the thought of intimate pleasures? Sure Isabelle scared him, but that didn't mean he hadn't thought about it now or then when he was with her, Simon knew it was silly, he loved Isabelle more than he ever thought he could love someone after Clary, he wanted her as much as she admitted she wanted him.

Simon paused, as he realized all that Isabelle had admitted, she practically admitted everything he had wanted to hear, wanted to believe, she admitted she wanted _him_. Beautiful, amazing, Isabelle, wanted him.

She had admitted it, and he was too caught up in being scared and worried to realize how big of a milestone it actually was, sure she hadn't said she loved him like she once did, but it was close, it was so close, that Simon realized if he hadn't been so harsh, hadn't been so scared of himself, for all he knew she could've told him that too, she could've admitted she loved him too.

Simon stood, realizing how incredibly stupid he was, and how much of a huge screw up he really was, how he had messed up everything, just by not paying attention to Isabelle's words, he hadn't paid attention to what she was actually saying, he was too shocked in what she had admitted she wanted to do, to realize it was so much more than that, that Isabelle had admitted so much more than just sex, she had wanted him, every possible way.

Every way she possibly could have him.

Simon turned back to Magnus who raised an eyebrow again, "Something up?"

"I'm an idiot." Simon told him, as Magnus looked at him in disbelief,

"Well, I'm not one to point such things out but, if you really want my opinion I'd be happy to give it,"

"No," Simon began, "I'm an _idiot,"_

"Yes," Magnus replied, "You just said that,"

Simon shook his head, "I should find Isabelle, I have to find Isabelle…"

Turning from Magnus, Simon turned toward the door, but as he did, he stood back shocked at seeing that Magnus was already blocking his way.

"May I suggest, I go find Isabelle, she's more likely to talk to me than you at the moment, after this little quarrel you've both had, and it's been a long day and tomorrow could be longer yet, you need to rest," Magnus told him, as Simon gazed, blinking at Magnus and after several minutes, Simon sighed and agreed.

"Okay, your right, you're more likely to find her, I guess…"

"Yes," Magnus nodded, as Simon turned away from the door to look out the window on the far side of the room, as Magnus grabbed his coat off the coat rack near the door and shrugged it on before turning to Simon, who was looking out the window.

"Well…before I go, there's something I'd like to give you,"

Simon turned around, confused as he watched Magnus walk over to a stack of books on a shelf, as he pulled out a book, the same size as a composition book, but as Simon saw the book in Magnus's hands as he neared him, he saw it was bound in a deep dark burgundy red leather, with a tie holding the tome shut as it wrapped around the book several times.

"What's this?" Simon asked, as Magnus put the book in Simon's hands, the leather beneath his fingers was soft and worn as if it had been through many lifetimes.

"It's a journal I obtained for you, to record all your dreams you have had and might have,"

Simon looked up at Magnus, his eyes fading from golden green to just golden, a color Simon had noticed usually only became dominate when something either worried or puzzled Magnus.

Simon looked back down at the book, holding it with both hands, when Magnus spoke again, quieter this time than before.

"If you write down every detail you can remember, and everything you told me, and keep them all together, we might better find clues to what they mean, and what they might have to do with the Bone Star runes, and Zaiphiens, Nephilim, and Nephalem."

Simon nodded, "We might find a way to help Isabelle,"

Magnus and Simon locked gazes as Magnus nodded,

"Yes, it's possible we can,"

Simon looked back down at the book in his hands, before he looked at Magnus and said,

"Thank you,"

"No problem," Magnus replied, as he patted Simon on the shoulder, before he turned to go stand by the door, he turned back to Simon who watched him, and spoke again, "You, get some sleep, we have lots of work to do finding out who is controlling these demons disguised as Jace and Alec, make sure your rested up, I'll find Isabelle."

"Okay, I will." Simon told him, as Magnus saluted with a laugh and opened the door, disappearing out it, and shutting it quietly behind him with a soft click.

Simon sighed, as he turned away from the door, holding the leather bound journal in his hands as he walked to the window and gazed out it to the night before him, the lights, and the sounds, everything that made the city before him the home he had always known and remembered.

Simon smiled slowly to himself, as once again he thought of how much things had changed, and how much his world was flung upside down in just a few months, how everything he had known was challenged, how he had jumped headfirst after Clary into a world neither of them had understood, and whereas once Simon might have regretted it, might have hated everything that had happened, but now as he thought of it, gazing out into the city of New York, the home of mundanes, Downworlders, and Shadowhunters alike, Simon knew he didn't regret anything, that everything that had happened, although having consequence, although most of everything that happened was terrible, still, Simon knew some good things had become of it all, one was he was still with Clary, no matter what he knew their friendship would always be there, no matter what, they were inseparable, Simon knew that what Isabelle had said before about him and Clary were true, wherever he went she followed, and wherever she had gone he would follow as well, that was how their friendship made them, and Simon knew that it would never change.

Simon sighed as he thought on the other good things that had come from following Clary into the unknown, he had met Magnus, although at first, he knew Magnus didn't want much to do with any of them, but that changed quickly, Simon knew mostly because of Alec, but Simon also figured that since he had become a vampire, Magnus was the only one that could help him get over the immortality issue, the feeling of being alone for eternity.

Then there was, the Lightwoods, Simon knew Alec didn't like him much at all, but he also knew mainly it was because of Isabelle.

Simon smiled wider at the thought of Isabelle, but he knew he always grinned like an idiot when she came to mind, he wasn't sure why other than how perfect he found her to be, although he knew Isabelle was far from perfect, nobody was perfect, but in his mind, she was his perfect, his form of perfection, he knew it was just in something of how amazing she was, she was surely one of the good things that came from his new life.

As Simon continued to think on the subject of his life and how it had changed in such a short time, he grew to find the he even considered Jace a good thing to his new life, sure at first he hated Jace, and Jace didn't like him at all either, but Simon got the feeling that now, although they'd never per se be friends, they weren't hate driven enemies anymore, as they had been before.

Simon listened to the sounds of the night, as he turned away from the window, and the city before him, his mind wandering wouldn't help him wrap his head around all that was happening then, he gazed down at the journal he held in his hands, the leather bound book Magnus had given him to write down the weird dreams he had been having, the ones where somehow he and Isabelle switched places, her the vampire, him the Shadowhunter, but Simon couldn't help to wonder that now with the new information they had on the rune and the Bone Star style, that now Isabelle had demon blood in her veins, if somehow that all the strange dreams he had had were just that, strange dreams.

Simon walked away from the window, and the sleepless city out beyond the apartment in which he stood, and willed himself to believe that there wasn't a hidden meaning to the dreams he had had, although he knew very well that even if he made himself believe they were only just dreams, he knew he'd be lying to himself, Simon knew there was a hidden message in the dreams, especially the first one that although he couldn't remember ever detail clearly, he knew something was there, the strange plat form, the rune in the center, Maureen, and Sebastian.

Simon paused on the thought of Sebastian, as the night Isabelle died flashed before his mind's eye, the blade being pushed through flesh the smell of blood…

Simon felt his hands give way as he stumbled back, the memory so vivid in his mind that it knocked the breath from him, and even though he hadn't needed to breath anymore since becoming a vampire, it still shocked him enough that the book he held fell from his hands, hitting the floor below, Simon froze shuddering as he did his best to clear his head of all thoughts of that night and of what he had been thinking on, and bent down to pick up the book, breathing deeply trying to regain his posture and composure, and clear the dizzy buzzing in his head.

After a few minutes, Simon stood back up straight, his head still dizzy but not as much as it was moments ago, as he began to think again.

Simon wasn't sure why his skin seemed to crawl at the thought of Sebastian, when it never had before, yes he knew everyone disliked Sebastian with as much dislike and hate they could muster, but the thought of Clary's biological brother had never caused Simon to feel anything other than distain, of course other than the fact, as well that Simon had no doubt in his mind that he had had something to do with the rune, and what was happening, but that just left the question to how, and even better why?

Simon stood back up holding the journal in his hands as he glanced down the small hallway toward the bedrooms, Simon looked around the apartment once more before he began to slowly walk back toward the room that Simon and Isabelle had been in only moments ago.

Even as Simon's thoughts were fuzzy, and his mind was dulled with the sudden feeling of being tired hit him, he still couldn't help but to wonder as he shuffled along, willing his feet to move, why would Sebastian want Isabelle if he had something to do with the rune that Clary put on her? And better yet, if he had like Simon's instinct told him, how? Clary's mind wasn't easily manipulated, and she had guards on her mind like every Shadowhunter did, to be protected from demonic influence.

_Sebastian isn't all demonic though…_ Simon's mind reminded him, Sebastian was still a Shadowhunter, even with his demon blood.

Simon stopped, his mind clicking as a thought came to him, Sebastian had demon blood, Isabelle now had demon blood, but Isabelle was nothing like Sebastian.

Simon shuddered at the thought of Isabelle becoming evil like Sebastian was, killing carelessly, and not caring who he hurt.

Stepping into the room, Simon pushed those thoughts away to a better thought, Sebastian seemed nearly invincible, he had almost killed Jace, he had killed Isabelle, he had killed numerous others, what if in a way, Isabelle could defeat him?

Simon snapped his fingers, as he pulled out his cell phone and opened a new message, he had to tell Clary, he knew that if Sebastian hadn't had anything to do with the rune, if somehow it was another that had showed Clary the rune, he now had an idea of why, and he had to tell her, to warn her that even though Simon knew Sebastian was out there somewhere still, Simon somehow knew he was looking for Isabelle, he knew that Jace and Alec were right about Sebastian's involvement but they were wrong about him taking Isabelle's body, but Simon had a feeling now after thinking on it, Sebastian wanted Isabelle because Isabelle could kill him, possibly easily by what she had become.

Simon stopped typing on the keypad, as he realized Isabelle was in more danger then any of them had originally thought, yes the rune was mysterious and puzzling and caused a threat to the Isabelle they all knew and loved, but more so now that Sebastian, if he knew about the rune, which Simon had no doubt that he did, he'd be after Isabelle, but not to get to Clary and Jace, but because Isabelle could kill him.

Simon looked toward the door of the guest room as he collapsed down in a sitting position on the bed, as Simon hoped and prayed that Magnus had found her, Simon didn't want to dwell on the thought of what could happen if Sebastian found Isabelle, he was worried at the thought of what would happen if they couldn't find Isabelle.

Shaking his head, Simon refused to believe that Magnus couldn't find Isabelle, Magnus could almost find anyone, even if Simon had known there were restrictions on Magnus's power, he refused to think of them in that moment, as he finished sending the full of theories to Clary, the theory of the rune on Isabelle and that Sebastian was in fact involved but in a way none of them had thought.

Simon gazed up from his phone as he waited to see if Clary was still awake or if he had to wait until morning before she got the message he sent.

Taking in the room around him, Simon stood up, leaving his phone and the old book on the bed as he moved forward to the far side of the room, where he found on the desk sat a object that looked like a dark green potion bottle, shaped like an hourglass, but instead of some odd fairy liquid that caused many different misfortunes that Simon knew plenty about and wished to know no more, within the dark green glass bottle was an assortment of pens and pencils, all from red ink pens to green ink pens and regular wooden pencils to polka dotted mechanical pencils, that were bright with colors of orange, purple, blue, green, and red polka dots on a white background circling around the shaft of the pencil.

Simon looked at each of them carefully before he selected one of the polka dotted pencils, knowing that it's funny design might add some cheer to his worried mood, and he knew that cheer was exactly what he needed in a time like that, with Isabelle out there somewhere, Magnus searching for her, demons disguised as Jace and Alec, and everything he had thought about Sebastian.

Cheer was defiantly on the list of must have to Simon, as he walked back slowly to the bed holding the brightly colored pencil in his hand, and just as he was about to set down his phone lit up and began to vibrate.

Dropping the pencil on the bed next to the journal Magnus had given him, Simon snatched up his phone and opened the incoming message the flashed, Clary on the screen.

Simon squinted down at the small black letters before him and read what it said,

I think you might be onto something Simon, I hadn't thought of that, but we know that Sebastian is defiantly still here in New York, Jace and I were spying on a meeting Alec and Maryse's were having in the library with a few other Shadowhunters that are here helping to find the whereabouts of Isabelle. One of them mentioned he had seen Sebastian, but was sure that Sebastian had seen him too; he disappeared before they could do anything to subdue him. We'll meet up tomorrow to discuss more on what is next, and I'll tell you all that we heard.

-Clary

Simon gazed down at the message sent to him, as he felt the blood in his veins go cold, as he hadn't even realized the last time he had had blood was in the alley when he drank from Magnus.

Pausing on the thought, Simon lowered his phone puzzled, ever since he had taken blood from Magnus, Simon hadn't felt the familiar burning ache in his throat or chest when he got hungry, puzzled on if somehow Magnus's blood had filled him to where he hadn't needed anymore blood that day, Simon knew the next day he would need some for sure, and he had forgotten it at the apartment.

Sighing, Simon gazed back down at the message on his phone, leaving all thoughts of blood that he knew he would need and soon, in his memory as he continued to think on the message Clary had sent him.

Sebastian was still in New York, it was confirmed now, which caused Simon's worry and suspicions to be true. But questions still remained questions Simon knew he was beginning to get much too tired to think about, questions that would have to wait until tomorrow.

Sending back Clary a quick okay talk to you later message, Simon turned off his phone and placed it on the table next to the bed, as he yawned turning back around to pick up pencil and blank journal Magnus had given him, Simon decided that Magnus was right, if they were to find out anything, any form of clue on what half of what was going on meant, he needed to record every detail he could remember about the dreams to paper.

Unbinding the book, Simon opened to the first blank page, and feeling the texture of the old paper Simon looked out the window once more to the city beyond him, as he again hoped Magnus had found Isabelle before Sebastian, and most of all before the demons they had seen earlier.

Turning back from the window, to the book before him, Simon put the pencil to paper, and began to write down the first dream he recalled, trying to place details, and events that happened, as deep back in his mind, somewhere he hoped that maybe his theory about Sebastian and Isabelle was wrong, but he again knew, as with trying to will himself to believe the dreams were just dreams, he knew he was lying to himself, because deep within, Simon somehow knew, the rune placed on Isabelle was in no way a coincidence.

* * *

**how's that for a dramatic ending to a exciting chapter? lol some questions do remain, and answers will soon be discovered :) i can't wait, until i post again (which i'm hoping will be soon) i hope you my wonderful readers, enjoy. **


	20. Chapter 20: Dark Souls & Dueling Minds

**sorry this is kind of a late chapter, please review for next chapter, happy holidays. :)**

**TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare poem to the name at the bottom. Thanks for reading, review! Please!**

**p.s. this chapter I as I've said about many others, I don't think makes sense in parts, but I hope it flows on with the rest of the story well. Enjoy.**

** This chapter is in Magnus's POV :D hope it came out okay! **

* * *

In the shadow of the grave  
I will be brave;  
I'll smile,-I know I will  
E'er I be still;  
Because I will not smile  
So long a  
while.

But I'll be sad, I fear,  
And shed a tear,  
For those I love  
and leave  
My loss to grieve:  
'Tis just their grief I'll  
grieve,  
Believe, believe.

Not for myself I care  
As forth I  
fare;  
But for those left behind  
Wae is my mind  
Knowing how they will  
miss  
My careless kiss.

Oh I'll be brave when I  
Shall come to  
die;  
With courage I will quaff  
The Cup and laugh,  
Aye, even mock at  
Death  
With failing breath.

It is not those who go  
Who suffer  
woe;  
But stricken ones who bide  
By cold bedside:  
God comfort you who  
keep  
Watch by my sleep!

'Courage'

by

Robert William Service

* * *

Magnus looked around himself at the passing cars on the wet pavement before him, the rain might have stopped but the damp still lingered, as did the cold.

Magnus walked along the sidewalk of the large buildings that loomed over him, casting darkened shadows along the dampened ground, his dark coat he wore causing him to blend into the night as the few passing people passed him looking on as he walked by them.

Pulling the collar of his coat closer around himself, Magnus walked on, as he thought of some of the many places Isabelle might have gone too.

One place he did know he could X off his mental list was the Institute for sure, and possibly the apartment in which they had left not long ago, but he knew if he could think of nowhere else that would be the place he would check.

"Now, now, if I was Isabelle Lightwood where would I go?" he asked himself as he walked on, down the sidewalk, the lights all around shinning as Magnus watched fallen leaves blow by in the cool autumn wind.

"Well," he began, as he still thought of the previous question he asked himself, "If I was Isabelle, I'd have kept myself where I knew it would be safer, but that…is just my opinion,"

Magnus sighed as he shook his head, sometimes he knew he would never understand the modern teenage mind, even though he looked much like one himself, he had lived long enough to know that there were times to run away from things, times to hide, and then times to take a stand, and to him this was one of those times to take a stand.

Of course he didn't quite understand why Simon and Isabelle made such a big deal over all this anyways, if they both wanted each other, then so be it, have each other.

Magnus chuckled to himself, the forbidden vampire-Shadowhunter love was kind of cute, but now that it had been evolved into something more than that, now with Isabelle being of Zaiphien blood, it made things _much _more complicated then when she was a Shadowhunter and him a vampire, the Daylighter.

Magnus dug his hands deep into his pockets as he stopped at the edge of the curb and looked both directions down the street before he crossed, as he couldn't help but to worry about how Isabelle would get herself out of this one, it was much more complicated than any other situation he had known her to be involved in.

This situation, this rune, it's power Magnus knew, was stronger than anything Isabelle had ever faced, and as he thought now, Magnus couldn't help but to worry that Isabelle would lose the fight to the growing anger, the demon inside, becoming one of the Dark Ones, like the Dark Nephilim that Jonathon Morgenstern, Sebastian was so anchored to creating, Magnus knew that since he had gotten away that no doubt he had created more, and Magnus knew that he was coming, but when was yet to be known, and Magnus knew that when he did he would have an army ready, he wouldn't come without one, he also knew they were in no way prepared for what was to come, none of them could stand against the Dark Nephilim, none but perhaps Isabelle.

Magnus kept his head down, as he tried not to think on the thought, Magnus knew that Isabelle wouldn't be safe if Sebastian knew that she could be the possibly link to his downfall.

He also knew, that even though the Immortal Rune made Isabelle near invincible, as the sins of the seven ran through her veins, in the demon blood in her, that she and Sebastian would likely kill each other before either of them were defeated completely.

Magnus listened to the echo of his boots against the sidewalk, as his breath poured out in puffs of white smoke from his lungs, he knew it was silly to worry about such things as the troubles of Shadowhunters, but he couldn't help it, even if he had vowed to himself never to get involved with them again, just to say goodbye when their lives ended, but he now knew that Simon although not a Shadowhunter, but a vampire just the same, was also immortal, and if they could find no reversal to the rune on Isabelle, she would too, live an immortal life.

Magnus knew it was impossible to teach others the things that would come with being immortal, but he felt it was his duty, his newest challenge to help them, it wasn't often that Magnus met an immortal he actually liked, and even if he tried to hide it sometimes he knew within himself that he liked Simon and even liked Isabelle.

Magnus began walking down the sidewalk again now on the other side of the street, as he thought of the first place to look for Isabelle at, he wasn't sure if it was a good first place to check but he had a gut feeling that the place he had in mind was where she was at, mainly because Magnus knew of the rooftop area for dinning, Isabelle found peace there to think, and that was what she said she needed before she left, was to think.

As Magnus continued toward his destination he let his mind begin to wander, but this time the topic was of Simon's strange dreams he had told him about in the alley before, Magnus knew that the dreams had something to do with the rune on Isabelle, and that whatever the reason be of the dreams and switching of them, it wouldn't be good, because that would mean Isabelle would give into the darkness within herself to go through with it.

Magnus let out a exhale of breath as he dove his hands deep into the pockets of his dark jacket, that was not a topic he wanted to think on or discuss with anyone, although he knew it was as much a possibility as was saving Isabelle, sometimes even the strongest can't fight inner battles forever, and Magnus knew more times than not, giving in is the easiest way to drowned out any kind of pain felt.

Of course, it was never exactly the right thing to do, but from personal experience, Magnus had known what it felt like to want to give up and give into everything terrible that had happened, but somehow in some way he always stayed strong, and he was grateful for that inner strength, that pushed him forward each time, and as he thought on his own inner strength he couldn't help but to pray that Isabelle's inner strength was just as strong, or stronger, because Magnus knew for what was to come she would need it.

The full curse of the rune hadn't been revealed, which meant it could be almost _anything _and could cause just as much of unknown problems or worse, Magnus was certain the rune wasn't anything to be trifled with, and whoever pushed its image into Clary's mind, knew that and wanted it on Isabelle for a certain reason, but for some reason Magnus couldn't seem to figure out how, or who, although keeping in mind that Sebastian was indeed a prime suspect.

But not even Sebastian could get in his sister's mind, could he? Magnus knew the answer was likely no, but after seeing stranger things in only a matter of weeks, he wouldn't rule it out just yet, at least not until more was known on what actually went down that night, being that he wasn't there, Magnus knew that he had to talk to someone who was, to find out if anything suspicious had happened.

He wasn't likely to get much from Clary, Simon was to upset over Isabelle's death, Alec was out of question, as was likely Jace, so that just left Isabelle, Magnus hoped that when he found her they could have a little chat of their own, before he persuaded her to return to his apartment, before he had to play Dr. Phil to a heartbroken vampire the next morning.

Turning the corner, Magnus looked around himself before he walked forward, the neon lights that blinked above him read: _DaemonNite _– _Downworlder Bar & Coffee Café_.

The neon lights of the sign that he knew read differently to mundane eyes lit up his eyes, as Magnus opened the door as the fae bells attached to the door, rung as they echoed around the building, signaling his entrance.

As Magnus stood in the doorway, all eyes turned to see who the new visitor was, and as soon as the occupants realized that no threat had come in, they all one by one or two by two went back to their conversations and drinks before them.

Magnus took in the crowd before him, and kept his collar up to shadow his face, although most Downworlders stuck together in the world, Magnus knew there were still some out there that didn't consider him a friend, and he had no time to run the chance of running into one of them there.

Sliding through the throng of fae and warlocks, and others of the Downworld communities, Magnus listened to the laughter and the chatter of the ones around him, not appearing to take notice of his presence at all, something Magnus liked immensely.

Stepping up to the bar, Magnus looked around himself once more, to be sure he hadn't been noticed, before he caught the attention of a young looking warlock bartender with long purple hair, and small horns protruding from atop her head, her skin a pale color, almost the same color as cream, her eyes matched her hair, but were a few shades lighter, lilac.

Magnus waved her over, as she got done talking to a thick set man, with a forked tongue and lizard eyes that sat at the bar, and by the looks from what Magnus could see, he had had one too many to drink by how he swayed back and forth, as if to music only he could hear.

"May I help ya, sir?" the warlock bartender's voice drawled as she spoke, pretending to wipe up something invisible on the bar between them.

"Yes, in fact I'm looking for someone," Magnus replied as he kept his voice low, the warlock laughed,

"Yeah, sure aren't we all?" she shook her head as she continued to polish the bar,

Magnus raised an eyebrow, as he leaned in closer, causing her to freeze and narrow her eyes as she gazed at Magnus.

"I think you will find that you may want to help me find whom I'm looking for, for you see she is—"

Magnus paused, wondering if it was wise to tell the bartender Isabelle was a Shadowhunter, since he was unsure how Isabelle was identifying herself now, ever since the power of the Divine Rune, she hadn't been using the Angel's runes, Magnus was unsure if she were even able to after becoming Zaiphien, something he knew he would need to look into, so instead of saying Shadowhunter, which Magnus knew most Downworlders still didn't trust, he said,

"She's important to me, and it's important I find her,"

Magnus watched as the warlock lady eyed him, knowing that half his face was in shadow, he was beginning to get frustrated, he had to find Isabelle, and this was getting him nowhere, finally the bartender spoke again.

"How do I know there won't be a fight here, if I tell you anything?" she asked,

Magnus sighed to himself inwardly, and knew the only way he would get anywhere was to reveal to her who he was, maybe then he could get the ball rolling, so leaning closer, he motioned for her to come nearer to, as Magnus noticed her reluctance at first, she obeyed his wishes.

"Now, I'm going to tell you something, you keep it between you and I, yes?"

Magnus watched as the warlock gazed around at the other Downworlders laughing and enjoying themselves before she nodded the reluctance still evident in the frown she wore.

"I am Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and you…" he gazed at the name tag she wore, just noticing it for the first time, "Maecine, are going to tell me where my friend is, if you don't mind."

Magnus flashed a grin, as the warlock, Maecine blinked several times and let out a small gasp,

"Magnus Bane? _The_ Magnus Bane?"

"The only one," Magnus replied, trying not to show his impatience, as she leaned back toward him, and spoke,

"Well, then…in that case I'll do what I can to help, anything, Mr. Bane."

"Please, just Magnus,"

"Magnus," she nodded once, as she looked around before telling him, "Tell me who you're looking for and I'll tell you if I seen her,"

Magnus leaned away from the bar to describe Isabelle, as he too gazed around the room, he couldn't help but to feel as if he were being watched, which was a feeling Magnus hated more than when Chairman Meow would use his favorite chair as a scratching post.

Magnus watched Maecine as he described Isabelle and she nodded a few times when he finished and motioned him to lean back closer.

"Yes, she's here, ordered a double mint cappuccino, house special…"

"Do you know where she is now?" Magnus asked quietly, Maecine nodded, and pointed with her thumb toward a back hall that lead to the upstairs enclosed roof area, where high Downworld society members would hold important meetings and parties, as well as a regular basis place to set and watch the mundane world around.

"Thank you," Magnus told her, as the warlock woman shrugged,

"Anytime,"

Magnus nodded with a grin, as he walked around the bar and stopped to flip a gold coin from his pocket into a Tips jar, gaining a friendly approved smile from Maecine, as he passed onto the darkened hallway.

Magnus took a shallow breath as he passed through a thickened fog of fuchsia and teal faerie smoke that swirled in the hallway, as the back room, beyond the dark stained wood staircase loud music played as Magnus took in the flashing lights of a faerie dance going on, and shaking his head with a smile, Magnus turned to descent up the stairs to the roof area, as he remembered many times he had not only held his own parties, but attended others as well, and gained some fond memories in the process.

Chuckling to himself, Magnus opened the door and stepped back out into the chilled autumn air of the city around, though being in the enclosure of the club's glamour the cold wasn't as intense as it had been before he had arrived, but only a mere chill of the autumn season, Magnus looked around himself as multicolored lights resembling Christmas lights blinked overhead, purple, blue, red, green and yellow, as pale gold ones glowed around the border of the large arbor that hung high over head, vines and other exotic plants no doubt from the fae realm grew at each four corner of the large arbor, as patio furniture were placed in the middle, and the shimmering walls of protection glamour showed all around, enclosing and protecting the chairs and tables from outside weather, and outside influences of mundanes.

Magnus looked around, wondering where the chill of the outside cold was coming from when he gazed over at a shadowed figure standing looking off the top of the building at the cars and passing people below, and as he sighed taking a step closer, there was no denying who it was, with the familiar shock of black hair, in waves down her back, the high heeled boots she wore, and the whole elegance about the appearance even from the back, there was no mistaken that it was in fact Isabelle.

Looking around himself again, not being able to shake the feeling of someone watching, Magnus stepped closer to her, as the lights overhead lit up the silver sheen of Isabelle's hair, to the multi colors of the blinking lights.

Magnus stopped a few feet behind her and opened his mouth to speak, when she did before he could,

"I figured you'd find me here," she said, her voice a whisper, Magnus remained silent, as he thought of what to say, and finally he spoke, his tone neutral.

"How'd you know I was here?" he asked her, as Isabelle turned her head to look at him, her skin a pale white, much to pale Magnus thought, to be Isabelle but yet she was, and he knew it had to be the rune causing the flushed colorless look to her skin, her dark eyes however, still held the same fierce spark, they always had.

"I heard you," she told him, her lips barely moving as she formed the words, her voice holding a saddened tone to it.

"Heard me? I wasn't aware I was making that much noise," Magnus told her playfully, trying to lighten the mood, if ever so slightly.

Isabelle shook her head, as both her hands wrapped around the hot drink she held, as if to keep them warm from the cold pouring in around them.

"You weren't, I guess my hearing and other senses are more sensitive now, in fact I know they are I could hear almost everything going on in the Institute when I first had arrived there, not much was going on but I could hear, almost everything, even the smallest sounds…"

Magnus listened as she let her voice trail off, before he stepped forward to stand not but two feet from her, unsure what he could say to make things better, but knowing he had to try anyways, not only for Simon's sake, but for Isabelle's own sake.

Magnus listened carefully to Isabelle's shallow slow breathing, as she spoke again, the question asked, taking Magnus for a loop, as he pondered how exactly he could answer her, without being his usual sarcastic witty self.

"Do you believe…" she began, taking a breath as she turned to face him slightly, her face lit up by the lights that glowed around them, making it seem more like the Christmas season other than Halloween which was right around the corner, Magnus watched Isabelle patiently as she took a small breath and continued, as if she were getting her thoughts in order, "Do you believe, that people, ones like me should get our own happy endings? Do you believe that we, that we deserve to be happy? That I deserve to be happy?"

Magnus paused for a moment, as he thought of a profound answer to give her, some kind of answer that Isabelle would like to hear, an answer that would make everything all better, but Magnus couldn't think of anything, he couldn't think of any answer that would make the situation better, or make what had happened better with just words alone, so he settled for a simple answer,

"Well, yes," Magnus answered, calmly, as he watched Isabelle turned around fully facing him now, her eyes shining and wide,

"Then why does it not feel like I should? Why does everything bad always have to happen?" she demanded, her voice stiff, her posture stiffer, as she faced Magnus, who gazed at her with saddened eyes, unfortunately, he didn't know the answer, so he shrugged slowly and replied,

"I honestly, don't know, Isabelle, I just don't know."

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand Isabelle exhaled a breath before she turned back to gaze at the lights, Magnus too took his gaze from her form before him and gazed out at the lights of the city that never slept.

Taking a breath, Magnus watched Isabelle, the lights from above them shinning down in her black hair, making it appear to have a shine of silver and gold as he watched her breathe, her back to him, when he decided she wasn't going to speak again, he knew the only way to get her to talk, was if he spoke first.

"Is this about the rune, or about Simon?" he asked calmly, his voice holding a quiet tone, when he saw Isabelle move and he realized she was laughing, even if it was slightly, and she said only one word,

"Both,"

Magnus watched, his cat eyes taking in Isabelle as she turned to face him again, but this time she didn't hide the tears that ran down her face, she didn't try to suppress her emotions as Magnus had known her to do many times before.

Usually, Magnus would've said something sarcastic, but it was something about the fierce Shadowhunter before him, something about how he knew Isabelle never to break down, but seeing her broken and shattered, that made Magnus know that it wasn't the time for sarcastic comments, when someone as strong and powerful as Isabelle was, had finally broken her shield to hidden emotions.

Magnus watched as Isabelle touched her face, the streams of tears making her appear more like a little girl then a young woman, and when she brought her fingers away damp she grimaced.

"I can't believe I'm crying…" she breathed, her tone sounding angry as if at herself,

"It's okay to cry," Magnus told her, as she looked over to him, and shook her head,

"No," she told him softly, "It isn't, it shows weakness…powerlessness… it shows everything I've hidden…"

"It shows you have heart," Magnus told her, his eyes glowing, as Isabelle looked at him shocked at the fierceness of his tone, a tone that Magnus rarely used.

Magnus watched her and continued, "It shows you're not the heartless cold person you try to make everyone believe you to be, but I've never believed that, so if you must cry in front of someone, you can cry in front of me, because I know what you truly feel."

Isabelle remained silent and turned her head away from Magnus again, when she spoke,

"He told you didn't he?"

Magnus opened his mouth to ask Isabelle who she meant, when she turned back to him and before he could speak she said emotionless,

"Don't ask who, I know you know, the question is _why do you care?_"

Magnus pursed his lips and stepped back one step and eyed Isabelle when he spoke, his eyes taking in the memory of the moment, one he knew he might revisit eventually, years from that very second, when everything was gone, and he and selected few remained.

"Simon told me some yes, he even wanted to come find you, but I told him you'd more likely talk to me instead."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow, "What makes you so sure on that?"

"You're talking aren't you?" Magnus cracked a grin, as Isabelle shook her head,

"What is the point?" she turned to face him fully, the golden and multicolored lights around them on the roof lighting up her face, turning the dark of her eyes the many different colors as they blinked around them, the steam from the cup she held blew by her face, making an air of mystery masking her features in the cool air.

Magnus held his arms out slightly with a small shrug of his shoulders he said, "The point is, I care, I do care why, I'm not sure myself since I've been through this before, but the point is, I want to help God knows why I should even bother, all I get is a bunch of nonsense for ever meddling in Shadowhunters lives, but I can't seem to help myself,"

Magnus looked back at Isabelle, whose expression was a cloud of confusion,

"What does this have to do with me, the rune or Simon?" she asked,

Magnus rubbed each side of his head with two fingers, as he looked back at her,

"It doesn't, but if I do recall, you did ask why I care, so I was telling you,"

Isabelle sighed, and mumbled what sounded like, "whatever,"

When Magnus shook his head and continued, "There isn't much we can do about the rune Isabelle, we're all scared on what it may mean, we all have no idea what it might mean, but the truth is you pushing everyone away is going to make it worse, don't act like you're the only one that is remotely in pain."

Isabelle turned her face back toward Magnus and looked at him, her eyes narrowing as she clenched her jaw and finally, Magnus saw it in her eyes, the moment where everything burst, and her emotions came tumbling out,

"Not the only one _in pain_? I'm the only one with this _thing_ on me! And never mind that, but it's messing with my emotions, I've never felt the want the need to do half the things I want to now, I've never felt this power, this strength in me…the want to run, to hunt, to _kill _as much as now, of course I felt like that before, but only with _demons_, now it seems I want to rip apart whatever I get my hands on!" she shrieked, as the contents in the cup she held sloshed with her movements, as a splash of hot liquid bounced out of the lid and collided with the ground below, Magnus watched and smirked, when she paused, her eyes still narrowed.

"That's the demon blood in your veins, something you won't likely ever get used to," Magnus told her calmly, not losing the calm that he held onto.

Isabelle shook her head, the shine in her eyes he knew were tears threatening to spill over again,

"I don't want to be a demon! I don't _want this!_"

"Do any of us want any of this?" Magnus demanded, keeping his calm as best he could, "Do any of us want half of what happens, Isabelle, answer me that!"

Isabelle paused and looked away shaking her head as she looked down, and Magnus saw the splash of a tear, collide with the ground, mixing with the pale brown liquid of the cappuccino that was spilled moments before.

Magnus watched, as he listened, when she spoke again, calmer now,

"I don't understand…"

"Nobody understands," Magnus told her, as she looked up to him, her eyes wide again, and Magnus knew she was holding back, as she always did.

"If it's the demon in me, why don't you ever feel that way?" she asked him,

Magnus watched her and answered, with a sigh, "I never said I didn't feel that way, but nobody has ever asked…"

Isabelle remained silent, as she processed his words, and then replied, slowly, "Well…do you?"

"Sometimes," Magnus admitted absently, as if he were trying not to remember all that much, "That's one of the not-so-good-things about being part demon, the blood causes changes different from humans, different from Nephilim."

Isabelle nodded, as she turned to look at the city again, Magnus watched her calmly as she stood still and quiet, the only visibly that she were alive was the slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, and the slow steady beat of her heart, Magnus waited watching for several minutes when Isabelle began to speak again,

"I'm trying to stay strong…" she said, so quietly Magnus had to lean in to hear her muffled words, "I know I can, I always have been, but this rune, this intense feeling of the seven sins, some are stronger than others, lust, wrath, envy… It's hard to stay strong, it's hard to fight the feelings when they change so quickly, and I get so confused, and I don't understand what I'm feeling from one moment to the next, but I do know…Simon…Simon helped me feel like _me_, but then…now I don't think he will…"

Magnus watched her as she turned slowly back around to face him, her expression unreadable, but the tears, the sadness was still evident in her eyes, although Magnus knew she was trying to hide it,

"I couldn't tell him, I couldn't find the words, I can _never_ find the words, and so I wanted to show him how much he meant to me, I wanted him…I thought he wanted me too…"

Magnus listened as she laughed once; it held no humor, "So much for t_hat."_

Magnus shook his head, as Isabelle caught notice of it,

"What?" she asked him as he laughed, but his chuckle did hold humor,

"He was frightened," Magnus told her, looking at her, as her expression was confused again,

"Frightened?"

Magnus nodded, "Yes. I'm not sure I'm supposed to be telling you this, but he has no idea what to do in that department, he doesn't appear to have a lot of confidence in himself, he said you intimidate him."

Isabelle watched Magnus, and Magnus saw her turn from him for a second before she turned to face him,

"He's scared of me?"

Magnus saw the thought seemed to hurt her, and he was quick to clarify what he meant,

"No," Magnus began, shaking his head, "He's not scared of you, he's scared of the appearance of knowing what you were doing, he was scared of the confidence you appeared to have, when he has none when it comes to sexuality."

Isabelle furrowed her eyebrows, when Magnus laughed, causing her to look at him again,

"So…" she began, her voice quiet, "He didn't say no because he…didn't want me that way? But because, he didn't know what to do?"

"Exactly," Magnus told her, and as he did he finally realized how psychiatrists felt, he had the feeling he could have his own TV talk show, The Helpful Warlock Show, with your host Magnus Bane.

He could see the taglines, "Have Problem with Your Date? Is your Date a Young Geeky Vampire? No problem! Come to the Helpful Warlock Show to get ALL the Answers!"

Magnus smirked to himself, trying not to chuckle aloud, as a deep sigh coming from Isabelle, snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked to her.

"Something else wrong?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow,

"No…I mean, yes….I mean," Isabelle closed her eyes taking a breath, as Magnus kept his eyes on her, and she continued,

"Yes, I don't know what to do, about my emotions, I don't know how to express feeling, I don't know how to be nice, and I don't know how to be sincere…"

Magnus sighed, "Then don't."

Isabelle looked at him, her expression unreadable, as he turned his head slightly to take in the look in her eyes, as the red lights above them, shone in her dark eyes, lighting them up red as Magnus suppressed the worried expression he felt tugging at the corners of his subconscious, as in those few short moments, the demon in her shone through, just as it did in Jonathon.

"Don't?" Isabelle asked, her voice trailing off as she said the word, and Magnus nodded,

"If you're not sure how to express your emotions, you can't force it, have to let it come naturally, let yourself want to show them, let them out…"

Isabelle watched Magnus, as he kept his eyes on the dark of her own eyes, now lighting up with the golden lights above, softening her expression reminding Magnus that despite the demon, and despite all, Isabelle still had angel in her, the part she was born with, even if she had never showed it in the past, he knew that someday it would shine through, and he hoped that the day didn't come too late.

Isabelle smirked, noticing Magnus watching her, as she spoke her voice holding a hint of humor,

"Why are you giving me advice when you couldn't even express your own feelings to my brother?"

Pausing, Magnus turned away slowly, shaking his head, as he closed his eyes and took a step forward away from Isabelle, maybe there was no helping her, maybe he was wrong about the angel within, maybe she had always been full demon by the acid she used in her tone anytime Alec came into the conversation, but just as Magnus had turned to walk away, turned to tell Simon he had failed, something that even surprised Magnus happened.

"Magnus, wait!"

Isabelle's voice as she called his name shattered breaking at the end, as he turned back toward her, as he saw she moved forward, toward him, but as he turned and saw the flushed flesh of her face, the darkened eyes, he could see she was breathing significantly heavier, as he opened his mouth to speak she stopped him, speaking over him.

"Don't please, don't go…yet"

Magnus closed his mouth watching her, as she blinked several times before she looked up to the lights above as if she were focusing on something else, something other than what was happening, Magnus didn't like the look of what was going on, and he spoke,

"Isabelle, what is going on? Are you okay?"

He watched as she held still, her chest rising and falling at a rapid rate, the dim glow of the rune was visible through the clothes she wore.

"No…" she breathed as she looked back at him, and formed the words, "I'm sorry… about bringing up Alec…I…your right when you said that I didn't know what happened, but what hurts him, hurts me… I love my brother."

"I know." Magnus told her before thinking, as Isabelle gazed at him, confusion and pain crossing her features, as she let out a startled cry, and Magnus watched as everything seemed to slow, he watched as the cup Isabelle held fell from her hand, the liquid although still steaming wasn't as hot as it had been moments ago fell toward the ground as Isabelle fell to her knees, the glow of the rune turning red as Magnus frozen in place watched, unsure what to do, even in his many centuries of living he had never seen what was happening, and nothing prepared him for it either as he stood, feeling useless, despite having heard brief stories of the Zaiphien and their struggles within, he never thought he'd see it happening before his eyes.

The cappuccino Isabelle held spilled across the ground near her, as she stayed on her knees her hand moving to steady herself as she placed it on the cool ground of the patio, at the edge of the creamy liquid that Magnus noticed was mixing with the red of blood, as he saw Isabelle's form jerk painfully a few times her skin turning pale, flushed, translucent and almost sickly in the lights above, as Magnus fought to keep out the startled gasps coming from the young Hunter in front of him.

Hunter, Magnus thought was a better term that fit Isabelle now, although Shadowhunter no more, she was still a hunter at heart, and by the looks in psychical form as well.

Magnus knew, that this new problem arising from the rune, would cause more grief then there was already, being a Zaiphien, the demonic, seraphic, and mundane sides were all at war within, causing everything inside Isabelle to collide when she got scared, worked up, or overly worried, and now Magnus knew why Tessa had said it was important to keep her emotional levels as calm as possible, the inner beast of the demonic side, was trying to let itself free, something, Magnus knew would result very badly to those that cared about her, and those she cared about as well.

Magnus watched, unsure of how to help her, as several minutes passed where she remained unmoving aside from her  
breathing, that slowly and gradually returned to normal pace, Magnus watched as Isabelle's skin began to change, from the sickly pale colorless transparency of demon skin to her own skin tone, the glow of the rune on her shoulder, returning to the usual colors as the glow dimmed, to near invisible, as Magnus watching her carefully stepped forward, when she lifted her head, and he saw the fresh tears in her eyes, and the red flush, feverish on her cheeks, as she pushed her long dark hair back away from her face, and the curtain it had formed around her.

Magnus watched her with saddened worried eyes, as he saw the lines of red on her chin, from her bottom lip, as her teeth sliced through the soft skin there, becoming razor sharp as the demon took form.

"What…is happening to me?"

Magnus hasn't heard words spoken for what seemed like hours, when he knew in reality it had only been several minutes, but as Isabelle spoke the words, although her tone sounded confused and even scared, although Magnus knew well, Isabelle would never admit it, but despite those feelings Magnus felt in her words, there was also hatred, anger, and determination, a determination everyone knew Isabelle had within her, to fight.

Magnus looked around, even though not quite sure as to why, being they were alone, he still did maybe if only to clear his head before he gazed down at Isabelle, who stared straight ahead still on her knees, her hands in fists on her legs as he answered,

"You're emotional level reached its peak, now we know what happens when it does…"

Isabelle looked up at him, her eyes unreadable, her expression bank,

"What did _happen?_" she asked him, her voice quiet and low,

Magnus blinked at her, and replied, "We told you, you're a Zaiphien now, Nephilim and Nephalem, angel and demon, when the emotions run to high, we weren't sure what would happen, but now we know…the demon within tries to take form,"

"Tries?" Isabelle's voice reached a few octaves higher as she tried to stand, but found her legs to whopply as she reached to grab part of the trellis that encircled them, and pulled herself halfway up in a standing position.

"Yes," Magnus told her, "It didn't fully manifest, because you calmed down, but next time if you don't figure out how to control your emotions even a little, might not be so lucky."

"So what am I, possessed now?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know?" Isabelle demanded an answer, as Magnus eyed her,

"I know that you're just going to get worse unless you learn some kind of acceptance, how do you think I feel seeing you this way? How do you think Simon _feels_?"

Magnus watched as she froze at another mention of Simon's name, and in that second he knew, that Simon was the only hope for Isabelle, his love and caring would be the only cure, Magnus knew it as he saw Isabelle instantly relax at the sound of his name, although stiffened, Magnus could hear the increase of her heartbeat, now he had to get her to admit that she too believed, Simon could help her, if only she'd let him.

"Well?" he continued, waiting for her answer,

Isabelle looked fully at Magnus as she leaned against a chair on the patio, struggling to keep her balance as she gazed down as the spilled liquid on the ground, before she frowned and said casually,

"I can never let Simon see me like that…"

Magnus shook his head as he realized just how hard it would be to get Isabelle to admit she needed Simon, that they needed each other.

"Simon cares about you, Isabelle; he cares a lot, why can't you see that?"

Isabelle looked away, but didn't answer at first, as Magnus waited, he refused to speak until she gave an answer, and after several minutes, she did answer, and it wasn't an answer he had expected.

"It's not only because I'm afraid of giving away my heart, but now with this, what if I kill him? What if I hurt him?"

Magnus watched as she stood wide eyed, not facing him and not facing the city before them, but just staring off into nowhere, deep in thought.

Magnus knew how to answer the question she asked, and he did before her emotions could begin to spike again, he wasn't sure what had happened moments ago, he wasn't particularly sure what kind of demon was within her, but one thing he knew for certain was he didn't want it to take over Isabelle, and he'd prevent that from happening, as much as he could.

"You won't hurt him," Magnus told Isabelle quietly, and with his words she turned her head to face him, her eyes lighter than moments before, the gold flecks light up with the lights above, as she looked at him, her expression softer, almost childlike.

"How do you know?" she whispered,

"I don't know for sure," Magnus began, and paused as Isabelle watched her expression void as he continued, "But I do know, Simon believes in you, and I believe in you to get through this."

Isabelle sighed deeply and closed her eyes as she let go of the trellis she held onto, her frame still unsteady but steady enough she could stand without holding onto it any longer.

Magnus watched her open her eyes, and look at him, head on this time,

"How do you know I will get through this? When we know almost near nothing to what is happening? How does anyone know I'll make it, that I can possibly ever be me again."

Magnus shook his head, as he saw in her expression fighting off her emotions again, and he knew he had to think fast before her emotions ran much too high again.

"That's where you're wrong,"

Isabelle gazed at him, confused, "Wrong?"

"Yes." Magnus began, his cat eyes locked onto her, "We might not know much, and you may be different, but you are still yourself Isabelle that is what we've been trying to tell you, yes you're different, yes it can be dangerous, but what in your life hasn't been dangerous?"

Isabelle looked down at her feet, and Magnus knew she hadn't thought of it, being so worried about what was to happen, what could possibly be, she hadn't fully realized not much had changed from her life of death and destruction as a Shadowhunter, her life was still full of danger and mayhem, as Magnus knew it probably always would be.

"Is it all too much to ask for something _not_ dangerous for once?" Isabelle asked Magnus looking up at him, her eyes wide and bright, Magnus couldn't tell at first if it were from the lights or tears again, but didn't dwell on the thought to much as he answered again,

"Yes," he replied, "In a way it is too much to ask, once a Shadowhunter or in the Shadow World, there's not going back Isabelle, don't you remember any of your training?"

Magnus couldn't help but to smirk, to try and cover his concern for her, out of all of the Shadowhunters he had met, Isabelle had been one of the most that was content with being what she was, happy even out on the hunt, but he supposed even someone like her eventually had a breaking point where they saw all their life's work as nothing but past hopelessness and Magnus felt that this might be one of those times.

He gazed at the young hunter in front of him, as she wiped her face across the sleeve of her shirt before looking at Magnus, locking her eyes with his, when she replied, her voice firm and held a cold edge to it that Magnus almost detected immediately.

"I remember pretty much everything I've been taught, but that hasn't stopped me from bending, breaking and ignoring rules of the Clave, you Magnus should know that being what I am now, goes against everything the Clave say they stand for, why should I care about the training I've learned as a Shadowhunter when I am not longer apart of them?"

Magnus was taken aback, as the words left her lips; he raised his eyebrows when she continued,

"I'm dead to all of them now, and even if they found me to be alive, what's to say that they won't try to kill me again? That is what I've said from the beginning, and it scares me to know that it's possible that I could be locked up in the Silent City, until they decide what to do with me…"

Magnus looked around, having the same feeling of being watched, before he sighed and looked back to Isabelle, he wasn't sure how the conversation had steered away from the importance of him trying to get her to admit she needed Simon to her now former Shadowhunter life, which Magnus knew if she truly wanted to fight for it, and he knew deep down she did, she could and would likely be a Shadowhunter again, Magnus now was beginning to see that Isabelle was going through random thoughts in her mind, she was getting things out off her chest, even if they didn't seem to make much sense, he was glad she had trusted him enough to tell him half of what she did, even if she hadn't realized she said what she had.

Sighing and noticing that Isabelle now held her head in her hands, no doubt hiding her breaking point of tears again, Magnus took a step forward causing Isabelle to look up, and without looking directly at her, Magnus opened his arms, causing Isabelle to look at him with a confused look, and realizing she didn't get what he meant, Magnus stepped forward, watching as Isabelle stumbled toward him, and tripped landing into his opened arms.

Magnus wrapped his arms around her shorter form, as he felt her shake against him, and he realized she really was crying.

"Shhh, whatever is on your mind now, I'm sure it's nothing," he whispered, holding her to him in a protective embrace.

"I don't like any of this, this dreaded emotion crap, is this my curse? To be whiny and annoying forever, that'll get on everyone's nerves fast." Isabelle said with an ounce of annoyance in her voice; as Magnus laughed, and looked down to see her looking up at him.

Her eyes were bright, and held confusion as she sighed and looked away, a few tears still falling from her eyes, when Magnus answered her.

"No, I think it's part of the curse, your emotions run ultra high because of it, and anything normal feeling like being sad turns to despair, anger turns to rage, it's intensified that is why you're like this, remember?"

"Yeah." She replied softly, against him, "I remember…"

Magnus listened to her voice trailing off, as he loosened his grasp on her and leaned back to look at her,

Isabelle looked up at Magnus, confusion still in her expression, when she asked a question that Magnus knew she tried hard to make sound serious.

"So…this is very awkward, you're not like trying to make me fall in love with you or something are you? Because if you are, it's not going to work and also, be way to weird with me and my brother and-"

Magnus chuckled, causing Isabelle to cut off her words in mid-sentence and look at him, her mouth twitching.

"No," Magnus began, palms forward in defense, "Maybe in your dreams you can be in love with me, but I see you as more of a sister, part of the family I've never had, never have had the chance to have and probably won't ever again…"

Magnus let his words trail off, as he flicked his eyes back to Isabelle who stood just inches in front of him, he swallowed hard, thinking about his own words, they were true, as much as he hated to admit it to himself, just as Isabelle hated admitting she loved Simon or even had the need to cry sometimes, Magnus hated admitting he had always been alone in the end, sure he had relationships, he had had friends, he had had many adventures with people he met, liked, even loved, but it never lasted and he hated that feeling of knowing that even if you care about something enough, care about someone enough it will eventually end, immortal or not, things weren't meant to last because even immortals had a bit of the dying mortality in them, when it came to relationships that were as mortal as could get, because they always died in the end, lost their spark, their meaning, friendships became void, relationships became nothing, and in the end, yourself was all you would have.

Magnus had felt his own pain and sadness welling up in him, when he felt an embrace around him and turned his head to see that now it was Isabelle that held him in her arms, and he couldn't help but smile half-heartedly, even as she spoke the words that he heard next.

"Although I love Alec and Jace as my brothers, I guess there's room for one more…And besides, I'm glad you feel only sisterly love toward me, because if it was anything else, no offence but it would be too weird."

Magnus laughed, and agreed, "Yes, that I agree would be weird, anyways you and Simon make an adorable couple."

With that, Magnus felt her release him from her hug and laugh without humor,

"Yeah I suppose that's an accurate reason," she said sarcastically,

Magnus raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, "It is accurate you two just ooze cute cuddly couple,"

Isabelle smirked and shook her head, causing Magnus to laugh, as Isabelle still unsteady on her feet sat down on a nearby bench, Magnus following suit, watching as the white cloud of swirled around them when Isabelle sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked her, as Isabelle shook her head a small cold smile on her lips when Magnus watched her, and she took another breath when she spoke again.

"With this rune, I'm immortal right? It's the Immortal Rune the rune of the Undying, where is there any possible way Simon and I can have a future being both immortal? Have you ever had any successful relationships with other immortals?"

Magnus watched as Isabelle looked at him for answers, and taking a breath Magnus replied,

"Oh boy, what a topic," and with a laugh he looked back to Isabelle, who didn't seem to appreciate the humor, but had a serious expression of wonder and want of answers on her face.

Magnus sighed and began talking, as truthful as he could he began with similar to what he told Simon before,

"I have had some good relationships with other immortals yes, do they last forever? Rarely, I've only met maybe two other immortals that were a couple that have stayed together for almost their whole existence, it isn't impossible to be together when your immortal, it's just undying you eventually can get tired of each other, and the spark that drew you together starts to disappear."

Magnus paused to look at Isabelle who was leaned over, her arms resting on her legs as she stared ahead, her black hair hanging down in waves on either side of her pale face, her eyes holding no hint of the emotion she were feeling in that moment, so Magnus continued.

"Being immortal isn't easy, as I've told others before, just because your immortal doesn't mean you're immune to feeling, you'll lose people you love, you'll hate yourself for mistakes you make that you can't take back, you'll get lonely, you'll do stuff you'll regret, it's a learning experience, it's not something you can just learn and accept overnight, but if you want to survive in the world of demons and other bogeymen lurking around corners, you have to begin with a little bit of acceptance to new life,"

Magnus watched as this time Isabelle looked over at him, her eyes still not holding any certain emotion, but Magnus knew by the look she had given him that she would begin to understand, and he hoped that she chose to begin her accepting that if they couldn't find any cure for the rune on her, that she was looking to a long, long time ahead of her, and although Magnus knew Isabelle didn't want to be immortal and never had, she might not have a choice.

"That's only if we can't figure out how to get this dreaded thing off me?" Isabelle asked quietly, causing Magnus to smile mostly to himself, happy that he nearly predicted what she was going to say.

"Yes, only if we can't find a way to take the rune off of you," Magnus nodded confirming her question as she nodded once too and looked away gazing ahead again, but she wasn't finished with her questions and the next one, did surprise Magnus, but he wasn't sure why it had, but it did.

"Once the rune is gone, I will be too right?" Isabelle asked, not looking at him as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder, "I'll die again?"

Magnus looked over at Isabelle as she turned her head slightly, just enough to where her eyes rested on him, and Magnus swallowed, thinking about the conversation he had had with Simon, before he closed his eyes and nodded, and replied with a simple and soft,

"Yes."

He opened his eyes just in time to see the slight look of pain cross Isabelle's face, but it came and went so fast, he wasn't fully sure he had actually seen it, and before he could ask she spoke again, her voice quiet.

"I never wanted this, never wanted to be immortal…"

Magnus listened to her pronounce each work carefully, before he replied,

"Not even if you could?"

Isabelle shook her head, "No, not even if I could."

Magnus watched her turn to face him, her expression unreadable,

"I never thought Simon and I would last, I in fact knew we wouldn't that immortality would get in the way, but I never had thought about it, not much anyways, a few times I did, but I never felt it was something I'd want," she began with a pause, before she finished, "I don't want to be a vampire."

Magnus looked over at her, and nodded, "No, most Shadowhunters don't ever think about becoming a Downworlder—"

Isabelle shook her head, cutting off Magnus's words as he watched her in confusion,

"It isn't that, I mean yeah sure, my parents don't approve of my knowing Downworlders or more appropriate to say dating them, but it isn't being a Downworlder that puts it off in my mind, sure I don't want to be a Downworlder, I never have, but it's more than that…it's like you said, rarely do immortals stay together, and I'd rather be remembered for my time here, instead of being forgotten because we got tired of each other, I don't want to wander eternity being lonely, with memories of things before, of meeting others that are mortal and watching them die, I can't do that."

Magnus sighed, causing Isabelle to snap her head around to look at him, as he shook his head,

"No," he began, "It isn't something I'd recommend to anyone, or wish on anyone."

Isabelle watched him speak and replied herself, "How have you gotten by so long?"

Magnus shrugged, "Luck, inner strength that I somehow know, believe that although I'll miss who I've lost, who I've grown to care about, that maybe someday it'll get better?"

Isabelle looked away with a humorless laugh, "If only that were the truth,"

Magnus laughed and nodded in agreement, "Yes, but I'm still waiting for the day, maybe I'll find other immortals that feel like I do and we can start our own Immortal Therapy group."

Isabelle grinned, "Yeah I can see that going over well,"

"It could be a big hit," Magnus argued with a laugh,

Isabelle laughed too, and Magnus was glad the mood had begun to lighten, last thing he needed was Isabelle's demon to try manifest again in the peak of her emotions, and even knowing that some sadness and confusion still clung to her mind, Magnus knew it wasn't as bad, as he put his arm around her shoulders, causing Isabelle to set up straight and look at him.

Magnus gazed back, and spoke,

"Well, this has been great, all the talking the anger, tears, confusion and more confusion, but I think it's about high time we get back to the apartment, yes?"

Isabelle looked away from Magnus with a sigh before she nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

Magnus nodded and stood up, helping Isabelle to her feet as she looked around her eyebrows knitting together.

"Something wrong?" Magnus asked,

"I don't know, do you feel like something is watching us?" she asked quietly, as she turned to see Magnus nodding,

"Yes, and I'm not too sure if I want to find out who it is, being the two demons from earlier, or something much worse…"

"I'm too exhausted to care." Isabelle replied with a small yawn as she let Magnus lead her away from the bench, the lights above them, and the city before them back toward the door that lead back into the Downworlder café and bar.

"Then it is time we get back, and get some rest, who knows what the morning may bring." Magnus told her as she nodded,

"Don't remind me, I don't want to find out,"

Magnus laughed as he helped guide Isabelle down the stairs toward the Downworld cafe they were, Isabelle stayed close by to Magnus as they entered the main dining room and bar of DaemonNite

Café, all eyes turned to watch them as they walked through, and Magnus noticed that the warlock from earlier that helped him locate Isabelle also stopped to stare.

Magnus looked to Isabelle who looked around herself, and Magnus could tell by the expression on her face, it was in annoyance, and Magnus couldn't help but get the feeling that they were circus animals, to be looked upon, as he opened the door for Isabelle to leave out of first, before he paused to look around the café, as just like before the warlocks, faeries and others in the room began talking again, as Magnus caught eye of Maecine as she waved with a smile and called,

"Come again soon, anytime."

Magnus returned the gesture and waved with a small smile, before saying, "I'm sure we will," and turning away from door that's bells rattled signaling their exit, Magnus stood on the sidewalk next to Isabelle in the chilled night air, as they began to walk, Isabelle holding a smirk in place as she motioned back to the entrance and said,

"Who was that?"

Magnus grinned and looked next to him at her, "Just someone I met,"

Isabelle raised a brow, "She seemed very friendly for someone you just met…"

Magnus chuckled, "You're not jealous are you?" he asked playfully, and then it was Isabelle's turn to laugh,

"Jealous? No way, didn't we cover this just a minute ago?"

"Hmm, yes I believe we did, but it never hurts to double check,"

Isabelle shook her head rolling her eyes, "Trust me, trying to wrap my head around loving one guy, that happens to be immortal is enough for me, and as I said before, you and I that would be _way_ too awkward for me, and besides I only date certain Downworlders."

"Yeah," Magnus agreed with a laugh, "And anyways, you're just like an annoying problematic ex-sister-in-law to me, sorry to shatter your dreams." Magnus teased, as Isabelle glared at him causing him to laugh before he spoke again,

"And also aside from awkward I'd rather not center myself in a sibling related love triangle…" Magnus paused before adding as an afterthought,

"Again."

"Again?" Isabelle repeated looking at Magnus, who nodded,

"Yes, it wasn't very pretty, nor did it end particularly well, for me…I could tell you if you like,"

"Um, no…" Isabelle answered, "I think I'll pass on that story thank you,"

"You sure? It is quite a walk back to my apartment."

Isabelle shook her head, as Magnus laughed again, as they both continued to walk back toward the apartment, not noticing that the eyes that had been watching only moments before were following not far behind them, waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought, I think this chapter was sort of weak, shrug but I wanted to broaden the relationship between Magnus and Isabelle, their two of my favorite characters. :) I think it came out alright...Could be better, I'm sure...**

**Anyways, review for next chapter if anyone wants to contiune to read...Let me know! Thanks! :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Peaceful Sleep of the Mind

**I'm baaack! lol. school has been a nightmare, i'm so glad it's almost over! and here, is the latest chapter! i'm so, so, so, so sorry it's so late but life just sometimes gets in the way, but no fear I will never give up on this story! it's still on-going until the very end :) anyways, I hope this chapter flows well with the rest, there's some funny moments and some Sizzy time too which I hope everyone enjoys. :) so i'm going to shut up now and enjoy it, remember to comment, follow, etc etc and tell me what you think! trust me reviews motivate me to keep going! this is for you guys! :)**

**all characters belong to Cassie Clare and the poem to who it states below. Enjoy! :D **

* * *

Now at last I have come to see what life is,  
Nothing is ever ended, everything only begun,  
And the brave victories that seem so splendid  
Are never really won.

Even love that I built my spirit's house for,  
Comes like a brooding and a baffled guest,  
And music and men's praise and even laughter  
Are not so good as rest.

'At Midnight'

by

Sara Teasdale

* * *

"We'll have to walk back." Magnus announced to Isabelle as they walked away from the club toward the side of the city Magnus lived on, Isabelle smirked and looked to the taller warlock walking next to her and said simply,

"Oh?"

Magnus chuckled once and looked at her, "What do you mean _oh_?"

"Why is that?" she asked, staring straight ahead, "Why not just take a taxi?"

Isabelle watched as Magnus straightened up and with a stern look Isabelle felt the small smile that played upon her lips disappear when he answered.

"The taxis won't run on that side after dark."

Isabelle remained silent as they continued to walk on, crossing the street after a lone passing car zoomed by them, the water from the afternoon rain splashing against the tires as the car passed and Isabelle watched as it turned to disappear from view around a corner up the street a ways, as she thought about what Magnus had spoken.

It was true, however, what he said, there were some places in every city that people weren't likely to travel to after dark, but she knew that while the mundanes thought it was because of vandals and other criminals, she knew the real culprit they saw but didn't _truly _see were in fact demons.

_Demons._

Isabelle surprised herself as she flinched at the word, as she repeated it in her mind, she knew that demons were almost everywhere, and more came every day, but it was something about what had happened only moments ago at the DaemonNite with her _own_ demons within, she guessed that made her flinch when she thought the word out in her mind.

Letting out a collected sigh, Isabelle watched as the breath she exhaled swirled around her in an easy to spot puff of white cloud. She was even vaguely aware of Magnus watching her carefully out of the corner of his eye.

Isabelle ignored Magnus's prying eyes and focused on the dark road ahead of them. Unsure how long it would actually take to walk to Magnus's apartment all the way, from having found a stray taxi before to take to DaemonNite, she figured she might want to either get used to the awkward silence, or start a conversation for the walk back, since Magnus made it clear, finding a taxi this time of night that would take them to their destination wasn't likely.

"How'd you know that demon back at the Chinese restaurant?"

Isabelle saw Magnus stiffen, even if slightly as she asked the question, which made his answer even more suspicious to her ears.

"I didn't know him."

Isabelle smirked again and stopped and glared at Magnus, crossing her arms.

Magnus paused too, turning to see Isabelle's intense glare and shrugged,

"Why the death look?"

"Why don't you just tell me? I already know what _I am now_. What it meant by Zaiphien, why won't you just tell me the connection?"

Magnus snorted. "Because there is no connection."

"Well there seemed to be to me,"

Magnus raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And how is that?"

Isabelle stepped a few steps closer and looked at him, "By how you easily spoke, how the next time you meet, will be the end of it."

Isabelle carefully watched Magnus's expression for any change, but it was completely unreadable as he answered as calmly as he could, in a tone that was _so_ Magnus that Isabelle wanted to scream.

"Well, meeting the amazing invincible me, of course it will be the end for any demon that tries to harm me when we meet."

Isabelle rolled her eyes as Magnus chuckled and they began to walk again, Isabelle dropped the subject of the demons, knowing she wasn't likely to get anything else out of Magnus now, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try again at a later time. She just had to think of a way to get the information she sought out of him, somehow.

The uneasy silence crept over them again, as they walked closer to the darker side of the city, the side Magnus lived.

Of course there were streets lights, but there was just something about the area, Isabelle knew that made even the streets lights seem dimmer in comparison to the lights around them.

Isabelle also knew they still had a ways to go before they found themselves back at Magnus's apartment, but she wasn't sure what other topic would be important to talk about, of course she had heard of Magnus's love triangle that he had spoken about twice, giving her a feeling of déjà vu, and although she knew it would probably be full of Magnus-worthy humor, she was unsure if she really wanted to hear about a love triangle involving Magnus.

Not that she had any doubt that he was involved in one of course, but she wasn't so sure her emotions would appreciate hearing of the past love lives of Magnus Bane. After knowing how heartbroken her brother was and he was certainly still not over Magnus's breaking up with him but also coping with her supposed to be being dead as well, and Isabelle knew for a fact that her mind would only start over thinking and the last thing she needed was for the demon blood in her to try and manifest a form again if her emotional state got to be much too high as it had only moments before they left the faerie bar.

Sighing and pushing all thoughts of what had happened at DaemonNite aside, Isabelle decided on just looking around herself at her surroundings hoping that if she kept herself distracted it might be effective in helping her keep a clear head. So she looked around at the street lights around them that shone down dimly upon the shadowed ground, even seeing faint shadows of Magnus and herself walking side by side toward the shadowy buildings coming closer into view from the distance. As they walked closer toward them and Isabelle couldn't help but to compare the shadowed dark buildings, somehow, to herself.

Or rather her _former_ self, the darkened buildings before them of the city around seemed like only shadows of the lights that illuminated the streets they had left only moments ago. Making her realize that in a way she truly was only a shadow of her former self, just as the buildings they approached were only shadows of the fully lit city all around beyond the street in which they stood, that they walked upon.

It was a conflicting thought to Isabelle, thinking of living life as something other than a Shadowhunter; living as something other than her former self she was thinking on. Being a Shadowhunter, it was all she had ever known, all that she _wanted._

Isabelle held her head down, against the cool air as she tried to push all thoughts from her mind, and she was vaguely aware of Magnus's eyes on her, no doubt worrying of her emotional state. She wanted to turn and tell him she was fine, but she thought against it knowing the warlock was unlikely to believe her if she had told him the words she wanted to say.

So keeping her head down, and eyes straight ahead Isabelle walked on closer and closer to the darkness…

Suddenly, she froze, unsure at first as to why she had stopped, her feet involuntarily freezing up on the pavement, refusing to continue forward.

And that's when Isabelle heard a noise, it was a faint noise but a noise she recognized before and wondered how she hadn't noticed it before.

It was the sound of footfalls, close behind her and Magnus.

Isabelle turned her head slowly, just as Magnus stopped noticing her tensed body, as she saw out of the corner of her eye a shadow rush by in a darkened blur behind them, within a nearby alleyway.

Isabelle set her mouth into a hard line as she turned around fully, to gaze into the darkness they had just walked through.

Scanning the night, Isabella saw nothing, but she knew whatever was there was still watching them; she could feel cold eyes watching her, mocking her, laughing in the dark.

"Don't you even think about it…"

Isabelle froze as Magnus's voice cut her out of her thoughts, and she became suddenly aware of his hand on her shoulder.

She froze and glanced over at him as he gazed straight ahead just as she had into the dim lit streets they had just left.

Isabelle raised her eyebrows at Magnus, as he glanced down at her, his eyes unreadable as his mouth twitched slightly with amusement.

"What?" Isabelle demanded, not unkindly.

"No going off half-cocked into unknown alleys, it's what _it_ wants."

Isabelle looked away and kept her face as expressionless as possible.

"I wasn't going to," she said, her eyes still scanning the night,

"Mmhmm." Magnus replied, in an unbelieving tone, as he moved his hand off Isabelle's shoulder and turned to begin to walk away.

Isabelle turned her head slightly just in time to see him stop and turned back to her with a slight grin.

"Are you coming? Or going to stand there and play peek-a-boo all night?"

Isabelle frowned, and looked away from Magnus back to the darkened alley, before she decided that it probably would be better if she went with him, although she wanted to find out what was following them, and what had blurred into the dark alley. But the feeling that she wanted to get back to Magnus's and make sure Simon was alright won out above exploring the dark alley and what was hiding deep within the shadows there.

Without any second hesitation, Isabelle turned away from the darkness, aware that the presence she felt from their invisible dark friend was disappointment and a feeling Isabelle couldn't quite describe. Could it have been the same feeling they had felt at the club they had left? Was whatever there watching them following them?

Isabelle wanted more than anything, other than checking on Simon, of course, to find out, to turn around and face the dark figure that followed closely behind, and to give chase if that's what it took.

But she knew Magnus would catch her before she would have time to act, she was nearly certain he could handle the demon in her, but she didn't want to find out or take the risk even if she doubted that she could hurt Magnus, demon or not.

Isabelle knew that out of everyone he was the least likely she was worried about harming, she wasn't entirely sure why, other than age and power, there was just something in Magnus, that she somehow knew, could stop her if he needed to.

Isabelle glanced over at Magnus; he was staring ahead, not looking at her in that moment, as she glanced away as fast as she had looked.

Even with the revelation she had had Isabelle hadn't felt any better as she'd hoped she would've with the thought.

So instead of dealing on such thoughts, Isabelle turned slightly toward Magnus when she noticed him glancing behind them.

"Who is it?"

"Not a who…a what." Magnus whispered back,

Isabelle immediately understood,

"A demon? What kind?"

There was a pause, and then Magnus shrugged slowly beside her.

"I'm not sure."

Isabelle groaned silently to herself, _Damn demons _she thought to herself bitterly, as they continued walking, picking up only a small pace as they walked closer and closer to Magnus's building.

As they walked on, Isabelle saw as Magnus glanced behind them a few times, just as she could feel the presence of the demon not far behind them, following them.

Isabelle tried her best to block the presence of the demon from her mind, fighting the urge to turn and take a stand, although she felt within herself that it was what was right and what needed to be done, she focused her mind on remaining calm and getting back to Magnus's apartment, and checking on Simon.

Isabelle took a deep breath, and kept her head level, as she left the thoughts of the demon following behind fade to the back of her mind and let thoughts of Simon come forefront.

She hadn't meant to be that hard on him before she had stormed out; if only she had known what he had felt what he was thinking before she might not have run out to begin with.

Isabelle shook her head to herself; she knew if he had tried to explain it may not have done any good to the situation, she may still have run off, she wouldn't have listened.

"Shouldn't be long now…"

Isabelle looked up, her dark eyes focusing on Magnus as he spoke, his words bringing her out of her thoughts. She gazed up at him before turning her gaze back to the darkness in front of them, she thought his eyes looked to narrow, his jaw clenched, had he known something that he wasn't telling her?

Frustrated at the thought, Isabelle sucked in another breath trying to calm herself, and push all thoughts of anger away with not much luck.

Finally, several minutes later, they made it up to the door of Magnus's apartment building as Isabelle heard the jingling of keys being pulled out of Magnus's pocket, as he searched around for the right one and she gazed around the dark surrounding them for any sign of the demon that had been following them moments before.

"It's still out there." Isabelle whispered, as she stuffed her hands in her pockets trying to keep herself from being to fidgety.

"Yes. What it wants is clear, but luckily for certain magic wards it can't enter here, unless it somehow… takes them down." Magnus chuckled as he tried different keys.

Isabelle smirked, "How comforting to know."

She heard Magnus chuckle once more, as she gazed around them again, her breath visible as she breathed, causing the air around them to take on a smoky appearance.

"How is it that the High Warlock of Brooklyn can put wards around his home to keep demons out, heal people, and live through so many lifetimes you've lost count, but you can't somehow conjure up the key to your own apartment building?"

"Just because I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn and have powers beyond mere mortal understanding doesn't mean that my side job is being a locksmith," Magnus remarked,

Isabelle smirked again, as she tried not to laugh at the aggravated expression crossing Magnus's features in the dim light of a nearby street lamp.

Uneasy as she waited for Magnus the non-locksmith to get the door opened, Isabelle couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, she knew the demon was still nearby, and no doubt watching them. But she couldn't shake the feeling of cold dread that fell about her, dread that something wasn't right or something was about to go horribly wrong.

Her thoughts immediately went to Simon, was he still upstairs waiting for them? Or had he taken it to himself to go out looking for her also?

Anxious to find out, Isabelle stepped closer to Magnus as an eerie wind blew by, making her shiver, and making the cold feeling that had fallen on her worse in the pit of her stomach.

"Finally, I knew that was the right key but for some reason it wouldn't turn, I might have to get someone to fix this," Magnus said, halfway to himself, Isabelle supposed by how he shook his head pondering the lock on the door.

She quickly slipped by Magnus and into the dim hallway, wanting to get inside and wanting to find Simon before something did happen.

"Maybe we can figure out how to fix it later?" she suggested, as Magnus looked up at her, his eyes holding a hint of an unknown emotion, confusion, curiosity? Isabelle couldn't tell and at that point she wasn't sure it mattered.

Magnus smirked and slitted his eyes slightly, as he stepped in behind her, the door closing with a soft creak behind him as it shut with a click.

"I suppose we can take a better look at it in the daylight," he said, as he spun the keys on the key ring around his finger and moved passed Isabelle toward the stairs.

Isabelle took one last look at the door and shuddered inwardly, although Magnus had said there were wards on the building, or at least _his_ part of the building that certain demons couldn't get through didn't mean that the thought of a demon outside somewhere watching still didn't make her uncomfortable.

"You coming or going to stand there all night?"

Isabelle turned her head slowly and looked up the stairs to find Magnus glancing at her, a smirky smile playing across his lips, his cat eyes gleaming as if he were amused by something.

Isabelle frowned, and turned toward the stairs as she walked slowly up them.

"Yes, of course I'm coming, that was a silly thing to ask."

"Was it?" Magnus grinned, as Isabelle rolled her eyes, making him chuckle lightly as he leaned toward the door, a key in hand.

"Going to lose the key to your apartment door as well?" she asked,

"Oh of course not, this one is a special key, see?" he held it up showing her the palm tree design that said Aloha! in red letters across it.

Isabelle shook her head that would defiantly be one trip she would certainly skip if it ever came to be, she wouldn't for anything get stuck with Magnus for any amount of time in Hawaii.

"Ever been?"

"What?" she asked, looking directly at him,

"Hawaii?" Magnus asked, as he took in her expression and laughed again,

Isabelle shook her head and bit back the urge to say something sarcastic, "No, I've never been to Hawaii."

"Well that was expected," Magnus began, as Isabelle raised her eyebrows, about to ask what that was supposed to mean when Magnus began to talk again, "You should go some time, it's fantastic."

Isabelle crossed her arms lightly and looked at him, "No surprise you've been there,"

"Of course I have! Many times in fact, I'll tell you about them sometime,"

"I'm sure it was a blast."

Magnus grinned as the door swung opened, "Anywhere I go is a blast, in more ways than one."

Isabelle had no idea what to make of the last remark, so she took it to herself to walk through the opened door before the conversation went from talks of Hawaiian vacations to Magnus's specific Hawaiian vacations.

Standing in the small familiar hall of Magnus's apartment Isabelle looked around herself before her gaze rested back on Magnus who turned away from her to hang up his coat before he turned back toward her, Isabelle shifted uneasily, and pushed her hair back behind her ear, as she looked around the room awkwardly, the new silence that crept into the room after the conversation and the thought of the demon still being out there in the night somewhere was making her uncomfortable, so as calmly as she could despite feeling restless she asked Magnus the only question she cared about in that moment.

"Where's Simon?"

Magnus turned to look at her and then looked around the room, "I'm not sure, he must be here somewhere…at least I believe he is he was when I left."

"What?" Isabelle couldn't hide the worry that had crept into her voice and the thought she had just moments ago about Simon going out on his own to search for her, "What do you mean he 'must be here'? Did he say anything about leaving before you left?"

Magnus looked back at Isabelle, his expression unreadable, but his eyes held a hint of amusement that Isabelle knew he meant something he wasn't telling her, just like moments before when she caught the same look of amusement crossing his expression, she fought the urge to hit him, she wasn't in any mood to play his games.

"Well he did want to go find you… But I went instead." Magnus shrugged slowly, as he moved away from the doorway toward the door leading to his room. "Are you sure you don't want to hear about this one party I found myself at on the big Hawaiian island?"

Isabelle watched him in disbelief, "What does that mean?"

Magnus sighed but didn't reply, "I guess that is a no."

Isabelle shook her head in disbelief and began to move toward the hallway, toward the rooms beyond the hall.

"Simon could be out there, where that demon was following us, and all you care about is Hawaii?"

She felt Magnus's eyes on her as she turned from him and hurried down the hall, trying not to move to fast, as to not amuse Magnus more than he already appeared to be.

"Well it will make for an interesting story to tell your children!" Magnus chuckled, Isabelle ignored him not even paying attention to what he said, and not caring at the time either.

"Simon?" she called, as she looked in a few rooms as she continued down the hall, finally opening the door to the bedroom they were last in before she left, her panic fully manifesting as she glanced at the bed about to shout for him, when she paused and just stared.

There on the bed lying motionless and completely still, his hair ruffled and eyes closed, his pale skin shone in the dim light.

Isabelle blinked several times, her eyes adjusting as she realized what she was seeing, Simon was there, unharmed, but just asleep.

_He's okay, he's here, he's just sleeping he's okay…_ she thought, telling herself as she released a deep breath she hadn't even realized she was holding, and as she stood in the doorway she watched him sleep, and watching how at ease he seemed how unknowing that she was there watching him, and she began to realize why it was mesmerizing to watch another in their dreaming state, and she fully understood why most say that when your asleep you look peaceful. Simon _did_ look peaceful, at ease, and much to her surprise the word cute came to mind, and involuntarily the corners of her mouth quirked up into a soft smile.

"Aww. Isn't that so cute."

Came a soothing nearly sing-song voice, from directly behind her.

Still watching Simon sleeping soundlessly, Isabelle rolled her eyes to herself, so much for a good uninterrupted moment, and slowly tearing her gaze away from Simon's sleeping form she turned her head to see Magnus standing behind her with a grin, as he looked at her, devils of amusement dancing in his tired eyes.

"I'm just glad he's here…" Isabelle began as she glanced back at Simon, "And okay."

"Yes," Magnus began his voice sounding more tired than moments before as he agreed, "That is one of the important things."

Isabelle nodded, halfway to herself and halfway to Magnus, as she turned slightly back toward Simon, and noticed he moved slightly parting his lips in his sleep to let out a tired sigh.

But the sound echoed as Isabelle turned her head back to Magnus realizing he had sighed as well, as she saw him turn slowly and begin to walk back down the hall toward his own room.

Izzy looked back toward Simon, who had rolled over in his sleep, and quickly turned her attention back to the hallway.

"Magnus." She called, as quietly as she good, so not to wake Simon, she watched as Magnus paused and turned to look at her, his expression shadowed by the dim light of the hallway, but Isabelle could see him just as well, as she stared trying to find the words she wished to say, but finally settled with a quick and simple,

"Thank you again." She paused, as Magnus took in her words, and opened his mouth to answer when she added with a small sigh, "For everything."

Isabelle watched as Magnus paused for a few seconds before grinning at her tiredly,

"You're welcome."

Isabelle returned the smile softly, as she watched Magnus shaking his head slightly turn from her again and walk back toward his room, Isabelle thought that was going to be the end of the conversation, as she began to turn her attention back to Simon, when Magnus spoke again, his words coming to no surprise to Isabelle.

"Oh and Isabelle," he said, a hint of playfulness in his tone, as she raised an eyebrow and turned back to him,

"Yes?"

"You should really let me tell you about Hawaii, it is amazing, the beaches the water, ah! It's wonderful!" Magnus grinned with a tired chuckle, as Isabelle rolled her eyes again.

"Okay, but not tonight," she called, as Magnus laughed, and turned from her, as he called,

"Goodnight," from over his shoulder.

"Goodnight," Isabelle nodded, as she called back to him, as she watched him disappear behind the door still chuckling quietly.

Isabelle shook her head and rocked back on her heels, as she turned back toward the bedroom in front of her and moved silently forward through the doorway, where she stood quietly for a few moments, taking in the sight before her, the peace and beauty she saw, that she never thought she would associate with Simon, but somehow did in those moments, something about the look on his pale face, the way his dark hair fell around his head, like a darkened halo, made Isabelle unsure of why she couldn't look away, but it didn't matter, all that did to her was that he was okay, and he was still there and he was still safe.

"For now," Isabelle reminded herself, as she turned to change into the t-shirt she had been wearing before she left the apartment, as she began to think of what exactly she would tell Simon of the nights events, how she would explain to him what her and Magnus had found out about her emotions, and how she would truly find the words and way to tell Simon how she felt.

Izzy wasn't sure how she would pull it off, but all she knew was that she would, she wasn't going to give up on what she truly felt, and she wouldn't give up on finding a way to explain to Simon what she truly felt, because for Isabelle, she knew it was only a matter of time before Simon moved on, she knew somehow that he would only take so much of her not knowing her own heart and mind, that he wouldn't stay around forever unless she made some sort of indication that she wanted him too in all ways possible, and as she changed out of the clothes she wore, into the old t-shirt of Simon's that's exactly what she vowed to do the very next morning, she knew she had to tell him something, at least get some of her emotional distress out to Simon, if only she could trust him somehow, she knew it would be easier that way but she also knew that she hadn't advanced to that stage yet.

She couldn't trust anyone yet with her heart, or all her thoughts, but she certainly could try to tell Simon some of them.

With her mind wandering and her heart fluttering, Isabelle silently moved toward the edge of the bed, and quietly crawled in under the covers, and slowly scooted over toward Simon, and although hesitant at first, finally wrapped her long arms around him, however the next reaction Isabelle hadn't expected,

Slowly releasing him from her grasp, slightly startled Simon moved and shifted to roll back around to face Isabelle.

His dark eyes now opened, and watching her, as they locked gazes, Isabelle swallowed hard as she watched him.

"Hey." He whispered his voice thick, husky from sleep.

"Hey…" Izzy repeated, her voice equally as quiet, and shaky,

Isabelle watched as Simon smiled, and brought his hand up to caress her face, she could tell he was half asleep, but she didn't mind, it felt nice despite all that had happened, and she found herself leaning into his touch.

"So beautiful…" Simon murmured as he slowly closed his eyes again, as Isabelle lifted her hand to his, their fingers locking together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Perfectly fitting.

Isabelle leaned forward, and kissed Simon gently on the lips causing him to smile before she whispered to him quietly,

"Sleep now, I have to talk to you in the morning…"

She let her voice trail off, as she saw Simon nod slowly as he mouthed the word 'Okay' but didn't quite get it out before he was drifting back to sleep.

Isabelle felt his free arm go around her and pull her closer, as she looked to him with a stern look, before realizing he was still asleep.

Isabelle watched Simon some more, as she rested her head on his chest before sighing and glancing out the window at the distant moonlight and stars, the feeling of being watched still all around her, just as the feeling that she couldn't seem to shake that something bad was going to happen, even with as perfect as the moment felt.

Finally, ignoring all negative feelings, and all negative notions of bad feelings, Isabelle pushed them away, as she closed her eyes, hoping to drift to a faraway peaceful sleep, however, even as strong as she was, Izzy still didn't know of the dangers and restlessness that the feelings she felt would bring soon enough.

* * *

**so how was that? I hope everyone likes it, I've rewritten this chapter at least 4 times to get it to how I liked it and how I thought everyone else would like it, so please tell me what you think! it helps me keep going when I feel hopeless on writing which has happened a lot here lately, which I hope soon will go away with school ending. YAY! **

**Lol. So, please review, all that I can't believe how much everyone is loving this story it makes me feel all happy inside :) I know that sounds hokey but, whatever, okay going to shut up now and I really hope the next chapter is out quick, but if for some chance it isn't just know that new chapters will be about if not soon sometime lol :D **


End file.
